Powerless
by zdforrest
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has always wanted to be a hero. But the death of his childhood friend at the hands of a villain, and his idol denouncing his dream, his faith in himself and this hero society has been shaken to its core. But one man still sees his potential and takes him under his wing, or batwing as it were, and teaches him that he can be a hero, even without a quirk.
1. Chapter 1 - Can I Be A Hero?

**Powerless**

**A My Hero AcademiA/Batman Crossover**

**Light Novel**

**Z. D. Forrest - **

**Author and Illustrator**

**Jeff Chino -**

**coauthor and Batman Consultant**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the My Hero Academia or DC franchises. I'm just a die-hard fan who thought this would be a great story. **

**\- 1 - **

_Can I be a Hero?_

"Pro heroes are always risking their lives. Some villains can't be beaten without powers. So can you be a hero? Not without a quirk."

Izuku Midoriya's heart sank into his stomach. His knees were weak and he felt sick. His world was crashing down around him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The shrunken, sickly visage before him had shattered for him the image of the Symbol of Peace that he worshipped and idolized for so long. And worst of all, that same hero, _Izuku's _hero since childhood, had confirmed his worst fear of all: That his dream, to become a Pro Hero will never come true.

"I see," was all Izuku managed to say. His voice felt as if it wasn't his own. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had imagined this scenario so many times, had imagined his hero telling him differently, that no matter what anyone else, Kacchan, his classmates, anyone, said to him, that he could still become a hero. But in the end, it was all a fantasy.

The frail All Might hoisted himself off of the ground and began to walk towards the stairwell that led from the roof where they stood and into the building. Seeing the distraught look on the boy's face, All Might made an attempt to comfort him.

"If you want to help people, there are plenty of other ways to do it," He said. "You could become a police officer. They get crap because the Heroes capture most of the villains, but it's a fine profession."

All Might stopped at the door. "It's not bad to have a dream, young man," He said. "Just make sure your dreams are attainable. Realistic, understand?" And with that, he left, Izuku still standing in the same spot, unable to move, unable to even breathe. In his mind, his life seemed to flash before him, every image the same: the doctor who callously told him his quirk would never come; Kacchan's continuous bullying for being quirkless; his classmates flaunting their powers to him; and lastly, his mother, his sweet, loving mother, blaming herself for the death of his dreams.

Finally, Izuku's knees gave out beneath him. The cement of the rooftop felt cold as he fell in a heap atop it. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. He had never wanted anything more in his life, yet fate cruelly snatched it from him. All his work, all his hopes, all his dreams, gone in an instant.

Deku tried to pick himself up off the rooftop. He knew he had to be home soon. But he couldn't move. He couldn't stop the tears as they flowed freely down his face. He didn't know how long he was there on that roof, but it felt like an eternity. The words of his hero echoed in his mind, over and over again.

"_Can you be a hero? Not without a quirk."_

* * *

In an office building a few miles away, a handsome man, appearing to be in his late forties, sat in a lavish office behind a large mahogany desk and laptop computer. On the computer screen, he was watching the scene on the rooftop between the hero All Might and the young boy he rescued.

He had an aerial drone trained on the Symbol of Peace and had it tracking him for some time now. Normally, he was very difficult to follow. He was very fast, despite his bulky frame. But today, the drone had managed to spot him going after a sludge monster wreaking havoc in the city. Though it had lost him for a minute as the chase led into the sewer system, the drone caught up with him in time to catch footage of him rescuing a young boy from the clutches of the monster. After bringing him around, he leaped away, but the boy was still clinging to him. After a brief struggle, they descended and landed on a rooftop.

The audio receptors on the drone managed to pick up their conversation. The boy wanted to become a hero, even though he did not have any powers. What happened next was a surprise to both the boy and the man watching.

The Symbol of Peace literally deflated from his hulking, massive figure into a frail and sickly man. The man watching the feed had learned of the hero's injuries during a secret fight five years ago. This immediately piqued the man's interest, but he would have to investigate this at a later time.

Finally, All Might answered the boy's question: "Can you become a hero? Not without a quirk." This answer visibly rattled the boy, and the man watching could almost feel the pain and sadness that he must have been feeling. All Might had picked himself up and left through the rooftop door. The boy collapsed to his knees on the rooftop, sobbing, and remained there for a while before leaving himself. The man scratched his chin, considering the young man. To see the boy's world taken from him, and to be unable to do anything about it reminded the man of a time long ago.

But he then noticed something else. He backed up and augmented the feed, zooming in on All Might's pocket. The bottle that All Might had stuffed the sludge monster into was gone. He reversed the footage and managed to see the bottle dropping from All Might's pocket as he soared through the sky with the boy.

This could be bad.

The man tapped on a button that was hidden under his desk. The wall behind him parted, revealing a small opening. The man stood disappeared through the opening, the wall closing behind him.

* * *

The fire blazed in the street as the heroes and emergency teams fought to keep the situation contained. They couldn't get close to it, and what's worse is that his quirk made it too fluid and slippery to lay hands upon it.

And worse than that, he had taken a hostage.

Explosions erupted from inside the monster, having little to no effect on it. The boy was trying to free himself, but the monster was too strong. The heroes were too afraid for the boy's safety to get too close, and others were physically unable to approach (as was the case with Mount Lady). The situation was bad, and they did not know how much longer the boy could last.

The fire steadily grew worse. Thunder seemed to roll across the sky above the heroes. It seemed to get louder by the minute. "Look!" shouted a civilian, pointing toward the sky. He heroes looked up to realize that it wasn't thundering at all, but a small, jet-black aircraft quickly approaching.

"What is that?" Shouted the hero Death Arms. "Is it one of ours?"

"I don't know" Kamui Woods, the Arbor Hero, shouted back. "I've never seen it before."

A projectile was shot out of the aircraft, toward the monster and its hostage. Startled, the creature attempted to swat it away, but it became lodged inside the appendage it had used. As quickly as it had come, the projectile exploded into ice, which continued to creep throughout the villain, who began to panic.

"What the hell is happening?" It shouted, trying to break the ice. But when it touched the ice with another of its appendages, ice began to form on it as well. Another shot rang out as a large wire buried itself deeply into the creature, grasping onto the boy, and ripping him from the monster's grasp.

The creature roared as his hostage was torn from him, and tried to retrieve him. But the ice continued to spread at a rapid pace. The creature knew it would soon be encased in the ice, and decided to cut its losses. Separating itself from its frozen portion, it slithered away at a rapid pace, finally disappearing into an open manhole.

"What was that?" Death Arms said incredulously. As if an answer to his question, a dark figure began to walk towards them. It was a tall, muscular man. He was dressed in a thick, dark grey suit with a black cape torn at the base billowing behind him, and a large bat-like symbol across his chest. His cowl obscured most of his face and had large points on the sides of the mask. He carried the boy in his arms as he walked past the heroes towards the ambulance standing by.

He placed the boy on the stretcher and watched as the EMTs tried to revive the boy. But even as he laid him down, the man knew that it was already too late. The heroes had waited too long to rescue the boy.

Finally, the EMT listened to the boy's heartbeat. After a minute or so, he shook his head. The heroes looked in horror as they draped a sheet over the boy's lifeless body. The monster had encased him in itself, and too much sludge had been ingested and inhaled by the boy. He was gone.

One of the heroes began to approach the man in black, but before he could, he lifted his arm straight into the air and shot a cable from a small, gun-like device, lifting him up towards the small plane that was passing overhead. And as quickly as he came, he was gone.

In the crowd, a tall, frail-looking man with dark shadows under his eyes began to tremble, grasping his side as blood began to seep from his mouth. He knew the boy was dead, and he knew that it was his fault. His rookie mistake had cost the life of a young man, and he was to blame. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned and walked away, his head hanging in regret.

* * *

Izuku had returned to school the day following his encounter with All Might. He had been so depressed that he couldn't remember how long he had stayed on that rooftop before he wandered home and went to bed. It seemed like minutes, but it could have been hours. He had never been so lost in all his life. But in the end, he knew he could no longer deny what he had always known in his heart: he would never be a hero.

It was time to set his sights on other avenues. Perhaps he could still go to UA, just in their general studies program. But the thought of going to UA and watching other students become heroes while he didn't put a knot in his stomach. He knew he would have to decide soon. But he had wanted to be a hero for so long, he was at a complete loss for what to do next. He didn't think anyone could get as low as he was feeling right now.

But then Izuku got to class.

The classroom was solemn. There was a picture of Kacchan on the desk, and a black ribbon was tied around the corner of the frame. Izuku went numb and looked at Kacchan's desk. It was empty. Their teacher was sitting at his desk, and Izuku approached him.

"Sensei," He said, panicking. "What happened? Where's Kacchan?"

The teacher looked at him, stunned. "You don't know? It was all over the news last night."

"What was?" Izuku said in a frightened tone.

The teacher's eyes widened. He really didn't know. He took Izuku out into the hallway, where they can be alone. "I understand Bakugou was your childhood friend," The teacher said. "So, this makes it difficult for me to tell you this. Bakugou passed away last night."

The words hit Izuku like a freight train. He felt distant from himself, standing in the hallway with his teacher as if he was viewing the situation from a distance. He didn't know what to think. He and Kacchan weren't really friends anymore. Over the years, the rift between them grew wider as Kaachan's quirk grew, and Izuku stayed put. But despite his constant bullying, Izuku still admired him and had always hoped one day that their friendship could be rekindled. But now that would never happen. He was gone, just like that.

"H-how?" Izuku said, his voice barely a squeaky whisper. "How did it happen?"

"He was killed by a villain," Said the teacher. "Some kind of sludge monster."

Izuku's face snapped up, his eyes meeting the teacher's. "What did you say?" The teacher looked at him with surprise. "I said that he was killed by a sludge monster." The teacher repeated.

Izuku's breath stalled in his lungs. He felt dizzy, sick to his stomach. He held his hand to the wall to steady himself. The teacher reached out his hand to steady him. "Easy, Midoriya, what's wrong?"

"I have to go," Said Izuku quietly.

"What?" Said the teacher. "But class hasn't even started -"

"I have to go!" Izuku flew past his teacher, running down the hall before the teacher could stop him. Izuku didn't know where he was going, he just had to run. It was his fault. It was all his fault, and Kacchan died for it.

Izuku somehow found himself outside, and he just kept running. Down the street, into a neighborhood, past some shops, he just kept running. Tears streamed down his face as he ran, causing the wind on his face to sting with cold. All Might was right. He was no hero. He had gotten his best friend killed. How could he even think he could be a hero when he -

Izuku stopped abruptly. He thought he had heard something, something loud enough to shake him from his haze. Someone was shouting. It was close. Very close. Without thinking, he ran towards the source of the noise.

There was a burly man who had cornered a young woman, no older than Izuku himself. She had brown, short hair above her shoulders, with only her bangs at her face extending longer. Her face was round, with full cheeks that seemed to perpetually blush. The burly man was approaching her. She was frightened, but she stood her ground.

"Stay back!" She shouted, extending her hand. "I'm warning you!"

"Hey, kid," Said the man. "I'm just lookin' for a handout. You look like you could spare some. Maybe there's something else you can do for me as well." The man licked his lips, causing a chill to run down Izuku's spine. He advanced upon the girl, grabbing her by the wrist.

Izuku acted. Without thinking, his legs seemingly moving by themselves, he ran towards the girl and her attacker. "Hey, creep! Leave her alone!" He shouted, with more bravery than he actually felt. The attacker looked in Izuku's direction, and before he had time to react, Izuku had hurled his backpack towards him, striking him hard in the face. The man howled with pain, releasing the girl. Turning towards Izuku, the man activated his quirk, the nails on his fingers growing into sharp, steel-like knives.

_Shit _was all Izuku could think. _What do I do now? _Despite the fear he felt, he stood his ground, his legs shaking in his shoes. "I mean it! Leave her alone if you know what's good for you!"

"Bratty kids!" Snarled the knife-man. "You need to learn your place." He began to advance on Izuku, who lifted his skinny arms to fight, well aware that he had no chance of victory.

But the knife-man began to float.

"Hey? What's going on?!" The knife-man yelped, flailing as he ascended higher into the air. Behind him was the girl he had attacked. She seemed to be straining, one hand over her mouth, the other extended outwards.

_Whoa,_ Thought Izuku. _She can make things float! That's so cool!_ Immediately, he started to catalog this in his mind and instinctively reached for his notebook, but realized it was on the ground in front of him. He simply watched as the knife-man flailed and screamed as the climbed higher and higher into the air.

Finally, the girl put her fingertips together. "Release!" She said. The attacker plummeted to the ground, landing squarely on his head, unconscious. Izuku was about to congratulate the girl when he noticed her turn away from him, clutching her mouth. An instant later, she vomited all over the ground.

Shaking, Izuku approached her. "Are-are you O.K.?" He said. The girl wiped her mouth, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I just get nauseous if I use my quirk too much." Her eyes widened as she realized. "Thank you for helping me!"

Izuku felt his face flush bright red. He had never really talked to a girl, much less rescue one. "I-it's nothing!" He stammered. "I-it honestly didn't look like you needed help, really." Then he remembered. "But your quirk is so cool! You can make things float!"

"Yeah," The girl replied, smiling. "But you were amazing too! My name is Och -"

"Are you kids all right?!"

A police officer was running over to them. "Someone reported a mugging." He motioned to the unconscious knife-man. "Is this him?"

The girl and Izuku nodded. The officer cuffed the perpetrator and all three of them were then taken to the police station where the knife-man was booked and the kids gave their accounts on the situation. Their parents were called, and they were both commended for their quick thinking in this situation. As Izuku was leaving, he heard the girl call after him.

"Wait!" She said. "Would you exchange numbers with me?"

Izuku felt his face flush again. "Uh, sure!" As he wrote down his number, she said to him. "Thank you again for helping me. My name is Ochako Uraraka. What's yours?"

"Izu-" Izuku paused. He glanced at the news report on the television behind Uraraka. It was displaying Kacchan's face and a picture of the sludge villain that killed him. His heart fell into his feet as he heard the reporter: ". . . and the villain, reported to be a sludge-like creature, is still at large.

_'Still at large,'_ the words repeated themselves in Izuku's head. _Still at large, still at large, still at large._ The creature got away. Izuku felt sick again, his knees weak. Uraraka looked at him with an alarmed expression on her face.

"A-are you all right?" She said, helping Izuku steady himself. "Are you sick?"

"I have to go," Izuku said, getting to his feet. "I'm sorry, I have to go." And without another word, Izuku ran before Uraraka could stop him. As Izuku ran towards his home, his heart ached with regret and fear. Not only had he been responsible for the creature getting away from All Might, and killing his friend, but it was still out there somewhere. Someone else could be hurt by it. And it would be all Izuku's fault.

Izuku ran and ran until he arrived at home. Across the street from the police station, no one had noticed a small aerial drone fly past. Its mission had been accomplished, and the operator was bringing it home.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he finally walked through the front door of his house. "I'm home!" He called out. It was only his mother and himself. His father worked overseas and rarely made it home to visit, so Izuku didn't see much of him.

"Izuku!" His mother came scurrying from the living room toward him at a surprisingly fast pace for someone of her height. She wrapped her arms around him, tears in her eyes. "When I got the call from the police, I was so scared!" She said, breaking away and wiping her tears. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, mom," Izuku lied. "I'm just tired."

"They said you saved that girl!" She said, pinching his cheek like she always did, ever since he was little. "I'm so proud of you! You're a hero, just like you always wanted to be."

Those words made Izuku sick. "No, I'm not," He said dismissively. "Look, mom, I'm very tired, I would just like to go to bed." It was only the late afternoon, but Izuku wanted to be alone.

"Oh, O.K." Replied his mother, a little confused. "Would you like some dinner first?"

"I'm not hungry," and with that, he brushed past her and went straight to his room. He lay on his bed, his stomach twisting with knots. His heart ached. His dream was over, his hero was a fraud, his best friend was dead because of him, and the villain that killed him got away.

_It's not fair,_ Thought Izuku, finally allowing the tears to flow freely. _It's just not fair._

Izuku looked in the direction of his schoolbag. It was slightly open and exposed the slightly burnt notebook inside of it. Izuku opened the bag and took it out. It was the notes he had accumulated on different heroes that Kacchan had burnt. Almost absent-mindedly, he began to sift through the pages, until he stopped at the page with All Might's autograph.

Izuku felt an anger welling up inside him that he had never felt before. It wasn't just anger, but a white-hot rage. It built so fast that in as little as a few seconds he felt as if it would burst from him, like pressurized carbonation in a shaken-up soda bottle. He ran to his window, tore it open, and threw the book out with all the strength he could muster. He saw it tumbling into the distance, losing it as it plummeted towards the ground.

He took a deep breath. The anger dissipated, almost as quickly as it had come. But it left him feeling drained, so he returned to his bed and collapsed onto it, ready for sleep to overtake him.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number:

_Hello! _It read. _This is Ochako Uraraka, the girl from the police station. I wanted to thank you again for your help today. I didn't get a chance to properly thank you, or to even get your name. Well, I hope this message finds you and I hope you will text me back! _

A girl was texting him. Izuku felt himself get flustered again. For a brief moment, he was able to forget all his problems, all he was feeling, and he began composing a response. _Hello! _He typed. _I'm sorry I ran off like that so quickly. You see, I had - _Izuku stopped. His stomach was in knots again. He thought of Kacchan, of All Might, of the Sludge Villain. He couldn't tell her the circumstances that led to their meeting, or why he was running in the first place. Nor did he want to. Erasing his message, he instead simply typed:

_My name is Izuku Midoriya. You can call me Deku. _


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sponsorship

**\- 2 - **

_The Sponsorship_

The next couple of weeks were really hard for Izuku. His attitude had taken a turn for the worse. Gone was the timid, shy boy of before. He became more aggressive, angrier. Students would still pick on him for being quirkless would wind up with a bloody nose from him. The fact that he was getting in trouble for fighting was a shock to both students and teachers alike. This was not like Izuku. Not like him at all.

"You need to shape up, young man!" His teacher scolded after another fight. Izuku had gotten beaten up pretty bad. The student had a strong quirk and despite Izuku's knowledge of hero combat, he hadn't put it into practice very often. "How do you expect to get into UA if you are labeled a delinquent?" The teacher continued.

Izuku said nothing. He had given up trying to get into UA. Even if he managed to get in, there was no way he could keep up with the rest of the students there. UA was out of his league.

Uraraka had been texting him periodically. They had developed a friendship, and her texts had become the only ray of light in his life. She told him that she was applying to the UA high hero program when she graduated at the end of the year. She had encouraged him to apply as well. He always let the conversation drop from there.

Izuku still blamed himself for the death of Kacchan. What was worse, is that Izuku couldn't tell anyone about what happened without risking exposing All Might. _All Might,_ Izuku thought bitterly. _Why should I care about keeping his stupid secret? He was the one who crushed my dream, who didn't stop the villain from killing Kacchan. He's no hero._ But despite this, Izuku still kept his mouth shut.

His mother was worried sick, this he knew. He felt guilty for how he was making her worry, but he couldn't pretend that he was the same happy kid he used to be. He had changed, and he knew it. He had told her he no longer wanted to be a hero and was shocked. She tried to talk to him about the fights he was getting into at school, and about Kacchan's death, but Izuku would just shut down. He knew she was worried. But he didn't know what else to do with himself. As far as he was concerned, his life was over before it even began.

"Izuku, honey?" He heard his mother call to his room. He sighed and lifted himself off his bed, walking towards the living room. To his surprise, she wasn't alone. Seated on the couch across from his mother was a man in what looked like an expensive suit. He was a foreigner, probably American if he had to guess. He stood as Izuku entered the room.

"Izuku," His mother said. "This is Bruce Wayne. He's a businessman from America."

"A pleasure," Said Wayne, extending his hand. Izuku didn't take it. "What's this about?" Izuku asked plainly.

"Izuku! Don't be rude," His mother scolded.

"That's quite all right, Miss Midoriya," Replied Wayne. Despite being American, he spoke impeccable Japanese. He was tall, standing at least at 6' 2", and had a large, powerful build under his suit. His speech and demeanor were friendly, but his eyes suggested a power behind them that would make even the strongest of men crumble to dust. He sat back down on the couch. "He's a man who gets straight to the point. I like that." He reached into a briefcase and pulled out a few pamphlets, handing them to Izuku and his mother.

"The reason I came," Said Wayne. "Is that my company, Wayne Enterprises, represents the Martha Wayne Foundation, an organization that assists in the funding of certain special interest projects: artistic ventures, hospitals, research, and so on. The Martha Wayne foundation also has a strong interest in schools for the gifted. Specifically, here in Japan, we are a large benefactor to UA High School, as it is the premier Hero academy in the Nation."

Izuku narrowed his eyes. "Because of this," Wayne continued. "I have the opportunity to sponsor a potential student of my choice to attend UA High." He looked Izuku straight in the eyes with a powerful stare. "I believe that you are the right choice for this opportunity."

Izuku didn't know what to say. His head was swimming with questions. Why did he want to sponsor him, of all people? On top of that, he had finally begun to put the pain of not being a hero behind him and was ready to move on. Now, this stranger drops into his life and starts dangling it in front of him like a steak to a starving dog. Finally, after a moment, Izuku found his words: "Well you're wasting your time. I'm not gifted. There are dozens of kids at my school who are a much better fit than I am for sponsorship."

"Your mother tells me that you helped stop a mugging the other day," Said Wayne. "You rushed in to save a stranger from a potentially dangerous situation without hesitation. I believe this makes you uniquely qualified."

Izuku sighed. "Well, you'd be wrong," He replied. "Uraraka was the one who actually stopped the attacker. I simply provided a long enough distraction for her to use her quirk."

Izuku met Wayne's gaze with the same intensity, but Wayne didn't falter. "I don't know if this is some publicity stunt or what," Izuku said after a minute. "But you'd be better off sponsoring someone who actually has an interest in becoming a hero, not to mention someone who actually has a quirk."

"Izuku!" His mother said, incredulously. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Of course, he'll accept your offer," She said to Wayne. "He'd be foolish not to."

"No," Said Izuku flatly. "I'm being realistic. The quirkless have no business being heroes." He turned and began to walk away, but Wayne stopped him, holding onto his arm.

"Before you go, young man," He said. "I'd like to tell you something: I don't make this offer lightly. It doesn't matter to me if you have a quirk or not. I believe that a hero can be anyone, even you."

Izuku pulled away. "No," he said simply. "They can't." And with that, he walked away, returning to his room. "I am so sorry," Izuku's mother said, tears welling in her eyes. "He recently lost his childhood friend to a villain. He hasn't been the same since."

"It's quite all right," said Wayne. He gave Miss Midoriya a business card. "The offer still stands. Let me know if he changes his mind."

* * *

Izuku had gotten quite a lashing from his mother. She burst into his room, tears streaming from her eyes. "Why did you act in such a way?!" She had shouted. "What has gotten into you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Said Izuku, turning away from her on his bed. His mother was having none of it. "He had offered you an opportunity you have dreamed about since you were little! A week ago you would have jumped at the chance!" She began to tremble, her tears flowing freely now. "What has happened to my little Izuku?"

Izuku didn't budge. "He grew up, mom." And with that, she slid the door shut with a loud "bang!", and Izuku heard her stomp away.

Izuku knew she had every reason to be angry. But she didn't understand how upsetting the situation was to Izuku. As far as he was concerned, fate had dealt to him a cruel hand of wanting to be a hero but had given him no quirk to make it possible. Even the Symbol of Peace told him his dreams were unrealistic. And yet, fate still continued to torment him by sending Bruce Wayne to him with sponsorship. It was as if he was a starving leashed dog being dangled a succulent piece of meat, just out of reach. It was torture.

He rolled over onto his bed, fighting his tears. He wanted to forget it all: All Might, UA high school, the Professional Heroes, all of it. He looked all around his room, at the posters and action figures of All Might. His unending smile once inspired confidence, hope, and safety in Izuku's heart. Now, all he could see is the thin, sickly shadow of his former self that he had become. Just looking at the memorabilia that lined his room made him sick and angry.

Picking himself up, he tore the posters from his walls and packed up all the action figures and merchandise that represented his former hero, All Might. Putting them all in an old box, he went out back to the dumpster behind his house to finally put an end to the pain they gave him, once and for all.

The box dropped into the nearly-empty dumpster with a satisfying "clang!" Brushing his hands against each other, Izuku turned to leave. But as he did, in the corner of his eye he saw one of the All Might figures at the top of the box. He was wearing his Silver Age costume, his never-ending smile seemed to shine, despite the lack of light.

Izuku paused. The reality of what he just did weigh heavily on him. It was the end of an era for him. His passion to become a hero had been the driving force in Izuku's life for so long, and All Might represented all he aspired to be. Now that he knew the truth, it felt as if his entire life was a lie and all that he worked for only fed the lie.

The thought of All Might made Izuku angrier. He slammed the lid of the dumpster down hard, the sound it made scaring a couple of alley cats away. Izuku sighed, collecting himself. He had done it. Every last bit of his past possessions that represented his desire to be a hero was gone. It was all over.

"I thought that All Might was the symbol that all heroes aspired to be."

The voice spoke behind him, causing Izuku to jump out of his skin, falling on his rear. He hadn't seen the figure before, as his outfit had hidden him well in the shadows. The first thing Izuku saw were his eyes. Ghostly white that glowed in the darkness. As he became focused, Izuku was able to see the massive figure the eyes were attached to.

It was a man, Izuku was sure of it, but not like any man he had seen before. The man was large, standing easily over 6' tall. His hulking, muscular frame was hardly hidden beneath a skin-tight dark grey bodysuit, which appeared to Izuku (who regularly studied hero costumes) to be some form of kevlar armor. He wore thick black combat boots that stopped at the knee, with matching black gloves and bracers that covered the forearm. Each bracer had three curved blades protruding from them. A black billowing cape that reached just above his feet was attached to a black cowl, open only at the jawline and below the nose. Two ear-like spikes protruded from the top of the cowl. Finally, a large, black bat was stretched across his chest, a symbol that Izuku vaguely recognized.

The man advanced on Izuku, who was too frightened to move. He stopped at Izuku's feet and folded his arms as if expecting Izuku to do something. After a pause, the man spoke. "Do you know who I am?" He said in that deep, gravelly voice. It was quiet, but it shook Izuku to his core. He imagined it was the very same voice the Grim Reaper would use.

Izuku racked his brain, trying to answer the question. But he was too frightened to speak. After studying the symbol on his chest, he finally found his words. "I've heard stories about you," He said. "But I wasn't sure if you were even real."

"Most aren't," Said Batman, extending his hand for Izuku, helping him up. "What have you heard?"

"A lot of things," Said Izuku. "You're like a modern-day boogieman. Some people say that you can disappear in a wisp of smoke, like a ninja. Or transform into a savage beast. They all call you. . ." Izuku Swallowed, pushing out the word. "Komori."

"The Bat." The man nodded, a small smirk appearing on his dark face. "Stories that criminals tell each other that fuels their fear of me," He said. "I am vengeance. I am the night incarnate. I am justice. I am Batman."

"W-what are you doing here?" Izuku said quietly. He couldn't believe that he was standing just a few feet away from a legend itself. Very few people claim to have seen the Batman, and their stories always varied. One man, after his encounter, claimed the Batman burst into a thousand bats that attacked him all at once. Another said that he moved faster than lightning in the shadows. Another account claimed that he had emptied an entire clip of bullets, but was ultimately useless against the hero.

The Batman considered him for a minute. "Since you were a small boy, you dreamed of being a hero," He said, surprising Izuku. How could he know that about him? In fact, _why _did he know that about Izuku? Of all people, why him? What would this dark hero from America possibly want with him?

"But now it seems you have revoked that dream," Batman continued, looking at the All Might merchandise Izuku just discarded. "But why?" Izuku stared at him. It didn't make any sense. "I don't want to be a hero," Izuku replied plainly.

The Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl, which seemed to be made of a material that was able to contort with his facial expressions. "Really," He said, more of a statement than a question. He lifted his hand, a small circular device resting in it. In an instant, the device sprang to life and revealed a holo-projection of Izuku and Uraraka with the knife-wielding criminal.

"You saw the situation and acted without thinking," He said. "Brash and careless, running headlong into danger without a plan. But nonetheless, the intention was clear: you wanted to save this young woman."

He put away the holo-projector, leaving Izuku stunned. How had he gotten that footage? Maybe a mobile phone, but it looked like it was taken from an aerial position. He didn't remember seeing anything or anyone flying around them, but he was distracted at the time.

"These actions," Continued the Batman. "Do not reflect someone who does not wish to be a hero."

"I was just doing what anyone else would have done," Said Izuku, trying to brush it off.

"Wrong," Said the Batman flatly. "Anyone else would have gone for help, or call the police."

Izuku's fear was rapidly being replaced with annoyance. Why did he have to explain himself to this stranger? What did he even _want_ from him? "What does it matter what I did?" Said Izuku, finally rising to his feet.

"Because you still acted in the face of danger in an effort to save someone who was in distress, despite not having a quirk," Said Batman. Izuku froze. "How did you know that?" He said.

The Batman pulled up the holo-projector again, this time displaying some sort of file with Izuku's picture. "Midoriya, Izuku," Said the Batman. "Age 15. Quirk: None. Born to Hisashi Midoriya, Quirk: Firebreath; and Inko Midoriya, Quirk: attraction, limited to small objects." The projection changed to his medical records, indicating lack of manifestation of quirk. "There's nothing I don't know about you, Midoriya," Said the Bat, sending a chill down Izuku's spine.

Izuku had had enough of this. "What do you want with me?" He said angrily, a little louder than he meant to. The Batman didn't react. "You're angry," Said the Batman. "That's good."

"Good?!" Spat Midoriya. What was good about being angry? He was making less and less sense by the minute. "You haven't answered my question! Why are you bothering me? Why do you have all this information on me? _What do you want with me?!" _

The Batman drew closer. Izuku wanted to run away, but he couldn't. He rose his fists defensively. The Batman stopped. "I have no intention to harm you," He said, a slightly amused look on his face. One of his gloved hands that were concealed by his cape held out on object for Izuku to take.

It was his notebook. "How did you get this?" Izuku said, taking it. Despite the anger he felt when he discarded it, having it returned to him undamaged was a somewhat welcome sight for Izuku. "Even at your age, your analytical abilities are impressive," Said Batman, ignoring the question. Izuku flipped through the pages, stopping once again on the All Might signature. He felt the anger again before, but it quickly evolved into . . . Izuku didn't quite know but like a strange feeling of bitterness.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Izuku said finally. "Neither does wanting to be a hero. You know I don't have a quirk. Some villains just can't be beaten without a quirk."

"Is that you talking, or All Might?"

Izuku's head snapped up. Batman's face was passive. Izuku swallowed hard. If he knew what All Might said to him, then he would know All Might's secret. But even so, he didn't want to bring it up and test his luck, so he remained silent. The Batman didn't press him. "If hearing that all throughout your life didn't stop you then, what is stopping you now?"

Kaachan flashed through Izuku's memory. He felt sick again, as he usually did when he remembered him. Izuku could feel the tears returning to his eyes, but he pushed them away. "I don't deserve to be a hero," He said finally. "I can't save anyone."

"Not everyone can be saved," Said Batman.

Izuku felt himself trembling. The guilt had been building up inside him for weeks. He didn't know how much more he could take before going crazy. "What if," he said quietly. "What if you were the cause?"

Batman said nothing, tilting his head slightly. He was waiting for an explanation. "What if," Izuku continued. "Someone died because of you. Your actions caused someone to be killed. That would mean that you weren't meant to be a hero, right?"

"You're asking a question that's not really a question," Said Batman. "Something did happen, didn't it?"

This time Izuku said nothing. He felt as though his heart was going to burst from his chest. His throat swelled and despite his efforts, tears began to form again in his eyes. He felt something resting upon his shoulder. Looking up, he saw it was the massive, gloved hand of the Batman. He was looking down at Izuku, this time with what looked like. . . compassion, understanding.

"Don't fight it, Midoriya," He said softly. "Feel your pain. Own it. Master it."

Izuku broke down, dropping to his knees. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, the weight of all the pain and guilt he felt since Kacchan's death pouring out of him through his sobs. "It's all my fault," He said finally. "If it wasn't for me, Kacchan would still be alive. If it wasn't for me, All Might would have stopped that sludge monster. I caused it to get away.

"All Might said I couldn't be a hero without a quirk, and that I should give up and do something else," Izuku continued. "And Kacchan died because of me. And the monster is still out there. It's all my fault!"

Batman waited for Izuku to calm down. Finally, he lifted Izuku up to his feet. "A hero's life is laced with tragedy," He said. "It's an unavoidable part of the mission. You can't undo what you did, but you can use it to make you stronger. But what if I told you," the Batman continued. "That you could bring your friend's murderer to justice?"

Izuku could hardly dare believe it was possible. "How?" He said. "That is up to you," Replied the Batman. "And whether or not you are prepared to do what is necessary." He took a device from his belt and handed it to Izuku. It was a smartphone, but one that Izuku was not familiar with.

"You are to keep this on you at all times," Said Batman. "When the time is right, we'll be in touch." He then backed away from Izuku and began to walk away. "W-wait!" Izuku called after him. "When the time is right for what?"

The Batman glanced over his shoulder, taking a gun-like device from his belt. "Your training," He replied. "You, Izuku Midoriya, _will _become a hero. That I promise." And without another word, the gun device fired a long cable, and the Batman disappeared into the night, leaving Izuku alone with his thoughts.

For the first time since his talk with All Might, he felt a small ray of hope shining in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3 - Protege of the Bat

**\- 3 -**

_The Protege of the Bat_

It had been a week since Izuku's encounter with the Batman. If it wasn't for the device that he carried with him, he may have thought it had been a hallucination. All though he didn't know entirely what was going to happen, he had a feeling that it was the right direction to be going. He also felt that he was about to embark on the most difficult journey of his life.

He didn't know the half of it.

Izuku waited patiently for Batman to contact him on the device. It looked like a simple smartphone, but it seemed to be connected to some sort of virtual private network, rather than to any of the regular cell phone carriers in the city. He had played around with it a little but was nervous about messing something up, so he left it alone for the most part.

Izuku couldn't get over the last thing that the Batman said to him: 'You, Izuku Midoriya, _will_ become a hero. That I promise.' For the first time in his life, he had validation. He had someone who believed in him. Someone to guide him and help him to become a hero. He could hardly wait.

Izuku was in study hall when he suddenly felt his phone vibrating. He still regularly chatted with Uraraka, so it was probably a text from her. But it kept vibrating. It was a call. He glanced down at his backpack and froze. He could see his phone in the front pouch of the backpack. The ringing continued in his pocket.

This was it. This was the call! Izuku stood upright suddenly and informed the startled teacher he had to go to the bathroom. Running out into the hall, he found a secluded area and took a breath. His hands shaking, he took the phone out of his pocket. Batman's symbol was stretched across the screen as it rang. Hardly daring to breathe, Izuku answered it.

"H-hello?" He squeaked into the phone. Surprisingly, it wasn't that gruff, sandpaper-like voice he was expecting. "Hello, is this Master Midoriya?" It was the voice of an older individual, respectful and formal, with an accent that Izuku placed as British. And he knew Izuku's name. "Yes..." Izuku replied, stunned. "Yes, this is Izuku Midoriya."

"Jolly good," The man replied. "I will be arriving promptly after school to take you to meet with your benefactor. Look for the limousine." And with that, the call disconnected, leaving Izuku dumbfounded. He was bursting with questions. Who on Earth was that? Should he trust him?

_Well,_ Izuku thought. _He was calling on this line so he _must _know Batman. I didn't know he had partners. _After a minute or so, Izuku looked around him to see people in the hall staring at him. He had been muttering to himself again. Blushing, he decided it was best to hold his questions until the end of school. He would have to call his mother to let her know he would be staying after school to avoid concern. He started to walk back to class when he paused. _Did he say limousine?_

* * *

Izuku walked slowly as he anxiously looked throughout the courtyard for his contact. All he knew was that he was looking for a foreigner with a limousine. Something like was not seen very often in this area of the city, so he should stick out like a sore thumb. But Izuku didn't see anyone yet. It was all so confusing, so nerve-wracking. He was going to be trained by this Batman, but what did that entail? How would he -

"Master Midoriya, I presume." Said a voice behind him. Izuku jumped about a foot as he spun around. Before he stood a tall man, wearing a fine suit, complete with white gloves and wing-tipped shoes. His wrinkled face, grey mustache, and balding hair gave him a grandfatherly look, with a kind but piercing blue eyes behind his spectacles. He smiled warmly at Izuku.

"What is it with you guys and sneaking up on people?" Said Izuku, rubbing his palpitating chest.

"Terribly sorry," Said the Man, smiling a little. "A side effect of being in the employ of a man who dresses like a flying rodent." He bowed respectfully. "Alfred Pennyworth, at your service."

"Mr. Pennyworth," Izuku began.

"Please, Master Midoriya," Replied Alfred. "Just Alfred will do nicely."

"Err, Alfred," Said Izuku. "What exactly...is going on?"

"All will be made clear to you once we have arrived at our destination, young Master," Said Alfred, tapping the side of his nose. "If you would be so kind as to follow me."

Izuku felt extremely self-conscious as he approached the limousine parked outside the school. There were students and passers-by, some from his class, that gawked as he passed them. He could only imagine the questions that they would bombard him with tomorrow. He had no idea how he was going to answer them.

Once inside, Izuku was amazed at how luxurious the accommodations of the limousine were. The seats were expensive leather, with plenty of leg space. There were a built-in television, telephone, and mini fridge. The air conditioning felt great to Izuku after such a hot and humid day. The floor of the interior was a fine carpet that felt plush beneath Izuku's shoes. Izuku had never been in such luxury before but was not entirely surprised. Even though Pro Heroes were paid by the government for their services, many of them had separate businesses that capitalized on their popularity. This allowed the most popular, such as All Might, to enjoy some of the finest luxuries' money could buy.

The trip only took about 20 minutes. Alfred had taken him into uptown Kamino, where Alfred guided him into a large office building. The security guard at the desk waved them through with a nod, and they entered the elevator. Alfred waved a keycard in front of the scanner and pushed the button to take them to the penthouse office.

When the elevator opened, it revealed to be a long, partially lit hallway, lined with windows on each side that opened to an expansive view of the city. Alfred led him down the hallway, which led a large pair of double doors. Alfred opened the door and led Izuku in.

Inside was an extravagant office. It was minimally decorated, with a large desk, two couches, an armchair, and a few paintings that lined the walls. Izuku assumed that each piece was very expensive. The desk was located at the end of the room, a large computer screen resting on top of it. High on the wall behind them was a large oil painting of a handsome, mustached man, standing next to a beautiful woman. Someone was sitting at the desk; their face was obstructed by the computer screen. Alfred cleared his throat. "Your guest has arrived, Master Wayne."

Bruce Wayne stood up from behind the desk, smiling at Izuku's shocked expression. "Thank you, Alfred," He replied. Alfred simply bowed and excused himself, leaving Izuku and Wayne alone. Izuku was confused, trying to piece together what just happened in his mind. Wayne said nothing, simply leaning against the front of the desk, smiling as Izuku wrestled with this turn of events.

"Mr. Wayne?" Izuku said finally. "I don't understand. Why are you here? What's going on?"

"You're about to find out," Wayne replied. He walked back behind his desk and pressed the underside of his desk. The wall behind him parted just below the painting, revealing a dark corridor that Wayne started to walk down, gesturing Izuku to follow him. At the end of the dark corridor was a large, metal cage elevator, which opened for them as they approached. There were only two buttons on the elevator: up and down. Wayne pressed the down button, and they began their descent.

* * *

Izuku didn't know how long the elevator descent was. Probably minutes, but it felt like an eternity. As the elevator descended lower, Izuku had the feeling that they had traveled below ground, but the elevator continued deeper. Finally, it came to a shaking halt, and the cage door before them swung open. The way before them was dimly lit and appeared to be some sort of empty warehouse. Wayne pursued forward without hesitation, Izuku trailing behind him apprehensively.

"Lights on," Said Wayne, his voice echoing. Immediately, the warehouse lights flashed to life, causing Izuku to have to shield his eyes while they adjusted to the brightness. As they came back into focus, Izuku beheld before him the most incredible sight he had ever seen. The warehouse wasn't empty as Izuku had first thought.

Izuku found himself to be in some sort of large armory. With all the equipment, he could have easily mistaken it for a military compound. Lining the walls were racks filled with gadgets and devices of all kinds: grenades and canisters of varying shapes and sizes; devices that looked like small projectile firearms, but with large claws fitted into the nozzle; several large collapsible boomerangs of different sizes; tactical weaponry, such as batons, a few carbon fiber collapsible staffs, tasers, and others that Izuku didn't recognize, and realized were probably custom engineered. There were shelves of electronic devices, such as radios, transmitters, small computers, and tablets. Large military-grade boxes that were stacked on top of each other, as well as end-to-end, lined the walls of the warehouse. Some seemed haphazardly placed, others were opened, with more items found on the shelves pouring out.

Farther into the warehouse could be seen several large armored assault vehicles. One looked like someone had combined a tank with a Humvee, which Izuku assumed allowed for more maneuverability. It was armed to the teeth with what looked to be rocket launchers, railguns, and heavy armor plating. Next to it was what appeared to be a black fighter jet, and several other smaller vehicles, some that were duplicates of the tank, but without all the painting and weaponry. A large computer with several screens was at the opposite end of the vehicles in the warehouse. On the various displays were running different programs, codes, and applications that Izuku couldn't discern. Next to that seemed to be some sort of training area, with several free weights, machines, training bags and dummies, and Olympic-style acrobatic equipment. There was even a pool, and something seemed to be submerged inside of it, but was too dark to identify.

Wayne took out a small device from his breast coat pocket, pressing it. Next, near the computer station, a small platform seemed to be rising. Upon closer inspection, it was a tall, metal locker. When it finished rising, the metal grate doors parted in the middle. What it revealed left Izuku shocked, even more so than discovering this enormous arsenal cache: an armored, Kevlar suit with a large bat symbol stretched across the chest.

Izuku looked up to the smirking Wayne, who walked over and sat in the chair in front of the computer station. Izuku was at a loss for words. It was all so much to take in. Wayne only sat there, waiting for Izuku to collect himself. "I have so many questions," Said Izuku weakly. Despite this, one stuck out in his mind immediately. "Why me?"

Wayne forward in his chair, contemplating. "'Some villains just can't be beaten without a quirk.' That's what he said to you, isn't it?" Said Wayne.

Izuku hesitated, finally nodding. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I've known All Might for a long time," Said Wayne. "And have kept an eye on him since the debut of his hero career, ten years ago. Year after year I watched his quirk's power grow to immense proportions. The sheer weight of his power is immeasurable and seems to be able to grow at will."

Wayne stood from his chair and walked over to a large table covered with files and documents. "For over twenty years I have made it a mission to study abnormalities in nature. The nature of what society calls "quirks" goes by another name as well: The Meta-Human Phenomenon.

"This phenomenon," Wayne continued, sifting through the files, handing some of them to Izuku. "Has manifested itself in incalculable ways: mutation, ability amplification, and has even caused forward leaps in evolution." Some of the files included individuals with powerful and potentially dangerous quirks, such as an explosion, super-strength, and even mind control. Other files were of individuals who have manifested a quirk that physically changed them: animal quirks, mutation quirks, etc. One file showed the quirk of a boy that literally transformed his body into a gelatin-like substance, and another detailed an extremely rare case of an animal gaining hyper-intelligence by developing a quirk.

"But as of five years ago," Said Wayne. "All might's power began to rapidly decrease. He all but disappeared from the spotlight, spending less and less time on hero work. To determine the cause, I began to observe him five months ago." Wayne walked to the computer and began to show Izuku video feed of All Might. "He is very difficult to track. His quirk allows him to move great speeds. But I was able to find a pattern. He was only active for about three hours a day. Sometimes it was all at once, others it was spent intermittently. But they always hover around the three-hour mark."

"If you are friends," Said Izuku. "Why couldn't you just talk to him about it."

Wayne gave Izuku a wry smile. "I said we knew each other," He said. "But I didn't say we were friends." Wayne returned to the computer. "But last month, I was finally able to obtain this footage." He paused. "This may be hard for you to watch." He pulled up a video feed of Izuku being attacked by the sludge monster. Izuku felt like a weight was dropped into his stomach. Seeing the monster again brought on an uncomfortable feeling to Izuku. It was like a cross between immense anger and immense guilt. It fast-forwarded to him and All Might on the rooftop, with All Might deflating in a puff of smoke, and showing Izuku the wound on his chest.

"Pretty gross, right?" Said the recording of All Might. "I got this in a fight about five years back. My respiratory system is shot, and all the surgeries have worn me out. There's no fixing it."

"After that, it all connected," Said Wayne. "His injuries, the decrease in his power and time spent on duty. The conclusion: The Symbol of Peace is dying."

Even though he knew about this already, those words troubled Izuku. All Might had almost single-handedly reduced all the crime across the country. His strength and the safety he conveyed with his smile inspired hope, and with it a new age of peace and happiness. If All Might were to disappear, or worse, if he were to die, then the vacuum of power that he would leave in his wake would shake the foundations of their society.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Izuku asked.

Wayne punched in a few keys on the computer. The screen switched to show footage of Izuku and Uraraka on the day she was accosted. "Ever since you're meeting with All Might," He said. "I have kept an eye on you. I have always relied on my intuition, and it has never failed me. And that intuition told me that you, in some way, were significant."

Izuku felt his face flush, despite himself. He hung his head. "I don't know why," he said. "I'm just a quirkless nobody."

Wayne considered him for a minute. "What do you know about quirks?" He asked.

Izuku was confused. He wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical. "Well, they're super abilities that are unique to the individual," He said. "Sometimes they are passed down from generation to generation. No one knows how it happened, but the first quirk happened about 100 years ago in China."

Wayne nodded. "That's the general consensus," he said. "Now let's discuss what you don't know." He turned back to his computer and pulled up a file of a bald, middle-aged man of muscular build in an orange jumpsuit. "Do you know this man?"

Izuku's eyes widened. "That's Lex Luthor," He said incredulously. "The American supervillain, Superman's greatest enemy, and one of the most dangerous villains of all time."

"You know your stuff," Said Wayne, impressed. "But what you don't know is that, in a way, it is because of this man that we have quirks, to begin with." He punched in a few keys on the keyboard, pulling up a video feed. There stood four individuals: A woman clad in armor, a sword and a golden rope at her side; A tall, muscular man dressed in a tight blue suit with a flowing red cape; and the Batman himself. Standing before them was none other than Lex Luthor, wearing a large power suit. He looked different than in his previous picture. He had several scars across his face. His left eye replaced by a glowing, yellow orb. They stood aboard some sort of space station observations deck; the Earth visible from the giant window before them.

* * *

"My greatest triumph was at hand," Said Luthor. "The final campaign in my long war against Superman. While his powers were drained in constant battle, sending him into space to recharge from the Earth's yellow sun, I struck. But my obsession had blinded me to the real threat. To Earth's true enemy."

The three heroes before him said nothing. Batman stared at Luthor with his signature brooding glare, his distrust almost physically palpable. Luthor continued his story. "Brainiac had returned. For years he had been stealing the powers of Earth's protectors, but we were too busy fighting amongst ourselves to see the danger. With you three dead," He indicated to the heroes before him. "Brainiac quickly eliminated the remaining heroes. The lucky ones," Luthor looked down, solemnly. "Died fighting.

"Finally, I alone survived." Said Luthor, bitterly. "A rat, in the walls of the Brainiac construct. I have traveled through time to warn you. This is my past, but your future. And it means the end of humanity, so together, we must change it!" The mechanical hand of his power suit stretched toward the Earth outside the viewport, and a giant pulse emitted from its surface, stretching until the entire Earth was covered.

Batman had had enough. "What have you done, Luthor!" He demanded, stepping forward.

"Given you a fighting chance," He retorted. "I stole Brainiac's exobytes and sent them back in time one hundred years ago, releasing them into the Earth's atmosphere. They contain the abilities of superhumans from my time and across the galaxy, and they will bestow those powers onto any they come in contact with. What you just saw was a change in the timeline, where 80% of the earth now possesses some form of superhuman ability.

"This new onset of superhuman abilities will cause society to come to a halt," Luthor continued. "That is why I have sent them back one hundred years. It has given humanity the time it needs to adapt, to evolve. The world as you know it has changed. But now, they are ready."

"He's lying," Said Batman. "It has to be some sort of trick. Why should we trust you?"

"Because if you don't," Replied Luthor. "The Earth is doomed."

* * *

The video ended. Izuku was speechless at what he just saw. Wayne turned back to Izuku. "This happened over a decade ago, chronologically," Said Bruce. "When we returned to Earth from the Watchtower, the world had drastically changed from the time shift. But Luthor was successful in his endeavor. Brainiac was repelled and defeated, and after 100 years since the introduction of the exobytes, the world continued to evolve into a new age of quirks and superpowers."

"But," Izuku said, trying to wrap his mind around this new information. "I've never heard of any of this! There are no reports, no news articles, nothing of an alien invasion, or of this 'Brainiac'!"

"The Justice League made sure of that," Confirmed Wayne. "We covertly gathered as many super-powered individuals as we could, both hero and villain alike, and formed a strike force against Brainiac. When he entered our solar system to begin the invasion, we began our strike. After his defeat, it was agreed that, in an effort to prevent a panic, the events of the Brainiac invasion became classified."

"This is so overwhelming," Izuku said. "I mean, the implications of what this means alone are amazing. The first individual on record to ever develop a quirk was just a little girl in China, and after that quirks became a part of society. To think that they were because of a space alien and time travel is just too much to comprehend. It could change the very fabric of our history…" Izuku trailed off, continuously muttering to himself.

"Midoriya," Said Wayne, after a minute. But Izuku was still lost in thought. "Midoriya!" Finally, Izuku snapped back to reality. "I understand it's hard to believe," Said Wayne, smiling. "That is the exact reason we suppressed this truth. But there's a reason I showed this to you. I wanted to show you that quirks themselves are not a natural phenomenon like everyone believes.

"You have been outcast your entire life because you don't have a quirk," Bruce continued. "They have led you to believe that you are not special, but it is just the opposite. Quirks are not a natural phenomenon. But you are. And, in a way, that makes you special." Izuku had never thought of it that way, and the implication of Wayne's words warmed his heart.

"But there's more to it than that," Said Wayne. "It hadn't become clear to me yet, but after observing you, I saw it with my own eyes. All Might told you that you couldn't become a hero without a quirk. But he also told you something else: 'Heroes are always risking their lives.' And you did just that," Wayne rose from his chair. "Despite the fact that you had no quirk, were essentially powerless, you still risked your life to help a stranger in need. This is what being a hero is all about."

Izuku looked away. "But I don't deserve it," Said Izuku. "If it wasn't for me, Kacchan would still be alive. How can I be worthy to become a hero with that on my conscience?"

Wayne considered him for a moment. He walked over to his desk and took the picture frame that was on it, handing it to Izuku. It was an old photograph of the handsome, mustached man and the beautiful woman, but this time, sitting between them, was a young boy. "These are my parents," said Wayne. Izuku looked up to see him sitting in the chair again. His demeanor had completely changed. He was somber, almost sad.

"When I was 8 years old," Wayne continued. "We had gone out one night to see a movie. It was my favorite at the time: 'The Mask of Zorro.' I remember being so excited, I couldn't wait to go." Wayne leaned back in the chair and sighed. "But it would be the night that would change my life forever.

"My father," He said. "Was a doctor. He was respected by the community for his medical prowess, as well as his skills in business. He ran my family's company when my grandfather passed. My mother," he added. "Was beautiful and kind. A woman who would never give up, who would always do the right thing, no matter what.

"That night at the theater," Wayne said, his eyes darkening. "My father decided to take a shortcut home through the alleys. It was a dark time then. Heroes weren't as common then as they are now." Wayne paused. Izuku couldn't decide if he wanted to hear the end of this story. But Wayne continued.

"It happened quickly," He said finally. "First, he took my mother's pearls. Then he went for my father. Two shots." He motioned with his fingers, indicating the firing of a gun. "That's all it took. Two shots and my parents were taken from me."

Izuku felt a strong sense of sympathy for Wayne. It was hard to see this side of him. "I'm sorry," He said. "What happened to him? The mugger?"

Wayne shrugged. "They never caught him. To this day, the Martha and Thomas Wayne case is cold." Izuku's stomach twisted. He thought of Kacchan and the monster that killed him. They still hadn't found him. For all he knew, the monster would never be caught, like the murderer who killed Wayne's parents. The thought made him feel a mix of emotions: fear, anger, and shame.

Izuku was brought back to reality by Wayne placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing can bring back your friend," Said Wayne. "And nothing can change what happened." Izuku could feel his eyes welling up with tears. "But," Continued Wayne. "You have the chance to make a difference, Izuku."

Izuku wiped his tears and met Wayne's gaze. "How?" He said fiercely. "What do I need to do?

Wayne smiled. "Become a Hero. Own the pain you feel. It gives you strength, power and resolve. Rise above quirks, rise above society, rise above All Might, and embrace the truth: A hero can be anyone, so long as they are willing to heed the call. Not to fame or wealth, but to the mission, to see it through to the end. You must vow, with every fiber of your being, to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

"Ask yourself, Izuku Midoriya," Continued Wayne. "From the bottom of your heart, from the very depths of your soul: will you be a hero?"

"Yes," said Izuku.

"Louder, boy!" Shouted Wayne. "Will you be a hero?!"

"Yes!" Shouted Izuku.

"Say it!"

"I will be a hero!" Izuku's cries rang all around him. Wayne gave him a satisfied smile. "Then your training begins now."

Hours later, Izuku returned home. Upon seeing her, he hugged his mother for the first time in a month and apologized. He told her that he was going to accept Wayne's proposal, much to her happiness. He went to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was bruised and sore from the training. Wayne had told him that the next nine months would be the hardest he ever faced in his life. But honestly, Izuku didn't care. For the first time in his life, someone believed in him. He was going to make his dreams come true. He was going to bring Kacchan's killer to justice. He was going to be a Hero.

Izuku never felt so alive.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nine Months in Hell

\- 4 -

_Nine Months in Hell_

Izuku felt sick, his limbs shaking. He was hunched over on all fours over a puddle of his own vomit and bile. His face was bleeding, and his muscles ached. He was in hell, and his trainer was the devil himself.

It had been nearly eight months since his training began. Every night was a different type of torture. He trained his body to the point of physical exhaustion with rigorous weight, machine and acrobatic training. Wayne would fire rubber bullets at him through the mounted turrets on the firing range, training his reflexes and maneuverability. "The point isn't to dodge bullets," Wayne had said. "That's impossible. Focus on the trajectory of the bullets from the positioning of the gun's muzzle and adjust your movements accordingly." Izuku never knew how much it hurt to get shot by a rubber bullet until now.

To test his problem-solving abilities, Wayne would trap him in various rooms, each with a different trial to overcome. One room was filled with mines that Izuku had to navigate. Another time, he was handcuffed to a secure fixture inside a room while trying to figure out a way to escape while the room filled with water. The warehouse seemed to go deeper than Izuku had originally anticipated. Below the armory and training floor, there were several bunkers that functioned as simulators for various emergency situations: villain attacks, where Izuku was forced to fight several animatronic foes, each with different fighting styles; emergency search and rescue operations - fire, flood, earthquake, even alien invasions. Nothing was too far-fetched to be considered a possibility to the Batman.

On top of physical training, Wayne would put him through intense mental conditioning exercises. Much of these exercises involved observation and analysis of Izuku's performance during the simulated scenarios; Wayne would have him study and analyze police files and criminal cases: murder, kidnapping, arson, rape, no subject was taboo. Izuku found that he was particularly skilled at these exercises, so much so that Wayne would continually throw in red herrings and false leads to mislead him. As the months dragged on, Izuku had already noticed his mental and emotional acuity sharpening due to these exercises.

Izuku also found that his fighting prowess had grown exponentially under the Batman's tutelage. He was trained in every practical form of combat conceivable, from U.S. Navy Seal training to Shaolin martial arts. He was trained in several forms of weaponry: batons, swords, shuriken, knives, stun weapons, and then some. All except firearms, to which Wayne was vehemently opposed.

Wayne was even stricter when it came to Izuku's education and practical knowledge. He tutored him in various fields of science, engineering, technology, forensics, chemistry, physics, medicine, anatomy, psychology, computers and cybersecurity, business, strategy, and even driving and piloting. On top of that, Izuku was learning enough practical and theoretical criminology that he assumed would be studied by doctoral students at University. Alfred also had a hand in tutoring him in both his school and hero studies, and Izuku saw his grades and exam scores increase tenfold.

Bruce was also teaching him about the various practical uses of the gadgetry he employed in the field. Most of the devices were not conventional items you could pick up at any electronics store. They were unique items that were designed specifically for Batman's crusade. There were both offensive and defensive items, used to subdue an opponent or counteract villain abilities: Batsuits with different protective armors; suits that adapted to different environmental situations, such as cold or heat; Batarangs of various size and functionality, designed to stun or disarm an opponent; various explosives, glue grenades, smoke pellets, grapple hooks, and many, many more. Izuku had grown quite adept to the use of these tools and gadgets. His natural tactical analysis skills afforded him an ability to creatively use the gadgets in various unorthodox ways. This impressed Bruce immensely. Since Izuku was at an inherent disadvantage against super-powered adversaries, mastery of these tools would even the odds and even turn the tide in many dire situations and skirmishes.

Much to his surprise, Izuku realized that he was particularly adept at working with explosives. He supposed he shouldn't have been too shocked at this. After all, he had observed and had been on the receiving end of Kacchan's explosive quirk nearly all his life. Batman kept a vast array of explosive material: grenades, C4, plastic explosives, smoke bombs, exploding batarangs, and an experimental explosive gel, which delivered its payload from a device that reminded Izuku of a painting gun. Studying explosives took on another meaning for Izuku as well. He felt that, in a way, he was keeping Kacchan's memory alive, and felt that he owed it to his former friend to develop this proficiency.

Over the months, Izuku came to understand Bruce and Alfred a little better. Bruce was, for the most part, distant and aloof. He rarely smiled and was always working. He was a brutal and harsh taskmaster during their training, but not heartless. He encouraged and supported Izuku, albeit sparingly, and generally cared for his well-being. Alfred was much gentler and kinder. Although he was Bruce's protegee, outside of training Izuku spent most of his time with Alfred, since Bruce was always so busy. He took a strong interest in Izuku and his studies and was always there to pick him up after each brutal training session. He was fiercely loyal to Bruce, and often acted in more of a fatherly fashion towards him, rather than that of an employee. Despite the difference in status, it was clear that Bruce respected and cared about Alfred and saw him as an equal.

Alfred would usually take Izuku to school and return him home after training. He had spent so much time with him that Izuku's mother had grown quite fond of the kindly old Alfred. Whenever he was over there, he would immediately offer his assistance to her, whether it was cleaning, laundry, or cooking. His sense of humor and charming demeanor was always making her smile. They would often regale each other of stories from their youth, raising Bruce and Izuku, or even housekeeping tips.

Back at the Warehouse, Izuku was struggling to get to his feet. His training had increased in intensity over the past months, and they were only getting harder. Most specifically, Izuku was testing his fighting prowess against an even more formidable foe: The Batman himself.

And he was losing badly.

"Get up, Midoriya," Said Bruce, his arms folded. They had been sparring for three hours, and Izuku wasn't able to land a single hit. "Get up!" He snapped again. "If this were a real fight, you'd be dead by now." Izuku got to his feet, his legs feeling like jelly beneath him. He was sure some of his bones were broken. But he stood regardless, ready to fight. "Good," Said Bruce. "Now try to stay up this time." He advanced on Izuku, who leaped into the air, trying to get a vantage point above him to strike. But Bruce was ready and side-stepped his attack. Turning on his heel, Bruce's ax-kick connected to the back of Izuku's head, sending him back to the ground in a heap. At first, all he could see were colors, and then, gradually, his sight went dark as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"You're pushing him too hard, Master Bruce!"

"The UA entrance exam is next month. He'll be up against odds he's never faced before. If he's to be ready, he needs to be pushed."

Izuku was starting to come back to reality. People were arguing. He vaguely recognized the voices as Alfred and Bruce.

"At what cost, Master Bruce?" Said Alfred, exasperated. "I understand what it means to him to enter the academy, and what it means to you to train the boy, but he's overworked. He needs to rest."

Izuku groaned, leaning up slightly as the fuzziness in his head cleared. Alfred gently pushed him back to lie down. "Easy, Master Midoriya," He said. "You've had quite a few nasty bumps." Izuku was laying on a hospital bed in the warehouse, being treated by Alfred. His bones were knitted and His wounds were gone. He felt extremely drowsy, and had some lingering pain, but felt better overall. When Izuku had first injured himself training, he was surprised when Alfred revealed to him that he had a quirk of his own: healing. Izuku had broken his wrist after falling off a pommel horse during his gymnastic training. Alfred simply grasped it tightly, a warmth spreading throughout his wrist. When he released it, it was completely healed. Alfred had explained that he was once a soldier in the British Military, and his quirk allowed him to save many lives as a field medic. Not only that, it proved to be useful in assisting Bruce when he returned from a mission in bad shape.

Despite Alfred's protesting, Izuku leaned up and rested on his elbows. "Bruce is right," He said weakly. "I'm already going to the exam at a huge disadvantage because I don't have a quirk. I need to work harder." He sat up from the couch he was laying on and stood, steadying himself slightly as his legs were still weak. "I don't just want to get into UA," He continued. "I want to excel! I want to prove to them that just because I'm quirkless doesn't make me less of a hero. I want to show them I can do it!"

Alfred glanced at Bruce, who was looking at Izuku with a small, approving smile. "And you will," He said. "There's only one month left until the exam. You are ready to take your skills to the next level." He turned and began to walk away. "Get some sleep. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Underground

\- 5 -

_The Underground_

Kamino Ward. Midnight. A black sedan speeds through the near-empty streets. Inside the sedan were two men. The driver was a scruffy, unshaven man, a large scar stretching from his left eye to his right upper lip. He wore ragged clothes, with a frayed red scarf wrapped loosely around his shoulders, concealing the bottom of his face, and a black beanie cap that reached down to his eyebrows, making it difficult to passersby to see his face.

The boy next to him dressed just as shabbily, wearing a frayed black hoodie with a grey tank top underneath, red fingerless gloves, and cargo shorts. His normally messy green hair was covered by a red bandanna, and a domino mask covered his eyes, concealing his identity. He fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"Don't be scared," Said Bruce, without taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm not scared," Izuku lied. Upon arriving at the warehouse that night, he was surprised to see Bruce dressed as a homeless thug and was ordered to dress as he was now. "Where we're going," he had said. "It's better that no one knows who we are. But it's the best place for you to get practical combat experience."

"Where are we going?" Asked Izuku.

"The Underground," Bruce replied simply.

Izuku had heard of The Underground. It was an illegal fighting ring that had eluded the authorities for years. They always chose a different place to fight, and you had to know someone to get there. In the Underground, there were no rules. Any quirk was sanctioned, and you won only when your opponent was no longer standing. It was a place Izuku never thought he would ever find himself at.

And not only was he going there, but he was going to fight.

"People see you as disadvantaged because you don't have a quirk," Said Bruce. "You need to test yourself against those who are naturally stronger than you. It's only when faced with a situation that seems impossible will you will surpass your limits." They pulled into a covered parking structure. Once parked, they walked to the elevator that led into the building and took it down to the basement.

The elevator doors opened to a dank, darkened hallway. Izuku could hear loud music blasting from the large double doors at the end of the hallway. Next to the double doors stood a hulking gorilla-faced bouncer. He glared at the Bruce and Izuku as they approached. Bruce merely flashed him what Izuku assumed was several thousand dollars, and the bouncer nodded towards the doors, indicating they could proceed.

Past the doors, Izuku felt the immediate assault of his senses: the loud, screeching music playing over the raucous cheers of the surrounding crowd; the smells of cigarette smoke and booze filled the air, burning Izuku's lungs and stinging his eyes. The crowd consisted of a motley crew of varying assortment: mutants, gangsters, thugs, prostitutes, gamblers, delinquents and other dubious characters the likes of which Izuku had never seen before.

In the middle of the room were two men. One of them was a tall and lanky man, using a stretching quirk, trying in vain to subdue his opponent: a burly, bald man with a strength-type quirk. The lanky man wrapped himself around the bald man, who tried to break free of his binding. The lanky man attempted to apply pressure but was not strong enough to cause any harm to the bald man. After a brief struggle, the bald man freed himself and grabbed the lanky man by the throat with his large ham fists. The lanky man tried to break loose of the grip, but the bald man simply squeezed harder. Eventually, the lanky man went limp, and the bald man released him.

The crowd roared. Those who won on their bets cheered, while those who lost cursed their luck. Izuku wished he had brought his notebook. There were so many different quirks in the room that his analytical mind was buzzing with information. After a moment, he turned to see that Bruce was no longer standing next to him. Instead, he was leaning over a large folding table, speaking with two nasty-looking men behind it. Bruce gestured over to Izuku, and one of the men simply laughed. After a minute of talking, Bruce handed the men a large stack of money, and they simply nodded.

Bruce walked back to Izuku. "You're fighting next," He said simply. Izuku felt his stomach twist. He didn't realize he was going to be fighting so soon. Bruce must have sensed this because he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Every chain has a weak link," He said. "Find it and exploit it." Without another word, Bruce pushed him into the ring.

A fat man with a red face stood in the middle of the ring, a microphone in his hand. "Place your bets for the next fight!" He shouted. His speech was slurred, and it was obvious that he had been drinking. "Returning for his tenth match, the 7-3-win contender, give it up for – Roadkill!"

Izuku's opponent stood opposite of him. The crowd erupted in applause as Izuku began to study him. He was a tall, scrappy-looking man, heavily muscled with a scarred, weasel-like face that was twisted into sneering glare, which he directed at Izuku. His hands were covered in white tape-wrap that stopped at his knuckles, which looked three times as large as normal. Izuku assumed that this must be his quirk and made a mental note to avoid his fists as much as possible.

"And making his Underground debut," Shouted the drunk man. "And will undoubtedly be his last time in the ring, give it up for – Deathwish!" There was barely a reaction from the gathering crowd. Some people cheered, others booed and shouted in protest, demanding they show a real fight. Izuku simply raised his fists in a fighting-ready stance, his legs visibly shaking underneath him, trying desperately to bury his fear.

The bell rang.

Roadkill wasted no time. He charged at Izuku, his large-knuckled fists raised in attack and shouting like a lunatic. Izuku felt his fighting instincts kick in and began to dodge the incoming barrage of punches, one after the other. Roadkill swung his fist at Izuku's head for a haymaker, which Izuku ducked under. This was what Roadkill was apparently hoping for, and thrust his knee into Izuku's chin, knocking him backward. The crowd cheered as Izuku fell on his back, clutching his face.

Roadkill raised his hands, gloating and soaking in the praise from the crowd. He turned back to Izuku, spitting on him as he lay there. Izuku gradually pulled his hands away from his face, and anyone looking at him saw that he no longer looked like the scared boy from thirty seconds ago. As a matter of fact, he looked pissed.

He looked _really _pissed.

Rolling back onto his hands, he leaped to his feet in an instant. The sudden movement took his opponent by surprise and attempted to advance on him. But this time, Izuku was ready, easily evading the oncoming haymaker, and grabbing Roadkill by the arm, throwing him into the hard cement.

Roadkill lay there for a minute, the wind knocked out of him. Then, in a flash, he took Izuku off his feet with a sweeping kick. He rolled on top of Izuku and began laying blows on top of him, trying to beat him into submission. After a couple of blows, Izuku caught Roadkill's fists, pulling him into a headbutt that connected with his nose.

Roadkill howled in pain as he grasped at his face, blood oozing from beneath his fingers. Izuku didn't waste his chance. He began to lay down an immense barrage of punches and kicks, to which Roadkill was helpless to defend against. His punishment came to an end as Izuku threw his enemy to the ground again, but this time, he didn't release his arm. Instead, he stomped his boot into the shoulder of his opponent, and with a sharp twist, heard the satisfying snap of Roadkill's arm breaking. Roadkill screamed before rolling over and passing out from the pain.

The bell rang again. Izuku was the victor.

The crowd was in an uproar. Izuku was placed on the low-end of the betting odds. A few people were celebrating their winnings, while most were shouting that they had been hustled. One man stood in anger, pushing his way through the crowd.

"That fight was fixed," He shouted. "No way this punk-ass beat Roadkill!" Tearing off his shirt, he lifted his fists to fight. "You and me, bitch. Let's go!"

Izuku looked at Bruce, who nodded, a slight smile on his gaunt face. Izuku raised his fists and couldn't suppress a smile of his own. As the hours passed, Izuku continued to put down contender after contender. The crowd around him had cheered, all trepidation or prejudice towards Izuku was gone. Their chants could be heard in unison over the cheers: "Deathwish! Deathwish! Deathwish!"

Exhausted and aching, Izuku stumbled back to Bruce, who placed his hand on his shoulder with an approving look. "Now," said Bruce. "You're ready for UA."


	6. Chapter 6 - UA High School

\- 6 -

_UA High_

"Good morning everyone," Principal Nezu greeted his staff cheerfully. One by one, the teachers of the UA hero course piled into the conference room. For each seat, there was a large manila envelope on the U-shaped desk in front of them. "As you know, this meeting is to review the new applicants for the Hero Course."

"We have a good lineup this year," Said Midnight, the 'R-rated' hero, sifting through the dossier. "Lots of powerful quirks."

"Indeed," Agreed Nezu. "However, as well as a few with some special recommendations from active heroes. But if you would turn to page 15, you'll see that one stands out in particular."

All Might had finally found his seat, one of the last to sit down. He was in his depowered form, and didn't like to call attention to himself, so he entered the room last. Upon sitting down, he complied and sifted to the page specified by the principal. Upon finding it, however, he let out a sudden, violent cough, causing all the staff to turn and look in his direction.

"Everything all right, Toshinori?" Said the principal, still in his cheerful tone.

"Er, yes sir, everything is fine," Said All Might, wiping the blood from his mouth with a handkerchief. Looking over the file he was holding, he could hardly believe his eyes.

_It's that kid, _thought All Might. _From the rooftop. _Recalling that day brought back painful memories. He had replayed the conversation they had in his head when he had returned home and felt that perhaps he was too blunt with the boy. He wanted to offer some form of encouragement before he left the rooftop, but instead felt as though he had made things worse. In the end, he realized that it couldn't be helped, and it was better that someone had told him now before he got himself killed.

But the boy had apparently not heeded his advice.

"Izuku Midoriya," Said Nezu, reading from the file. "He will be the first student to take the UA entrance exam without a quirk."

The atmosphere around the room changed abruptly. "Are you serious?" Said Vlad King, the Blood Hero. "Does he have some sort of a death wish?"

"I agree," Said Midnight. "This years' exam is the hardest one yet. We can't in good conscience let him attempt it. He's only going to get himself hurt."

"And even if he did pass the exam," Chimed in Cementoss. "He'll have a near-impossible time keeping up with the material and the other students."

"I understand your concerns," Said Nezu, attempting to quiet the room. "But they are all unfounded. I don't believe that Midoriya will have any trouble with the exam or the material here at UA. In fact, I firmly believe that he will be an excellent addition to the Hero Course."

"Forgive me sir," Said Snipe, the cowboy-like hero. "But what makes you so sure?"

"Because he's being sponsored by Batman."

All Might had to stifle another cough. He and all the other teachers turned to the source of the voice. Shouta Aizawa, hero name Eraserhead, didn't look up from the dossier when he spoke, still looking through the file on Midoriya.

"Wayne is sponsoring a student?" Said Vlad, rolling his eyes. "Is this just some sort of fundraising gimmick?"

"Hardly," Said Aizawa coolly. "If any of you read through the file, you'll see he is not only sponsored by our largest benefactor, but he was personally trained by him as well: aptitude in multiple martial arts, various weapons expertise, advanced technical knowledge, demolitions experience, as well as experience in combat and search and rescue operations," He moved his finger down the paper as he read off the list. "This is a list of all the material that was taught to Midoriya over the span of only 9 months." All Might began sifting through his own file of Midoriya. There it was, in black and white: Midoriya was Batman's new protegee. The teachers all began chattering amongst each other.

"All that in only nine months?"

"I don't believe it. You'd have to be some sort of genius."

"But it _is_Batman we're talking about here."

"It's hard to swallow," Said Present Mic, the DJ Hero. "I've heard talk of him, but never met the bat in the flesh. Is it true what they say about him?"

"There are many things that are said about him," Said Aizawa. "That is the very reason that he is so feared in the criminal underground in America. Here is what we know: As UA's largest private benefactor, Bruce Wayne's donations through The Martha Wayne Foundation account for nearly 40% of UA's funding alone. That equates to billions every year. He's been a hero longer than any of us here and is a founding member of the Justice League of America, the top hero agency in the west. He funds his hero work entirely out of his own pocket and chooses to stay out of the spotlight on principle, preferring to operate from the shadows through espionage and subterfuge. Despite this, he has been credited with taking down some of the most dangerous villains and criminals in the world. He is one of the most brilliant tacticians and if not the most dangerous man on the face of the planet, as quoted from Superman himself."

"Sounds like you're in love, Shouta," Said Midnight playfully.

Aizawa scowled. "I simply admire his methods."

"I don't," Said All Might. Everyone looked at him, surprised, as if they had forgotten he was there.

"I beg your pardon?" Said Aizawa.

"I don't approve of his methods," Repeated All Might. "He's a violent, unlicensed vigilante brute. His methods of hero work rely heavily on fear and excessive force, constantly leaving criminals with severe and sometimes permanent injuries, the lucky ones only suffering broken bones and missing teeth. He has no respect for and completely thumbs his nose at modern heroes and their work."

"You've met him?" Asked Snipe.

"Once, when I was training in America," All Might shuddered, despite himself. "If you ask me, he's only one step up from a villain."

"But wait," Said Midnight. "If he's not licensed, how is he able to perform hero work? That's illegal."

"Not for him, technically," Replied Aizawa. "As you know, since the introduction of the Rhode Island New State Statute, and the laws following its introduction, it is illegal for unlicensed individuals to use their quirks openly in public. But as Batman, the law does not apply as he operates without the use of a quirk."

"You mean he doesn't use his quirk for hero work?" Said Vlad King, surprised.

"I'm saying he doesn't have a quirk," Said Aizawa.

The room went silent. All Might stared at the floor, averting any wandering eyes. It was true, All Might had only met Batman once before during his training years. David Shield, who supplied his costumes and support equipment, had to travel to Gotham in order to meet with Luscious Fox, the CEO of Wayne Industries, one of the vendors for David's support company. All Might had accompanied him, eager to see more of the United States.

Gotham was a far cry different from California, where he had come from. It was darker, grungier and much more dangerous. On the way to the meeting, a large explosion a few blocks away had drawn their attention, so All Might and Dave went to investigate.

Running ahead of Dave (as he often did) All Might had arrived at the site of the explosion, Gotham Bank, and had come face to face with what he assumed was a black-clad, pointy-eared villain, and didn't hesitate to attack.

And much to his embarrassment, was quickly subdued.

It wasn't until Dave had caught up to him and informed him of who he was fighting did All Might realize his mistake. But considering how soundly and ruthlessly he was taken down by Batman, he wasn't _entirely _sorry for it.

More than once All Might wanted to chalk it up his defeat to inexperience. But he couldn't deny that Batman knew exactly how to take him down, and in mere seconds. He was as good as his reputation preceded him to be. And throughout the years, he had learned more about Batman and hero career. It was a vicious torrent of pain, death, and destruction. He had the largest rogues gallery of anyone he had ever seen, and was even responsible for the creation of some of his more dangerous enemies. He was even more shocked to learn that Batman had even taken on disciples, training them to be as ruthless and dangerous as he was.

And now, Midoriya was his next victim.

"It's clear that despite not having a quirk, Midoriya is a strong candidate for enrollment," Said Nezu. "UA has always been a progressive school, one that looks forward into the future, not backwards into tradition. It was decided that the removal of the quirk requirement as a condition for matriculation in the Hero course would open new avenues for an under-served minority. As a representative of that minority, we would be remiss if we did not give Midoriya that same opportunity."

All the teachers nodded in consensus and continued with the meeting. It was all so confusing. Batman was training the boy to be a hero, the same kid who All Might told couldn't be a hero without a quirk. This was more than a big coincidence, and All Might didn't believe in coincidences.

In any case, he was very interested to see Midoriya's performance in the entrance exam. He only hoped that he didn't get hurt.

* * *

It was the day before the UA Entrance Exam. Under the tutelage of Batman, the past 9 months seemed to breeze by. Izuku had gained a lot more confidence in himself and his abilities, especially after his performance in the Underground. He observed himself in the mirror yesterday and was amazed to see how much he had grown physically. His once weak and skinny body was replaced by a larger, muscular frame. He wasn't same quirkless weakling he was 9 months ago.

But all his hopes and dreams were riding on this exam and he had never felt more nervous in his life.

While Bruce was sponsoring Izuku for UA, he informed Izuku early on that he was still going to take the entrance exam. "The exam is a culmination of all that you have learned up to now," He had told Izuku. "Unless they see for their own eyes what you can do, they will doubt your ability to be a hero."

Izuku agreed with Bruce. He knew that if he got in on recommendation alone, without having a flashy quirk to show for it, he would be looked down on as to having attended UA without having earned it. He wanted to show everyone that he deserved to be there just as much as the rest of them. But that didn't alleviate any of the fear he felt.

Arriving at the Warehouse that day, Izuku was met by Bruce leaning over a table with five items atop it: A grapple gun, a pack of batarangs, a pair of combat gloves, and a small canister of explosive gel.

"Midoriya," Said Bruce, nodding in Izuku's direction. This was Bruce's customary greeting. "The entrance exam is tomorrow. You've exceeded my expectations during your training, but don't let that go to your head. You have a lot more to learn, and time was short, so we had to cut a few corners." Izuku nodded. He amazed himself at how much he had learned already but knew that it only scratched the surface of what Batman had to teach him.

"The UA review board for the hero course," Continued Bruce. "Allows students to use support items should it be deemed necessary. This is usually done on a case-by-case basis and varies depending on the student's abilities. Seeing as how you do not have a quirk you have been permitted to use support items of your own."

Izuku didn't answer. He had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, he was relieved that he could use the items that he had grown so accustomed to using, as it would greatly increase his chances of success in the exam. On the other hand, it felt as if he was being given a handicap, and that rubbed him the wrong way. Once again, he was being singled out for his perceived lack of ability.

Bruce seemed to have read his mind. "Your goal in the exam," He said. "Is not just to pass. You are going to show everyone that there is more to you than just being quirkless. Your strength and abilities come from you, not from powers, gadgets, or trickery. Which is why," Bruce added, gesturing to the items on the table. "You will go into the exam using only these items. As you can see, they are not an inexhaustible supply, the same as it would be in the field. You will have to make your use of these items count. This will also teach you to be adaptive, to utilize your surroundings to turn the tide in your favor."

The way Bruce was describing it to Izuku made it sound like just another training exercise. In a way, it helped ease Izuku's anxiety a little.

"Come with me," Bruce said suddenly, walking away from the arsenal table. He was taking Izuku out of the Warehouse. The made the same ascent as it had so many times before, after each training session with Bruce. But this time, it continued to rise past the top office where he customarily got out. Izuku wasn't aware that there was a floor above Bruce's office, but remained silent as the elevator ride continued.

The elevator opened to a large penthouse greeting room. Like Bruce's office, it was lavish, but sparsely decorated with simple black leather furniture, an office table, and a hallway which Izuku assumed led to Bruce and Alfred's quarters. A few paintings hung on the wall, and several pillars were erected throughout the penthouse, each holding a statue or other eclectic art piece.

Alfred was waiting for them as they approached. He was wearing his usual suit, this time without the coat, swapping it out for a black apron. He smiled as Izuku and Bruce approached.

"Master Bruce," He said. "Master Midoriya. Through with your training early, I see. Splendid. I have just put on a pot of tea and have prepared dinner."

"That's not necessary," Began Izuku. He always felt uncomfortable when Alfred waited on him. He wasn't used to being pampered, having grown up in a middle-class home.

"Nonsense, Master Midoriya," Said Alfred. "Tomorrow is a big day, and you need a full belly and a good night's sleep for optimal performance." Smiling, Izuku relented. If there was one thing that he knew about Alfred, when it came to taking care of others, he was as stubborn as Batman himself.

Izuku stood at the gate of UA high school, trying to steady his breath. He had not gotten a wink of sleep the night before, his nerves being the worst they have ever been. Instead, he had spent most of the night researching his competition.

UA had some strong network security and detection software in their systems, so Izuku knew it would have been fruitless to try and hack their databases. The educational division of the government, however, was very lacking compared to UA's. They kept a list of all the schools in the district, and Izuku was able to find the file of new applicants to the UA hero course filed by the administration.

There were a lot of applicants, and they all had powerful quirks. Izuku knew that he had his work cut out for him.

Izuku absently adjusted the belt on his school uniform. His utility belt was in his backpack with his training suit. Throughout his training, Bruce had always ordered Izuku to keep his utility belt within reach. He had grown so accustomed to it that he felt naked without it around his waist.

Steeling himself, he took his first step towards the school entrance when -

"Deku!"

Izuku turned to see a flash of brown and pink rush towards him. He braced himself, as it looked like she was about to hug him, but she stopped short before reaching him. Her face was beaming with excitement.

"I wasn't sure you would be here," She said happily. "I'm so excited, I could barely sleep last night. How about you?"

"Oh, I slept all right," Izuku lied. Despite the fact that they had developed a good friendship over the months, Izuku didn't have much experience talking with or being around girls and couldn't help but feel nervous around Uraraka.

After catching up for a bit, they both proceeded towards the entrance to UA. "Deku," Said Uraraka after a moment of silence. "Are you scared at all?"

"For the test?" Asked Izuku.

"No," Uraraka twiddled her fingers absently. "About being a hero."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just," Her eyes fell to her twiddling fingers, avoiding Izuku's gaze. "I have a lot riding on this. What if. . . I'm not good enough? What if I can't make it as a hero?" She turned her face away. "What if I fail? What if I let. . . everyone down?"

Izuku was surprised. Uraraka talked about her dreams of being a hero often. She was passionate and driven and had a strong desire to help those who couldn't help themselves. She worked hard to develop her quirk and had developed many talents to supplement the strength of her quirk. Izuku had no doubt that she would not only do well at UA but would also become a top-rate hero. He never thought that underneath all these amazing accomplishments lay a foundation of fear and doubt.

Izuku sighed, looking at the imposing UA building before them. "I haven't been completely honest with you Uraraka." Izuku said. She turned to look at Izuku, confused. "I haven't told you what my quirk is all this time because, well, I don't have one."

Uraraka's eyes widened. "You don't?" She asked incredulously.

"Nope," Izuku said. "When I found out that I wouldn't be getting a quirk, I was devastated. I wanted to be a hero all my life and after hearing this news I thought my dreams of being a hero were over. Growing up, I used to get bullied a lot. They told me I would never amount to anything, that I was useless, or weak. All because I was quirkless.

"I even got the chance to meet my hero from childhood," Continued Izuku. "I idolized him. He was all that I wanted to be in a hero. I always told myself, when things got hard, if I could just talk to him, he would tell me there was hope. He would tell me that I could be a hero. But when I finally met him," Izuku clenched his fists tightly. "He didn't. He only said the same thing that everyone had told me my whole life: you can't be a hero without a quirk."

"I'm so sorry," Said Uraraka somberly.

"Don't be," Said Izuku. "Honestly, there was always that little voice inside me that agreed with them. For a while, I even began to feel that they were right all along. But someone found me and believed in me and taught me to believe in myself."

Izuku smiled brightly at Uraraka. "I've worked so hard to get here, nothing is going to stop me now," He said. "And if a quirkless wonder like me can become a great hero, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll become a great hero, too. So, let's do our best today and show them what we're made of!"

Uraraka returned his smile in earnest, a newfound look of determination and pride in her face. Together, they marched through the large doors of UA high school, eager to face their destiny.

"What's up, UA candidates? Thanks for tunin' into me, your school DJ! C'mon and lemme hear ya!"

The auditorium was silent. Present Mic thought that he could literally hear a pin drop. This group was a tough crowd. "Keepin' it mellow, huh?" He said, trying to recover. "That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is going to go down, okay? Are you ready?!" He shouted again, throwing his hands up into the air in true DJ fashion.

More silence.

Izuku himself was too starstruck to say a word. He listened to Present Mic's radio show every day of the week, often while he trained. All the UA teachers were pro heroes, and Izuku was thrilled to be learning at the hands of legends such as Mic.

"Like your application said," Present Mic continued. "Today you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting ten-minute mock battles in super-hip urban settings."

The screen behind him came to life and displayed the different instructions for them as Mic went over them. Izuku was immediately taking notes, muttering to himself. The practical exam was straightforward: there were three types of villain robots they would be fighting, each worth a different amount of points. The more robots felled, the higher their scores. The robots could either be destroyed or immobilized for points. Izuku already started formulating strategies in his head.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question," A tall student wearing square glasses and a tan blazer immediately stood upright. "On the printout, you listed four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials it is shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do."

Izuku had to suppress a laugh. He was right, UA is Japan's most notable school, so it wasn't surprising that students from a higher social standing would be here as well. But this student was on another level entirely.

"Additionally, you with the unkempt hair," he said, pointing directly at Izuku.

"Excuse me?" Said Izuku, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been muttering this entire time," Said the glasses student. "Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously than leave. You're distracting the rest of us."

The auditorium erupted in laughter. Izuku said nothing, his eyes narrowing. He recognized this student from the list of applicants. His name was Tenya Iida. His quirk gave him organic engine-like devices in his calves, allowing him to move at extreme speeds. He came from a very prestigious junior high school with top marks. He was a contender in every way.

_Tenya Iida, _Izuku thought to himself. _I know I've heard the name Iida before._

Izuku was brought back to reality when Present Mic continued his explanation. "The fourth villain type is worth zero points," He said. "That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. It's not that it can't be beaten, there's just kinda no point."

Iida thanked Present Mic and sat back down. Izuku returned to his notes. The exam was going to be tougher than he first anticipated. If he was going to stand out from students like Uraraka and Iida, he was going to have to show the administration, no _everyone,_ what he was made of.

For the first time since he got here, Izuku was actually excited to get started.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Exam

\- 7 -

_The Exam_

Izuku rubbed his gloved hands together, trying to think about anything but the knot in his stomach. The group had dismissed from the auditorium to change and prepare for the practical exam. As they stood by the large gates outside the faux urban site of the exam, Izuku took the chance to size up his competition.

Most of the students were wearing simple workout clothes. Some of the students had special gear that Izuku could only assume amplified their quirk in some way. He recognized some of them from the files he studied last night, such as Tenya Iida. They had strong quirks, and he knew they would pose the greatest competition.

He was also searching for Uraraka. They had to separate to change out of their uniforms. He knew that she was placed in his same testing center as he was and wanted to make sure she was doing OK. Finally, he spotted her. She was doing breathing exercises, probably attempting to settle her nerves. As Izuku began to walk over to her, he felt a large hand placed on his shoulder, stopping him.

Izuku turned to see Tenya standing over him. He was wearing what looked to be a blue cyclist suit. His expression was unchanged from the one he had during the presentation in the auditorium: stern and authoritative. He glanced up at Uraraka, and then back to Izuku.

"She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead," He said. "What are you going to do, distract her and ruin her chances of succeeding?"

Izuku had had enough. He jerked his shoulder forward, removing Iida's hand, who widened his eyes in surprise. "Listen, friend," Izuku said sharply. "Get off me. Who do you think you are?"

Iida placed his hands on his hips, looking offended. "Really now, there is no need to be so -"

"Shut up," Izuku interrupted. "You seem to think yourself an authority figure and have placed me in your crosshairs. But believe you me, friend, that is a bad move." Izuku turned his head away from Iida and spat on the ground. "I would think that the brother of Ingenium would have more class than this."

Iida's face quickly turned from annoyance and offense to shock. "How...how?" Iida stuttered.

"I've worked too hard and sacrificed too much to get here," Said Izuku, ignoring the question. "Stay out of my way."

"Now, see here," Iida began indignantly. As he did, a loud, booming voice drowned out his own. Present Mic was standing on top of the tall gates, waving his arms.

"Right, let's start!" He shouted. "Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! Run, run, run, listeners! You're wasting airtime here!"

Izuku didn't hesitate. As the group began to run, he pulled his grapple gun from his belt, glancing at Iida as he stood there. "Try to keep up, speedy." He said. And with that, a cable exploded from the muzzle of the grapple gun and carried Izuku into the battlefield.

* * *

The momentum from his grapple gun launched Izuku past its anchor point. Izuku flipped through the air, landing swiftly on his feet and into a sprint. His acrobatic training had paid off.

In the distance he could hear explosions and other loud sounds. Students had already engaged the faux villains. He only had ten minutes to score as many points as he could, and he couldn't waste time running aimlessly throughout the streets. He lifted his arm and grappled upwards towards a building rooftop. Once atop it, he surveyed his surroundings.

Several robots were roaming the streets. By their movement, Izuku could see that they operated on some sort of a preset route. He surmised that they were programmed to follow this route and engage once their sensors picked up biosignatures, such as body heat.

This gave Izuku an idea.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, he proceeded in the opposite direction of the students and the robots they were fighting. As they were fighting from the ground, they could only assume that all the robots were gathered into their specific area. But Izuku saw that there were several untouched robots patrolling several clicks away from the commotion of the other applicants.

It was time to make use of his equipment. Taking several batarangs from his belt, he began to set his trap.

The robot continued to follow its preset algorithm, following the route that it was defined. As it lumbered along, a biosignature passed by its sensors, only long enough to get its interest. Tracking its movements, the robot followed it throughout the winding maze of the small city.

After a few minutes, the biosignature came to a stop. The robot approached it, and its offensive programming took effect. Before it could attack, the biosignature seemed to take off directly upward, and disappeared from the sensors. Attempting to find the signature, it identified several other robots gathered into the same area.

Something flew into its field of vision and stuck to one of the other robots. Several small devices were lodged into the chassis and began to flash steadily, beeping as they flashed. The beeps grew quicker as the other robots approached.

Izuku loomed over the site where he had lured the doomed robots. His plan had worked, and over ten robots were destroyed. Calculating in his head, he estimated that he had at least 20 points. It had cost him, however, as he was now out of explosive batarangs.

Grappling down to the explosion site, he began to sift through the wreckage. He noticed that these robots seemed to be solar powered, as they didn't seem to have a fuel tank of any kind. Most of the robots were too wrecked to be of any use, but Izuku found some of them, though inactive, had most of their working parts.

"Target acquired!"

The metallic voices came from behind him. Three robots began to advance on him. Absently, Izuku calculated that there were seven points between them.

In a flash, Izuku lifted a heavy jagged shard, the same length as his arm, that was once part of the chassis of one of the destroyed robots. Izuku took a deep breath and charged.

He rammed the shard deep into the optical device that served as its eye. Logically, that had to be where the metal was weakest. Izuku's calculation was correct, as the robot powered down and fell backwards. One down. With all the strength he could muster, he ripped the shard from the robot and rammed it into the same spot of another robot as it approached him from behind. Two down.

The third robot advanced towards him. It would be upon him in seconds. Instinctively, Izuku hurled the shard like a javelin into the eye of the robot. It stumbled, but didn't fall, still advancing on Izuku.

_This one needs encouragement, _thought Izuku.

Running at full speed, he launched himself into a flying kick at the robot, connecting with the protruding end of the shard, ramming it further into the robot. Izuku heard the satisfying sound of its power failing, and the robot tipped over.

Pausing only for a moment to catch his breath, Izuku raised his hand and grappled away. It was time to rejoin the group.

* * *

All Might could hardly believe his eyes.

He had lost sight of Midoriya for a moment when the exam started. He had pulled a device from his belt and it carried him out of view of the camera, ahead of the other students. After a few minutes of searching, hoping that he wasn't hurt too badly, he finally found him.

And was at a complete loss for words at what he saw.

Not only was Midoriya uninjured, he had destroyed several robots by luring them into a trap. When he was accosted by three more, he used the broken shards of one of the destroyed robots to take down the others. He acted without even flinching and moved at lightning speed.

"The kid's got skills," Said Vlad King, nodding with approval. "Using what you have on hand and thinking on your feet are important traits to be a hero."

"But he's using explosives from his belt," Said Midnight. "Should that even be allowed?"

"Those shuriken take immense skill to use," Said Aizawa. "Especially so considering they are explosive. You shouldn't focus on the tools. Focus on how he uses the tools."

All Might continued to watch as Midoriya paused for a moment. His mind began to race. Who was this kid? Certainly not the same skinny crybaby he met on that rooftop all those months ago.

"He's on the move again," Said Snipe, as Midoriya disappeared from the screen. "It looks like he's going to join the others."

"They're all doing well in their own rights," Said Nezu.

"I'd say this year's applicants look promising." Midnight agreed.

"Well, there's still plenty of time before it's over," Said Snipe. "The real test is yet to come."

And with that, Aizawa opened a small, see-through lid on the control panel in front of him and pressed the large red button it covered.

"Let's see how they react."

* * *

The exam was utter pandemonium.

Explosions, the sound of bending and tearing metal, rubble and debris everywhere, students arguing and shouting, and robot carcasses piled across the landscape.

Izuku released the grapple from its anchor point and dropped to the ground, rolling as he landed to lessen the impact. He brushed himself off and readied himself to continue his crusade.

The ground shook.

Izuku paused, puzzled. The ground shook again. It shook a lot. Izuku wondered if they were experiencing an earthquake when he heard an explosion off in the distance behind him. He and the other students turned to see the source of the destruction.

A large shadow dropped ominously over the applicants. It continued to grow until the sun was completely obstructed. Looming over them, grasping the side of the buildings in front of it as it hoisted itself towards their position, was the zero-point robot.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Thought Izuku.

The zero-pointer was taller than the buildings around it. It tore into them as it tried to move through, the small gaps between them. Debris and wreckage rained down upon them. The students panicked and ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Izuku noticed Iida run by, their eyes locking for a brief second as he passed.

Izuku's first instinct was to get away. He could avoid the robot easily, and take out as many one, two- and three-point robots along the way. As he prepared to run, however, he heard a loud yelp of pain behind him. It was a voice he recognized.

The rubble from the damaged building that the zero-point robot had caused had fallen on Uraraka's legs, pinning her to the ground. She struggled to get up, trying to free herself from the wreckage.

"No," Said Izuku, horrified. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Without a second thought, he sprinted as fast as he could towards Uraraka. He would not lose another friend. Not now, and not ever again.

"Uraraka!"

At the sound of his voice, Uraraka's head snapped in Izuku's direction. "Deku!" She shouted. "I can't move my legs!"

"I'm here," Izuku said. "I'll help you!" He strained as he tried to lift the wreckage off Uraraka. There was too much of it, and it was too heavy, despite the strength Izuku had gained over the past nine months.

"I can't lift it!" Izuku said dismayed. He had to think fast. If he tried to pull Uraraka from the wreckage, he might injure her further. He looked back at the robot. I was approaching fast; it would be upon them in a matter of seconds.

Izuku knew what he had to do.

"Uraraka!" He shouted over the noise. "Try and use your quirk on the rubble. I'm going to buy you some time!" Without another word, he sprinted in the direction of the robot.

"Deku, wait!" Shouted Uraraka after him. "Are you crazy?!"

As he ran, Izuku was wondering the same thing. He had fought against plenty of robots during his training with Bruce, but never one of this size. He had no idea how he was going to slow it down, to say nothing about destroying it.

He had to think, what would Bruce do in this situation?

Thinking back to his training, an image of Bruce passed through his mind. "Every armor has a chink in it, a weakness," he had said. "Find that weakness and exploit it. No matter how small it is, it could be the difference between life and death."

_Find the chink in the armor,_ Izuku scanned the massive automaton as it destroyed more buildings in its path. His analytical mind was going a mile a minute. This was obviously the real point of the test, to see how they would react to a disaster situation. It didn't seem to have any weapons, but its immense size made up for that. A robot this size couldn't just rely on solar power -

_That's it!_

A secondary fuel source! Something other than or alongside solar power had to be used to power a robot that size. Nuclear power was too dangerous, and the administration wouldn't dare use it around students. No, it had to be something safe but powerful, such as a large diesel engine. The fuel port would be somewhere easily accessible for the engineer. Scanning the robot, a second time, he saw it. On the right side of the robot's neck was a small access panel, easily missed if you didn't know what you were looking for. It had to be it: easily accessible with a direct line to the fuel tank, protected by the robot's chest armor.

Raising his hand, he launched his grapple hook, which carried him quickly towards the top of the monster robot. The robot reacted, attempting to swat Izuku off like a fly, only missing him by a few feet. He could feel the force of the wind as it passed him.

Izuku reached the neck of the robot. The access panel was locked. Izuku didn't have the time nor the tools to pick it. Taking out his explosive gel gun, he sprayed a small drop on the lock of the door, enough for a controlled explosion. Bracing himself, he pushed the detonator. With a loud "POP", the access panel flew open. Just as he thought, it was the entry point for the fuel tank.

There was no time to lose. Izuku emptied the entire canister of explosive gel into the entry point. Holding the detonator in hand, he readied himself. He only had one shot at this, so he had to make it count.

He leaped from the robot and pressed the detonator.

* * *

The explosion from the robot's neck knocked its head off balance, tilting it to one side. The students stopped in their tracks. "Look!" Shouted one student, pointing towards the top of the robot. Iida squinted and saw a small figure falling through the air. A second explosion erupted, larger than the last, and the force of the explosion threw the falling figure off balance and was now plummeting towards the ground at an alarming pace.

Iida gasped as he realized what that figure was. "It's that kid!" He shouted. The rest of the group gazed in awe and terror as the robot fell over backwards, more explosions erupting from its chest, and a few screamed as they saw Izuku tumble towards the earth.

Izuku had been knocked aloft from the force of that second explosion. He was trying to steady himself long enough to find a place to shoot his grapple hook, but the ground was approaching fast. He had to be quick, or he might not -

Something clasped hard around his forearm, stopping his fall short. He looked up to see he was being held by Uraraka, floating on the remains of a robot, straining immensely from his weight.

"I've… got you!" She said. Izuku clasped her hand back and hoisted himself atop the robot. Uraraka placed her fingers together. "Release!"

The two of them dropped in a heap atop the wrecked robot. They simply stayed there for a moment, hardly daring to move. After a minute, Uraraka, unable to hold it anymore, wretched and vomited over the side of the robot.

Coming back up for air, she looked weakly at Izuku. Then they both started to laugh. They laughed for a good minute before calming down.

"You saved me, Uraraka," Said Izuku.

"I had to return the favor," Said Uraraka, smiling and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Thankfully, besides Uraraka spraining her ankle from the debris falling on her, neither of them were hurt.

The students all ran and gathered around them, shouting and cheering as they stumbled off the robot. Even Iida had dropped his pretense and was clapping and cheering along with them.

The control room was silent, visual shock on the teacher's faces. The silence was broken only by a small noise: the principal clearing his throat.

"Well," Said Nezu cheerfully. "Is there any doubt about his ability now?"

All Might couldn't even speak, his words failing him. After a minute or so, he finally regained his composure. "This kid," He said. "Who the hell is this kid?!"


	8. Chapter 8 - The Results

Author note: I want to thank all of you for being dedicated readers. Powerless wouldn't be possible without you. Your support and comments have been so wonderful, I'm overwhelmed. Thank you!

\- 8 -

_The Results_

"497. . . 498 . . . 499. . . 500!"

Izuku collapsed on the floor, his muscles aching from the push-ups. He absently looked around his room. Once its walls and shelves bore all kinds of All Might memorabilia. Not anymore. The walls were bare save a calendar and poster board. Most of his furniture was removed to allow him to make room for training. Perhaps Bruce's minimalist decorating style was rubbing off on him.

He continued with his workout, moving on to crunches. It had been a week since the entrance exam at UA High. Bruce had to return to Gotham after the exam, so it had been radio silence from him since then.

Waiting for the exam results was torture. He felt he did well at first but taking down the zero-pointer took up the rest of the time for the test. He didn't blame Uraraka, though. It was a situation that couldn't be helped. All they could do was wait patiently for the results, and hope that they scored enough points for them to get in.

After the test, he and Uraraka began to hang out more regularly, becoming a lot closer. Izuku had learned more about her and her family. She came from an impoverished family. Her father owned a construction company but didn't find much business. Due to villain or criminal attacks, several construction agencies gained government contracts to repair the damage. Because of this, heroes and businesses would often default to these so-called "government approved" companies to help them in building their agencies. This made business very scarce for non-contract companies. If a business was not able to get a government contract, their options were very limited in private enterprise projects or home construction, as was the case for Uraraka's family. Still, her father found work where he could, and always put on a brave face, despite their circumstances. He was a man that Izuku could respect. It also taught Uraraka a strong sense of humility and frugality. She did not let anything go to waste and found creative (and sometimes worrisome) ways to save money.

It was because of her family that Uraraka wanted to be a hero in the first place. She hated seeing her family suffer from poverty. Because heroes often became independently wealthy, both from hero work and capitalizing on their fame with side businesses, Uraraka wanted to provide a comfortable life that her parents deserved. She wanted to be their hero. That was a dream that Izuku found admirable.

There were many other things that he also admired about Uraraka. She was strong, intelligent, quick-thinking under pressure, determined, and loyal to a fault. Her strong desire to save people led her to want to become a rescue hero. He had no doubt that she had everything it took to make a great hero.

Izuku finished his workout. He could smell his mother's cooking and became very aware of how hungry he was. Standing, he was about to leave when his door suddenly slid open. His mother was standing there, holding a letter in her hands.

"Izuku!" She said excitedly. "It's here!"

* * *

The letter sat atop Izuku's desk, sealed with wax and branded with the UA seal. He had been staring at it for ten minutes. After each minute, he resolved to open it. The minutes continued to pass.

The letter remained unopened.

He shook his head, and slapped his cheeks. "Come on, Izuku!" He snapped at himself. "You can do this."

Hands shaking, he ripped open the envelope, which was heavier than he anticipated for its size. When it was opened, a small, grey disk-like device hit the table with a dull "thud". Izuku looked at it, puzzled.

As he reached out to pick it up, the device sprang to life, startling Izuku. A holographic projection appeared, a familiar-looking, handsome man in a black suit looking back at him.

"Hello, Midoriya," Said Bruce Wayne, his voice projecting from the device.

"Bruce?!" Izuku said. "What's going on? Isn't this from UA?"

"The Administration at UA let me record this message personally, considering the fact that I sponsored you," The holographic Bruce said. Izuku blushed slightly at the fact that he had tried to talk to a hologram but regained his composure.

"You performed adequately in the entrance exam," Said Bruce, his face gaunt. "You scored a total of 30 hero points. Not exactly your best work. I've certainly seen you perform better."

Izuku bowed his head. So, this was it. He didn't make it after all. It only made sense that Bruce would be the one to tell him that all his training was a waste. That he was a failure.

"But that's not important."

Izuku lifted his head, confused. "You demonstrated your true nature during the exam," Said hologram Bruce. "Once again, you put yourself at risk to help someone in need. Not only that, you accomplished a seemingly impossible task, and defeated a nearly unbeatable foe with no thought to your own safety. To the end, you are always thinking about others, and when someone's in trouble, you don't question, you act. These traits are what it truly means to be a hero, not useless points."

Izuku held his breath. What did he mean? "You showed them all, Izuku," Bruce said. "Just like I knew you would. You showed them you have what it takes to be a hero, even without a quirk."

The hologram Bruce stood up, brushing himself off. "You're in, kid." He said. And with that, the hologram shut down.

Izuku couldn't hold back his tears. All these years of planning and dreaming. All these months of training. It was all happening. They were coming true. He was going to be a hero.

He only wished that Kacchan was alive to be there with him.

* * *

_After the Exam_

Batman stood on the giant wall outside the faux city. He had seen Izuku take down the villain robots, as well as the zero-pointer. He couldn't have been prouder. He knew the boy had it in him, and now, he proved it not only to the school and the other applicants, but to himself as well.

He was on his way to becoming a great hero.

"I knew I'd find you up here!"

Batman didn't react to the loud, booming voice, nor when the hulking frame of All Might stood next to him, placing a large hand on his shoulder. "It's been a long time, my friend," Said All Might. "How have you -"

"Would you knock that off, Toshinori," said Batman. "I know you're almost at your 3-hour limit, and you look ready to burst."

All Might paused, taken aback. In a flash of smoke, the massive All Might reduced in size. "So, you _do_ know," Said All Might. "For how long? Was it Gran Torino that told you?"

"No," said Batman. "I've known since your fight with All For One." All Might blanched in surprise at the name. "Yes, I know about that," Batman added. He lifted his arm horizontally, and holographic projection emanated from his gauntlet. It displayed medical data from All Might's surgeries five years ago.

"You were severely wounded," Said Batman, going through the data. "And its hindering your abilities. Your body can't keep up with your quirk anymore. Eventually, you'll lose your powers permanently."

"You really are the world's greatest detective," Said All Might, raising an eyebrow. "Then you must know why I'm here at UA."

"Two reasons," Replied Batman. "No one would dare attack a weakened Symbol of Peace when he's surrounded by so many other dangerous heroes. And as for the other," Batman's hologram switched to a picture of a beautiful, green-haired woman. "You're looking for a successor to inherit One For All."

All Might coughed violently, blood spewing from his mouth. Batman had called his bluff. He knew more than All Might anticipated. He even knew about his predecessor, Nana Shimura. Her picture from his projector caught him completely off guard. "How?" He said sharply. "How do you know all that?!"

Batman lowered his gauntlet, the projection powering down. "I know quirks," he said simply. "And you have the exact same powers as your mentor, as did her mentor before her, and their mentors for as long as recorded. There are only two ways that can happen: genealogical heritage, or transference. The evidence points to the latter, supported by the fact that I have seen powers transfer between hosts before."

All Might was shaking. Now it was starting to make sense. All those years ago, when they first met, it had always bothered All Might how Batman seemed to know how to take him down. It seemed impossible to comprehend at the time, and just chalked it up to experience. But now he knew how he did it. "How long have you been studying me?" Spat All Might.

"A long time," Said Batman. "Since your time at UA. Keep your friends close, and your potential enemies closer."

"I am _not _your enemy, Bruce," said All Might. "But I suppose that's as close as you'll get to having a friend. I assume you've been doing the same to all your 'friends.' Even Clark? Diana?"

"I don't apologize for what I have to do to protect lives," said Batman. "No one is incorruptible. Not me, not Superman, not even the Symbol of Peace."

"Enough, Bruce!" Said All Might. "That's not what I came here for."

"No, it's not" Said Batman, folding his arms. "This is about Midoriya."

"It's no coincidence that you took him in after I told him -" All Might paused. "After I said he couldn't be a hero."

You're right, it's not," Confirmed Batman.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm being serious, Bruce!"

"So am I," Said Batman. "I saw something in the boy that you didn't. He's gifted, even without a quirk, and I wasn't about to stand by and let him waste that talent."

"I was concerned for his safety," said All Might. "He was just attacked by that sludge villain. He wouldn't have made it as a hero."

"How can you say that after watching that performance?" Batman shot back, pointing at the exam site.

All Might didn't have an answer for that. "I just didn't want to get his hopes up. It would have gotten him killed."

"If I recall, you yourself were born without a quirk, Toshinori," Said Batman. "But Nana Shimura saw something in you. What makes Midoriya so different?"

"Leave her out of this," Snarled All Might. "The difference is that she gave me her quirk. The most powerful quirk known to man. I was able to defend myself with it, to fight villains, to save others."

"Save others like young Bakugou?"

"What?" Said All Might.

"Katsuki Bakugou," Said Batman. "He was the boy I pulled out of the sludge villain. He was Midoriya's childhood friend. He blames himself for his friend's death. He himself had a powerful quirk but was defenseless against the villain."

All Might was caught off guard again. Bagukou's death because of his rookie mistake was not a memory that he liked to relive. "Neither of us were able to save him." He said. "What's your point?"

"Come on, Toshinori," Said Batman impatiently. "The point is that a powerful quirk doesn't make the hero. Your quirk didn't make you great, it was your training, your knowledge, your experience. Have you forgotten these things already?" He pointed to the destroyed giant robot. "That is what you witnessed during that exam. Midoriya used his training, his knowledge, his instincts. That's why he passed, not because of a powerful quirk. It's true, you can't save everyone. But people aren't saved by quirks. They're saved by people."

"Is that why you're doing this?" Said All Might. "To spite me, because I've become jaded to the cause?"

"Hardly."

"Then what is it about?" Said All Might. "Revenge? Training him to get revenge on the monster who killed his friend?"

"No," Said Batman. "This isn't about you or me. Nor is it about revenge. This is about justice. For Bakugou, and for Midoriya. He needs to see his friend's killer brought to justice."

"So, let the heroes handle that, Bruce," Said All Might. "He was almost killed by it once, so let the professionals bring it to justice. You'd be sending him to the slaughter. You of all people should know how dangerous it is out there, how dangerous it is to be a hero."

Batman turned to leave. "Midoriya may not be ready to find Bakugou's killer, but he already has what it takes to be a hero," He said. "All he needs is guidance."

"Bruce, please," All Might implored. "He's going to end up hurt, or worse! Do you want him to end up like you? Think about Jason!" Batman paused at the name. "Do you want Midoriya to end up like him?!"

Bruce turned and looked All Might dead in the eyes. "That's exactly why he's here," He said. "So that he won't." Batman took his grapple gun from his belt and launched it, zipping off into the distance.

All Might grew back into his powered form, smoke billowing from his pores. He glared as the dark silhouette of Batman shrunk in the distance.

"I may not be able to stop Midoriya," He said through gritted teeth. "But I _will_ protect him. From danger, from villains, even from you."


	9. Chapter 9 - Class 1-A

\- 9 -

_Class 1-A_

"You have everything you need, Master Midoriya?"

"Yes, Alfred," Replied Izuku. It was the first day of his new life at UA. The acceptance rate into the hero program was just as small as it ever was: only one in three hundred. Four got in on recommendations, and even though Izuku was sponsored by Bruce Wayne, he didn't count since he took the Entrance Exam.

His mother had fussed over him before he left, as mothers do. He had planned on taking the train, but was surprised to see Alfred was already waiting for him with the car. And he had fussed over Izuku almost as much as his mother did.

"Quite an exciting day," Said Alfred cheerfully. "I remember driving Master Bruce to his first day of school at Roxbury Fielding Academy back in Gotham. It was hardly a school for heroes, but in a way it was there that Master Bruce's hero journey began."

Izuku had never thought to ask where Bruce had went to school. His knowledge was extensive, and wasn't limited to criminology. And according to rumor, Batman was considered to be one of the most intelligent heroes on the planet, he had to have gained the knowledge from somewhere. Come to think of it, he had never asked Bruce about how or when he had become the Batman in the first place. He knew the reasons behind him being a hero was the death of his parents, but it was a mystery as to the circumstances that led him to become his alter-ego.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Midoriya?"

"How did Bruce learn to. . . I mean, when did he first become. . ." Izuku was having trouble formulating the question.

"I believe you want to know about when Master Bruce first donned the cape and cowl, correct?" Alfred said.

"Yeah," Replied Izuku.

"As you know, Master Bruce had a troubled childhood," Said Alfred. "The trauma of losing his parents. . . it was earth shattering. As he had no immediate family other than his parents, I took over the responsibility of raising the young Master."

Izuku knew this much from his conversations with Bruce and Alfred. They had a very father-son like relationship, and Alfred was more loyal to Bruce than anyone, his conscience and voice of reason. "Bruce tried to live a normal life, and I tried to provide it for him," Continued Alfred. "But as the years passed, it became clearer and clearer that any hope of a normal life died with his parents. He had another destiny to fulfill.

"Master Bruce left Gotham for a while," Continued Alfred. "I had hoped that getting away would help him find healing and peace. It was during these travels where he developed the skills he employs now, and after eight years he finally returned to Gotham, and I hardly recognized the man who stood before me. It was as if the Bruce I knew as a child had completely transformed. It was both amazing. . . and frightening. Here we are, sir." Alfred added, pulling up alongside the curb, just outside the UA gate.

"Thank you, Alfred." Izuku was glad there wasn't anyone around. He always felt uncomfortable driving around in the limo. Alfred opened the door for him, and he began to proceed towards the gate when Alfred placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Before you go, sir," Said Alfred. "If this old man can part some wisdom: Master Bruce became what he needed to become, both for the city he defended, as well as for himself. These are different times, yes, but you must remain true to yourself. As you take these first steps into your hero's journey, focus on becoming the hero that you need to become, not what you think others need you to be." Alfred bowed his head and entered back into the car, leaving Izuku to ponder his words.

Turning, Izuku paused a moment to take in the impressive building before him that would be his home for the next three years, and give him the starting point he needed to fulfil his dream of becoming a hero.

He only hoped that, as Alfred put it, along the way, he became the hero that he needed to be.

* * *

Izuku was running late, so he quickened his pace as he searched for his homeroom classroom. The hero course students were split into two home classes: 1-A and 1-B. Izuku was in the former. Beyond that, he knew nothing about his class, not even who the homeroom teacher was. Finally, he came upon a large door, stretching from the ceiling to the floor, with "1-A" painted in large, red print across it. Izuku stopped and marveled at the door, chuckling slightly to himself. UA was nothing if not ostentatious. As Izuku pushed the door open, the sound of a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Keep your feet off the desks," Said Tenya Iida, animatedly thrashing his arms through the air as he yelled at one of the other students. "We must not disrespect this academy by scuffing school property!"

Iida glanced towards the door, and stared right at Izuku as he stood in the entryway. "It's him," he whispered, a look of awe on his face. At this, the entire class spun their heads in unison, looking directly at Izuku, who suddenly felt as if he was under a spotlight.

"Uh, hi?" Izuku said, unsure of what else to say.

"Good morning!" Said Iida, marching with a purpose up to Izuku. "My name is Tenya-"

"Iida, I know," Izuku said, smiling despite himself. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

Iida's look of amazement increased, his face almost beaming. "That's right," he said. "You already know who I am! You also realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?"

"Er," Izuku said.

"You must be very perceptive," Said Iida, bowing his head respectfully. "I completely misjudged you, I admit. As a student, you are far superior to me."

"Whoa there," Said Izuku, holding his hands up. "Let's not get carried away. It's true, the zero-pointer was the real test, but that's not why I -"

"And you're modest," Iida said, bowing deeply. "Truly, it will be an honor to be your classmate, Midoriya."

"Well, I -" Izuku felt himself blush as the rest of the class continued to stared at him.

"Deku!"

As if on queue, Uraraka came running up behind Izuku, who turned to her just in time for her to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. Izuku could feel every eye in the classroom burning into the back of his head. In Japan, public displays of affection such as this was considered a social faux pas, even for couples. Izuku and Uraraka weren't dating, but after all they had been through, they simply felt comfortable enough with each other that they exchanged hugs all the time. When they broke apart, Izuku could see out of the corner of his eye a mix of glares and whispers from his classmates. This was getting off to a great start.

"Ahem," Said Iida awkwardly. "Well, very good then." He turned to Uraraka. "My name is Tenya Iida, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ochako Uraraka," She replied cheerfully. "Its a pleasure to meet you too! I'm so happy that we're in the same class together," Said Uraraka, turning back to Izuku. "I wonder what our teacher's like. I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"If you're just here to make friends, you can pack up your stuff now."

Izuku, Iida and Uraraka jumped in unison and followed the voice to what looked like at first glance to be a yellow lump on the floor. After a minute they realized it was a man in a yellow sleeping bag. He had a long mane of unkempt black hair that drooped over his eyes, which stared intensely up at them. It felt as if his eyes were staring deep into Izuku's very soul.

Standing up, the man unzipped and took off the sleeping bag. He was tall and slim, wearing a black jumpsuit with large white bands wrapped around his neck and shoulders. "It took you all 8 seconds to shut up," He said. "That's not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

Izuku looked the man up and down. He looked completely worn out, as if he hadn't slept in days. His face was passive, unshaven and scruffy, like his hair. Izuku assumed that he must be some kind of pro, though he didn't recognize him.

"I'm Shota Aizawa," He said. "Your teacher. Let's get to it." He reached into is sleeping bag and pulled out a red, white and blue tracksuit. "Put these on and head outside."

* * *

The students all gathered around Aizawa, who took them to UA's outdoor track and field. They had completely skipped orientation, which Aizawa had informed them was a waste of time. What's more, he informed them that they would be performing a quirk assessment test to determine if they were fit enough to continue with UA's hero course.

"Here at UA we are not tethered to traditions," he said. "That means I get to run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before."

Izuku swallowed hard. He had always known that he would be coming to UA with a disadvantage, but looking around at all his classmates, he could almost feel the imbalance in the scale of power. They were all going to use their quirks to help them through this assessment. He had to step it up somehow in an effort to keep up.

"The country's still trying to pretend that we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel," Aizawa continued. "That's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn." He stopped directly in front of Izuku, staring him down. Izuku could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Izuku Midoriya," he said. "The upstart. The first student to ever be admitted into UA without a quirk." The class around him audibly gasped, murmuring to each other.

"He doesn't have a quirk?!"

"How did he take down that robot?"

"What is he even _doing _here?"

"No way he can keep up."

Izuku felt his heart sink, but he didn't drop his gaze from Aizawa's. His class was already beginning to write him off, a prejudice that he felt his entire life.

"I've been looking forward to this," Said Aizawa. "Front and center, Midoriya." Trembling, Izuku complied, stepping forward past the rest of the students.

"You impressed a lot of people during the entrance exam," Said Aizawa. "In the fifteen years that he's been a patron to UA, your benefactor has never sponsored another student, until you." He cracked his knuckles. "I have planned something special with you in mind. Let's see if you really deserve to be here. "

Today was not Izuku's day.

The next couple of hours consisted of the class going through basic exercise drills: throwing a softball, long jumps, 100-meter dash, etc. Izuku felt he had performed well in all of them, but he was unsure of the results as he was the only one who didn't use a quirk for assistance.

He had been getting sideways looks all day. Many tried to hide it, with a few people openly talking about how he had no quirk. Izuku found himself growing more and more annoyed, but he didn't allow it to break his focus.

After the exercises were done, Aizawa had them all line up again. He took them to a large, domed building adjacent to the courtyard. Aizawa stopped in front of the giant double doors at the front of the building, and turned to face the class. "You all performed adequately," Said Aizawa. He pulled out smartphone and tapped the screen. A projector appeared in front of him, showing the results of each student for the exercises.

Izuku was dead last.

Izuku expected this. He was strong, and he was able to do so much more than he used to with Bruce's training. At a regular school, he would be considered well above average. But without the added benefit of a quirk, it was hard to compete with the numbers of his classmates. On paper, he was the weakest student there. His other classmates continued to mutter to themselves.

"That's to be expected. He doesn't have quirk, after all."

"Are we sure he really destroyed that robot? Maybe it was a fluke."

"Do you think they'll send him home?"

Izuku tried to ignore them, but deep down felt a pang of fear in his heart. What if they did send him home? How would Bruce react? Would he cast him out as well? All these questions blared through his mind.

"But your test doesn't end here," Aizawa said. "For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. Think of this as a teaser." Aizawa tapped another button on the screen of the smartphone. The large double doors slowly opened behind him, revealing to Class 1-A the most arduous and unforgiving obstacle course that they had ever seen.

Several of the robots that were at the entrance exam were there, poised and ready to attack. Conveyor belts running at extreme speeds, swinging pendulums, even a ring of fire. The class gasped in unison as they saw it.

"Say hello to The Gauntlet," Said Aizawa.

"We're going to run that thing?!" Said a boy with Spiked red hair.

"Not you, no," Said Aizawa. He then pointed to Izuku. "Just him."

* * *

"What do you mean 'just him?'" Said Uraraka.

"Midoriya scored lowest on the exercises," Said Aizawa. "This is a final test of his ability to attend UA. If he is not able to complete The Gauntlet, then he has no place being here."

"What are you saying, sir?" Asked Iida.

"If he doesn't succeed in completing the gauntlet," Said Aizawa. "He goes home."

The students gasped again. "You can't send him home!" Said Uraraka indignantly. "He just got here. We all have! It's not fair!"

"You think natural disasters are fair?" Aizawa shot back. "Or power-hungry villains? The world isn't fair. It's a hero's responsibility to counteract the unfairness. It's also a hero's job to put others before himself."

"What does that mean?" Said Uraraka.

"If he refuses to do the gauntlet, you're all going home," Said Aizawa simply. The group went dead silent, all turning to Izuku. He was used to being singled out, but never to this extent. As he looked to all his classmates, his eyes landed on Uraraka. Tears filled her eyes as she stared back at Izuku. He could read her as if he was able to stare into her mind. The indignity and unfairness of this situation made her both angry and afraid. She didn't want Izuku to be sent home, but was also terrified: if Izuku didn't do it, all of her hard work, all of her hopes and dreams would come to a grinding halt.

He couldn't let this be the end for her, not after how much she has riding on this. With a defiant glare at Aizawa, Izuku marched towards the entrance of The Gauntlet.

_That's it, kid, _thought Aizawa. _Show me what you can do. _


	10. Chapter 10 - The Gauntlet

\- 10 -

_The Gauntlet_

How did Izuku keep getting into these messes?

All his life Izuku tried his best to stay out of trouble. Usually, however, trouble would find him, and it was almost always in the form of Kacchan. The constant bullying from his childhood playmate and his cronies only encouraged others to look down on him, not only by his other classmates, but sometimes even his teachers. Izuku was treated like he was broken. A freak in a world where freaks were the norm.

As he stared down the terrifying Gauntlet before him, he realized that no matter how many times he tried not to stand out, it was inevitably his destiny to do so. And if that was his destiny, then he was going to stand out above the rest of them.

He was going to surpass them all.

"The time starts now," Said Aizawa, starting the timer on his smartphone. "Get to it."

Izuku wasted no time. He sprinted at full speed down the path of robots. Immediately, they all locked onto his location and began their attack.

"He's done for!" Shouted the pink skinned girl.

"I don't approve of this kind of hazing," Said Iida through gritted teeth. "But I suppose we have no choice." Uraraka could hardly bare to look, but didn't dare turn away.

Two zero-pointer robots advanced on Izuku. They were the exact same make as their giant counterpart from the entrance exam, but roughly the same size as the other robots. In unison, they swung their robotic arms at him with great speed. But Izuku saw it coming, deftly sliding under the attack, and effortlessly springing to his feet, continuing his sprint. As he did, a scorpion robot speedily crawled towards his position and thrust its massive tail at him. Izuku leaped into the air above it, landing atop the end of the tail, and ran down the other end, without batting an eye.

More robots were waiting for him. They began to fire projectiles at him: rubber bullets and dummy rockets. The explosions from the guns and rockets as they fired echoed loudly throughout the building. "That's insane!" Shouted the red-haired boy. "Sir, you have to stop this!" Yelled the tall girl with the large ponytail. Aizawa ignored them, focusing on Izuku.

Izuku had anticipated the weapons. Even though they didn't use them in the exam, they didn't look like they were for show either. He flipped into the air and landed into a series of handsprings, the rubber bullets passing narrowly behind him as he stayed one step ahead of the robots' guns. The rockets were trickier, but Izuku had an ace up his sleeve.

He ripped off the shirt of his tracksuit, revealing his hidden utility belt wrapped around his waist. Aizawa blinked in surprise. So, He 're evening the playing field. Smart.

Izuku pulled an explosive batarang from the belt, throwing it into the launcher of the rocket robot. Beeping for a few seconds, it exploded, destroying the launcher and knocking the wheeled robot next to it off it's balance. As it fell to the floor, its gun fired into another robot in its path, the rubber bullets pounding unrelentingly into its optical eye until it cracked and burst, disabling it.

"Holy crap," Said the boy with electric blonde hair. "He's beating them."

The group cheered as Izuku made his way past the final robots and leaped onto the conveyor belts in front of him. They were going at intense speeds, and Izuku struggled to keep up. Aizawa pressed a button on his smartphone, and giant pendulums began to swing towards him.

Izuku flipped left and right, successfully avoiding the pendulums and maintaining his speed on conveyor belts. Reaching the end of the conveyor belt, the last pendulum swung towards him. After ducking to avoid it, he leaped upward and pressed his feet into it as it swung back, using the momentum to launch him forward to the next part of the course.

Good kid, Thought Aizawa. Use your surroundings to your advantage. He pressed another button on his smartphone, and the floor in front of Izuku became electrified, four small pegs rising from the floor. Twisting in midair, Izuku landed gracefully on one of the pegs. There was only room on the peg for one foot, so to maintain his balance, he angled his other leg and arms into a crane-like stance. After pausing a moment, he hopped from one peg to the next, clearing the electrified field.

The class roared with applause and cheers behind him. "Who is this guy?" One of the students shouted. Uraraka and Iida had lost their apprehension and were happily cheering along with them. "Keep going, Deku!" Shouted Uraraka. "You can do it!"

Aizawa wasn't done. Without reacting, he pressed another button on his smartphone as Izuku continued through the gauntlet. The floor beneath Izuku began to open in the middle, and he was running out of space to run. At the same time, the clear walls beside him began to close in at a rapid pace. Thinking quickly, Izuku reached into one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a small carbon-fiber rod. Izuku held it horizontally, leaping upwards from the disappearing floor, and pressed the red button on the side of the rod. It extended outwards at each end at blinding speed, ramming into the walls as they closed, stopping their progress to within barely five feet of each other. The rod suspended from the walls allowed Izuku an anchor as the floor disappeared. In a true gymnast style, he swung over the bar, launching himself forward, leaping from wall to wall, and continued on.

Finally, Izuku found himself on solid ground, and continued his sprint through the course. He came across the final obstacle: a large ring of fire, roaring with blue and red flames, at the end of a long, narrow beam. Izuku didn't stop. He picked up speed as he ran towards the ring. As he got closer, the fire grew larger, wilder, but Izuku didn't yield. With all his might, he leaped towards the ring, his arms and legs extended as he flew into a twirling, spear-like dive. He was inches from the ring. He could feel the heat of the flames on his bare chest. The fire roared and engulfed him as he flew through the ring.

When the fire dissipated, Izuku was gone.

The class yelled in terror. "Deku!" Shouted Uraraka, horrified. They started to scramble towards the gauntlet to see if their classmate had perished, but Aizawa stopped them. Without a word, he pressed another button on his smartphone, and a large platform behind the ring began to rise, supporting a tired, but otherwise unharmed Izuku, kneeling as he caught his breath.

The class was in an uproar.

They all ran and gathered around him, cheering and lifting him into the air. "What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?" Said Izuku as they reached him. "Do I deserve to be here now?"

A small smile broke across Aizawa's normally passive face. "This kid," he said to himself. "It seems Batman chose wisely."

* * *

Hiding behind a building, the large, muscular All Might watched the whole thing. He had heard that Aizawa was unbelievably strict when it came to his students, and didn't even hesitate to expel an entire class last year because he didn't think they had what it takes to make it as a hero. All Might had wondered if he was going to have the same attitude towards Midoriya, and a part of him hoped that he would. But as he watched Midoriya's performance, he couldn't help but quietly cheer along with them. "Midoriya," He said quietly. "When did you get so cool?"

Aizawa had the class gather around him. They were shocked when he told them that he had no real intention of sending anyone home. "It was simply a logical deception," he said, with a slight sadistic smile on his face. "To get you to take this seriously." He informed them to pick up a syllabus in the classroom and dismissed them all. As he walked back, All Might intercepted him.

"Aizawa!" He said.

"All Might," Said Aizawa, without stopping.

"Midoriya didn't actually get the lowest score, did he?" Said All Might. "I watched that whole thing. You just wanted an excuse to get him to run The Gauntlet, didn't you?"

Aizawa paused, but said nothing. "Its not like you to play favorites, is it?" Said All Might.

"I'm simply not a fan of the status quo," Said Aizawa, as he continued to walk away. "Midoriya has a rough journey ahead of him. If he is to be under the shadow of the Batman here at UA, he needs to be worthy of it." All Might laughed to himself. He really is a fanboy at heart, isn't he? All Might watched as Class 1-A gathered around Izuku, still cheering him on, introducing themselves, and asking him about his training. All Might sighed. Now he's making friends, He thought. Still, the boy will have it rough ahead. I don't know if he'll have what it takes to keep up with the rest of them.

But as he walked back towards the office, All Might couldn't shake the feeling in the back of his head that maybe, just maybe , he really had made a mistake back on that rooftop.

Thank you everyone for your continued support! I can't believe we have made it to ten chapters! You make it all worth it :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Combat Training

\- 11 -

_Combat Training_

All Might held the old red hero costume that marked his Silver Age period. It was time for him to teach his first class. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous. He always had imagined that he would be a good teacher, but in light of recent events with Midoriya and Batman, now he wasn't so sure.

He was going to be teaching combat training to the class of 1-A. The prospect was daunting to him, especially with Midoriya. He saw his performance in the exam and the Gauntlet, but fighting against machines was very different from fighting against a living person. He had to be sure that things didn't get out of hand. He especially wanted to make sure that Midoriya didn't get hurt.

But there was also a part of him that was excited to see what else Midoriya was capable of.

* * *

Since his performance in the gauntlet, Izuku had become quite popular with class 1-A. He had already made some friends, especially with Iida. Despite their animosity when they first met, Izuku found that he was a passionate, helpful and considerate person at heart. He looked up to his brother, the hero Ingenium, and wanted to live up to his legacy, something Izuku respected.

All of the students of class 1-A had great quirks, and Izuku could immediately see why they were chosen for the hero program. He made it a point to study all of their quirks, strengths and weaknesses. Batman had lectured Izuku intensely on the importance of knowing the full extent of a subject's ability, even if that subject is your ally.

"Allegiances are never set in stone," Batman had said. "At any time, any given moment, your ally could become your enemy. Knowing what they can do and how to bring them down could be the difference between lives saved and lives lost."

It had been a hard lesson to learn at first. He idolized the hero community, and to think that any one of them could turn rogue was a frightening thought.

Conversely, word had spread quickly throughout the school that UA had accepted its first quirkless student. Izuku would receive awkward glances and conversations would hush as he passed them. On occasion, he could hear their whispered conversations:

"Is that him?"

"That's him, the quirkless kid."

"How did he even get in?"

"I hear he was sponsored."

"No, he passed the entrance exam. They say he took down the zero-pointer."

"_ No way! _"

"Some of the students from class 1-A say he even passed The Gauntlet."

"Aizawa's student crusher? I don't believe it."

"I guess we'll see how long he lasts."

Izuku had grown used to the attention, but still found it annoying. But he wouldn't let it distract him. He had to remain focused if he wanted to surpass them.

Back in class 1-A, Izuku was going over his notebook silently to himself when -

"I AM HERE!" A voice shouted into the classroom. Izuku jumped to see All Might, in full hero form, dramatically posing in the doorway. "Coming through the door like a hero!"

The class gazed in awe and wonder as All Might marched to the front of the room. They were chatting to each other, excited that All Might was teaching here, amazed and star struck that they could see the number one hero in person.

Izuku's face remained passive, but his stomach was churning into knots. It had been over ten months since their meeting on the rooftop. Despite his appearance now, in his mind's eye, Izuku could see through it to the thin, sickly character underneath. Izuku had completely disavowed the hero after their meeting, and seeing him in person again brought back unpleasant memories: the sludge monster, his dream dying, and worst of all, Kacchan. When All Might got to the front of the room, his shadowy eyes seemed to focus squarely on Izuku, who simply returned to his notebook as if he noticed nothing.

All Might coughed a bit awkwardly. He supposed Izuku's reaction to his presence was only natural. "Welcome to the most important class at UA High!" He said. "Think of it as 'Hero-ing 101!' Here you will learn the basics of being a pro, and what it means to fight in the name of good!"

The class around Izuku was hanging onto All Might's every word. "Right, then, let's get to it!" He said. In dramatic fashion, he thrust forward a large card in his hand that said "BATTLE" on it. "Today we'll pull no punches. Fight training!" The class started murmuring to themselves again.

"Real combat?"

"This early?"

"Well, it _is _UA High."

"But one of the keys of being a hero," Continued All Might, pointing to the side wall of the class. "Is looking good!" sections of the wall began to open, revealing several numbered locker compartments, each one containing a different hero costume for the Class 1-A students. "These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started. Get yourselves suited up and meet me at Training Ground Beta!"

With a flash, All Might dashed out of the classroom and disappeared down the hallway. All the students gathered around their respective numbers. Izuku opened his locker with a smile. All the students had costumes that were designed by an exclusive clothing company partnered with the school. He was the only one who didn't have a suit made with that company. When he was accepted, he had already come up with a few designs, but never got a chance to send in the form. When he went to the Warehouse the night he was accepted, Bruce and Alfred had already surprised him with a suit that they had made for him based on his designs, with some personal additions from Bruce, all compliments of WayneTech.

Now it would be the perfect time for a field test.

The students all entered into the training grounds. Each student had a unique costume that was specific to how their quirks. Ranging from all different types of colors and materials, they all looked like they had come straight out of a comic book.

Izuku stepped out of the shadow of the gate entry into the light of the Training Grounds. He wore a black jumpsuit made from a composite of Kevlar and ballistic nylon, with flexible carbon armor plating sewn directly into it. The plating was heavier on his chest, abdominals, and shoulders. His hands and forearms were covered by heavy-duty combat gauntlets, made from the same flexible carbon composite, with three curved blades sticking from the sides. His right gauntlet had a minicomputer in the top of the arm that connected by satellite to the batcomputer.

His boots were thick and insulated, designed for combat and functionality. He wore a black hood to cover his wavy green hair, and a black mask that covered his eyes and face. The eyes allowed him to connect to the batcomputer for cowl vision and detective mode. The mask also served as a voice modulator and respirator for emergencies. The mask connected to and covered his ears, allowing him to utilize radio contact, but also used external sensors to heighten his hearing and peripheral senses.

At his waist was his trademark gray utility belt, but with more gadgets and useful support items attached to it, including his trusty grapple gun, remote-control batarangs, and a few grenade canisters of his own design. To top it all off, there was a small, black bat symbol etched into the right breast plating.

The group marveled at their costume designs. When Izuku walked out, they all took a moment to take in his costume. Izuku looked like a soldier ready to go to war.

"That costume is so cool!" Shouted Kirishima, the red, spiky-haired student. "I didn't know you could have weapons."

"Some heroes have support items to help them with their quirks," Said Aoyama, the blonde-haired boy with a penchant for fashion. "Like me with my navel laser," he added, brandishing his large belt.

"But Midoriya doesn't have a quirk," Said Yaoyarozu, the student with the large pony-tail. "So if that's the case, these are offensive items, are they not?"

Izuku found the attention a little overwhelming. "Some of them," Said Izuku simply, his voice filtering through the mask. "I have many tools."

"That's so cool Deku!" Said Uraraka. Izuku took a moment to notice her costume. She wore a skin-tight bodysuit with large gauntlets and boots, as well as a helmet with a clear visor. It was lucky that he was wearing a mask, otherwise she would have seen him blushing. "I should have been more specific about what I wanted," She explained. "This bodysuit is not really my style."

"All right, students!" Shouted All Might. They all lined up, turning their attention to him. "Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir," Said a student in heavy armor. "I have a question."

_ That's Iida's voice, _thought Izuku. _So, that's him under there. I see he wanted to go for an Ingenium-type look. Pretty cool. _

"This is the fake city from our entrance exam," Iida remarked. "Does that mean we are going to be doing urban battles again?"

"Not quite," said All Might, holding up two fingers. "I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows." Batman had informed Izuku of the same statistic. This is the exact reason for Batman's _modus operandi _. If one controls the shadows, the villains have nowhere to hide.

"For this training exercise," Continued All Might. "You'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles."

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Said Asui, the frog-like student.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield," Said All Might enthusiastically. "But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now." All Might paused, his finger bouncing from one person to the next as he counted the students. "I see that we are an uneven group, so two teams will be paired up as three on three."

All Might had the team draw lots to decide the match up. Izuku was a part of one of the three on three teams, paired up with Uraraka and Shoji, the student with tentacle-like arms that can morph into different appendages. The other three on three team consisted of Iida, Todoroki, and Kirishima.

All Might took out a paper. "Right," he said. "Now that the teams have been selected, here is your objective: the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try and foil their plans. To do that, the good guys have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."

"We're going to have our three on three teams go first," said All Might, reaching into two boxes, one reading "Villains" and one reading "Heroes." Upon drawing, it was determined that Izuku's team were going to be the heroes for this battle.

The class walked over to an empty building that would act as the villain team's hideout. "Bad guys, you can go on in and set up," said All Might. "In five minutes, the heroes will be let loose."

Iida, Todoroki, and Kirishima went in. Kirishima and Iida were already discussing strategy. Before going in, Todoroki shot a sideways look at Izuku, one that he could not quite place the meaning of. Izuku shrugged it off, and turned to his team.

"Ok guys," He said. "We're up against some staunch competition. We're going to need to keep our guard up. Let's do our best out there."

"Yeah!" Said Uraraka, throwing her fist in the air. Shoji merely nodded in acknowledgment. As the rest of the class left with All Might to the control room to watch, Izuku realized that this would be the first time he had ever worked in a team like this before. He had learned a great deal from Bruce, but he preferred to work alone, and that philosophy rubbed off on Izuku.

But Alfred saw things differently, and on one occasion even made a point of quoting Winston Churchill to him: "There is only one thing worse than fighting with allies, and that is fighting without them."

And right now, Izuku could use all the allies he could get.

* * *

"Even though this is training," said Iida. "It pains me to be aligned with criminal behavior."

Iida, Kirishima, and Todoroki had made their way upwards to the fake nuclear missile. They were readying themselves for the coming battle. Iida was meticulously going over the room, taking in all the details as if with a fine-tooth comb.

"No sweat, dude!" Said Kirishima cheerfully. "This is just a fake battle after all. Let's just win this thing!"

"You really think it will be that easy?" Said Todoroki quietly, inspecting the missile. "Against Midoriya?"

"You're right," said Iida. "He has proven himself to be a formidable opponent, both during the entrance exam and The Gauntlet. We must not underestimate him."

"And then there are the others," said Todoroki. "We don't know much about them, other than their quirks."

"Well," said Iida. "Shoji seems to be more geared towards reconnaissance, while Uraraka is able to make things float. It was effective during the exam, but I'm not sure how well they would fare against humans."

"Regardless, we'll have to stay one step ahead of them," said Todoroki. "I'll stay here and guard the missile. Iida, your speed could come in handy, perhaps you can scout ahead for them?"

"Of course," said Iida.

"I can take on Midoriya," said Kirishima confidently. "No way he'll get past my quirk!"

"Then it's settled," said Todoroki.

"Teams A and D!" All Might's voice yelled over the speakers. "Your time starts now!"

* * *

"I can hear them," said Shoji, one of his arms contorted into a large ear, the other a mouth he was speaking from. "They're on the third floor."

"Confirmed," Said Izuku, his mask distorting his voice into a deep bass. He was looking upward, the goggles of his mask glowing blue. Before the exam started, he calibrated his detective vision to focus on body temperature. Detective vision could see though the walls and the floors. Just as Shoji said, three red shapes were gathered together on the third floor. One of them took off with blinding speed. "Iida's on the move," Izuku added. "He must be scouting ahead."

"What about Kirishima and Todoroki?" Asked Shoji.

"It looks like Kirishima took off in the opposite direction," Izuku replied. "I believe that Todoroki is staying behind to guard the missile."

"How can you tell?" Asked Uraraka.

"The detective vision in my goggles can detect body heat," replied Izuku. "One of them has an irregular temperature to them: half red and half blue. It must be Todoroki's quirk." Izuku turned back to Shoji and Uraraka. "I have a plan, but we don't have much time. Iida will be on us in minutes."

Izuku took two canisters off his utility belt and handed them to Shoji and Uraraka. "Take these," he said. "One for each of you, so you have to make them count."

"What are they?" Asked Uraraka.

"Adhesive grenades," Said Izuku. "They'll release a glue-like substance once the pin is pulled. Iida's speed is impressive, but it's because of the engines in his calves. This means that his speed is limited to his legs."

"So you're saying," Said Shoji. "Take out his legs, and we've got him?"

"Exactly."

"What about Kirishima?" Said Uraraka.

"Kirishima's quirk is 'hardening,'" said Izuku. "That suggests he's limited to close-quarters combat. I'll engage him myself. Once he's down, you two will rendezvous on the second floor, by the window."

"The window?" Asked Shoji. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to confront Todoroki," said Izuku. "And here is what I need you to do. . ."

* * *

Iida sped through the hallways at lightning speed. If he could find the hero team quickly, perhaps he could use the capture tape All Might had given them against them and end this battle quickly.

"Come out, you hero dogs!" He said in his best villain voice. He had concluded that since he was playing a villain in this scenario, he should act the part to the best of his ability. "I will find you!"

That's when he saw him. There was Midoriya, standing down the hallway clear as day. "Aha!" Exclaimed Iida. "You can't escape me now, hero!" As quick as he could, he ran towards Izuku, capture tape in hand.

With blinding speed, so quick that Iida had almost missed it, Midoriya had pulled a small orb from his belt and threw it to the ground. The orb erupted in a puff of smoke, catching Iida off guard. He tried to stop before hitting the smoke, but he was running at full speed, causing him to slip and stumble into the smoke.

The smoke stung his eyes and lungs. Coughing, he waved his hand to clear the air. After a minute, the smoke dissipated, and Midoriya was gone. "Todoroki, Kirishima," said Iida to his comlink. "I lost Midoriya."

"How?" Replied Todoroki's voice.

"He. . . disappeared in a cloud of smoke," Even as he said it, Iida knew it sounded ridiculous.

"He _what? _" said Kirishima.

"I'll find him, don't worry," said Iida, getting up and taking off again.

* * *

"Where'd he go?"

"I just saw him, then he disappeared when he threw that smoke bomb!"

"Can he even _do _that?"

"He just _did _!"

The students were all chattering among each other as they watched the battle on the security monitors. All Might had to admit, it was a clever way to avoid capture. After a minute or so, Iida resumed his course, looking for the hero team.

After they split up, Midoriya went off alone, while Shoji and Uraraka went off together. Iida had arrived a few minutes later and quickly caught up to Midoriya. This was the whole purpose of the test: pitting students against each other to see how well they could plan and adapt to changes. Midoriya was already proving his ability to do so with Iida. But the battle was just starting, and he had to do more if he wanted to win.

* * *

Iida was trying to catch up with Midoriya, but he wasn't sure which way he went. As he continued to run, he began to think he had gone the wrong way when -

A small canister rolled into his path. Iida had just managed to see it in time as it exploded into a pale ooze across the floor. He knew he didn't have time to stop. Thinking quickly, he leaped into the air, his momentum carrying him over the ooze and landing him to safety. He turned to see a startled Uraraka in the corridor the canister rolled from. "Nice try, hero!" Said Iida. "But you weren't quick enough!" He pulled the capture tape from his belt and proceeded towards her.

But there was a loud "POP" near his feet, startling him. He couldn't move.

He looked down at his feet. They were encased in the ooze, past his engine mufflers, restricting his quirk. He looked over to the ooze that he just leaped over, but it didn't extend farther than a few meters.

He looked down at his feet again and saw it: a second canister. He tried in vain to pull his feet from the ooze, but it was too late. The ooze had hardened. He was trapped.

"In the name of villainy, I demand you to release me!" Said Iida, struggling. Suddenly, he felt two large hands clasp around his wrists, pulling them behind him. He turned back to see Shoji restraining him with the capture tape.

"Midoriya," he said, placing one finger in his ear to activate his comlink. "It worked. Iida is down."

* * *

"Iida is _what?!" _

"Iida is down," repeated Todoroki. "He was captured. You need to stop Midoriya before they get any further."

"That was pretty quick," Kirishima said to himself. He was starting to feel a little anxious, but slapped himself. "Get a hold of yourself. Be a man! You got this!"

Out of nowhere, what looked like a large bat came flying towards Kirishima. He lifted his arms in defense, and bat hit him with a metallic "clang!" He put his arms down to see a bat-shaped shuriken sticking out of his forearm. Because of his hardened form, it didn't hurt him or go in very far, just enough to stay there. Kirishima looked up. "Midoriya!" He shouted. Izuku turned and ran down the hallway, Kirishima in hot pursuit.

"I found Midoriya," Kirishima said over his comlink. "I'm tailing him now!"

He followed him through two hallways. Kirishima was fast, but Izuku seemed to be much faster. Turning the corner at the end of the second hallway, he stopped dead. The way ahead was dark and foreboding. It didn't feel right. There was no way this was a coincidence. Midoriya led him there on purpose. But he couldn't back down, he had a job to do. Slowly, he pressed on.

"I know you're there, Midoriya," he said into the darkness. "Come out and fight like a man!"

From the shadows, more of the bat-like shurikens came hurtling towards him at blinding speed. Instinctively, Kirishima activated his quirk, and they collided with his rock-like skin, one after the other. This time, however, a few seconds after impact, the shurikens exploded. The force of the explosions knocked him backwards off his feet and into the wall behind him. Shaking his head, he stood up and brushed himself off. He had put a large dent in the wall, but he was otherwise unharmed.

"Nice try, Midoriya!" Said Kirishima. "That's not gonna work on me!"

Without a word, Izuku dropped from the shadowy ceiling and launched his grapple gun towards Kirishima. The grapple hook wrapped around Kirishima's arm as he raised it in defense. Izuku launched the secondary wire of the grapple gun behind him, which attached itself in a wall. The gun recoiled, bringing Kirishima flying across the hall, past Izuku, and slamming into the wall on the other end with a loud crash. Kirishima lay there a moment, and then staggered to his feet.

"Is that all you got?!" He said defiantly.

"Actually, I was testing you," said Izuku. "I wanted to see how durable your skin really is."

"Well, as you can see, not much can hurt me when I'm in this form," said Kirishima proudly.

"That makes me feel better," said Izuku.

Kirishima blinked. "For what?"

Izuku pressed the button on the explosive gel detonator.

The floor beneath Kirishima exploded, crumbling and falling through the ceiling below, sending him with it. He kept falling, and falling, and falling, finally landing with a loud crash, like the sound of a boulder falling off a cliff.

Izuku leaned over the crater, staring into the rubble three floors down. "You all right?" He called after him. Kirishima returned a weak thumbs up before passing out.

_ I like him, _Izuku thought to himself. _He's got spirit. _Izuku raised Uraraka and Shoji on his comlink. "Kirishima is down. Now for the final phase."

* * *

"Did you see that?!" Shouted Mineta, the short, purple-haired student. The class was chattering in amazement. All Might found himself once again surprised beyond measure at Midoriya's resourcefulness.

Midoriya and Kirishima were on the third floor. Not only did Midoriya rig the floor beneath him to explode, but the two floors under him had exploded as well, sending him down three stories into the rubble below. He used the explosive batarangs and the grapple gun maneuver to test the density of Kirishima's skin before carrying out his plan. If his skin didn't hold up against them, it wouldn't have held up against the fall. He didn't want to hurt Kirishima, just incapacitate him. This was all calculated and planned in advance.

This kid was good. _Really good. _

* * *

"Kirishima? Kirishima?"

Todoroki had heard the explosion and tried to raise Kirishima on his comlink. As he had expected: radio silence. He was on his own.

It wouldn't be long now until Midoriya was upon him. He had to act fast. He threw up a wall of ice around the missile and himself. He didn't think it would stop him, but it would at least slow him down. If he did manage to get through the ice, Midoriya would still have to contend with him.

And so he waited.

After a minute, he could see the silhouette of Midoriya through the ice. He was inspecting the wall Todoroki created. Todoroki readied himself. He guessed that Midoriya was looking for the right spot to place his explosives. But instead, he put both hands on the ice wall. After a few seconds Todoroki saw a crack in the ice wall. Before he could react, Midoriya punched his way through, shattering the ice wall like glass.

"How?" Was all Todoroki could say. Izuku lifted his hands. They were glowing red in the palms.

"Thermal gloves," He said. "My mentor has faced a few ice villains in his time, and he designed my suit with an environmental regulator. He's not one to leave things to chance."

"I see," said Todoroki. "Let's see how well it works against my ice."

Todoroki launched a flurry of frost and ice at Izuku, who leaped away in the nick of time. Todoroki didn't let up his barrage, and continued to throw his ice while Izuku continued to dodge.

"I see you're only using your right side," said Izuku, back-flipping over two ice pillars sent his way. "That coincides with the white in your hair. I wondered about that."

"Hold still!" Todoroki was getting annoyed. His ice was more effective in large open spaces. It was difficult to use freely in tight, enclosed spaces, such as the hideout room. It didn't help that Midoriya was so quick on his feet and maneuverable.

"You're Endeavor's son, aren't you?" Izuku said.

Todoroki froze. He stopped throwing ice and stood dead in his tracks, as if his mind had stopped functioning properly at the mention of his father. "I recognize your last name," Izuku said. "And you were one of four students who were admitted on recommendation, which would make sense since Endeavor is the number two hero and alumni at this school." Todoroki didn't know what to say. The way he explained it sounded so simple, but so bizarre at the same time.

"That begs the question," Izuku continued. "Does that mean your left side is fire?"

Todoroki's eyes widened. His hands were shaking. He looked at his right arm, which was covered in frost. He had used too much of his ice, he was feeling cold.

"Why don't you use your left side?" Asked Midoriya. It wasn't mocking, but a genuine question. "If it's anything like your ice, it must be immensely powerful."

"Stop talking!" Todoroki shouted, blasting more ice at Midoriya. He drew three explosive batarangs from his belt and threw them towards Todoroki, who threw up his hands in defense. The batarangs arched and flew past Todoroki, missing the missile by inches and embedding themselves into the wall behind it.

"Foolish," said Todoroki. "If this were real, and you hadn't missed, we'd all be dead."

"I didn't miss," Said Izuku. Pressing the detonator, he shouted into his comlink: "Uraraka, Shoji, now!"

The wall behind Todoroki exploded, revealing to his shock Shoji and Uraraka, suspended in midair outside the building where the wall used to be.

Before Todoroki could react, he felt something heavy and strong wrap around him, pinning his arms to his side. Izuku had thrown a wire bola around him to keep him from attacking. Shoji, using all his strength, threw Uraraka towards the missile, who continued to keep them both suspended in midair.

All Todoroki could do was watch as Uraraka made contact with the missile, wrapping her arms and legs around it and hugging the side of it tightly. There was a pause, and over the speakers came All Might's booming voice:

"Team A wins!"

* * *

The class cheered behind All Might. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The clean-up robots began their work, and Midoriya was checking on his classmates.

Midoriya and his team came through this exercise unscathed, due to his strategy and leadership. Not only did he prove he was capable of operating against foes with strong quirks, but he was able to work in a team function.

Simply put, he smashed this exercise.

All Might felt he could no longer deny it. Midoriya was becoming a hero. Bruce had trained him better than he ever could. Perhaps all this time he was wrong. Maybe you didn't need a quirk to be a hero. What would Nana think -

Nana.

All For One.

All Might's heart dropped. He still remembered that day, when All For One's reign of terror came to an end. The sheer power of a hundred years worth of stolen quirks raging against him. He was nearly killed, and in the end was very lucky to walk away with just a hole in his side.

It was true, Midoriya was strong, and getting stronger every day. But would it be enough?

Only time will tell.


	12. Chapter 12 - Revelations

\- 12 -

_Revelations_

Izuku's popularity exploded overnight. His performance during battle training spread like wildfire. Nobody could understand how he had become so powerful, despite not having a quirk. More than once, he was approached by other students challenging him to a match. Izuku always declined. He had more important things to do.

The students had returned to their classes and were enjoying a much needed break before returning home. Izuku took the time to study what he learned of his classmate's quirks during the training exercise. Despite his feelings for All Might, he had good insight on hero work, even if he wasn't very good at teaching it.

There was a strong tension between All Might and Izuku. He could feel that the Pro Hero was trying to connect with him in some way and would address him directly, and would often purposefully direct most of his questions to him. However, Izuku preferred to avoid him as much as possible, and would often times feign ignorance to avoid answering his questions. There have been a couple of times that All Might had attempted to corner him in the hallway for some reason, but Izuku had always managed to evade him, either by pretending not to hear his booming voice, blending into a crowd of students, or outright disappearing entirely, something Izuku was very adept at, thanks to his training.

He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to dodge All Might forever, and eventually would have to face him. But he would deal with that later.

The day after the battle training, his classmates had voted that he be their class president. He had politely declined. He didn't want to be a leader and had no patience for bureaucracy. Instead, Iida and Yaoyarozu were given the job of President and Vice President, respectively. Izuku was pleased with this result, as he felt he was already in the spotlight too much already. This was especially so after what happened after the battle training, when Kirishima returned from the treatment with Recovery Girl.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima said as he burst into the classroom, startling the class. He rushed towards Izuku, who instinctively tensed and reached for his utility belt. Kirishima, however, stopped at his desk, his face beaming.

"That was so cool!" He said excitedly. "You were like a total ninja in there!" He flailed his arms around, making karate gestures in the air. "Where did you learn to fight like that? Could you teach me?"

"Er," Izuku said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah!" Said Mineta. He and Kiminari both approached Izuku's desk with Kirishima. "You took down three of the strongest students here! Where did you learn that?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

The class turned to Tokoyami Fumikage, who simply sat at his desk, arms folded and eyes closed, as if in thought. Tokoyami was a strong, silent and brooding student. He rarely spoke and preferred to keep to himself. His crow-like appearance and dark demeanor only enhanced his already terrifyingly powerful quirk, Dark Shadow. "I noticed it when he completed the Gauntlet. Include that with your armor, your weapons, your fighting style, and the answer becomes quite clear." He looked directly into Izuku's eyes. "You were trained by the Dark Knight himself. Am I mistaken, Son of Batman?"

The class went silent, all eyes turned to Izuku. As he pondered his answer, he could almost hear his heart beating in his chest. Batman had a mixed reputation in the hero community, and he was concerned about how others would react to the knowledge of Izuku's connection to the Dark Knight. He supposed that he couldn't keep it a secret forever, and would have to face the inevitable eventually. He gave out a heavy sigh.

"You're correct," replied Izuku. The class erupted in unified amazement.

"_The _Batman?!" Said Kirishima excitedly.

"Isn't he a vigilante?" Said Yaoyarozu.

"I thought he was a myth," said Hanta Sero.

"No, he's real, he works with the Justice League," said Tsuyu Asui.

"No, he's a founding member of the Justice League," said Fumikage.

"_For real?!"_ Said Kiminari. "Have you met Superman?!" He asked Izuku.

"What about Wonder Woman?" Said Mineta, drooling slightly. "Is she just as hot in person?"

"Everyone, please!" Shouted Iida over the noise. "Don't badger Midoriya!"

"Besides, I think we're all missing the biggest question," Said Mina. "No one knows who he really is. He keeps his identity secret."

"That's true!" Said Toru Hagakure, the invisible student. "Who is he under that mask?"

Izuku swallowed hard. This was exactly why he didn't want people to know his secret. The class were all staring at him, excitedly awaiting his answer. "Well," Izuku said slowly. "He's Batman."

Everyone looked at him, confused. "I don't say that facetiously," said Izuku hastily. "What I mean is. . . the more time I spend with him, I've learned that the person underneath the cowl is actually a mask, one he wears for the public, or those who don't really know him. He's an important guy, so he has to keep up appearances. When he takes off the cowl, he becomes a different person entirely. It's only when he becomes the Batman is when he is his true self."

"That," said Kirishima, a slight tear dripping down his face. "Is the manliest thing I have ever heard."

* * *

Izuku was busy packing up his things, ready to call it a day. He had been hounded by questions from his classmates about Batman and the Justice League all day, until he was finally saved by Iida again, who chastised them for harassing a fellow classmate with inane questions.

The sun was already setting. As he began his trek home, Izuku took a minute to bask in the beauty of the dusk. He was always so busy with his studies and training that he never really took a moment like this to reflect on how far he had come, and how fortunate he was to be where he is. Fate had finally smiled upon him, and he -

"YOUNG MIDORIYA!"

Izuku immediately recognized that bellowing voice, and knew his momentary hesitation had cost him dearly. He had barely had a chance to react before he felt a heavy pair of hands resting on his shoulders.

"I am here!" Said All Might triumphantly. "To finally talk to you!"

Izuku sighed. "About what, sir?" He asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Not here," said All Might. "Let's go to the teacher's lounge!"

* * *

"I'm glad we can finally have this talk."

All Might, having reverted to his de-powered form, poured a cup of tea and passed it to Izuku. This was the first time Izuku had seen him in this state since their first encounter. He looked almost dignified in his striped-yellow suit, which fit over him as if he was a pole supporting a circus tent. He smiled politely at Izuku as he sipped at his own tea.

Izuku sat his tea down on the coffee table in front of him, his face passive. He had correctly assumed that All Might would want to speak with him after getting into UA, but he had nothing to say to the hero. A long silence stretched between them, which All Might broke by awkwardly clearing his throat.

"I want to thank you for keeping my secret," said All Might cheerfully. Izuku still said nothing, his face passive, but his eyes a blazing glare. All Might coughed slightly.

"Look," Said All Might. "I know I may have come across as harsh during our chat on the rooftop. It wasn't my intention to come across as such. I didn't want to crush your dreams." All Might sighed, leaning back on the couch and looking at the ceiling.

"I have been at this for a long time," He continued. "I've faced a lot of villains. This life looks glamorous on TV, but the nature of our work is anything but. What people don't understand is that there is always someone out there who is stronger than you. Most people lose sight of that fact during their progression. They don't understand that this hubris costs lives. I've seen heroes stronger than me . . ." He paused for a minute, as if the words were caught in his throat. "Heroes who were a lot stronger than me die because of someone with a quirk that was stronger."

Izuku listened, his face unchanged. "With this fact in mind," All Might said. "It's even more difficult, if not impossible, to fight against those quirks without one of your own. It's not fair, it's just the way it is. But that doesn't mean that you can't make a difference in this world."

"With respect, All Might," Izuku said finally. "But do you have a point?"

"My point," said All Might. "Is I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse. Bruce may have trained you well, and filled your head with God-knows-what kind of ideas about heroism, but he's leading you down the path of destruction. Everywhere he goes he leaves pain and misery in his wake, and I don't want to see that happen to you, not if I can stop it."

Izuku's glaring gaze intensified. "Like you stopped the sludge monster from murdering my friend?" Izuku said quietly.

All Might blanched. He looked as if Izuku had physically struck him, but said nothing. Izuku continued to glare at the hero, his clenched fists visibly shaking. "You've been my hero for as long as I can remember, All Might," Izuku said, breaking the silence between them. "I've studied everything about you. I used to think that you were unstoppable, that nothing bad could happen so long as you were smiling. But now I know better." Izuku stood up, straightening his uniform.

"Young Midoriya," began All Might.

"You're redundant," Izuku snapped. "A one-trick pony living on borrowed time. Bruce may be complicated, but he's taught me more about being a hero than you ever will." Izuku turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "I'm not here for fame or glory, All Might," he said. "None of that matters. I'm here to avenge my fallen friend, to continue the Batman's legacy, and to prove you and this entire quirk-obsessed society wrong. I _will _become a hero, a better one than you could even imagine. You can count on that. _Sir._" He spat the last word out as if it were poison, and left, leaving All Might at a loss for words.

All Might stroked his chin absently. _That could have gone better,_ He thought sadly._ That kid. He's sharp, but he's headstrong_. He let out a deep sigh, resting his head on the back of the couch._ Teaching is hard._


	13. Chapter 13 - The USJ

-13-

The USJ

"Today's training will be a little different."

Aizawa stood before the class, his usual sardonic voice droning over the hushed class. "You'll have three instructors," He continued. "Me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." The students all murmured to each other. _Three pros? _Izuku thought. _Is that because of the break in? _

A few days ago, the school had been in uproar when the intruder alarm sounded suddenly during the lunch hour. The students had panicked and ran amok as the building was stormed by story-hungry reporters all chomping at the bit for a chance to interview the Symbol of Peace turned UA Teacher, All Might.

The reporters were repelled and order was soon restored to the school, but the fact that they were able to get through UA's security system was a frightening thought. Though the teachers had tried to maintain that everything was status quo, it had not escaped Izuku's notice that security measures seemed to increase around the school.

"Sir!" Sero raised his hand suddenly. "What kind of training is this?"

"Rescue," Responded Aizawa, holding up a large card with the word "RESCUE" embossed in blue bold across it. "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

"Disasters, huh?" Said Kiminari smiling nervously. "Sounds like we're in for a big workout."

"Real hero stuff," Said Kirishima. "This is what separates the men from the boys!"

Aizawa activated the costume lockers. "This special training is at an off-campus facility," he said. "So we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready."

The students all clambered around the lockers to get their costumes and equipment. Izuku got up to join them. Bruce had trained him extensively on search and rescue and disaster training at the warehouse. He had already demonstrated his prowess in combat, so they all knew he could fight.

Izuku gritted his teeth. All Might was going to be there. Another chance to show the false idol that he not only deserved to be there, but was well on his way to surpass him.

* * *

"The bus' open layout completely ruined my boarding strategy," Said Iida sullenly.

"Iida, you really need to chill," Said Mina cheerfully.

The bus jostled slightly as they made their way to their destination. All the students were chatting excitedly. "If we're pointing out the obvious," Said Asui suddenly. "Then there's something I want to say about you." She turned to Izuku.

"Me?" He said. "What about me, Asui?"

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Sorry."

"You took down arguably three of our strongest classmates almost single-handedly," She said bluntly. "It's not surprising considering you were trained by Batman. I'm actually pretty interested to see how you perform during this exercise. How long have you been his student?

"Eleven Months," Said Izuku.

"No way!" Shouted Kirishima. "You learned all that in eleven months?! What was his training like?"

"Well," Izuku began, but was interrupted by Tsuyu.

"It seems you like to use a lot of explosives," she said. "Do you have any reason why?"

Izuku went silent, averting Tsu's eyes. "Someone I. . . admired," Izuku said finally. "It was his quirk. Explosions."

"Really?" Asked Uraraka, interested. "Sounds dangerous."

"It sounds awesome!" Said Kirishima excitedly. "He must have been strong! Was he a pro? Did he go to UA?"

"No," Said Izuku. "He wasn't a pro. He wanted to go to UA but he. . . never got the chance." A shadow passed over Izuku's eyes. He was sweating, his hands were shaking. He wanted to end the conversation now. After ten seconds of silence, his friends excited expressions turned to concern.

"Midoriya?" Said Kirishima.

"Are you OK?" Asked Tsu.

Izuku was saved from answering by the voice of Aizawa. "We're here." The students all rushed to the window. Over the trees in the distance they saw an enormous, domed structure. It reminded Izuku of Disney's EPCOT building. As the bus pulled to the entrance, they noticed a strange figure waiting for them.

Standing about five feet tall was what looked like to be some sort of an astronaut. He had a large, rolled body layered inside a thick white suit, two large white eyes were visible from inside his darkened domed helmet. Izuku recognized him immediately as the Space Hero, Thirteen.

"Hello, everyone!" Said Thirteen cheerfully. His voice sounded synthetic, as he was speaking through a radio system in his suit. "I've been waiting for you."

The class gathered around, starstruck by the hero's presence. Thirteen had developed a stellar reputation as a hero who specialized in search and rescue. His quirk, Black Hole, allowed him to destroy large amounts of debris and wreckage in minimal time frames, allowing for quick rescue. He has saved more civilians in a single day than most heroes in their entire careers. It would only make sense that he would be heading up this training session.

As they entered the building, Izuku and the others were amazed at the sight before them: a training disaster simulation training grounds that would rival even the Batman's simulators.

"Holy crap!" Said Kirishima. "It looks like some kind of amusement park!"

Thirteen pointed towards each of the areas: "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et. cetera!" He said proudly. "I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it: USJ!"

_ Just like Universal Studios Japan, _Izuku thought to himself.

"Shouldn't All Might be here already?" Said Aizawa, walking up to Thirteen. "Let me guess, he booked an interview instead."

"Actually, its something else," said Thirteen quietly, holding up three fingers. "Apparently he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power. He's resting in the teacher's lounge."

Izuku scowled. Thought the other students wouldn't know it, Thirteen's three fingers were referring to All Might's three-hour limit. "That man is the height of irresponsibility," said Aizawa, rolling his eyes. "Clock's ticking. Let's get started."

"Listen carefully," said Thirteen to the students. "I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful quirk. It's called Black Hole." Thirteen held up his hand. Each of his five fingers had caps on the end of them. "I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

Izuku looked at Uraraka. She was hanging onto Thirteen's ever word. He was one of her favorite heroes, after all. "Some of you also have powers that could be dangerous," Thirteen continued. "In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus and make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Today, you're going to use your quirks to save peoples lives. After all, that's what being a hero is all about: ensuring the safety of others."

This resonated strongly with Izuku. Bruce had always told him that the true mark of a hero was not how many enemies you could defeat, but how many lives you can save. Today was the day his training would truly be put to the test.

"Right," said Aizawa. "Now that that's over -"

A large electrical current ran through the lights above them, interrupting Aizawa and startling the students. Behind Aizawa, the fountain in the middle of the USJ sputtered irregularly, and seemed to twist and morph as a black and purple twisting wall began to form. The wall grew larger and larger at a rapid pace, and Aizawa tensed like a cat. The portal erupted in a blast of energy. Something was coming out of it. "Stay together and don't move!" Snapped Aizawa. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"Has the training started already?" Said Kirishima. "I thought we were rescuing people." Izuku immediately reached to his utility belt, grasping onto a batarang. "Stay back!" Aizawa snapped again. He was placing his goggles on. "This is real. Those are villains." The students gasped in terror. A tall, slender man walked through the wall. He was clad all in black and covered head to toe in what looked to be severed hands. Behind him, one after the other, more and more villains piled in droves out of the wall. There had to be dozens of them.

Finally, the last one came out of the wall. A hulking, bird-like creature, bearing large teeth, two vacant eyes protruding from a see-through, domed structure revealing the creature's brain. It stood at least eight feet tall, rippling muscles across its dark blue body. The Hand-man signaled the creature to stop at his side. The very sight of it drove a chill down Izuku's spine. It wasn't natural.

Izuku tried to turn on his cowl vision. It wasn't functioning. He tried to pull up the interface on his gauntlet computer. It wasn't functioning either. The stark realization of their situation dawned on him. Something was blocking his signal to the batcomputer. He couldn't radio Bruce for help.

They were on their own.

* * *

Author notes: sorry for the short chapters. I've got a few things going on right now, but I still plan to post regularly. This next chapter will be the villain attack, so stay tuned :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Villain Attack

-14-

_Villain Attack_

"Real villains?" Said Kirishima. "No way! How did so many of 'em get into a UA facility this secure?"

"Yeah, Thirteen," said Yaoyarozu. "Why aren't the alarms going off?"

"Good question," said Thirteen, looking around. "I'm not sure."

"I'm not able to connect to the Batcomputer," said Izuku.

"What are you talking about, Midoriya?" Asked Iida.

"My cowl and gauntlet computer connect wirelessly via satellite to a computer in a secure location," Izuku explained. "This allows me to access various tools and databases, as well as enables my detective vision. But I'm not able to connect to it. This means something must be jamming the signal."

"That would make sense," said Todoroki. "If the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. And if you aren't able to get a signal out, then that quirk is probably blocking all communication as well."

"Exactly," said Izuku. "They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught. They've obviously thought this out."

"Whatever their plan," said Todoroki. "They must have a concrete objective in mind."

"Thirteen, get them out of here," said Aizawa. "And alert the main campus."

"You can't fight them on your own!" Izuku objected. "There's too many of them, even if you can nullify their quirks, your fighting styles' not suited for this. Your powers work best in stealth and one-on-one fights, it can't be much help in a group."

"Funny coming from the student of Batman," said Aizawa. "He must have taught you that you can't be a pro if you only have one trick." Aizawa leaped into the air and flew down the steps leading to the USJ entrance. His speed and grace could have rivaled Bruce's. Several villains advanced forward towards him as he descended.

"Shooting squad!" Shouted one of them. "Take your aim!"

"Let's gun him down!" Shouted another. They lifted their various appendages to fire, but nothing happened. "My quirk!" shouted the leader, looking at his gun-like fingers. "Where's my bullets?!"

Aizawa descended on them quickly, launching the wrappings around his shoulders towards the villains. With blinding speed, they wrapped around them, rising and twisting them around in the air. With a mighty heave, Aizawa brought them crashing towards each other, their heads smashing together with a sickening crack. The other villains stepped back in surprise.

"Idiots!" Shouted a villain. "That's Eraserhead, the Pro! He can erase your quirks by just looking at you!"

"Cancellation?" Shouted a masked villain with four rock-like arms. "Bet you can't erase a heteromorphic-type like me!" He rushed Aizawa, throwing powerful punches towards him, who deftly avoided each blow with ease.

"Yeah, you're right," said Aizawa, landing a powerful punch square in the villain's face. The villain lurched backwards from the force of the strike, and Aizawa seized his chance and wrapped his bindings around the villain. "But a villain like you is only dangerous if you can reach me, and I have taken measures to make sure that never happens." A large villain attempted sneak attack from Aizawa's flank, but the Pro was two steps ahead. Aizawa ducked under the villain's extended fist and, twisting on his heel, delivered an ax-kick into the villain's torso, throwing him back against two other villains. As the three villains struggled to get to their feet, Aizawa brought the rock-villain crashing down on top of them.

"Which one of you gutter punks is next?" He growled.

* * *

"There he goes trying to intimidate us," said Tomura Shigaraki, the Hand Villain, scratching his neck absently. "He is strong, and since he's hiding behind those goggles you can't tell who's quirk he's erasing."

He watched Aizawa take down each villain that tried to approach him with impressive speed and precision. He couldn't help but be impressed. "He's making it hard for us to work together and rely on each other's powers." His scratching intensified. "How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with pros is when they live up to all their hype."

Behind him, two yellow eyes appeared from the wall of energy. It had not been watching the Pro Hero's performance. Instead, his gaze wandered to the entrance of the facility, where the group of students led by the hero Thirteen attempted to make their escape.

They certainly couldn't have that.

* * *

The students all ran for the exit, with Izuku lingering behind. _He's holding them off, _he thought to himself. _I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him. _He quickly ran to rejoin his classmates. Despite all that Bruce had done to prepare him for this day, he couldn't help but feel afraid. His mind wandered to his encounter with the sludge villain, the terror he felt as his world began to fade into darkness. He thought of Kacchan, and how scared he must have felt at the end -

Izuku shook his head. No. Now was not the time for that. He would have to be brave. Brave like Kacchan.

Thirteen and the students stopped abruptly. Another black-purple portal appeared on the floor in front of them. This time, it grew into a large swirling pillar before them. "There is no escape for you," said the pillar, two large yellow eyes staring down on them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we have decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace to take his last breath?"

_So this is their endgame _, Izuku thought angrily. _They want All Might. All of this for All Might. We're all in danger because of him, and the bastard's not even here. _

His fear forgotten, Izuku was overcome with a burst of hot anger. Leaping above his class, Izuku threw three batarangs, each one exploding upon reaching the shadow. "You think we would just stand around and let you tear the place apart?!" Izuku shouted, landing in front of the Thirteen and the class. Kirishima and Fumikage quickly joined him at his side, ready for battle.

"You live up to your school's reputation," said the voice of the Shadow behind the smoke. As the air cleared, the shadow reformed itself, flowing around what appeared to be a metal collar. "But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt."

"You three, get out of the way, right now!" Shouted Thirteen, removing the cap on one of his fingers. But the Shadow was too quick. The purple-black mist swirled around the students, enveloping them. "I'll scatter you across this facility," it said. "To meet my comrades, and your deaths!"

Izuku shielded himself from the swirling mist around him. He felt his feet leave the ground. He tried to steady himself, but felt himself tumbling head over heels through the black fog for what felt like an eternity.

He fell.

Opening his eyes, Izuku's stomach lurched to his throat as he plummeted head-first out of the portal into the water below him. Instinctively, he straightened his body and gracefully entered into the water. His mask helped serve as a short-term respirator for these kinds of situations, so he wasn't worried about drowning. Repositioning himself in the water, he began to swim to the surface.

_A warping quirk, _Izuku thought. _Makes sense how they got here. _

Izuku felt the water around him shift. Someone else was in the water with him. Looking around, he saw something approaching his position with alarming speed: it had the body of a man, but the head of a mutated shark. It had to be a villain. It was nearly upon him, opening it's maw wide -

A green blur came into Izuku's field of vision. It was Asui, dragging Mineta along behind her, moving quickly through the water and slamming her flippered feet into the villain's jaw, knocking it aloft.

"Hey, Midoriya!" She said, surprisingly well considering they were underwater. She extended a long pink tongue from her mouth, wrapping it around Midoriya, carrying both Mineta and him towards the ship floating in the water ahead of them. Breaking to the surface, she lifted Izuku and dropped him on the deck of the ship. Close behind him, she dropped Mineta as well. Once the two of them were safe, she began to climb up the side of the ship.

"Thank you, Asui," Said Midoriya. "You saved me."

"I told you to call me 'Tsu,'" She said.

"Sorry."

"This is turning out to be a terrible day of class," said Tsu.

"Yeah," Izuku agreed. "They knew our schedule and who would be here. They must have gotten into the school files during the break-in. With the students were panicking and the teachers were dealing with reporters outside, it would have been the perfect time."

"Hey, hold on a second," said Mineta. "It's not like these guys could really kill All Might. Once he shows up he'll pound those villains until there's nothing left!"

Izuku wasn't so optimistic. The villains had gotten the drop on them, giving them the advantage, as well as had a plethora of potential hostages with all the students there. Not only that, but as indicated by Thirteen, All Might had already used up a significant amount of his power, so even if he did show up he may be in no condition to help at all.

"Think about it though," said Tsu, as if reading his mind. "If the villains spent so much time planning this attack they probably have figured out a way to kill him. Besides, didn't you hear what the smoke guy said? Maybe we should worry more about not getting tortured to death. Otherwise we might not survive long enough to see All Might again." Izuku was impressed. Along with her prowess with her quirk, she was also very intelligent. Not only did she save them both, but she was able to determine the villain's intentions and able to assess the situation logically, all the while keeping her mind cool.

The same could not be said for Mineta. The reality of Tsu's words must have sunk into him pretty hard, as he suddenly became very pale beneath his mask and began to shake profusely. "No, the pros are gonna save us, right?" He asked Izuku imploringly. Before he could answer, the sound of several loud splashes in the water around them interrupted their conversation. The fish villain was back, and this time he had back-up. Within moments, their boat was surrounded by at least a dozen aquatic villains.

"Bad guys!" Mineta shrieked. Seeing Mineta in a state of panic, Izuku could feel the fear he felt at the entrance of the USJ creep back into his mind. _Maybe Asui is right, _he thought. _If they're here for All Might, they may have a way to defeat him. Worse, they may know about his time-limit. _One thing that bothered Izuku, however, was why him out of all the heroes? Was it because his very existence discourages villains and evil? It would make sense. If the Symbol of Peace were to fall in battle, the aftershock of such an event would be pure chaos. If there was someone out there stronger than All Might, an evil that he couldn't defeat, then there would be nothing standing between that evil and the innocents of society.

Even for Izuku, that thought was terrifying.

Images began to flash through his head. All Might on the rooftop, suffocating in the Sludge Villain, the day he learned Kacchan had died, the regret and guilt he felt knowing that it was his fault, and Bruce. . .

A memory flashed through his mind of the night he met the Batman. The last words he said to him. _You, Izuku Midoriya, _will _become a hero. That I promise you._

Izuku's resolve strengthened. It didn't matter right now what the reason for the villain attack was. It didn't matter right now what brought them here. It didn't even matter right now that All Might may not be able to save them. They were heroes in training, he was the Protege of the Dark Knight himself, and if he was going to die that day, he would die a hero's death: fighting till the end.

They had to face this evil head on.

"It's up to us then," said Izuku. Asui and Mineta looked towards him, puzzled. "We have to work together to keep each other safe, and to keep All Might safe. No one at UA knows this is happening. We're on our own. So let's do what we were born to do. Let's be heroes."

* * *

"Shoji, anything?" Iida asked, not taking his eyes off the Warping Villain. "Where is everyone?"

Shoji contorted several of his tentacle-like arms into different appendages: a couple of eyes, a few ears, etc. They were all working hard, scanning the vast expanse of the USJ facility. "They've been scattered across the facility," He said. "But our classmates are still here." The students remaining with Thirteen all sighed in relief.

"But what do we do?" Asked Sero. "The guy's not affected by physical attacks, and can apparently teleport stuff."

"Class rep, I've got a job for you," said Thirteen suddenly. "Run to the school and tell the faculty what's going on here. The alarms aren't sounding, and our phones and radios aren't working right now. We're sealed off from the rest of the world. It'll be faster for you to run than for us to find whoever is jamming everything."

"Yes, but it would be disgraceful for me to leave you all behind!" Said Iida indignantly.

"Go Iida," Said Sato, stepping forward in front of Iida. "There are lots of alarms outside. That's why they're keeping us all trapped inside the USJ."

"As long as you can get outside, they won't follow," agreed Sero, joining Sato. "So blow this bastard's mist away with those engine legs!"

"Use your quirk to save others," Said Thirteen. "Be a real hero."

Iida was frightened. He didn't want to leave his friends and comrades behind, but he knew they were right. They were hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned. It was their only shot.

"Even if it is your only option," said the Warp Villain, launching his dark energy towards them. "Are you really foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemy?!"

"It won't matter if you know what we're planning or not when I'm done with you!" Thirteen shot back, activating his quirk. The black and purple energy swirled towards the opening at the end of Thirteen's finger, absorbing it before it could reach them.

Swallowing hard, Iida activated his engines and prepared to run. It was time to fight back.

* * *

"What do you mean fight?!" Screamed Mineta. "Are you crazy?! Those guys might be able to kill All Might and you think that we can take them? _Did you hit your head when we got warped here?!" _

Mineta was near hysterics. Izuku couldn't blame him. But now was no time to panic. Izuku and Asui were already observing their opposition in the water. There were over a dozen of them, simply floating in the water, waiting.

"Those villains down there clearly have an advantage in the water, and assume that's where we'll fight," said Izuku.

"Are you even listening?!" Said Mineta

"If that's the case," said Asui, ignoring Mineta. "They must've known what was inside the USJ before they warped in."

"Yeah," Izuku agreed. But something wasn't adding up. "But for a group with such careful planning, something really sticks out to me: they sent you here, Asui -"

"Ribbit!"

"-Tsu," Izuku corrected himself. "They warped you to the shipwreck zone."

"What does that matter?" Said Mineta.

"It means the villains probably have no idea who has what quirk," said Izuku.

"You've got a point there," said Asui. "If they knew I was a frog, they would have sent me to the fire zone."

"They separated us so they could overpower us in smaller groups," said Izuku. "Classic divide and conquer. But we can use that to our advantage. For all they know, the three of us could be super powerful, and that's why none of them are trying to climb into the boat. But that means they're not going to underestimate us either." Izuku reached into his utility belt, pulling out a small, round device. "I think I have a plan, but I need to know everything about your quirks."

"Well," said Asui. "I can pretty much do anything a frog can do: jump high, cling to pretty much any wall, and can stick my tongue out about twenty meters. I can also secrete a toxic mucus, but it only stings a bit."

"Interesting," said Izuku. "Pretty useful. What about you Mineta?"

Mineta reached up and plucked one of the round spheres of his head. "I've got these sticky balls," he said, placing it on the wall of the boat. "Their strength varies. Depending on how I'm feeling they might stick to something for a whole day. They grow back as fast as I can pull them off. The only thing they don't stick to is me."

"Hmmm," said Izuku. "That might be just what we need here. We don't have much time, so here's what we're going to do." He held up the small device. "This is an ice grenade. It'll encapsulate anyone caught in its range within ice in seconds."

"Where did you get that?" Asked Asui curiously.

"Borrowed tech from one of Batman's long-time villains," said Izuku. "It should create a big enough distraction for us to make our escape. Tsu, how far would you be able to jump to the shore with the two of us?"

"Not as far as it would be by myself," she said. "Probably twenty to thirty meters."

"That should be enough," said Izuku, taking out his grapple gun. "If you can get us within range of the shore line, I can use this to take us the rest of the way."

"But what if your ice grenade doesn't trap them all?" Said Mineta nervously.

"That's where you come in," said Izuku. "While Tsu leaps away with us, you need to throw as many of those sticky balls as you can at them. With luck, they'll get stuck together or at least it will restrict their swimming."

"Sounds like -"

Without warning, there was a large explosion near the aft of the ship, and it rocked violently in the water. Izuku steadied himself, and looked back towards the noise. To his horror, half the ship was sinking. One of the villains must have got tired of waiting and decided to try and force them into the water. They would be submerged in a matter of seconds.

Mineta began to panic. "We're fish food!" He screamed.

Asui was still surprisingly calm. "Mineta, are you sure this hero thing is really right for you?"

"Shut up!" Snapped Mineta. "It's weirder not to be scared right now! We just got out of Junior High and I didn't think I'd be facing death so soon after Joining UA-"

Izuku slapped Mineta across the face with a loud "SMACK"! Mineta stared at him, dumbstruck and clutching his cheek. "You have to stay calm," said Izuku. "I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But if we're going to survive this, it's now or never. Now be the hero I know you can be and fight!"

Mineta nodded. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Me too," said Asui.

Izuku positioned himself on the side of the ship. "Good, now let's get the hell off this boat!" And with that, he leaped off the side of the boat and into the air.

Time to make Kacchan proud.

* * *

"Stupid move kid!" Said an Aquatic Villain. Izuku had jumped off the boat and towards the villains. They hadn't noticed the device in his hand. They all prepared for their attack as soon as Izuku hit the water. In a flash, Izuku threw the ice grenade, which hit the water with a small splash.

"What was that?" Said the Fish Villain.

"I don't know," Said another villain. "Where did it go?"

There was a large flash, and the villains found themselves quickly being encased in ice.

"What the hell?!" Shouted a villain.

"Wha- ice?"

"How did he - AAAAAAUUUGH!"

The ice stopped, trapping nearly ten villains in its wake. The trap extended at least twenty meters, and those villains that weren't trapped quickly swam away to get out of its way. Now was their chance to escape.

"Tsu, Mineta, now!" Izuku shouted.

Asui leaped from the ship with Mineta in tow. Izuku felt Asui's tongue wrap around his torso and pull him closer towards them. The other villains began to realize what they were doing and attempted to follow them. This time, Mineta was ready, throwing sticky ball after sticky ball in their direction. The villains began to falter, some sticking to each other, and others sticking to themselves, no longer able to swim.

"Not too shabby," said Asui. "You guys are amazing."

"I guess we passed the shipwreck zone," said Izuku, launching his grappler gun to the shoreline. "Now let's get back to the others."

* * *

In the landslide zone, Todoroki was using his own ice powers to subdue the villains he was facing. "So the plan was to scatter us, and then kill us," he said, casually strolling up to the frozen villains. "You were woefully unprepared. In fact, it looks to me as though you've had no training. You haven't the slightest idea how to use your quirks."

The villains all stared in terror as Todoroki walked past them. He had given them no chance to attack. The moment they warped there, they were overwhelmed at the sheer power of his quirk. Two more villains attempted to get the jump on him, but were easily encased in ice themselves. These villains seemed to him to be just pawns, not as threatening as they first appeared. More like street thugs than actual supervillains. From what he could tell, there seemed to be only a few dangerous people here: the Warping villain, the Hand villain, and that large bird creature. What they needed was more information. They needed to know who their attackers were and what they could do.

"Listen well," He said to the villains. "If you stay frozen, your cells will slowly die as your body succumbs to frostbite and hypothermia." He heard several of the villains whimpering in fear. "Luckily for you, I want to be a hero, so I'd like to avoid any unnecessary cruelty." He walked towards one of the frozen villains, placing his hand an inch away from his face, frost flowing freely from his hand towards the villain, who began to cry.

"But," said Todoroki. "I can only do that if you tell me how you plan to kill All Might."

* * *

"Ah, Black Hole," Said the Warp Villain. "A quirk that sucks up matter and turns it to dust. Such an astounding power."

There seemed to be no end to the black energy that this villain was putting out. Thirteen had been sucking up the power for at least a minute, trying to buy Iida enough time for him to escape. If he couldn't open a window wide enough for him, there would be no hope for them to warn the others of the danger they were in.

"You're a rescue hero, Thirteen," The Warp villain continued. "Skilled at saving people from disasters." The villain began to form another warp portal. "Consequently, that means that you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness." A huge warp gate appeared behind Thirteen, taking the hero by surprise. With a sickening crunching sound, Thirteen's back completely ripped open as the force of his own quirk began to tear him to shreds.

"How unfortunate," said the Warp Villain mockingly. "You've turned yourself into dust."

Thirteen collapsed in a heap. "I'm sorry," he said. "He got me."

"Thirteen!" Shouted Mina.

"Iida, get out of here now!" Said Sato. Iida wasted no time. With an eruption from his calf engines, he sped around the Warp Villain at lightning speed.

But the villain was fast as well.

"A sheep trying to escape from the wolves," said the villain. "We can't have that." A warp gate opened above Iida. The villain was attempting to warp in front of him and stop him in his tracks. But the students were ready. Shoji leaped and wrapped his arms around the villain, rolling him out of Iida's way. "Run!" He shouted. "I've got him!"

Iida made a break for it. He was close to the doors. He had to make it outside. He couldn't let anything stop him from saving his friends.

"Impertinent child!" Shouted the Warp Villain. He shook Shoji loose and was gaining on Iida. "I have no time for this! Be gone!" Iida was enveloped in the black mist. Iida closed his eyes as the mist encased him. He had failed.

But the mist began to dissipate. Iida opened his eyes and looked back to see the villain floating away. Uraraka was grabbing hold of the metal collar that the villain was emanating from. "He's wearing some kind of weird armor!" She said. "He must have a body somewhere in there!" She threw the collar high into the air, and the villain went with it. "Run, Iida!"

As the villain flew into the air, he tried to rally and fly towards Iida, who was prying the doors of the USJ open. A large line of tape was shot from Sero's arm and attached to the back of his armor. Sato seized the tape, and began to swing the villain around through the air with his immense strength, finally launching him inward towards the USJ, away from Iida.

Iida was outside. In a flash of light and a roar of an engine, he was gone. The villain was helpless but to watch as Iida ran off into the distance. He was going to call for backup. The pros would be upon them soon. The villain knew that they had failed.

* * *

Izuku hoisted himself onto the shoreline, reattaching his grappling hook to his belt. They had made it away from the shipwreck and the water villains. Now they had to quickly find the teachers and their classmates. If they worked together, they might be able to push back the villains and alert the main campus.

Izuku saw Aizawa in the distance. He was still fighting off the surrounding villains, but his movements were slower. He was getting tired. The Hand Villain seemed to have gotten tired of waiting and advanced on him. Aizawa launched his binding towards the villain, who deftly caught it in his hand and continued charging. Aizawa lunged himself towards the villain, striking him in the torso with his elbow. But on closer inspection, Izuku saw that the villain had caught it in his hand.

Aizawa's elbow turned an ashen grey in the villain's grip. His shirt sleeve began to crumble as if made of paper. His skin cracked and broke, falling off and turning to dust, exposing the red muscle underneath. Aizawa leaped backward, his elbow destroyed. The villains seized their chance and advanced on him. Though one arm was useless, he continued to hold the villains off, but his attacks were slower, weaker.

"That annoying quirk of yours isn't suited for drawn-out fights against big groups, is it?" Izuku heard the Hand villain say. "Don't you think you're a little out of your element here, Eraserhead? But despite knowing that, you didn't hesitate to jump into the middle of this fight. To put your students at ease." More villains attacked Aizawa, who evaded them, trapped them in binding, and threw them into each other. He faced the Hand villain, breathing heavily, bindings in hand.

"And look at you," said the Hand villain. "You're still standing! You really are so cool. Oh, by the way, hero. I'm not the end boss." Aizawa looked up as a large shadow loomed over him. The large bird creature was standing over him.

Izuku watched in horror as the creature began to beat his teacher mercilessly.

"You can erase people's powers," said the Hand man. "That's irritating, but it's nothing impressive. When faced with true, devastating power, you might as well be a quirkless child." The creature snapped Aizawa's arm like a twig, causing him to cry out in pain. It smashed his head into the ground, his blood spattering across the floor.

Izuku couldn't take it anymore.

"LET HIM GO!"

The Hand man turned towards the noise. Izuku was charging at full speed towards him, batarangs at the ready. No one was going to die today, not while he was here. Leaping into the air, he threw his batarangs towards the villain.

"Nomu," said the villain lazily.

With blinding speed, the bird creature jumped in front of the Hand villain, shielding him. The batarangs collided with his skin, but dropped to the ground as if their razor edges were made from tinfoil. Asui seized her chance, using her tongue to move Aizawa away from danger.

" _Fall, you bastard! _" Izuku screamed, throwing every explosive he had at the creature: batarangs, grenades, everything. Smoke billowed and villains were thrown backwards in the blast. After his supply was exhausted, Izuku stopped.

The monster was unharmed.

_No, _Izuku thought, horrified. _That's not possible. _Then it dawned on him. This was the ace up their sleeve. This was what they were going to use to kill All Might. Being so close to it, and witnessing its power, he was afraid it really could.

"That was pretty close," said the Hand Man, picking up one of the discarded batarangs. "But you're not using a quirk. How interesting."

Suddenly, the Warp Villain appeared beside the Hand man. "Tomura Shigaraki," he said.

"Kurogiri," the Hand man, Shigaraki, said back. "Did you kill Thirteen?"

"The hero is out of commission," said Kurogiri. "But I was unable to scatter all of the students and one of them got out of the facility."

"What?!" Shigaraki said angrily. He began to scratch agitatedly at his neck. "Kurogiri, you fool. If you weren't our warp gate I'd tear apart every last atom in your body." He scratched harder, growling and twitching like a rabid dog.

"There's no way we can win if dozens of pros show up to stop us," he said, finally calming himself. "Its game over. Let's go home." Izuku was taken aback. This was their game over? If this creature really was strong enough to beat All Might, why would they run now?

Shigaraki turned to face Izuku. "But before we go," he said. "Let's make sure the Symbol of Peace is broken." He ran towards Izuku with surprising speed, thrusting his hand towards Izuku's face. Izuku winced, preparing himself for what came next. He underestimated Shigaraki, not expecting him to move so quickly. He didn't have time to get out of the way, and now he was upon him. He felt Shigaraki's fingertips touch his face.

But nothing happened.

Shigaraki grunted impatiently, turning to the broken Aizawa being supported by Mineta and Asui. He was using his quirk. "You really are so cool," said Shigaraki.

Izuku acted instinctively. He grabbed the batarang Shigaraki was holding and stabbed it into the villain's hand, deep enough that it sliced through and stuck out the other side. Shigaraki roared in pain and anger, kicking Izuku in the torso, sending him backwards. Izuku rolled and sprang to his feet and reached for more batarangs, but he was out.

"You little brat," snarled Shigaraki, ripping the batarang out of his hand. "You cheating little bastard. I'm done with you. Nomu!" He ordered, turning to the creature. It launched itself with speed that would rival Iida's, grabbing hold of Izuku. He struggled to free himself from its grip, but it was too strong. The creature wrapped its hand around Izuku's head. It would only take a small amount of pressure for this creature to crush his head like a grape. Mineta reached for the sticky balls on his head, and Tsu launched her tongue towards Izuku to grab him, but it was a futile effort. There was no more time. He was out of time. It was over. He braced himself for the inevitable.

_I'm sorry, Bruce, _thought Izuku. _Forgive me, Kacchan._

A large explosion shook the foundations of the facility. Izuku opened his eyes and looked towards the source. The front doors of the USJ were blown right of their hinges, dust and debris billowed from the open entryway. As the dust settled, a single figure stood among the wreckage.

"There is no need to fear, students," said All Might. "I am here."


	15. Chapter 15 - The Heroes

-15-

The Heroes

The entire USJ was silent as All Might marched through the front gate. Even the attacking villains stopped and stared in awe and terror at the Symbol of Peace. But something was different about All Might this time.

He wasn't smiling.

All Might was cursing himself on the way here, and hadn't stopped since he reached the USJ. _I can't believe all this went down while I was resting, _he thought angrily. He had not been able to raise Aizawa or Thirteen on their phones and had grown worried. The Principal had encouraged him to rest, and not to worry, but All Might couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Gathering enough strength as he could muster, he made his way to the USJ, running into a frantic and frightened Iida along the way.

_I hate to think of how frightened these children must be, _he thought shamefully, looking down at the heavily damaged Thirteen as he passed. _And how hard my colleagues had to fight in order to protect them. The only thing I can do now is to reassure them that everything is going to be ok. That is my duty as the Symbol of Peace. _He reached up to his tie and tore it from his neck, casting the shreds aside. He was going to make sure these villains paid for their transgression.

Shigaraki and Nomu seemed to have lost complete interest in Izuku and his friends. Nomu had released Izuku, and Asui had pulled him to safety. "After all this waiting," said Shigaraki. "The heroic piece of trash shows up."

* * *

"Holy crap, it's All Might!" Said one of the Villains.

"I've never seen him in person before," said another. "I didn't expect him to be so huge!"

"This is no time to talk, you idiots," shouted a steel-armed villain. "If we're quick we can kill -"

In the blink of an eye, the villains were incapacitated. All Might still moved at blinding speed, even with his injury. Izuku knew he must be pushing himself past his limit, but did a great job at hiding it. He made his way towards Shigaraki and Nomu, looking towards the barely conscious Aizawa.

"Took you long enough," said Aizawa.

"I'm sorry," said All Might. "I should have been here." In another flash, Izuku found himself being carried away from the villains. All Might had carried all of them, including the injured Aizawa, away to safety. "Everybody back to the entrance," he said. "And take Aizawa with you. He doesn't have much time." Mineta and Asui obeyed at once, running towards the entrance, supporting Aizawa as they went. Izuku, however, stayed put. This was the second time that All Might had saved him from certain death.

"All Might," Izuku began. But he was interrupted. Shigaraki seemed to be in the middle of a conniption fit. He had his hand covering his face, the force of All Might's speed knocking his mask off. "No, no, no!" He said angrily. "It wasn't supposed to go this way." He knelt down and picked up the severed hand that dropped from his face. "He's still fast, father. Somehow he managed to hit me." He placed his mask back on and sighed.

"Of course a government hero relies on violence," he said. "I wasn't prepared. I couldn't even see him when he moved. But he's not as fast as I thought he would be. Not as fast as he used to be. I guess its true after all." A perverse smile broke out across Shigaraki's face beneath his mask. "All Might really is getting weaker."

Izuku swallowed. His fear was confirmed. They somehow knew that All Might was losing his power, and were planning on using that to their advantage with Nomu, who was undoubtedly at it's physical prime. "All Might," he said. "You can't fight him! I threw enough explosives at the brain villain to destroy a building, and it didn't even phase him at all. He's too strong -"

"Young Midoriya," Said All Might, holding up a hand, his trademark smile returning. "I got this." Without another word, he charged towards Shigaraki. " _Carolina. . ."_

"Nomu," said Shigaraki.

"_SMASH!"_

Nomu had stepped in front of Shigaraki just in time, unaffected from the force of All Might's smash. The Nomu let out a guttural, high-pitched sound as it's wandering eyes focused on All Might. It lunged at him, trying to grab him. All Might ducked under his arms, following up with a haymaker to its torso. "I guess Midoriya wasn't wrong saying you were strong," he said. "Let's try this!" He began to lay a barrage of attacks to the Nomu's face, each one stronger than the last. The Nomu still seemed unfazed, continuing its attempts to seize him.

"Nomu has shock absorption, All Might," said Shigaraki. "The only way you are going to hurt him is to slowly gouge out his flesh. Of course, I don't think he'll sit back and let you do that." He giggled with glee. "You've finally met your match, All Might."

"Thanks for telling me how to beat him!" Said All Might, getting behind Nomu and throwing him into a suplex. "All I have to do is wear him down, and it's on to you!"

Izuku shielded himself from the blast of All Might's suplex, dust and debris flowing upward and out into a cloud around them. Izuku didn't want to stay on the sidelines, but he didn't dare get involved. They were moving so fast it was hard to see, and if he tried to help, he would just get in the way, or worse, be taken hostage. The best he could do was get to a safe distance and try to help the others escape. As much as he hated him, he had no choice but to put his faith in All Might. Izuku took out his grapple gun, looking for a good place to zipline away. But before he could, he looked in horror towards All Might and the Nomu as the dust settled.

The Warp villain was back, and he had used his quirk to bring warp the nomu through the ground, his head sticking out a few feet below All Might, finally allowing the creature to grab hold of him. What's worse, he was grabbing him right on his injury. Blood began to seep from All Might's mouth and side where Nomu's large fingers began to bury themselves deeper.

"You were trying to bury him in the concrete so he couldn't move anymore," said Shigaraki. "But that won't work. Nomu's as strong as you are. That won't stop him." He turned to the warp villain. "Nice work Kurogiri. We have him right where we want him."

All Might let go of the Nomu and began to struggle at it's hand, trying to remove it's fingers from his side. The Nomu began to sink deeper into the warp gate, until All might was sticking halfway out of it. "Normally I wouldn't want blood and viscera flooding the insides of my warp gates," said Kurogiri. "But I'll make an exception for a hero as great as you." The gate began to close around All Might, who grunted in pain as it grew tighter. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces."

Izuku couldn't go now. No matter the cost, no matter how he felt about him, he wasn't going to let them kill All Might.

He launched the grapple hook towards Kurogiri, latching onto his armor. He growled in surprise and anger as the grapple line reeled him in towards Izuku, who, upon reaching him, slammed his armor into the ground. Shigaraki flinched in surprise as his trump card disappeared from his side.

As if on queue, a path of ice quickly crept across the ground, freezing the Nomu's entire right side in ice. It was Todoroki. "One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might," he said. With the Nomu frozen and Kurogiri subdued, All Might loosened the monster's grip on him and thrust himself towards his two students. Shigaraki looked up in alarm as he saw Kirishima flying towards him, narrowly dodging his oncoming attack. Kurogiri tried to move under Izuku's hand, but Izuku pressed down harder on his armored body.

"Don't even think about it," Izuku snarled, taking a stun-gun from his belt and sticking it against the villain's armor plating. Electricity seared around the villain, who roared in pain as his dark mist sputtered and flared erratically. "This is enough electricity to stop the hearts of five men. Interesting that a being made of mist has to wear armor. You must be protecting some kind of body under there. Try to move an inch again and I'll zap you into your next life." Kurogiri growled in frustration, but did not move.

"Kurogiri," said Shigaraki irritably. "How could you let this brat get the better of you? You've gotten us into a real jam here." He scratched his neck inquisitively. "They escaped uninjured and captured my two strongest men. Kids these days really are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs. Can't have that. Nomu," he added, turning to the creature. The creature pulled itself through the warp gate and tried to stand. There was a sickening crunching sound and the creature's frozen arm and leg broke off. Izuku blanched. How was this thing still moving?

The creature's eyes rolled back into its head. The ice broke off from his body, and new muscle began to sprout from his body, replacing his missing appendages.

"What is this?" Said All Might. "I thought you said his quirk was shock-absorption?"

"I didn't say that was his only quirk," sneered Shigaraki. "Nomu has been modified to take you on even at 100% of your power. He's basically a highly-efficient punching bag that hits back." Shigaraki turned to Izuku. "First we need to free our method of escape. Nomu."

The Nomu was fast. Very fast. As fast as All Might, maybe even faster. Before he could even blink, Izuku heard what sounded like an explosion, and was thrown away from his captive, hitting the ground hard where his friends stood. Kirishima rushed to his side, helping him up. When Izuku stood to get his bearings back, he saw the Nomu was standing by Shigaraki, with the Warp Villain Kurogiri in hand. All Might was gone.

"What happened?" Said Kirishima. "Where's All Might?"

He was answered by a cough coming from the shattered wall behind them. A cloud of dust billowed around the rubble and debris, dissipating slowly to reveal a panting All Might, his once nice suit and shirt torn and frayed from the Nomu's attack. Izuku began to understand. The Nomu hadn't thrown him, All Might had protected him from it's attack.

"These are kids," said All Might. "These are kids and you didn't hold back?!"

"I didn't have much choice," said Shigaraki. "He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels." He held up his bloodied hand, nodding towards Izuku. "This brat stabbed me with one of his throwing knives. This won't heal overnight, you know, and will more than likely cause permanent damage. What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others. That pisses me off. Why do some people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgement on what's 'good' and what's 'evil'. You think you're the Symbol of Peace? You're just another government-sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence."

All Might did not look convinced. "You're nothing but a lunatic," he spat back. "Criminals like you; you always try to make your actions sound noble. But you're only doing this because you like it. Isn't that right?" Shigaraki didn't answer, but his silence spoke volumes. All Might had him figured out.

"Kirishima, Todoroki," said Izuku quietly. "Wait for my signal." They nodded to him.

All Might clenched his teeth. He only had little more than a minute in this form. His power was declining rapidly, more so than he anticipated. He had to stop these villains and save these kids no matter the cost. But he had to do it fast.

"Nomu, Kurogiri, kill him," said Shigaraki. "I'll deal with the children. Let's clear this level and -"

Shigaraki was interrupted by a loud "BOOM!" beside the Nomu. Kurogiri shrieked in pain as the back of his plate armor erupted in an explosion of flames and smoke, sending him flying over the heads of All Might and the students. Izuku was holding a detonator behind his back. The mine he had placed on Kurogiri's armor had worked perfectly.

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki shouted. "No, no, no, NO!"

"_NOW!" _

With lightning speed, Izuku ziplined over to Shigaraki, knocking him off his feet with a flying kick. Shigaraki turned to see why the Nomu wasn't there to protect him, but saw that it's legs were once again encased in ice, preventing it from moving. Shigaraki clambered to his feet, narrowly dodging an onslaught of attacks by Kirishima and Izuku. He was faster than them, but only just. All Might seized his chance and charged the Nomu. Wrapping his arms around the monster's torso, he ripped it from it's ice entrapment and flung it into the air. Leaping up with it, they began a flurry of simultaneous attacks against each other, each punch an explosion of kinetic energy and power.

Izuku and Kirishima continued their fight with Shigaraki, who began to sweat. Kurogiri was nowhere in sight. Their way out was once again taken from them, and the pros could be here any minute. These brats were stronger than even he had anticipated, and the green-haired one had managed to out-maneuver him. That pissed him off. That pissed him off a lot.

The USJ shook violently as All Might and the Nomu returned to ground below in their struggle, sending a powerful shockwave that sent Shigaraki and the students flying. Izuku grabbed onto Kirishima and shot a grapple hook into a nearby support beam. Todoroki put up a pillar of ice, protecting him from the blast. Shigaraki flipped in midair, steadying himself and landing several meters away from where he was.

All Might and the Nomu's fists collided together. The Nomu's arm seemed to buckle under the force of All Might's blow, but he quickly recovered. Their blows continued, but All Might's began to slow. The creature took advantage of his momentary lapse and began to land its heavy fists on All Might's bloodied side. The Symbol of Peace faltered, trying to rally, increasing his attacks, but the Nomu was able to meet them easily.

_This is bad, _thought Izuku. _He's almost out of time. His blows are getting weaker. If this keeps up the Nomu's gonna kill him! _

"Todoroki!" Shouted Izuku to his comrade. "Use your ice!"

"They're moving too fast!" Said Todoroki. "I can't risk hitting All Might!"

"Your time is over, Symbol of Peace!" Shouted Shigaraki shrilly. "You're old, your weak, and you're brats are next!"

The Nomu landed another blow onto All Might, sending him to the ground below. The Nomu slammed his large foot onto All Might's head, pinning him to the ground. All Might struggled to remove it, but it was too strong. _Dammit! _Thought All Might. _My power is decreasing. I can't get this guy off me. _This was looking bad. Very bad. The children were in danger. If he couldn't stop this beast they would surely die. He couldn't fail them, not now. But the Nomu didn't let up, and All Might could hear his bones cracking, his blood flowing freely, and Shigaraki laughing in perverse glee.

There was a huge crashing explosion and a flash of light, and the Nomu was knocked backwards with tremendous force. Shigaraki's laughs were abruptly cut short, replaced instead by angry confusion. "NOMU!" He shouted. "How? What could possibly hurt my Nomu!" He turned to find the source of the blast, and his question was answered.

Rolling through the opened gates of the USJ was an enormous, tank-like vehicle. It was heavily armored, with huge treaded wheels and various assorted mounted weapons, smoke emanating from the largest sitting atop it.

"What the _hell _is that?!" shouted Shigaraki in surprise. Izuku recognized it on the spot.

It was the Batmobile.

" _Batman!" _Shouted Izuku, waving his arms. "We're down here!"

The Batmobile rolled forward down the steps towards them. The remaining villains watching the fight between All Might and Nomu began attacking it. The Batmobile fired it's various railguns mounted to it, mowing the villains down. Izuku knew they were only rubber bullets, but they still wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. As the Batmobile reached ground level, more people came through the entrance behind it: the UA teachers, lead by none other than their class rep, Iida.

"Our first priority is the safety of the students," said Principal Nezu. The teachers broke off and started rounding up and beating the remaining villains scattered about the USJ.

The Nomu emerged from the wreckage, seemingly unscathed. The Batmobile launched more rockets, and the Nomu was thrown backwards several more times. Izuku gasped. Each rocket was powerful enough to levy buildings, and with each blast, the Nomu was thrown backwards further and further. It's shock absorption quirk was weakening. This meant that it wasn't limitless. It could be hurt after all.

"Are you going to lay there all day, All Might?" Izuku heard Bruce's voice projected over the Batmobile's speakers. "Or are you going to finish this monster?"

As if on queue, All Might stood from the crater made from Nomu's attacks. "I was only catching my breath," said All Might. "Thanks for warming him up for me, Bats."

All Might, having got his second wind, rushed the Nomu in a flash. "You may be able to match me at 100%," said All Might. "But not when I crank it up to 1,000,000%!" All Might's blows became quicker, and the Nomu wasn't able to catch up, with each blow landing it's speed and durability decreased. All Might threw an uppercut, launching the Nomu into the air. Following closely behind it, the Nomu tried to strike All Might, who grabbed its arm and threw it with tremendous force into the ground below.

"This can't be happening!" Shouted Shigaraki angrily.

"Now for a lesson," said All Might. "You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean." As the Nomu struggled to its feet, All Might reared back, placing every last ounce of power he had left into this final blow. "Go beyond. . . _Plus -" _He launched his fist into the Nomu's abdomen. The blow erupted into a flash of light, the kinetic energy from All Might's sheer power unleashing into it.

"_ULTRA!"_

The Nomu was launched into the air, crashing outside of the USJ outer walls, and disappearing from sight into the distance.

Shigaraki stared at the hole in the wall where his Nomu was launched through. His gaze fell back upon All Might, on the Batmobile, and on the students.

"He _cheated," _he snarled angrily.

Black mist began to swirl around him. "Tomura Shigaraki," said Kurogiri. His armor was broken and fractured, but otherwise intact. He was struggling to control his mist, which frayed and sputtered erratically from his armor. "We cannot win this, we have to leave!"

"But I - Argh!" Shigaraki screeched in pain. The Hero Snipe had shot him several times. He collapsed in a heap, and Kurogiri swirled around him, trying to open a warp gate. He turned his gaze towards All Might.

"I may have failed to kill you this time," said Shigaraki. "But your days are numbered. All Might, Symbol of Peace, I _will _kill you!"

The warp gate closed. They were gone.

* * *

The top hatch of the Batmobile opened up, and Batman leaped out of it with ease. Izuku ran towards him. "You're here!" He said. "I thought you were in Gotham. How did you know?"

"The Watchtower teleported me here," said Batman. "The Batcomputer lost track of you an hour ago, and I wasn't able to reach you on your comlink. I knew something was wrong." He looked Izuku up and down. "But you look no worse for wear. Looks like your training wasn't a total waste. Nice work, kid." He looked over towards Kirishima and Todoroki, the former looking starstruck and the latter as passive as usual. Batman simply nodded, and turned back towards the Batmobile. "I expect a full report on what happened here," he said before jumping back into the Batmobile. It roared back to life and drove off through the front gate, the sound of its engines growing softer as it drove further away.

Kirishima placed his hands on Izuku's shoulders, beaming at him. "That was so cool!" He said happily. Izuku couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Shigaraki spilled onto the floor of the hideout, a darkened dive bar, his blood seeping onto the floor. "Shot in both arms and legs," he grunted angrily. "All those underlings wiped out. Even Nomu was beaten!" He struggled as he tried to lift himself up, but the pain was too great. "We failed. Those kids were so strong! And the Symbol of Peace wasn't weakened at all."

He lifted his head towards the television at the end of the bar table before him. "You were wrong master! So wrong!"

"No," a voice that came out of the television replied. "I wasn't. We just weren't as prepared as we should have been."

"I agree," said a second voice. "We underestimated them. Thankfully we failed under that cheap 'League of Villains' name and not our own. And what about the creature the Master and I created? Where is Nomu?"

"Yes," said the first voice. "Why is he not with you?"

"He was blown away," said Kurogiri.

"_What? _" Said the second voice incredulously.

"It was All Might's doing," said Kurogiri. "And the interference of some upstart in a tank we didn't foresee. I believe one of the students called him 'Batman.'"

"Batman?" Said the first voice. "Interesting."

"Without the precise coordinates to his location, I couldn't use my warp to bring Nomu with us," said Kurogiri. "We didn't have any time to search for him."

"This is a travesty!" Said the second voice angrily. "And after all we did to make him as powerful as All Might!"

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped," said the first voice. "Unfortunately."

"Power," said Shigaraki. "That reminds me, one of the children didn't use a quirk. I don't think he actually had one. Yet he was still able to help protect All Might and even subdue Kurogiri twice."

"Oh?" Said the first voice, interested.

"If he hadn't gotten in our way," Shigaraki clawed at the floor angrily. "We might have killed the Symbol of Peace!" Images of Izuku flashed through Shigaraki's mind. "That brat. _That brat! _"

"Naturally, you're upset," said the first voice. "But this was not a futile mission. We learned many things. Gather the villainous elite. Take all the time you need. I need to remain hidden in the shadows, which is why I need you to be my face. A symbol of your own. Tomura Shigaraki, next time you will show the world why it should be afraid of you."


	16. Chapter 16 - The Aftermath

_The Aftermath_

The attack on the USJ left everyone shaken. The phones rang off the hook from reporters, parents and concerned citizens, demanding to speak to Nezu or anyone who could tell them why the kids in their charge were in such danger. Reports about the incident and the League of Villains were on every news channel, magazine, and web forum available. Over 72 villains were arrested after the attack, but they were all low-level thugs or petty criminals, and they all said they were approached by Shigaraki and Kurogiri and told they would be paid handsomely to help them kill All Might and a few school kids. None of them had ever heard of their benefactors before nor knew anything about their whereabouts.

In the conference room back at UA High, Principal Nezu, All Might, Vlad King, Snipe, and Midnight were all listening to the report presented by Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, who was assigned to the case. "We've been doing everything we can to find something on this so-called League of Villains," he said. "We've made some progress, but can't find anything on this 'Shigaraki' so far. We've searched our records for men in their 20s and 30s registered with some sort of disintegration quirk, but so far we've come up empty. Same for the warp villain, Kurogiri. Our conclusion is that they are not citizens or they are using aliases. Hard to find, either way."

"So what you're really saying is that we don't know anything," huffed Vlad King.

"We've got to track them down," said Snipe. "I shot their ringleader, but once he heals up he'll try pullin' somethin' like this again. What a pain."

"He did seem like the type," said All Might, more to himself.

"Is something on your mind, All Might?" Said Nezu.

"The attack on the USJ was too bold," said All Might. "No sane adult would ever attempt it. The ringleader kept monologuing about why he was there. He bragged about Nomu's many quirks, but never said a word about his own powers. When things didn't go his way, he was visibly upset, like he was going to throw a tantrum." All Might leaned back and sighed. "I guess bragging about Nomu's quirks was a quick way to draw me into a fight," he admitted.

"That might be true," said Nezu. "But strategically it was foolish to reveal his quirks up front instead of keeping them a secret."

"Shigaraki made wild, immature claims," All Might continued. "But he did so with a straight face, for the most part. And he talked about Nomu like it was some kind of a pet. It seemed like he had never been told 'no' before and like he thought things would go his way no matter what. He has the personality of a spoiled little brat, a man-child."

"A child with incredible power, though," said Vlad King.

"What worries me," continued Detective Tsukauchi. "Is that this 'man-child' got them all to follow his crazy plan. They viewed him as a real leader."

"There is nothing more dangerous than a villain with a cause," said a gruff voice. The teachers turned to see the dark form of Batman standing in the doorway.

"Hiya, Batsy!" Said Midnight, immediately batting her eyelashes. "Come to see little-ol'-me?"

"What are you doing here?" Said All Might.

"Batman has been brought in as a...consultant, of sorts," Said Tsukauchi. "He will be helping us in the investigation of the League of Villains."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid so, All Might," replied Tsukauchi. "Batman's forensic and deductive reasoning are unmatched. He has closed more criminal cases than any other hero agency and has on more than one occasion been cited as the World's Greatest Detective. Not to mention his ward, Izuku Midoriya, was one of the students involved in the USJ attack, so this case involves him as well."

"I guess that makes sense," said Vlad King.

"Criminals are starting to feel more pressure now that the world is brimming with heroes," said Batman. "It's not hard to see why they backed such a simple-minded attack. But you are not seeing the big picture."

"And what is that, Bruce?" Said All Might.

"This was an attempt on your life," said Batman. "That was Shigaraki's sole desire in this attack. He didn't want to leave the USJ until you arrived. He brought as many hired thugs as he could to help take you down. He wanted to kill the students as a way to break your spirit. He is obsessed with you, and wanted to kill you at all costs. That level of hatred for you is more than just criminal nature. This is psychosis." He was counting on his fingers as he went along, and paused. "And then there's the Nomu. This creature was specifically designed with you in mind. Not only did it have your strength and speed, but it had multiple quirks as well."

"We know that," said All Might. "What's your point?"

"It's too much of a coincidence for a creature such as this to have strength and speed to rival yours," said Batman. "But to also have quirks that specifically counter your abilities, not to mention multiple quirks at that. Is this sounding familiar?"

All Might swallowed hard. "So?"

"I don't believe that this 'man-child' is the one who orchestrated this event," Batman continued. "He's much to immature and impulsive. The warp villain even seemed to serve as his handler more than as his subordinate. The Nomu is a product of genetic engineering that hasn't been seen since the appearance of Doomsday. More coincidence, and I don't believe in coincidence."

"You're suggesting that there's a force behind Shigaraki?" Said Snipe.

"I'm not suggesting it," said Batman. "I know it for a fact. Everything is pointing back to All Might, so it has to be someone with a connection to him. Someone with an ax to grind. It's only going to be a matter of time before this mastermind reveals himself, whether by choice or by force. We need to be prepared."

All the teachers glanced at each other anxiously. "How do we prepare against something like that -" Midnight began. Batman was gone.

"He does that," All Might said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Said Vlad King.

All Might sighed. "I don't. But, I don't think we have any choice. And I have to admit, everything he said makes sense. If anyone can get to the bottom of what's going on with the League of Villains, it's Batman."

* * *

Izuku sat at his desk, his classmates chatting around him. The school was closed yesterday, the day after the attack on the USJ. They wanted the students to have a little break after facing villainy and almost certain death. Izuku found it impossible to relax, spending his entire day off training at the warehouse.

Izuku was angry. He had worked so hard to become ready for UA, pushed himself past his breaking points, but it still wasn't enough. He had only barely survived the villain attack. If Batman, All Might and the other teachers hadn't shown up when they did, the Nomu and the villains would have killed them all. He wasn't strong enough to stop them. Despite all his training, he still wasn't strong enough. He tried is best to ignore what he was feeling, to push through them as he trained harder than ever, but All Might's words just continued to ring in his head: Can you be a hero? Not without a quirk.

"Midoriya!"

Izuku jumped, shaken from his thoughts. Kirishima was trying to get his attention. "Sorry," he apologized. "Did I startle you?"

"No, you're fine," said Izuku. "What were you saying?"

"We were just talking about how Batman showed up in a tank!" Said Kirishima excitedly. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Yeah!" Said Sato. "And seeing All Might fight that bird guy, that dude was super strong and he still destroyed him!"

"Yes," said Fumikame. "The Batman's arsenal, and All Might's strength, they are both a thing of wonder."

"Attention!" Said Iida, speed walking to the front of the room. "Homeroom class is about to begin! Everyone please stop talking and take your seats!"

"But we're all sitting already!"

"I wonder who's going to be our teacher today," Mina said.

"I don't know," said Asui. "Mr. Aizawa is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries."

As if on queue, the door to the classroom opened to reveal a heavily bandaged but otherwise standing Aizawa. He was covered from head to toe in medical wrappings, with both arms encased in casts and suspended by slings. They even wrapped his face in bandages, obscuring it completely. "Morning, class," he said sardonically.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Said the class in collective surprise.

"Whoa, what a pro!" Said Kiminari.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Said Iida, raising his hand. "I am glad that you're ok!"

"You call that 'okay'?" Said Uraraka.

"My wellbeing is irrelevant," said Aizawa as he limped to the front of the class. "What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet."

"Not more bad guys!" Said Mineta, ducking under his desk.

Two little slits opened between his bandages to reveal Aizawa's bloodshot eyes. "The UA Sports Festival is coming up."

There was a long, silent pause at Aizawa's words, broken by Kirishima standing up and shouting "Yes!" at the top of his lungs.

"Hang on," Said Jiro. "Is it really a good idea to have the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?"

"They could attack once we're all in the same place," Ojiro agreed.

"Apparently the administration thinks that this is a good way to show the threat has been handled and that our school is safer than ever," said Aizawa. "Plus, their beefing up security compared to past years. Several pro heros will be operating as security detail, and we have received a gracious donation of the latest in security, disaster response and facial recognition technology, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises." He shot Izuku a quick glance. That meant that Batman himself would be ready to spring into action should anyone try to set foot inside the sports festival who shouldn't.

"This is a huge opportunity for all students at UA," Aizawa continued. "It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains. Our sports festival is one of the most widely watched in the entire world. In the past, everyone obsessed over the Olympic games. But then quirks started appearing. Now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, this is the only tournament that matters."

"That's right," agreed Yaoyarozu. "Hero agencies everywhere will be watching. This is where you get scouted!"

"Sure, unless you're dead," muttered Mineta glumly.

"Joining a famous hero agency can garner you greater experience and popularity," said Aizawa. "That's why the festival matters. If you want to go pro one day, than this event could open that path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. That means you better not slack off on your training," he added sternly. "Class is dismissed."

* * *

The bell rang for lunch, and the students of Class 1-A were beside themselves with excitement about the upcoming Sports Festival. "The villain stuff sucked, sure," said Kirishima. "But I'm pumped for these games!"

"We put on a good show and we're basically on the road to being pros," said Sero.

"We get so few chances," said Fumikame. "We have to make the most of this."

"Deku! Iida!" Said Uraraka intensely. "Let's do our best in the sports festival!"

Iida was agreeing vehemently, but Izuku was silent. He had been working in his journal all day, not even paying attention to the lectures in class. Hearing about the Sports Festival had only fueled his already fervent obsession with improving himself. This was a chance to show the world what he could do, even without a quirk. He had to make the most of this. He had to stand out. But he wasn't sure how. He had his utility belt, his tools, his training, but it wasn't enough. He needed something stronger. He needed to be stronger.

"Deku?" Said Uraraka. "Are you O. K.?"

"Yeah," Said Iida. "You look like you're distracted."

"Huh?" Said Izuku. "Oh, I'm fine. Well, maybe a little distracted."

"Are you worried about the Festival?" Said Iida.

"No. Well, yes, I dunno," said Izuku. "It's hard to explain. I've been thinking a lot about the villain attack, and the Festival as well. I wasn't strong enough to really help during the villain attack. I'm trying to think of something that could help me get stronger. You all have amazing quirks that help you stand out, but I don't have anything."

"Not true!" Said Iida. "You have your training at the hands of Batman, and your various tools will surely give you an advantage!"

"Yeah, Deku!" Said Uraraka. "I saw you take on those villains with Todoroki and Kirishima, you were amazing!"

"I guess," Said Izuku, unconvinced.

"Whenever I need confidence," Said Uraraka. "I always think back to the reason why I decided to become a hero. My parents have always struggled financially, and I want to help them so they can live the rest of their lives in comfort. You know, I don't think you've ever talked about why you want to become a hero. Maybe it could help you."

"That's not a bad idea," said Iida. "What are your reasons you wanted to become a hero, Midoriya?"

Izuku hesitated. "I haven't. . . told many people about this," he said slowly, turning away. "There was someone I admired once. I guess you could say he was my friend, we had known each other for a long time. He was everything I wanted to be: smart, strong, confident and with a powerful quirk."

"I remember," said Uraraka. "The friend you were talking about on the bus ride to the USJ, right?"

"Yeah," said Izuku. "Well, something. . . happened to him. Something I wasn't able to stop. Something no one was able to stop." Izuku trailed off, but Uraraka and Iida understood.

"I'm sorry, Deku," said Uraraka.

"It's fine," said Izuku. "But there are times I wish he was here. He would have loved it here. And whenever I'm upset, or don't know what to do, I always think to myself: what would he do? How would -" Izuku froze.

"Midoriya?" Said Iida.

"Are you O. K.?" Asked Uraraka worriedly.

"That's it," Izuku said, smiling. "That's it!"

Izuku turned on his heel and ran down the hallway, leaving Uraraka and Iida standing there confused. He would apologize to them later. Right now he had to get to the Support Lab. He was so excited. He had found the answer to his problem, and it was all thanks to Kacchan.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Sports Festival

17

_The Sports Festival_

It had been a week since Aizawa had announced the Sports Festival. Previews and advertisements for the festival had exploded everywhere, reminding Izuku of what he had in store for him. In a way, Izuku found the anxiety he felt about the festival ironic. He had survived ten months Batman's training, grueling fights in The Underground, mirceless training at the hands of Aizawa, and even a villain attack. But the sports festival was a chance for him to really shine, and show those who doubted him that he truly deserved to be where he was. Not just that, but to prove it to himself as well.

He just hoped that his trump card would be enough. He had worked tirelessly in the Support Lab in an attempt to create his newest weapon. It was more powerful and dangerous than any other weapon in his arsenal, and required delicate precision. The festival was in two weeks, and if he stayed on task, it should be finished in time for the festival, but there wouldn't be much time for testing. He supposed that the Sports Festival itself would make for an adequate field test for the device.

If he didn't inadvertently kill anyone, that is.

He was going over their schematics when the bell sounded for the end of their study hall. Uraraka, Izuku and Iida were preparing to head to lunch when Uraraka stopped at the door abruptly.

It was as if the whole school was standing outside their classroom. They didn't say a word, simply staring at Class 1-A in hushed silence. "Uh," Said Uraraka nervously. "Why are you all standing outside our classroom?"

"Do you have some sort of business with our class?" Asked Iida.

"Why are you blocking our doorway?" Said Mineta indignantly. "I won't let you hold us hostage!"

Izuku scanned the class. Most of them had looks of fear and anxiety on their faces, as if they were staring into a cage filled with angry tigers. They were obviously here to size up their competition. They were the only class to survive a real villain attack after all. As Izkuk stepped forward, the students turned to him, whispering and murmuring.

"That's him! "

"The quirkless guy?"

"Didn't you hear? He's being sponsored by Batman."

" Batman?!"

"Is he the next Robin?"

"He doesn't look like much."

"Don't let that fool you, he's really strong."

"I wonder how many gadgets he has in his utility belt."

"All right, everyone!" Said Iida. "We all have places to be, please let us through!"

"So this is class 1-A?" Said a drawling voice from the crowd. A student stepped forward to the front of the horde. He had wavy purple hair that stood straight upward, his eyes had deep shadows under them, as if he hadn't slept in days. He strongly reminded Izuku of Aizawa. "I heard you guys were impressive," He continued. "But after looking at you I'm sad to find you're just a bunch of egomaniacs. I wanted to be in the hero course too, but like many others here I was forced to choose a different path. Such is life."

The student turned his gaze towards Izuku, looking him up and down. "The whole school is talking about you," he said. "How you somehow got into the course without a quirk. You even had a sponsorship from one of the biggest Pro Heroes in the world. It must be nice to have such connections to take you places."

"That's not fair," Said Uraraka angrily. "Izuku has proved himself time and again that he deserves to be here!"

"If you say so," said the student, shrugging. "But fancy gadgets and gizmos can only provide a showy front. Without them, are you really as strong as you think you are?" Izuku didn't answer, but didn't avert his gaze either. The student stared back at him, as if he wanted Izuku to answer him. Eventually, he turned back to the class. "I didn't cut it the first time around, but now I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival the teachers can transfer us to the hero course, and they'll have to transfer people out to make room. I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

Some of the students in class 1-A glanced about nervously. The student returned his glaring gaze to Izuku. He didn't feel threatened by this declaration of war. Instead, Izuku couldn't help but feel his interest piqued. This student exuded confidence and determination, more so than any of the other students before him. Izuku had no doubt that this student had a powerful quirk, and wondered what the reason could be he was not accepted into the hero program.

"Hey you!" Shouted another voice. Izuku and the others turned to see an animated student with a fierce look on his face running towards them. He had sharp teeth and wavy silver hair. His eyes were intense and sharp. "I'm from Class 1-B next door to you!" He said loudly. He spoke quickly and angrily, looking at Izuku as if he just stepped in his dinner. He continued on his tiriad about how class 1-A are arrogant and egotistical, but Izuku tuned him out. People seemed to really hate them, despite the fact they almost lost their lives barely a week ago. It was as if they were being blamed for being attacked by the villains. More than that, as the purple-haired student had demonstrated, people still couldn't fully believe in the possibility of a quirkless hero. Once again, Izuku's talents and abilities were being overshadowed by the fact that he didn't have a quirk. He had just about enough of it. He didn't care about sponsors, fame or notoriety. He had one goal for the Sports Festival, and only one: to show the world that the powerless can be powerful.

* * *

It was the morning of the festival. The stadium outside the school was packed to bursting with people. Pro Heroes from all over the country were there, reporters, local celebrities, vendors, fans and enthusiasts, all chomping at the bit for a taste of what awaited them within the stadium walls. The students of UA had trained tirelessly. This was the chance of a lifetime for them to showcase their skills: Pro Heroes in training hoping for an internship at an agency, Support students looking to showcase their creations for the various companies in attendance, general education students aiming for scholarships into the colleges of their choice. Even the business students were taking advantage of the situation by selling various UA merchandise and swag. This was the place where dreams came true.

Izuku and his classmates were all waiting in the Class 1-A waiting room. There they were able to change into their gym uniforms and prepare for the first events.

"Aw man," Said Aishido glumly. "I was really hoping I could wear my costume."

"At least everyone will be in uniforms," said Ojiro. "That will keep things fair, right?"

"What about you, Midoriya?" Asked Kirishima excitedly. "What kind of gadgets are you going to be using today?"

Izuku had thought long and hard about this. He had to fill out a form a couple of weeks ago detailing the support items he was going to be using. He had his secret weapon, but he didn't want to use it too early in the festival. He had been wrestling with the desire to keep his utility belt, but the words of that purple-haired student kept echoing in his head: fancy gadgets and gizmos can only provide a showy front. Without them, are you really as strong as you think you are? He was standing in front of his locker, holding his belt in his hand.

Uraraka came up beside him. "Are you O.K.?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Said Izuku.

"You shouldn't let what that boy said rattle you," Uraraka said. "After everything you have done and been through with us, you deserve to be here just as much as the rest of us."

Izuku looked back at his utility belt. "But what if he's right?" He asked. "What if all I am is just a bunch of showy gadgets?"

"How is that any different from using a quirk?" Asked Shoji.

"What do you mean?"

"Each of us were gifted with different abilities," Shoji explained. "But most people tend to think that having a great quirk makes you unstoppable, but in reality, it often causes them to over-rely on their quirks. Eventually, that catches up to them." He walked over to Izuku, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "I have seen you in combat, Midoriya. You're abilities are not limited to what is in that belt. You have the innate ability to think on your feet, to strategize and to use your environment around you to your advantage, no matter the situation. These are the skills that are going to help you in this festival."

Izuku felt as if an immense weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you, Shoji," said Izuku. Shoji nodded, and returned to his locker to finish preparing.

"I wonder what they have in store for us during the first round," said Sato nervously.

"No matter what they've prepared for us, we must persevere," said Fumikage.

"All right, everyone!" Said Iida, coming through the door. "Get your game faces on, we're entering the arena soon!"

The students all began their preparations. Mineta stood next to Izuku, chanting "swallow your fear" to himself. Izuku had felt much more confident now after Shoji's words, and wrapped his utility belt around his waist. He was ready.

"Midoriya," came a voice from behind him. Izuku turned to see Todoroki approaching him.

"What's up, Todoroki?" Said Izuku.

Todoroki looked Izuku up and down. "I think that from an objective standpoint, it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you," he said bluntly.

"Is that so?" Said Izuku.

"Last time we battled, you caught me off guard," Todoroki continued. "That won't happen again."

"I see," Izuku said.

"I have noticed that All Might has taken a strong interest in you," said Todoroki. "I won't pry as to what's going on between you two. Just know that I will beat you."

"What's with all these declarations of war?" Said Kiminari.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" said Kirishima, placing his hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "Why are you picking a fight all of the sudden?"

"We're not here to be each other's friends," Said Todoroki, knocking Kirishima's hand away. "Don't forget, this isn't a team effort." He turned and began to walk away.

Izuku felt his anger boil deep inside him. "Nice monologue, Todoroki," said Izuku. "Now you listen to this: I don't know what you've got going through your head. And you're right, you do have more power than me. In fact, you probably have more potential than anyone in this room. But It wasn't luck or chance that I was able to beat you last time. You believed that your power made you unstoppable, and in your hubris I was able to exploit your weakness. I expect better from you, Todoroki. You better come at me with everything you've got, because I'm coming for you. And I won't hold back this time."

Todoroki stared back at Izuku, his face passive, but his eyes intense. "Fine," he said simply, and walked away.

* * *

Fireworks exploded above the stadium. The crowd of observers were cheering in exponential exuberance. The UA Sports Festival was about to begin.

"Welcome back to the UA Sports Festival!" Present Mic's voice blasted over the PA Systems, although it was debatable whether or not he really needed them. "Where up-and-coming heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for the chance to achieve worldwide fame and celebrity! This first group are no strangers to the spotlight, you know them for withstanding a villain attack - the dazzling students lighting up your TVs with solid gold skills. The hero course students of Class 1-A!"

Izuku and his classmates marched onto the field. He took a moment to gaze around him as he walked, taking in the sheer amount of people in the stands. He knew there would be a lot, but he was still taken aback at their numbers.

"I hope we are still able to give our best performances despite all these eyes watching us," said Iida. "I suppose it's just one of the aspects of being a hero we all have to get used to."

Present Mic continued to introduce the rest of the courses: Hero Course class 1-B; General Studies classes C, D, and E; Support classes F, G, and H; and Business classes I, J and K. They all approached the Introduction Podium where Midnight was waiting for them. A few of the students commented about her revealing apparel and whether or not it was appropriate for a school.

"Now, the introductory speech!" Shouted Midnight, cracking her nine-tails whip. "And for the student pledge, we have -" She turned and faced Izuku directly.

"Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku felt his stomach drop to his feet. They chose him to be their representative? Of all people, why him? Was this a publicity stunt because he was the first quirkless student to ever attend the UA hero course? He must have been frozen in contemplation for a while because he was nudged forward by Iida. His legs were shaking as he slowly approached the podium. He could hear the other students murmur and question among themselves as to the teacher's choice for their representative. The stadium went deathly quiet as he reached the microphone. Izuku could feel himself being crushed by the weight of every single eye on him.

Izuku cleared his throat. "Um," he said. He looked at his classmates, Uraraka and Iida were all giving him encouraging looks. He desperately racked his brain for anything to say. He was blowing it. He was-

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Up in the VIP box, behind Midnight, sat two familiar faces that Izuku recognized instantly: an elderly man in an expensive pinstripe suit and bow-tie, sporting a green foam finger and holding a sign that read "Izuku Midoriya: The Next #1", and next to him was a tall, handsome man with a gaunt expression that Izuku knew only too well.

Bruce and Alfred.

Izuku barely suppressed a laugh. He felt the anxiety drain away, a new confidence flowing through him. He wasn't sure if they would have made it, and they were even there with a few people that Izuku didn't recognize: A tall, younger man with long black hair and a charming smile, and a beautiful young woman in a wheelchair, both who were also cheering him on.

"Ahem," Midnight said, nodding towards the microphone. Izuku nodded, smiling.

"If you would have told me I would be where I'm standing now only a year ago," Izuku said. "I would have laughed in your face. The first quirkless student ever to be accepted into the Hero Course at UA. Someone I once looked up to, someone I admired as a hero, once told me that I couldn't be a hero without a quirk. But then someone else came along, someone who believed in me, who helped me get to where I am today, and told me something that has always encouraged me: 'You, Izuku Midoriya, will become a hero. That I promise.' So to anyone here who is like me, who is told by others that their dreams are unrealistic, you simply tell them -" Izuku raised his fist into the air.

"Go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!"

The crowd erupted in thundering applause. Izuku returned to his class, and he was besieged by cheers, pats on the back and shoulders, and even a hug from Uraraka.

"Without further ado," said Midnight, "It's time for us to get started!"


	18. Chapter 18 - The Obstacle Course

-18-

_The Obstacle Course_

"Without further ado, it's time to get things started!" Shouted Midnight into the microphone. "This is where you begin feeling the pain!"

She raised her nine-tails whip upward and a large jumbotron screen appeared behind her. "The first fateful game of the festival!" She said. "What could it be?" A large spinning object appeared on the screen, and the students waited for it to reveal their fates. After about ten seconds, it abruptly stopped. Their first challenge was an obstacle course.

"All 11 classes will participate in this treacherous contest," said Midnight, the screen behind her outlining the course. "The track is four kilometers around outside of the stadium. I don't wanna restrain anyone, at least in this game," she added slyly, licking her lips. "As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires! Now then, take your place contestants."

The students all piled around towards the gate that led outside to the course. Izuku readied himself as he nervously watched the clock countdown: 3. . .

Bruce, Izuku thought. I know you picked me for a reason.

2\. . .

I'm not sure I completely know what those reasons are.

1 . . .

But I will make you proud!

"BEGIN!"

The students scrambled like a herd of spooked cattle towards the gate opening. As they got closer, the students began to smash and bump into each other, trying to push past towards the other end of the gate. Izuku hesitated before entering as all the students scratched, pushed, pulled and yelled themselves through.

They're testing us, Izuku thought immediately. They're trying to see how we get through!

A wave of ice erupted in the cramped space of the gate. Students slipped and slid, others found themselves stuck as the ground beneath them was frozen solid. Todoroki had obviously came to the same conclusion as Izuku, and was attempting to hinder the other's progression.

Izuku wouldn't be so easy to stop. Leaping quickly to avoid the ice, Izuku pulled his grapple hook from his belt and fired upward. The hook embedded itself in the roof of the gateway, and Izuku was launched upward. Surveying his surroundings, he saw that Todoroki had already pulled ahead, while several other students, notably most of them from his class, were close behind him. Izuku even noticed the purple-haired student being carried through the ice by four other students. Izuku released the clamp of the grapple gun and launched it forward, latching onto the ground next to Todoroki. Izuku was propelled forward, but Todoroki must have noticed the grapple claw landing next to him, as he quickly froze the line solid, snapping it off from the claw. Izuku was propelled forward by the momentum of the grapple line, but stopped short onto the ice below. Thinking quickly, Izuku tumbled in air and landed on his feet, allowing the ice to carry him the rest of the way.

Nice try, Todoroki, thought Izuku.

Todoroki looked up as he saw Mineta leaping towards him, having launched the sticky balls on his head onto the ice and using them to springboard him forward. He was preparing to throw one directly at Todoroki when he was smacked across the face by a long, metal object.

The students stopped short as before them was a wall of at least a dozen villain robots, the same robots from the entrance exam. Including several of the zero-pointers. Todoroki wasted no time, placing a frozen hand on the ground and freezing the zero-point robots solid.

"He stopped the robots!" Said one of the students.

"Look! We can get through the legs!" Shouted another.

As they began to proceed, the zero-point robots began to wobble precariously. Izuku immediately knew what was going on. Todoroki purposefully froze the robots so they would be off balance. In seconds they would come crashing down, which would hinder the other student's progress further. But the force from the robots falling would cause a massive shockwave, and the other students could get hurt in the process.

Izuku couldn't let that happen.

He reached into his belt and pulled out three explosive batarangs, one for each robot. He had upped the explosive power on them since his fight with the Nomu, but he hoped it would be enough. With lightning speed, he threw each of them towards the falling robots, each one sticking in their giant, red optic sensor. The explosion knocked each of the robots backwards with tremendous force, sending them crashing down towards Todoroki. Startled, Todoroki quickly used his ice around him to protect himself from the shockwave.

"Whoa!" Came the voice of Present Mic from the speakers overhead. "Todoroki had pulled ahead with a devastating display of power, but Midoriya has completely countered him with a fantastic move of his own! These two are the ones to watch, it almost seems unfair, thoughts?"

"Todoroki's attack was both offensive and defensive," came the muffled voice of Aizawa from the speakers. "But Midoriya's attack seemed to be almost completely defensive. With his skills, he could have easily pulled forward and left the others to fend for themselves. Instead he sacrificed time to stop the robots from falling forward, perhaps out of fear of them injuring others. Interesting."

"Midoriya doesn't seem to know the meaning of competition!" Said Present Mic.

"Or perhaps he doesn't care," said Aizawa.

"In any case, these robot villains certainly don't stand a chance against these students' chart-topping moves!" Said Present Mic.

The smaller robots began to form up around the students in the wake of the zero-pointers. While the others balked at their approach, Izuku pushed forward. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulled out more explosive batarangs, throwing them towards a one and three-point robot. They exploded on impact destroying the two robots. A two-point robot moved toward him, but Izuku was too fast for it. Sliding under it's spider-like body, he pulled his explosive gel from his belt and sprayed it along the bottom of its belly. After reaching the other side, he pressed the detonator, and the robot exploded, it's broken parts flying all over the course.

The other students fought their way through more robots that began to converge on them. Izuku continued on.

* * *

Up in the teacher's box, the UA staff watched the ensuing chaos below closely.

"Looks like all the pack leaders are from Class 1-A," said Snipe. "At least for now."

"It's not that 1-B and the other students are doing poorly," said All Might. "It's just that 1-A has learned not to hesitate. They've seen what the real world is like. They've felt the fear of facing villains. Yet they fight on, trying to overcome that fear. They've all grown."

"Especially Midoriya," said Thirteen. "He seems as unstoppable as Todoroki. Batman trained him well."

All Might had to admit, Thirteen was right. Midoriya was performing way above expectations, as usual. He was swift, strong, and was thinking on his feet. But it was more than that. Every other student on that field was looking out for number one. Everyone except him. He knew that the students were in danger from those falling robots. Instead of using that to his advantage to pull ahead, he chose to put them out of harm's way. Placing others ahead of yourself, thought All Might. The mark of a true hero. He looked down towards the VIP box, where he knew Bruce and his family to be sitting. He quietly gasped in surprise as he did.

Bruce was staring directly at him.

Turning away, All Might tried to pretend he didn't notice, but he knew it was futile. Bruce was sending him a message, one he read all too loud and clear:

You were wrong.

* * *

"For those of you who thought the first obstacle was easy," Said Present Mic over the speakers. "Let's see how ya feel about the second one!"

Standing before the students was a great chasm that dropped at least fifty feet down. Within the chasm were narrow, flat-topped buttes and pillars, all connected together at the top by strands of rope.

"When did they even have time to build something like this!" Said Uraraka exasperatedly. Without a word, Asui crouched down and launched herself forward, landing easily on one of the connecting ropes. A pink-haired student from one of the support courses stepped forward. "This is the perfect chance to show off what I can do!" She said gleefully. She launched a grapple line from a harness-like device she was wearing, the hook landing several pillars away. Without hesitation, flipped a switch on her boots, which began to emanate a loud humming sound, and leaped off of the edge and into the chasm. Her boots grapple harness pulled her forward while her boots appeared to slow her initial fall and control her ascension. Uraraka was floored by this student's lack of hesitation. Gritting her teeth, she ran forward towards the chasm. "I won't lose!" She said as she leaped forward.

Todoroki slid easily across the iced ropes towards the other side of the chasm. He had lost track of Midoriya, but he had no doubt that he wasn't far behind, so he dared not stop, even to catch his breath.

As if on queue, three batarangs flew past his head and embedded themselves in the ground in front of him, causing him to stop abruptly. Midoriya was running across the ropes quicker than an acrobat on a tightrope. He had thrown the batarangs, not with the intention of hitting Todoroki, but as a message. His eyes burned with a fiery intensity that burned into the depths of Todoroki's soul, his words echoing inside his ear: I'm coming for you.

* * *

"And now, we're finally approaching the last obstacle," said Present Mic. "Everyone had better tread carefully, you're stepping onto a minefield!"

Todoroki approached the edge of an open dirt field between two giant signs that read "Danger! Mines!". There were hundreds of circles grouped closely together, with not much space between them but a couple of footsteps. Todoroki couldn't risk using his ice to make a path. It would give the other students behind him a way over as well. He had to admit this was clever, it put those in the lead at a disadvantage. He carefully made his way through the minefield as explosions went off around him, students being flown through the air for their carelessness.

All except for one.

Todoroki looked back in shock as he saw Izuku running swiftly through the minefield. His eyes were dashing back and forth between the ground and ahead, but his step had not slowed. He was approaching Todoroki quickly.

Todoroki had no choice. He formed an ice path at his feet. It would end up helping the others, but there was no time to worry about them. Izuku and Todoroki were neck and neck, rushing towards the finish line. In desperation, Todoroki grabbed Izuku by the arm, with frost quickly forming on it. Izuku leaped aside, avoiding more mines, continuing to run. They were almost at the end of the field.

Izuku leaped into the air, catching Todoroki off guard. He purposefully landed atop a mine directly in front of him. The mine exploded, throwing Todoroki off his feet and launching Izuku forward into the air. He flipped gracefully and landed on his feet into a full sprint. Todoroki regained his footing and rushed after him, but it was already too late.

Izuku had reached the stadium. The race was over.

"Izuku Midoriya is our champion!" Present Mic bellowed over the speakers. The crowd roared with applause and cheers. Confetti dropped all around Izuku, who bent down on one knee, catching his breath. He looked up towards the VIP box, where Alfred, the long-haired man and the woman in the wheelchair cheered furiously. Bruce remained his regular stoic self, but offered him an approving smile and nod. The highest of compliments.

Izuku had done it. He won the first event.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Cavalry Battle

19

_the Cavalry Battle_

_Three days ago._

"It's good to see you my friend," an old man was sitting at a small, round table eating fish-shaped pastries. The man was short and aged, a scraggly grey beard hung down from his grizzled face. He wore a yellow spandex suit with a long cape to match, a black domino mask stretched across his eyes. Across from him sat a tall, handsome man in a black suit, enjoying a cup of coffee provided by his host.

"Likewise, Gran Torino," said Bruce Wayne, smiling.

"It's been a while since your last visit," said Gran Torino. "But you still visit me more than that old student of mine! You two aren't getting along still?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Bruce.

"Well, I suppose that can't be helped," said Gran Torino. "Your personalities are so different, and you're both stubborn as mules, too." He let out a chuckle, taking another bite of the pastry he was holding. "So what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"I need your advice."

Gran Torino snorted. "An old man like me giving advice to the World's Greatest Detective? Should I be flattered or worried?"

"Worried," said Bruce seriously. "As you know, I'm working the League of Villain's case."

"Toshinori mentioned that in his last letter," Gran Torino confirmed.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but I feel as if you need to know. The police were able to recover the creature called Nomu," said Batman. "It offered no resistance to arrest and was completely compliant. I participated in the interrogation of the creature myself. After several attempts, it was determined that the Nomu can't speak. It shows no reaction to anything. It's as though it literally can't think for itself, no matter what's going on around it. I ran some tests of its DNA, and discovered that it was originally a low-level thug with a record of assault and extortion."

"Originally?" Said Gran Torino.

Bruce pulled a small round device from his pocket. Activating it, a small projection of a prisoner mugshot next to a police picture of the Nomu appeared. "As you can see, he has been altered drastically," said Batman. "This is genetic engineering at an unprecedented level. As I analyzed its genetic makeup, I discovered four people's DNA."

"Ghastly," said Gran Torino. "It's not even human anymore."

Bruce nodded grimly. "The transformation is a result of drugs and other unknown methods," he said.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Said Gran Torino.

"That's why I came to you," Said Bruce. "Its been modified so that it's body could hold multiple quirks at once."

" What?" Gran Torino said sharply.

"As you know, it shouldn't have more than one power," said Bruce. "Even if new DNA is introduced that shouldn't give a person multiple powers." Bruce hesitated. "Not unless it's completely integrated into someone's body. Not all quirks work like One For All."

"What are you saying, Bruce?" said Gran Torino, even though he didn't want to hear the answer.

"There is someone out there with the power to pass different quirks onto people, Gran Torino," said Batman. "We both know it."

"Toshinori killed him," said Gran Torino. "I saw it myself."

"Death isn't always as permanent as we once believed, old friend," said Bruce.

Gran Torino stood from his chair, steadying himself with his cane. He still vividly remembered that fateful day, five years ago. The sheer weight of 100 years of cultivated power rocked the very earth itself as they clashed. The man who sealed the fate of the Symbol of Peace to die a slow death, who had killed his mentor and Gran Torino's dear friend. The man who filled his dreams with nightmares to this very day. He was still out there. Biding his time, getting stronger, plotting.

All For One was still alive.

"Have you told Toshinori?" Asked Gran Torino.

"No," said Bruce. "There's more."

"What do you mean?"

"Tomura Shigaraki."

"The Man-Child? What about him?"

"It regards Nana Shimura," said Bruce.

* * *

Gran Torino stood in silence, shaken to his very core. Even though he heard Bruce speak the words, he couldn't believe them. "My God," he said finally. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm always serious," said Bruce.

"You have to tell Toshinori," Said Gran Torino.

"No," said Bruce firmly. "And neither can you."

"Why not?"

"Because he is going to have to face Shigaraki and All For One again," said Bruce. "Knowing will only burden him further, making it harder to do what needs to be done."

"He has a right to know," said Gran Torino.

"And he will know," said Bruce. "But not right now. I need you to trust me, old friend."

Gran Torino sighed deeply. "This feels wrong," he said. "But I suppose you're right." They sat together in silence for a while. Gran Torino stared at the cold pastries before him. His appetite had soured greatly. He instead turned his attention to Bruce. His handsome face contained more lines than the last time he saw him. In many ways, he wasn't unlike Toshinori. They both carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. Their desire to fight for what they knew was right was unquestioned, and they both would go to the end of time itself to complete their mission. They both knew what it was like to experience great loss as well.

"I heard about what happened to Jason," said Gran Torino. "I'm so sorry, Bruce."

"Me too," said Bruce solemnly. "Thank you."

"How are you holding up?"

Bruce didn't answer. Gran Torino understood. He knew the feeling all too well. "Toshinori told me in his last letter about your new protege. Midoriya?"

"Izuku Midoriya, yes," said Bruce.

"Toshinori seems to think you took this kid under your wing just to get under his skin."

"He would think that."

"Is he wrong?"

"Not entirely."

Gran Torino chuckled. "You think he's ready for the sports festival?"

"I know he is," said Bruce.

"Well then," said Gran Torino. "This should be an event to remember."

* * *

Izuku hunched over, hands on knees, catching his breath. He was used to extreme physical exertion, but even he was taxed by that obstacle course. Izuku looked over to Todoroki, who was heading to the podium with the other students. He's good. Very good. He is the son of Endeavor, after all. It was clear that he was already very proficient in the use of his quirk. Izuku couldn't take any chances or underestimate him, or it would cost him.

But Izuku knew that something was off about him. There was more to his quirk, and Izuku knew it. He only used his right side when using his ice power. If Izuku's theory was correct, then this meant he was limiting himself. But if that were true, then it also meant that Todoroki was much more powerful than he was leading on. But why was he limiting himself in the first place? Just how powerful was he at full strength?

Izuku was brought back to reality by Midnight's projected voice at the podium. "Forty-two of you qualified to move on to the next round," she said, the display on the jumbotron spinning once again. "Gird your loins and prepare for your next test!"

The display stopped spinning, revealing the next event to be -

"Cavalry battle!" Said Midnight, cracking her nine-tails whip. "Those of you who are at the top will suffer the most. Of course, that's something you'll hear over and over again at UA. Show us what 'Plus Ultra' means!" She snapped her whip in Izuku's direction. "Izuku Midoriya placed first in the qualifier. He'll be worth ten million points!"

Izuku felt his heart drop to his feet. A cavalry battle was an event where four people, acting as the horse, carried a fifth person on their shoulders, who was the rider. The rider wore a bandana around their head that signified how many points they were worth. If the other team's rider managed to snatch the bandana off their head, they inherited those points. That meant that Izuku was worth ten million points.

In essence, anyone who takes him down secures their victory.

Izuku once again felt the weight of every eye pressing down on him, this time with an intense fury that burned him to his core. He never felt like more of a target than he did now. He supposed that this was the burden of being the best. Everyone was always gunning for you, be they friend or foe. He never expected to feel anything like this. It's ironic, a small part of his mind mused. I've always wanted to be a hero, but I've never wanted to be in the spotlight. A pro hero's career practically depends on gaining the spotlight. How do people manage it? How does Bruce -

Izuku turned to look at the VIP box. Bruce was staring directly at him. Izuku could almost feel their minds connecting, with Bruce's words passing through his mind.

A hero's duty is to the mission: stopping villains, protecting innocent lives, it's all the same, He had said. Nothing else matters. Notoriety, fame, money, all the things that drive heroes these days do not matter. It serves only as a distraction, and when a hero is distracted, people die. Remember this, Izuku. Izuku steadied his breath.

Remember the mission, he thought to himself. The mission is to win.

* * *

"Now, you've got 15 minutes to build your teams!" Shouted Midnight. "I recommend you get started."

Izuku was faced with a challenge. Since he had so many points, everyone would be gunning for him. People didn't want to partner up with someone had such a target as he did on their backs, so finding partners for something so risky was going to be difficult. The students around him were quickly forming teams. Soon there wouldn't be anyone left if he didn't move.

"Deku!"

Izuku turned to see Uraraka running towards him. "Let's team up," she said happily.

"Are you sure?" Said Izuku. "Everyone's going to be gunning for me since my points are so high."

"After all I've seen you do, I have faith in you," she said. "We're gonna win!"

"All right," Said Izuku. "But we need a few more." He and Uraraka approached Iida. He listened as Izuku explained their plan, emphasising evasion and utilizing Uraraka's quirk and Izuku's tech. With Iida's speed no one would be able to touch them.

"A good plan," Said Iida. "But I'm sorry. I'm afraid I must refuse your offer."

"What?" Izuku and Uraraka said, shocked.

"Since this all started, I've been losing to you," said Iida.

"Please don't take this as an insult. You're a great friend. But if I continue to follow you, I'll never get stronger. Todoroki may have challenged you already, but he isn't the one who sees you as a rival. And I will try my best to defeat you."

As much as it pained him to lose him as an ally, Izuku had to respect his reason for it. They were all here to get stronger. And this was going to be the ultimate test for him as well: the Powerless vs. the Powerful.

It was time to show them what he was really made of.

"MIDORIYA!" Came a voice from the crowd. Running up to him was the pink haired support student from the first event who used her gadgets to move her through The Fall.

"Hatsume!" Said Izuku.

"You know her?" Said Uraraka.

"The name is Mei Hatsume!" Said the girl. "I'm from the support class. I was hoping that you didn't have a team yet. With you in the spotlight, this is the perfect opportunity to show off my cute babies to the CEOs of support companies tuning into the festival. By the way, why haven't you used the one we were working on yet?" She added to Izuku crossly.

"I don't want to use it too early on," said Izuku quickly. "I have a feeling I'll need it later."

"What are you talking about?" Said Uraraka suspiciously. "What were you working on?"

"Just a little something to even the odds," Said Izuku.

"Well, whatever," said Hatsume, placing a large chest she was carrying on the ground. She opened it to reveal that it was stuffed to the brim with different support items and other various kinds of tech. "I packed a ton of powerful babies to bring with me. I'm sure you'll find something you like in my arsenal." Izuku reached into the chest and pulled out what looked like a jetpack.

"I recognize this," Said Izuku. "This is based off Air Jet, the Buster Hero's jetpack, isn't it?"

"That's right!" Said Hatsume. Izuku and Hatsume continued discussing the tech and the different heroes she gained inspiration from.

They sure get along, thought Uraraka sourly.

"We still need one more," said Izuku, looking throughout the crowd. Most of the teams had already been formed. Losing Iida was a definite blow, but he still had an idea of someone who might help him, if he hadn't already been selected. Izuku found his target and walked with determination towards him, placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"Join me."

* * *

"I see," said Tokoyami. "An excellent strategy."

"Will you join us?" Asked Izuku.

Tokoyami paused. "When I first learned about you, Midoriya, I was surprised to see that they let a quirkless student into the top school in the country."

"I've heard that before," said Izuku.

"Then I saw you in combat," Tokoyami continued. "The Legend of the Batman was my inspiration to become a hero as well. A hero who shuns the spotlight, a master of the darkness." He extended his hand, clasping Izuku's. "I will join you, Son of Batman."

A blasting horn sounded, signaling that the time for selecting teams was up. "Oh goody," said Midnight. "It's time to get this party started.

* * *

Izuku placed his bandana on his head. Taking a deep breath, he surveyed the field before him. Every student was squared to face them. This was it. "Are you ready?" Izuku said. "Uraraka?"

"Ready!"

"Hatsume?"

"You got it!"

"Tokoyami?"

"Yes."

"Then let's do this!"

* * *

"Let's get this party started!" Shouted Present Mic. "One final countdown before the time starts!"

Tokoyami called Dark Shadow. Izuku straightened his utility belt. The students readied themselves as Present Mic began the countdown.

"3…. 2….1…."

Todoroki and Izuku stared each other down. His eyes burned with both a fiery intensity and a cold chill.

"Begin!"

The students all immediately began rushing towards Izuku and his team. "They're not even giving us a chance, huh?" Said Tokoyami. "Such is the fate of the pursued. Make your choice, Midoriya."

"Everyone, shut your eyes and hold your breath!" Shouted Izuku. He threw a small orb onto the ground, which exploded in a large cloud of smoke that covered them all. The students all balked in surprise. One of the students used their quirk and blew the smoke away. Izuku and his team were gone.

"What the-?" Came Present Mic's voice. "Where did they go?!"

"Up there!" Shouted one of the students, pointing skyward. Izuku and his team were floating in the air. Uraraka had used her quirk to make them lightweight, while Izuku used the jetpack on his back to lift them upward.

"Jiro, now!" Shouted Hagakure. Jiro extended her plug-like ear lobes towards Izuku and the others. But Dark Shadow was too fast for her, knocking them effortlessly out of the way. "Good work," said Tokoyami. "Please continue to watch our blind spots Dark Shadow."

"You're all doing great!" Said Izuku. "Let's keep it up."

Uraraka, using the hoverboots designed by Hatsume, directed them towards an empty piece of land away from the other students. The field was pandemonium. After witnessing Tokoyami and Uraraka's quirks and Hatsume and Izuku's gadgets, many teams decided against pursuing Izuku and went after the smaller-point teams instead. One in particular was Monomo, a hero student from Class 1-B. He and his team were moving quickly throughout the field, picking the smaller-point headbands off one-by-one. Aside from Izuku, Class 1-A was not doing so well points wise. They were more interested in going for the whole schmear: Izuku's ten million points.

"We need some breathing room," said Tokoyami as several of the groups began to converge on their position. "We can't get caught trapped between multiple opponents!"

Izuku turned to see Shoji running at them at full sprint. He seemed to be alone, but he would be on them in seconds. "Let's get moving!" Said Izuku. But Uraraka didn't move.

"I'm stuck!" She said, trying to lift her foot. Izuku looked down to see the hoverboot was stuck to the ground with one of Mineta's sticky balls. But Mineta was nowhere in sight -

He looked back at Shoji. His tentacle arms were extended upwards, the membranes between them forming some sort of a protective tent. Poking his eye out between the gaps of Shoji's front arms was none other than Mineta. He was wearing his team's headband, and was small enough to ride on Shoji's back while being protected by his arms. Izuku had to admit it was clever.

Meneta disappeared inside Shoji's protective tent, and a long, pink tongue extended outward towards Izuku, who moved his head just seconds before it connected, missing him by inches. So Asui is in there too, thought Izuku. They were stuck, and Asui's reach with her tongue was a problem. He would have to think fast.

"Tokoyami, cover me!" Said Izuku. "It's time to fight sticky with sticky." Dark Shadow began protecting Izuku's flank as he pulled a capsule from his belt. The threw at Shoji, who dodged it effortlessly.

"Not so fast, Midoriya," said Shoji. "I saw you use that glue capsule during training. I won't fall for it like Iida."

"That wasn't glue," Said Izuku, pressing on a detonator. The capsule behind Shoji exploded, launching him and his team forward. As they flew towards them, Izuku threw another capsule, which landed squarely on Shoji's chest. The capsule erupted in a sticky ooze, entrapping Shoji and his arms inside it from the neck down, but trapping Asui and Mineta as well.

"Whoa!" Said Present Mic. "Midoriya displaying his cunning sleight-of-hand, nearly knocking team Shoji off balance, but entraping them instead. Is that even allowed?!"

"They didn't get knocked over," Said Midnight. "So technically yes."

"That's a dirty trick!" Shouted Mineta, throwing as many sticky balls as he could. Asui tried again to use her tongue to get Izuku's headband.

"We need to get out of their range," said Izuku. He activated the Jetpack, which struggled to take them off the ground as Uraraka's boot was still stuck with Mineta's sticky ball. After a loud "CRUNCH" the boot was pulled free.

"My baby's ruined!" Shouted Hatsume in despair.

"Sorry," said Izuku. "But at least we got away. Nice work, Uraraka."

"It's hard to control with just one boot," Said Uraraka.

"Understood," Said Izuku. That meant their maneuverability was greatly hindered. It was too risky for them to take to the sky again. They were grounded. They had to now rely on Tokoyami's Dark Shadow and Uraraka's zero gravity. But Izuku also had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

A giant wall of ice cut suddenly through Izuku's path. Todoroki was back. Izuku had to confess he had almost forgotten about him. But now he was out for blood. "Midoriya," he said. "I'll be taking that bandana now."

* * *

"I didn't think this confrontation would happen until later in the contest," said Tokoyami. "He seems to have it out for you, Midoriya."

"I get that a lot," said Izuku. "The game's only halfway over. We can't stop now!"

"Forward, Iida," said Todoroki. Iida, carrying Todoroki in front, pushed forward at incredible speed, with Kaminari and Yaoyorozu carrying their rider behind him. Several other students were rushing Izuku's team in turn as well. Yaoyorozu created a large tarp from her exposed midsection, which Todoroki used to cover himself and his team. Kaminari then unleashed a blast of electricity that shocked the other students around them. While reeling from the shock, Todoroki used his ice to freeze the ground beneath the other contestants, immobilizing them.

Now he had a clear shot at Izuku.

"Will you look at that?" Said Present Mic. "He's stopped all those teams cold in their tracks!"

"But only after Kaminari immobilized them with his electricity," Said Aizawa. "He's adapting his strategy."

Todoroki was snatching headbands off the other students as he went along. His points continued to climb. He threw up another large wall of ice between himself and the other students, separating his and Izuku's team from everyone else. It was just them now. They were reaching them at great speed due to Iida's quirk. They would be on them in seconds. Izuku tried to activate the jetpack, but it was malfunctioning. Dark Shadow attempted to push them back, but Yaoyorozu threw up a large shield, protecting them.

"I have an idea," said Iida. "But it will leave me useless to you for a while. Be ready to get that headband!" Iida's engines roared with fury.

"Reciproburst!"

With blinding speed that rivaled the Nomu, Iida raced his team forward, and Todoroki snatched the headband right off Izuku. They were now in the lead.

"We have to get that headband back!" Said Izuku. "But be careful of Yaoyorozu!"

"No, we need to be careful about Kaminari," said Tokoyami. "If there had been any more sunlight, his electricity could completely destroy Dark Shadow."

Sunlight. That gave Izuku an idea.

"Tokoyami, recall Dark Shadow!" Said Izuku.

"What?!" Said Tokoyami.

"Just do it!"

Tokoyami complied. What are they doing? Thought Todoroki. Are they giving up, now that we have their headband?

"Everyone, avert your eyes!" Shouted Izuku. He threw a large device from his belt towards the other team. Iida slowed to avoid hitting it, remember being trapped in the glue from the training session. But upon hitting the ground, the device exploded in a blinding flash of light.

"I can't see!" Shouted Iida, coming to a stop.

"Flashbang grenade," Said Todoroki, trying to get his senses back. There were only 11 seconds left. They had to keep hold of their headband. He was about to place it on his neck with the others when he heard Midoriya's voice. "Now, Tokoyami!" Call forth Dark Shadow and get the headband!"

Todoroki felt heat as his left arm burst into flame. What am I doing? He thought, horrified. He never used his left side in battle. Was it a desperate attempt to keep the bandana from being taken?

His vision began to clear, but was still blurry, but he saw a dark figure lunging towards him. He reached out with his left arm to shield himself, still ablaze and clutching the ten million point headband. The figure knocked his arm aside, exposing his chest. Seconds later, he felt something latch onto the headbands around his neck, and were torn away.

The buzzer sounded. Time was up.

Todoroki's sight finally cleared. He looked at the ten-million point headband he was still holding, but the rest of the bandanas around his neck were gone. He looked at Midoriya, who was holding his grapple hook with the bandanas clutched in the claw. He began to understand. While they were blinded, Tokoyami had used Dark Shadow to try and get the ten million point headband. Instead it just knocked his hand away, which opened his guard. Midoriya then used the grapple gun to take the rest of the headbands around his neck. They weren't worth as much, but they still made up at least two thousand points. That meant that Midoriya and this team came in second. Todoroki and his team had won.

Todoroki leaped down to the ground. He stared at his left arm. He had used his left side in battle out of desperation, something he swore he would never do. Damn, he thought bitterly. The victory felt so hollow. At this rate, I'll end up exactly as he wants me to be.

* * *

The second event came to an end. Todoroki's team was in first, with Izuku's team in second, and Shinso, the purple-haired student from the general studies course, in third, with several other groups going down the ranks from there. The games were put on intermission while the contestants went to lunch. The students were all catching up, some of them cursing their performance in the games, others congratulating their peers.

"Hey," Uraraka said. "Has anyone seen Deku?"

* * *

Todoroki stared coldly at Izuku as they stood across each other in the hallway of the faculty and student lounge. Izuku wasn't intimidated easily, but he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of resentment, anger and pain that seemed to reside deep within Todoroki. This was perhaps something that the both of them had in common.

"You wanted me here," said Izuku. "Now what do you want?"

* * *

Notes:

I wanted to take a moment to appreciate all of my readers. These past few months have been some of the worst of my life, and you all reading and commenting on Powerless has been a ray of sunshine for me. Thank you so much for all of your support and feedback. You are the reason I keep this going.


	20. Chapter 20 - Todoroki

-20-

_Todoroki_

"You wanted me here," said Izuku. "Now what do you want?"

Todoroki continued to glare at Izuku. No matter how hard he tried, Izuku couldn't understand why Todoroki hated him so much. It was as if he didn't even care how well he did in the sports festival, so long as he beat Izuku.

"I don't understand," said Izuku, exasperated. "Your little war is over, Todoroki. You won the Cavalry Battle. Why are you wasting my time?"

"I was overwhelmed," said Todoroki.

"What?"

"I was overwhelmed, at the end of the Cavalry Battle," Todoroki explained. "And it made me break a promise I made to myself a long time ago."

"Your fire quirk?" Said Izuku. "I knew there was more to your quirk than you were letting on. Why haven't you used it? It would give you such a huge advantage in these games."

Todoroki didn't answer. He pulled his left hand from his pocket, looking at it. "I didn't think much of you when I first met you, before the hero/villain training session," said Todoroki. "Despite not having a quirk, you were able to beat me. It was more than that, though. You outsmarted me. Then came the incident at the USJ. Despite being woefully outmatched, you were able to take control of the situation and turn it in our favor."

"What's your point?" Said Izuku.

"You're a student of that American Hero, Batman," Todoroki continued. "My father always told me that he was just a vigilante nobody. But witnessing you tells me differently. I'm stronger than you, or at least, I should be. On top of that, there's All Might."

"What do you mean?" Said Izuku.

"I've seen the way you act around him," said Todoroki. "You avoid him, yet he tries very hard to talk to you, to get your attention. Why you, out of all of his students? And yet you seem to want nothing to do with him. You look upon him with intense. . . hatred almost."

"Again, Todoroki," Said Izuku impatiently. "What. Is. Your. Point?"

"There is some kind of connection between you and All Might. Are you his son?" Asked Todoroki.

Izuku stared at Todoroki for a good ten seconds before bursting into laughter. "You think I'm his son?! " Izuku said incredulously. "It's nothing like that at all! Why would you even think that?"

"'Nothing like that,'" repeated Todoroki. "Interesting choice of words. That suggests that there is something between you two that you're not supposed to talk about."

Izuku swallowed. If anything, Todoroki was sharp. "You're seeing connections where there are none," he said.

Todoroki didn't seem to be listening. "You were aware that my father is Endeavor before we even truly met," he said, his eyes narrowing. "I don't know how you knew, but if you're connected to the number-one hero in some way, that would mean that I have even more reason to beat you." Izuku could hardly believe his ears. It was just like the villain attack at the USJ, except now he personally was being targeted by someone who should be his ally, all for having some small connection to All Might. He was so sick of this he could puke.

"What do you care of my so-called connection to All Might?" Said Izuku.

"My father is an ambitious man," said Todoroki. "He aims to be the best. He used his power to get to where he is now, but he has never been able to best All Might. The Symbol of Peace is living proof of his failure. He's still at it though, trying to take down All Might, one way or another."

"What are you getting at?"

"Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?" Asked Todoroki. "They became a problem in the first few generations after superpowers became widespread. There were those who sought out potential mates solely with the intention of creating powerful children. Many people were forced into relationships."

Izuku had heard of this. Eastern countries, Japan in particular, had a history of arranged marriages. For hundreds, even thousands of years, people had been forced into marriages in order to unite kingdoms, for business transactions, or to increase a family's power. When it was discovered that quirks were genetic, it was only a matter of time before people were marrying and breeding to create a dynasty of powerful kin.

"My father not only has a rich history of his past accomplishments, but plenty of money to throw at his problems," said Todoroki. "He bought my mother's relatives to get his hands on her quirk. And now he's raising me to usurp All Might."

Izuku felt a pang of sympathy for Todoroki. To be born into this world and to have one's selfish ambitions thrust upon you was a tale as old as time. But Izuku was disgusted to learn that something like this could be prevalent in a profession where you are literally described as a "hero." Izuku supposed that he shouldn't be surprised, as most people only wanted to become heroes this day and age to become rich and famous. This never mattered to Izuku. He wanted to be a hero for the sake of being a hero. He wanted to save people, to help those who can't help themselves. The level of corruption to befall Endeavor, the number-two hero, over something as pointless as the desire to be the best, made him sick to his stomach.

"I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag," said Todoroki angrily, more to himself than to Izuku. He raised his hand to the red scar on his face. "In every memory of my mother, I can only see her crying. I remember she called my left side unbearable before pouring boiling water on my face."

_Dear God_, thought Izuku, horrified.

"The reason I picked a fight with you was to show my old man what I was capable of doing," said Todoroki. "Without having to rely on his damned fire quirk. I'm going to show him that I reject his power, and that I'm going to take first place without using it."

So that was it. The reason behind his angst and animosity towards Izuku. Endeavor was living vicariously through him in an effort to displace All Might. In doing so he destroyed the lives of his wife, his son, and perhaps others as well. And now Todoroki was fighting back in the only way he knew how. He turned and began to walk away.

"You're obviously connected to All Might, even if you won't tell me about it," He said. "But no matter how fiercely you come at me in the future, I will defeat you using only my right side. I can assure you of that."

"Then you better hope it's enough."

Todoroki stopped, looking back at Izuku. "I can't pretend to understand what you've been through, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you either. I've had to scrape my way from the bottom of society's shit-stick in order to get here, and I'm not about to give up now," said Izuku. "I've gotten the better of you twice now, so you better be ready, because I will be coming at you with everything I've got. I can assure _you_ of that."

Todoroki said nothing, but turned and continued to walk away.

* * *

The intermission had ended, and all the students who had not made it into the final sixteen were dividing up to participate in side-games prepared for them. UA even brought in cheerleaders from America to perform during the games, and Mineta and Kaminari had tricked the girls from class 1-A to participate with them. Izuku couldn't help but be amused at the fact that for such a smart girl, Yaoyorozu kept falling for their perverted schemes.

When the games ended, the sixteen finalists were slated to participate in a round-robin fighting tournament. This is where Izuku expected to really shine. His experience in The Underground had prepared him to face off with powerful quirk-users in one-on-one fisticuffs, only this time, he had his utility belt at his disposal. Plus, he also had his new secret weapon. But that also meant he had to be extra careful. They were still widely untested, and potentially dangerous. He had to use them only when absolutely necessary.

And his gut told him that it would be against Todoroki.

"Aw, yeah!" Said Kirishima excitedly. "Finally getting a chance to show what we're made of! I watch these finals every year and now I'm actually in them!"

"Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against," Said Midnight. "The sixteen finalists have the option of participating in the recreational games or sit out to prepare for your upcoming battles. I'll start with the first place team -"

"Um, excuse me."

Everyone turned to see Ojiro raising his hand. "Sorry," he said. "But I'm withdrawing."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted!" Said Iida.

"I'm sorry," Ojiro said. "It wouldn't be right. I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until the very end of it. I. . . think it was that guy's quirk," he added, more to himself. Izuku turned to see the purple-haired student, Shinso, looking at Ojiro with a scowl. He turned away when he noticed that Izuku was looking at him. Something was off about that guy, and it gave Izuku a funny feeling.

"I know this is a great opportunity," said Ojiro. "I wish I could take advantage of it, but my conscience won't let me. Everyone gave their all in round two, but I was just someone's puppet. No way. I don't want to advance if I don't even know how I got here. It wouldn't be fair."

The other members of Class 1-A tried to convince him to stay. Izuku knew that it was pointless. Ojiro was a warrior, like him, and a warrior's pride was the only true possession that was theirs to keep, and they wouldn't give it away for anything.

Another student stepped forward towards Midnight. "Nirengeki Shoda from Class 1-B," he said. "I would like to withdraw for the exact same reason. This isn't how I wanted to get here. It would go against the values of the festival to advance without earning my spot."

Midnight took in a deep sigh. "This sort of talk is incredibly naive, my boys," she said. "That turns me on!" She added suddenly, cracking her whip. "Shoda! Ojiro! You're withdrawn!"

_Did she just say it turns her on?_ Izuku thought.

Midnight moved up to members from the runner-up teams to replace Ojiro and Shoda: Tetsutetsu and Ibra Shiozaki. The students then drew their lots to determine their match up, which was put on the jumbotron above them: Todoroki was paired up with sero, Kaminari with Shiozaki, Iida with Hatsume, Aoyama against Ashido, Tokoyami against Yaoyorozu, Tetsutetsu against Kirishima, Shinso against another general studies student Izuku wasn't familiar with, and -

What Izuku saw made his heart sink to his shoes. His first fight was against Uraraka.


	21. Chapter 21 - Izuku vs Uraraka

21

_Izuku vs. Uraraka_

It had been thirty minutes since the side-games started. Izuku found himself wandering the halls of the contestant preparation center. He and Uraraka were slated to fight as soon as the side-games ended. The Cavalry battle had already pitted himself against one of his friends, and now he would have to face off against his best friend - in martial combat, no less.

Uraraka was strong, but she wasn't a fighter. Izuku already knew everything there is to know about her quirk. He had studied the quirks of all his classmates, but with Uraraka, it was different. There were no secrets between them, and she was the closest friend he had ever had.

And now, that friendship might be in jeopardy.

"Master Midoriya," came a voice behind him. Izuku recognized the voice instantly. He turned to see Alfred standing behind him, foam finger in hand, smiling.

"Alfred!" Izuku said. He had never been happier to see him.

"I have to say, you've been causing quite a stir among the veteran heros in attendance today," said Alfred. "Such is the burden of the bat, you might say." Alfred cocked his head. "Is something amiss, sir?"

"No, not at all!" Izuku lied.

"Izuku, in all my years in his employ, Master Bruce has never been able to keep the truth from me," said Alfred matter-of-factly. "What makes you think you will fare any differently?"

He had him there. "I don't know what to do," Izuku said. "I have to fight Uraraka."

"Ah, I see the quandary," said Alfred knowingly. "Miss Uraraka has performed quite admirably as well in these games. Perhaps she will pose to be more of a challenge than you anticipate."

Izuku looked at Alfred, puzzled. "Master Bruce has been a patron of UA for years, Master Midoriya," Alfred explained. "As such, I have had the distinct pleasure of handling most of the day-to-day aspects of that relationship, and I have seen a lot of students come through this course. There is a common theme among the students who succeed in the course, and those who fail."

"What's that?" Asked Izuku.

"The students who succeed don't always have lofty goals and admirable intentions," Said Alfred. Izuku immediately thought of Endeavor and his conversation with Todoroki. "What sets them apart from the others is their willingness to do what is necessary. The path of a hero isn't easy, and sometimes, it will put you at odds with those you would call your friends. And sometimes, failing to do what is necessary will only prolong the pain to come."

"I don't understand," said Izuku.

"If Miss Uraraka wasn't prepared to do what is necessary to succeed, she wouldn't have made it this far," said Alfred. "I'm sure she is just as conflicted as you, but knows that if she is to become a hero, than she knows that when a hero is called to battle, a hero answers, even if they know victory is slim."

That made sense to Izuku. It was easy to draw the line between hero and villain, but it wasn't always so black and white. Heroes often times found themselves on the other side of that line, as fighting those who were once their friends or allies, if that is where their mission took them. It was a difficult lesson, but a reality heroes had to face every day.

"Thank you, Alfred," said Izuku.

"The pleasure is mine, Master Midoriya," said Alfred. "Now, I must be back to watch the rest of the games. I believe you know where you need to be."

Izuku made his way to the preparation rooms. Uraraka should be in preparation room 2. He wanted to at least talk to her before the match started.

* * *

Izuku stood outside preparation room 2. He must have been standing there for at least two minutes, trying to muster up the courage to knock. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize Iida standing beside him and jumped when he finally noticed him.

"Are you all right, Midoriya?" Iida said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's all right," said Izuku. "I was just distracted."

"I understand," said Iida. "You and Uraraka are close, aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Izuku. "She's the best."

"I can understand your predicament," Said Iida. "It wasn't an easy decision to fight against you in the Cavalry Battle." Iida went silent, looking away. Izuku understood. A part of him probably still felt guilty turning against Izuku in his time of need. Izuku put a hand on Iida's shoulder.

"It's ok," he said. "I understand."

Izuku turned back to the door, steeled himself, and knocked.

"Come in," came Uraraka's voice from inside.

* * *

"Uraraka," said Iida as he and Izuku entered the preparation room. She was sitting at a long folding table. It looked like she had been sitting there a while. "Deku," she added. Her expression was strange, a mix between happiness, excitement and fear. Izuku didn't quite know what to make of it.

"Hey, Uraraka," said Izuku awkwardly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok," she replied. Izuku could see right through her. Her hands had gone very white, as if she had been wringing them for a while, and she was trembling slightly. She must have caught on that Izuku wasn't buying it. "Ok, I'm a little nervous. A lot nervous." She added sheepishly.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Iida offered. "I'm sure Midoriya won't use his full strength against you, right, Midoriya?"

"Er," Izuku said. A small battle waged inside his head. On one hand, Uraraka was his friend, and he would sooner disembowel himself before hurting her. On the other hand, Izuku was afraid that if he didn't go all out, Uraraka would be mad at him for patronizing her.

"Don't you dare," said Uraraka.

Izuku was taken aback. Uraraka had a look of fierce determination on her face. As she stared Izuku dead in the eyes, he couldn't help but feel an immense power hiding behind her bubbly and laid-back attitude.

"Don't you dare go easy on me, Deku," she continued. "You're wonderful. I see that over and over again, ever since you first came to my rescue back on that street. During the Cavalry battle I told you that it was a good idea to team up with friends. But now that I think about it, I might have been trying to rely on you to get by. That's why when Iida said that he was trying his best to beat you, I actually felt kind of embarrassed for myself."

Izuku never considered this. He was always looking up to Uraraka for her amazing abilities. He didn't realize that she was looking up to him as well. He was so used to being underestimated by others. He was told he was a useless nobody all his life by Kacchan. To be admired by both Iida and Uraraka was so new to him.

"Everyone is facing their futures and giving it their best," Uraraka said. "So that means we're all rivals, even you and me, Deku." She raised her shaky hand in a thumbs-up. "So I'll see you on the battlefield."

Izuku smiled. Uraraka really was amazing.

* * *

"It's time for the first battle of the finals!" Shouted Present Mic. "This promises to be an interesting matchup!"

Uraraka and Izuku's picture was thrown up on the jumbotron. As he made his way onto the field, Izuku saw Uraraka entering the stadium across from him. Her face was pale, but filled with the same determination she had from the room. They made their way to the center of the stadium, where a large fighting ring, surrounded by huge flaming torches. They stood on each side of the ring, facing each other.

"He's the hotshot upstart from way outta left field," Present Mic continued his commentary. "He's a wiz with the tech and has a penchant for explosions, and is the first quirkless student ever to be accepted into UA's hero course: Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya!" The crowd roared at his name. Izuku was too embarrassed to waive, simply looking ahead towards Uraraka.

"Verses, the one I'm personally rooting for," said Present Mic. "The Infinity Girl herself, Mistress of Gravity, also from Class 1-A, Ochaco Uraraka!"

Izuku dropped into his fighting stance. "Good luck, Uraraka."

Uraraka readied herself. "You too, Deku."

"_Let the first match begin_!"

Uraraka acted, immediately rushing Izuku. He was ready for her. All she had to do was touch him once. He had to maintain his distance. She ran at him, keeping low to the ground. She was going to swipe upward with her extended left and -

_No_, thought Izuku. _No, she's not. It's a feint. She's going to attack with her right._

Just as he thought, when she reached him she launched her right hand forward, trying to catch him off guard. He deftly dodged her hand, grabbing it, used her built-up momentum to throw her over his shoulder. She tumbled and rolled back to her feet.

"Whoa!" Shouted Present Mic. "Midoriya has countered Uraraka's attack!"

Uraraka rallied quickly, rushing towards Izuku again. She began thrusting her hands towards Izuku trying to touch him. He continued to dodge and parry her attacks, making sure to avoid her fingers. "You've gotten a lot better, Uraraka," said Izuku between blows.

"Thanks, Deku," she said, smiling as she continued her attack. "I've been practicing!" Emphasising the last word, she threw a high kick directly at Izuku's head, who parried it, instinctively sweeping the foot she was standing on out from under her before she could retain her balance from the kick. She hit the ground hard, but rolled on her back and up to her feet.

She's really going all out, said Izuku, impressed. She really had gotten stronger.

Uraraka charged again. Izuku was ready for her. He leaped into the air above her. Uraraka craned her neck in surprise as she watched Izuku leap gracefully over her. Pivoting in midair, Izuku threw an explosive batarang at her feet, which exploded as soon as it made contact, throwing her forward.

She stood back up, brushing herself off. The blast had damaged the ring, debris and rubble strewn across it. Uraraka charged him again. Izuku threw a smoke pellet down at his feet, disappearing in the smoke as Uraraka rushed him.

"Midoriya is gone in a puff of smoke!" Said Present Mic. "His unique training has made him adept at disappearing, but how will it help him in an open arena?"

Uraraka ignored the smoke and pressed on, trying to grasp Izuku. Izuku couldn't see in the smokescreen without his mask, but he had grown adept at using his other senses to get his bearings. He could hear Uraraka's footsteps as they ran into the smoke. He had to be patient and wait for the right moment. He felt a small rush of wind against his side. She had brushed up against him.

_Now_!

He reached out and grabbed hold of something, but it was too light to be Uraraka. The smoke cleared, and he opened his eyes to reveal her gym uniform jacket. He'd been suckered.

He dodged her hand as her fingernail barely scratched his cheek. He flipped into a back handspring, getting some distance between them, but not before he left her a parting gift. She balked as she heard a loud, beeping sound somewhere close to her. Very close. Looking down at the source was a small, flashing device attached to her hip. The explosion knocked her off her feet, sending her cascading towards the other side of the ring. She hit the ground hard and rolled a few times before finally coming to a stop, lying in the prone position on the ring. The crowd around them roared in protest, howls and boos ringing out across the stadium. "Hey, you big bully!" Shouted one of the pros, standing in protest. "What's the deal, using bombs on her?! If you're really so good stop toying with her and push her out of the ring already!" Several other heroes yelled in agreement.

"Whoa!" Said Present Mic. "The crowd is actually booing Midoriya! I can't say I totally blame them, using explosives on her like tha -" He suddenly yelled out in pain. "Hey, man, what the crap?!" He said indignantly.

"Where is the man who started this uproar," came Aizawa's sharp voice. "Are you a Pro? Because if you're being serious, you can go home and hang up your cape. I'd suggest looking into another career." The crowd went deathly silent. The hero in question looked completely flummoxed by Aizawa's words. "Midoriya's fierceness is an acknowledgment of his opponent's strength. He knows she deserves to be here. He's using whatever he can to keep her at bay to come out on top."

Come on, Uraraka, thought Izuku. Get up.

Uraraka slowly staggered to her feet, looking at Izuku with a smile. "Thanks Deku," She said. "For not taking it easy on me. . . and for keeping your eyes focused on me." Izuku cocked his head, confused. She began to put her hands together, as she did when releasing something she -

It suddenly dawned on him. Looking sharply upward, he finally saw what she was talking about. Floating at least ten meters above them were several of Izuku's bombs and explosive batarangs. Izuku couldn't help but laugh despite this. He was so impressed. She continuously rushed him so he would have no choice but to focus on avoiding and countering her. In doing so, she was able to swipe his tools and explosives right out from under him. She had been studying him all this time so she would know exactly what pockets to pick. What's more, Izuku didn't think he needed the countermeasures that protected unauthorized access to his belt for this event, so he deactivated them before the match. He had played right into her hands.

He was never going to hear the end of it from Bruce.

"RELEASE!" Shouted Uraraka. The bombs and batarangs all came crashing down quickly. Uraraka charged Izuku again. The plan was brilliant. If he let the bombs drop, they would detonate on impact, and send them both out of the ring. If he tried to stop them, that left him open for Uraraka to use her quirk. She really had gotten so much stronger. But Izuku still had his ace in the hole. He pressed a button on one of his gauntlets. It sprang to life, making a humming sound and glowing a dull blue color at the back of the hands and the forearm. He positioned himself, stretching his palm towards the falling arsenal, bracing it with his other hand. It was time for that field test.

The explosion erupted from his outstretched palm was deafening. It cascaded up into the air at least 30 feet, colliding with the other falling weapons, causing them to erupt in an explosion that rocked the stadium, blasting the contestants and some of the audience back, shattering windows and displays. Uraraka was thrown backward in the blast as well, once again landing hard against the floor of the ring. Smoke and debris billowed and fell across the stadium, and the crowd had gone deadly silent.

Uraraka strained to get up, but her body screamed in protest. She was pushed past her limit. The last explosion had nearly knocked her unconscious. As the smoke began to dissipate, she saw Izuku walking towards her crumpled form, cradling his hand.

"Deku?" Said Uraraka weakly.

"That hurt like a mother," said Izuku. "Are you ok?"

"I can still fight," Uraraka said, wincing as she tried to lift herself. But Izuku held her down.

"I want you to listen to something, Uraraka," Said Izuku. She paused, straining her ears to listen. She could hear a sound, like a cascading waterfall. No, it was clapping. Applause. "That applause is for you," Izuku continued. "You did so well. I'm so proud of you."

Tears began to form around Uraraka's eyes. "I knew I wouldn't have been able to beat you," she said.

"You almost did," said Izuku. Uraraka looked up at him in surprise. "You pulled one over on me. I had to use my trump card early just to stop it. Honestly, you gave me a run for my money."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Uraraka is incapacitated!" Shouted Midnight. "Midoriya wins the first - huh?"

Midnight stopped short. Izuku had picked up Uraraka up off the ground to a standing position, supporting her weight. Together, they raised their hands to waive the cheering crowd before them.

"Wow!" Said Present Mic. "The crowd is really showing their love for these two contestants! Uraraka put up a great fight, and Midoriya being such a great sport, this is truly one for the record books, people!"

And with that, the first round of the finals came to an end.


	22. Chapter 22 - Uraraka's Lament

_22_

_Uraraka's Lament_

Izuku and Uraraka's performance in the first event completely rocked the casbah, the stadium buzzing with excitement as contestants and observers alike discussing the enthralling and controversial match. Uraraka powerful quirk, tenacity and strategy of swiping Izuku's tools certainly earned her major points with the pros. Izuku was receiving mixed reviews.

"That Midoriya kid is something else," said one attendee. "To do all that he's been doing without a quirk is really impressive!"

"Yeah, but he's still gonna have a hard time being a hero without a quirk," said another observer. "I mean, look at Endeavor's son. Not much competition there."

"I don't know, he seems pretty good to me."

Izuku didn't really care about what people thought of him. Right now, his only concern was for Uraraka. After leaving the arena, he accompanied her to see Recovery Girl. The explosions had done a number on her, but thankfully it was nothing serious. Izuku still immensely guilty.

"I'm sorry, Uraraka," he said for the millionth time as Recovery Girl healed her.

"Don't be, Deku!" She said, surprisingly cheerfully. "I told you not to hold back, didn't I?"

"Still," said Izuku sheepishly.

"She'll be fine, young man," said Recovery Girl. "Although that bomb you put on her hip caused some severe burns, they're healing up nicely."

Izuku's stomach twisted. He was so proud of Uraraka and how well she fought in the match, but he still felt terrible at the fact that their match had to be the first. That meant she wasn't able to showcase her abilities anymore to potential recruiters. Still, he knew it would have looked bad if he had just let her win. She wanted to show everyone what she could do on her own, without help. But what really bothered him was that he knew that she had a lot riding on becoming a hero, and the field was oversaturated already, making it that much more difficult for heroes in training to make it in this industry. They only had three chances in their lifetime to make a good impression, and he was afraid that he may have taken that chance away. Such was the price of competition, he supposed.

"Don't worry, Deku," said Uraraka, as if reading his mind. "It was a good match. It showed me that I have a lot to learn about fighting. It'll prepare me for the next time. Speaking of which," Uraraka added. "Your match is going to be starting soon, right? You better hurry and get ready. I'll be right there."

"Are you sure?" Asked Izuku.

"Don't worry," said Uraraka again. "I'll see you soon, and I'll be cheering you on."

Izuku hesitantly left, heading off towards the preparation rooms. Recovery Girl went to attend to her other duties, leaving Uraraka alone. She took her phone from her gym bag, but stopped just short of opening it, simply staring at it as it rested in her hand. Tears began to well at her eyes, and she could no longer hold them back. She had failed. She had so much riding on this, and she ultimately fell short. She knew she would have been paired against Deku eventually, but she had hoped it would have been a few rounds in, and not be eliminated in the first round. She wanted to call her parents, but she didn't know if she could -

"Young miss, are you all right?"

Uraraka looked up to see a tall, slender man in a black pinstripe suit and bowtie standing in the doorway of the medical wing. He was an elderly man, balding with a grey mustache under his nose, with bright and very kind-looking eyes staring at her.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine!" Said Uraraka, attempting to stand. Her knee buckled under her. Now that the adrenaline of the fight had worn off, she was aware of how sore she was, despite Recovery Girl's treatment. The man stretched his hand forward, helping to steady her. Uraraka looked down to see that she had inadvertently opened the stitching on her knee, which began to bleed. Recovery Girl had opted for stitches and bandages and not her quirk considering that she had used a lot of her stamina for the match, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway.

"Permit me, miss," said the man, placing his hand upon her knee. Startled at first by this rather forward gesture, Uraraka felt a warm, tingling sensation as the man's hand began to glow. After a moment or two, he drew back and her knee was completely healed.

"I beg your pardon," said the man, bowing slightly as Uraraka stared in amazement. "Forgive my manners. My name is Alfred Pennyworth. How does it feel?"

"Much better," said Uraraka. "My name is Ochako Uraraka. Are you a doctor here too?"

"Not at all, my dear," said Alfred. "Simply an old friend of Miss Shuzenji. Recovery Girl." He added at Uraraka's confused expression.

"I didn't realize that there were other healing quirks out there," said Uraraka.

"It is a rare gift indeed," said Alfred matter-of-factly. "And no two of them are quite alike either." He pulled up a stool and sat down across from Uraraka. "So what seems to be troubling you, Miss Uraraka?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really," said Uraraka, turning away.

"I should think that you should be ecstatic, considering how well you did in the festival," Alfred said.

"It wasn't that close," Said Uraraka. "I rushed it. I didn't have a backup plan after that big move, and it cost me. I failed."

Alfred considered her for a moment. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

Uraraka nodded sadly. "I was supposed to do better, go further in the festival so I would have more chances to show what I'm made of. But I couldn't beat Deku, not even at my best."

"If I'm not mistaken," said Alfred. "Izuku Midoriya is rumored to have been trained by the Batman, is he not?"

"That's right," said Uraraka.

"Well then," said Alfred. "I would say that you were at quite a disadvantage from the start, weren't you?"

"I guess so," said Uraraka. "He's so amazing, and I'm just. . . not." Tears began to flow freely as Uraraka placed her face in her hands.

"Why do you want to be a hero, young miss?" Asked Alfred, passing her a silk handkerchief.

Uraraka sniffed and wiped her tears. "I want to be able to help my parents financially," she said.

"A noble goal," said Alfred. "But potentially dangerous."

"What do you mean?" said Uraraka.

"It's none of my business," said Alfred. "But I'm sure that you are worth more than money to your parents. And the path of a hero is a hard, dangerous, and sometimes lonely road. Isn't there something else less dangerous that could help you meet your goal?"

"Well, yeah, but. . ." Uraraka trailed off. She had considered this initially as well, but it was clear that this day and age the quickest way to celebrity and wealth was through being a hero, even if it was the most dangerous.

"Let me rephrase," said Alfred. "If your parents were to become fiscally secure, what would be your reason to become a hero?"

Uraraka was silent. She didn't have an immediate answer for this. Yes, her parents were the main reason for her becoming a hero, but she had also considered many other avenues, even working for her father and using her quirk instead of heavy equipment. But her father had always encouraged her to pursue her own dreams, no matter what they were. She thought of Deku, and of how noble and strong his dreams of being a hero are. But the truth is that her only dream as been to alleviate her parents suffering, even at the expense of her own suffering.

"It's quite alright not to know right now," said Alfred kindly. "But if you would permit this old man to say so, I think you already know the answer."

"What do you mean?" Asked Uraraka.

"Why, my dear, what is heroism but service to one's fellow men?" Alfred said. With that, he bowed and exited the room, leaving Uraraka alone with her thoughts. After a few minutes, she made her way to the preparation room to clean herself and join Deku and the others to watch the matches. As her current gym uniform was damaged in the battle, she began changing into a new uniform provided for her when her phone rang, startling her.

It was her father.

"Hey dad," said Uraraka, trying not to sound flustered at his surprise call.

"Ochako!" Her father's voice exclaimed from the other line. "Honey, I'm so proud of you! You almost won!"

Her father's cheerful voice brought Uraraka to her knees, allowing her tears to flow freely. That was something she admired about him. No matter how tough things were, how hard he had to work, and how miserable their situation, he always had a smile on his face. She was old enough that she could see through it, and saw just how beaten down and tired he really was, but he refused to let it show through to her.

"Ochako?" Her father said concernedly. "What's the matter?"

"Oh dad," said Uraraka through her tears. "I failed."

"Honey, don't say that," Her father replied kindly. "You did so well. Just because you lost the match doesn't mean you can't be a Pro Hero. I don't have the best understanding of how all this works, but there's always next year, right? This isn't the end."

"I know," she sobbed. "I just wish I could have done better."

"Ochako, what are you in such a hurry for?" Her father said, chuckling.

"Because I want to help you guys out as soon as I can."

"Ochako, there's no need to rush yourself," said her father comfortingly. "I don't want that to be the reason you become a hero."

"What do you mean?" Asked Uraraka, wiping her tears.

"You have always put others first in your life," said her father. "Whenever there was someone who needed help, whenever someone was in trouble, you always felt it was your duty to help them. The very fact that you feel that way shows me that you'll make a kind, caring hero one day. The simple fact is, I believe that being a hero to others is what you were born to do. Do you understand?"

Alfred words before he left flashed through Uraraka's mind like a bolt of lightning: _I think you already know the answer . . . what is heroism but service to one's fellow men?_ "Yeah," she said finally. "I think I do."

"Don't worry about your mother and I," said her father. "Things are looking up."

"How's that?" Said Uraraka.

I got a call the other day," He replied. "It happened so fast I hadn't had time to tell you about it. But an American businessman called me and said that he was expanding his company overseas, starting here in Japan. He said he reviewed my past projects and is impressed with the quality of my work. He's provided me with a huge advance and I've been able to hire more people, purchase new equipment, and we've already started working on projects."

"You. . . you're serious?!" Said Uraraka, hardly able to believe her ears.

"I am, honey," said her father happily. "Your father is now the exclusive consulting contractor for WayneTech Japan, Ochako, one of the biggest companies in the United States. You don't have to rush now, Ochako. Now you can focus on becoming the best hero this world has ever seen. I know you'll make us proud."

Uraraka sank to her knees, her heart filled to the brim with happiness. She knew that this was just the beginning, and that there would be more trials to await her in the future, but right now, she didn't care. Her family was going to be okay, even without her help, but that didn't matter to her. She now knew who she truly was.

_I am Ochako Uraraka. I am going to save others. I am a hero._


	23. Chapter 23 - Izuku Vs Shinso

23

_Izuku vs. Shinso_

Izuku made his way back to the stadium. He estimated that the first round of matches must be halfway done by now, so he would soon have to prepare for his next battle. He had yet to learn who had advanced to the next round, and had spent a lot of time with Uraraka, so he hadn't had the chance to analyze the other opponents' quirks, leaving him at a disadvantage. But if he hurried, he could make it back in time to watch the tail-end of the first round of matches.

He stopped abruptly at the end of the hall connecting to the stadium entrance. Leaning against the wall, as if waiting for him, was the general education student Shinso. His face remained passive as his eyes met Izukus, but his gaze sent an odd chill down Izuku's spine.

"So you're back," he said simply. "I finished my first match as well. Looks like we're going to be paired against each other in the next one. Izuku Midoriya, that's you right?"

Izuku was about to answer when he felt something cover his mouth. Alarmed, he looked back to see Ojiro standing behind him, using the tip of his tail to silence him. "Not so fast," he said, glaring at Shinso, who simply smirked smugly and walked away.

"Midoriya," said Ojiro, releasing him. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Ojiro?" Said Izuku. "What was that about?"

"You didn't watch his match, did you?" Ojiro asked, concerned.

"No, I was with Uraraka," Izuku replied. "What's going on?"

"Come with me," said Ojiro. "We have to talk about that guy's quirk."

* * *

"Brainwashing?"

"Yes," said Ojiro. "His first match was against another general studies student, who simply walked out of the ring at the start of the match. This confirmed my suspicions about his quirk I had from the second event."

Izuku clasped his hands together in thought, his stomach churning. Izuku had read reports about villains and criminals with this quirk. It was extremely rare, and extremely dangerous. Izuku was reminded of his time in the Warehouse with Bruce, pouring over casefiles of criminals and supervillains he had faced, some of them with mind-altering abilities of their own. They varied in strength and effectivity, some using pheromones to influence the opposite gender, as was the case with Pamela Isley, the beautiful and deadly Poison Ivy; some used technology to control their victims, like Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter. No matter their methods, Bruce made sure Izuku knew in no uncertain terms never to underestimate them.

"Mind control," the words sounded even more frightening out loud. "Can I even defend against something like that?"

"One can't simply 'control the mind' like a pawn on a chessboard," said Bruce. "But the constitution can be manipulated, given the right circumstances. Just as there are many ways that this can be accomplished, there are ways to beat it."

"How?"

"Don't get brainwashed in the first place," Bruce replied. Izuku knew better than to think he was being facetious. "A preemptive strike usually yields the best results. If they do manage to get a hold of you, you need to be prepared. Though the effects vary in range, they all have one thing in common: attacking the frontal lobe, the center of cognitive thought and choice. In doing so, the mind becomes foggy and unclear, allowing your Lizard Brain, responsible for more primal instincts like "fight or flight", to take over. This part of the brain is much more susceptible to stimulus, positive or negative, allowing for the subject to be dominated.

"The best way to fight against these effects is to focus," Bruce continued. "We have to train your mind to combat these effects long enough for you to find the catalyst."

"What's the catalyst?" Asked Izuku.

"Their source of control," said Bruce. "Every brainwasher has one. Certain environmental conditions have to be met in order to maintain the effects of the brainwashing. Sometimes, extreme external stimuli can jolt the victim from their hold."

"Like what?"

"Like a crack to the head," Said Bruce simply. "Others require more intensive deprogramming. Regardless, even the strongest of people have let their minds be taken because they lacked one thing: focus. It is the key to strengthening your will."

"What do I do?" Asked Izuku.

"Learn to bring your focus away from the cloud, away from stimuli, internal and external, and center it on the one thing that no one can take from you: who you are," said Bruce.

He then threw Izuku into several simulations designed to overwhelm his senses through intense stimuli: light, darkness, sound, heat, cold, even subjecting him to mild shocks and cracking him over the back and arms with a bamboo staff. Izuku was to stay perfectly still during these sessions, repeating to himself over and over again:

_I am Izuku Midoriya. _

_I am Izuku Midoriya. _

_I am Izuku Midoriya._

"Midoriya?"

Izuku was brought back to reality. "Sorry, Ojiro," said Izuku. "Please continue."

"He didn't get into my head until he asked me a question in the second round," said Ojiro. "I think that's the secret to his power. But even if he gets you, there's still a chance you can beat it. During the second round, I don't remember anything at all except the very end of the battle. I think we were running away after Shiso took Tetsutetsu's headband. I bumped into another person. It was like I woke up, and I was me again."

"So that bump broke his hold?"

"Maybe," said Ojiro. "It's just a guess." Izuku leaned back in his chair. This could be the catalyst Bruce mentioned. Like slapping a hysterical person, enough external trauma could potentially bring someone back to their senses, but it was still too much of a gamble to rely on. Plus, on a one-on-one battle he couldn't rely on a third party to help him out of it.

"Anyway, man," said Ojiro, standing up. "I hope that helps, because that's all I know."

"It helps immensely," said Izuku. "Thanks Ojiro. You're a good guy."

Ojiro sighed. "To be honest, I really was hoping I would have gotten the chance to face you in the tournament, Midoriya," he said, extending his hand. "Ever since I saw you during the battle training, I've been hoping for a match between us."

Izuku shook his hand. "Don't worry," he said, smiling. "You'll get your chance. I'll be looking forward to it too."

"I know its sounds selfish, but beat this guy for both of us," said Ojiro.

"I'll do my best.

* * *

"And now for our second round!" The booming voice of Present Mic was met by a roar of applause. "You all know the rules: immobilize your opponent or force them outta the ring!"

Izuku tightened his utility belt and stood before his opponent. Shison's expressionless face differed only by the intense glare behind his eyes. Izuku felt a chill despite himself upon meeting his gaze. He had to end this match quick. If Shinso's quirk was really as powerful as he feared, he couldn't allow him to use it. Not only that, Izuku hadn't had the chance to see Shinso in action, and had no knowledge about his hand-to-hand combat skills.

"So you can just give up, huh?" Said Shinso.

Izuku said nothing, instead dropping down into a fighting stance. Shinso chuckled. "I thought not," he said. "In a way, this is a test to show how strong your spirit is. If you know what you want your future to hold, you can't worry about what other people think."

"Ready!" Shouted Present Mic.

"That monkey was going on about pride earlier," Shinso continued. But I just think he's an idiot for throwing away his chance like that." Izuku's felt his blood boil, but said nothing. Shinso was trying to goad him. He wasn't going to let it work. Shinso looked slightly annoyed at Izuku's lack of response.

"Begin!"

"Let's get this over with then," Said Shinso. "Then you can get back to beating up little girls."

Izuku snapped. " _You watch your goddamn mouth, you arrogant sonova-" _Izuku froze. Everything around him felt fuzzy, and all conscious thoughts seemed to drift away. He could only vaguely see Shinso's smug smirk through the fog surrounding his eyes.

"That's it. I win."

* * *

"I told him not to say anything!" Ojiro said, standing exasperatedly.

"What's happening?!" Said Uraraka, alarmed.

"It's his quirk!" Said Iida. "Midoriya's been brainwashed!"

"Uh-oh!" Said Present Mic. "This match should have started off with a bang, but now it looks like Shinso's got a hold of another one! Midoriya is completely frozen! That last fight of Shinso's completely floored the audience, who would have expected such a turn of events! That's the festival for ya!"

"This is a perfect example of why the entrance exam isn't logical," came Aizawa's drawling voice. "I compiled some information about our finalists. Shinso failed the Practical exam to get into the hero course. So he also applied for general studies because he probably figured that would happen. His quirk is incredibly strong, but that entrance test consisted of fighting faux villains. Robots. It gave a huge advantage to those who had above-average physical abilities they could show off. Despite his abilities, Shinso never stood a chance at passing."

* * *

"So here we are," said Shinso. "You're lucky you've been so blessed, Izuku Midoriya. Despite not having powers, you still managed to wow the judges enough to make it into the hero course with your little sideshow gimmicks. Now turn around and walk out of the ring, like a good little hero."

Izuku barely felt his limbs move beneath him as they walked towards the edge of the ring. He couldn't think straight, the fog in his mind was too thick. It felt as if there was an instinctual part of his mind that was compelling him to obey Shinso, almost like a survival instinct. The edge of the ring drew closer and closer, and Izuku's concentration grew worse. It was his own fault. He was baited and he fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Now he was about to lose.

"Even with a quirk like this," Shinso's voice was clear as day through the fog. "I have my own dreams for becoming a true hero. So lose for me."

No, not like this. He had to focus. He had to remember what Bruce had taught him. He had to remember who he was. _My name.. _..his head was so cloudy. _My name is. . . Izuku . . . _He was almost near the edge. It was almost over.

_Deku!_

The word came to his mind like lightning. He had heard it before, back in the recesses of his mind. A voice called to him, a voice that sounded familiar.

_Deku!_

Kacchan…?

_Deku...My name is Deku._

His mind began to clear. It was working.

_My name is Deku. . . my name is Deku. . . _

His pace slowed to a stop.

_My name is Deku. . . AND I AM A HERO!_

Izuku roared fiercely as he slammed his gauntleted fist into the ground below, igniting an explosion that left a large crack in the ring. Izuku gasped as he regained his composure. As the smoke and dust from the explosion, Izuku saw he had stopped just inches from the edge of the ring.

"What's this?" Shouted Present Mic in surprise. "Midoriya stopped just in time!"

The crowd erupted in applause. Izuku looked back towards Shinso, shock and disbelief etched on his usually passive face. "No, impossible!" He said angrily. "You're not supposed to be able to fight back! What did you do?!"

Izuku knew better this time. Keeping his mouth shut, he ran towards the shell-shocked Shinso. "Come on, say something!" He said. "I didn't know anyone was strong enough to break my hold. Thanks to my quirk I've always been at a big disadvantage. Of all people, someone who's quirkless like you would know what that's like. But even _you _were blessed enough to have someone like Batman at your side!"

Izuku said nothing. He was right. Izuku understood what it was like to be disadvantaged. He had lived with it his entire life, always overshadowed by others with even the simplest of quirks. But he was right about something else as well. He had been blessed. Bruce had seen something in him that no one else had, and found a way to bring it to the surface.

"You're lucky enough to have your training, to have a Pro Hero at your side," Shinso continued. "It will be so easy for you to reach your goal! _Say something, you lucky brat!" _He threw a punch at Izuku, but he deftly dodged it. Using his own momentum against him, Izuku grabbed Shinso by his outstretched arm and threw him in the direction of the ring's edge. The crowd grew hushed as Shinso hit the floor of the ring hard, and his world grew dark.

* * *

Whenever anyone asked about Hitoshi Shinso's quirk, they always treated him differently afterwards. Some people were excited or jealous about his power, thinking about all the people they could control or things they could do with a power like his. Others were terrified of him, afraid to be in his presence lest they be controlled by him.

He couldn't blame them. He assumed that if he came across someone with this power he would think they would use it for evil, too. "Sounds criminal" or "perfect power for a villain to have" they would say to him. He was used to people looking at him like the bad guy.

_But I'm not. _

* * *

"Shinso is out of bounds!" Shouted Midnight. "Izuku Midoriya advances to the next round!"

Izuku and Shinso stood across from each other as the crowd roared in applause. Shinso looked sullen and angry. Izuku couldn't blame him. He had so much riding on his performance in the festival. He still had a long road ahead of him.

"Shinso," Izuku said. "Why do you want to be a hero?"

Shinso shrugged, walking away. "You can't help what your heart longs for." Izuku understood. He felt the same way his entire life. Every time someone told him he could never be a hero, or that he was too weak, or that his dreams were unrealistic, they weighed heavily on him. He could see that same weight on Shinso's shoulders. Izuku was just like him.

"Then you better keep trying," said Izuku.

Shinso looked at him, confused. "I almost gave up on my dream once. I'm only here because of the people that have believed in me," Izuku continued, pointing towards the crowd. "And now you have others that believe in you."

Shinso looked towards the crowd where Izuku was pointing. His Class 1-C classmates were all cheering for him. Not only that, but several Pros were talking among themselves about him.

"With a quirk like that, catching criminals would be easy. Wish I had it."

"I can't believe they put him in 1-C, those idiots."

"Well, there are a lot of applicants this year."

"Still, he would have dominated if he had more combat experience."

Shinso could hardly believe his ears. "That's all for you, Shinso," Izuku said. "People who believe in you. And now, I'm one of them, so you better not give up."

Shinso didn't turn to look at Izuku. "Don't worry, Midoriya," said Shinso. "I'm going to get onto the hero track, get certified, and become a better pro than any of you!"

Izuku nodded. "Then you better learn to throw a better punch," he said, chuckling. Izuku felt the flash of Shinso's quirk take hold once more. Prepared, Izuku was able to shake it off this time. "Nice try."

Shinso chuckled, finally looking back. "Better keep your guard up, Midoriya," He said. "You better not lose and make me look bad." Izuku couldn't help but smile as he made his way back to the preparation room. He had a feeling he'd be seeing Shinso again in no time at all.


	24. Chapter 24 - Contestants and Casualties

-24-

_Contestants and Casualties_

_During the first round._

Todoroki made his way towards the arena. He and his classmate, Sero, were the last fight of the first round. He was still pondering Midoriya's victory over Uraraka. He was foolish to let her get the drop on him like she did. It could have very well cost him the match. Still, Todoroki knew that he would prevail. Even if he was fighting his friend, there was no way Midoriya would lose.

But even he had to admit he was surprised by Midoriya's new equipment. He knew that he favored explosives, but these new gauntlets could give him a significant edge against the other competitors. They seemed to be more versatile, projecting the explosions outwardly from his hands, allowing for better control of the blasts. Not only that, he could use them at close range, allowing him to get in closer to his enemy to deal devastating damage. But Todoroki wasn't worried. Ever since the battle training, Todoroki had underestimated him. Not anymore. He would beat him with his mother's quirk, quickly and efficiently. He would show everyone, especially him that he did not need his quirk to -

Todoroki froze. "What do you want?" He spat angrily. At the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall, stood a powerful, towering figure. Easily over six-feet tall, his powerful, muscular frame was made even more intimidating by the billowing red flames that pulsated across his body. His face, and shoulders in particular roared with orange flame, but even they were too weak to hide the scowl he wore.

"You're acting disgracefully, Shoto," said Endeavor. "If you had simply used the power in your left side, you would have had an overwhelming victory in both of the first rounds. Instead, your stubborn impudence has allowed you to be bested by that quirkless boy twice now."

"That quirkless boy was trained by Batman," said Todoroki.

Endeavor snorted. "Hardly an excuse," He said. "It's time to stop this childish rebellion of yours. You have a duty to surpass that imbecile All Might. Continuing to limit yourself will only result in more defeats."

Todoroki continued walking, past his father, without looking at him. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Said Endeavor. "You're different from your siblings. You are my greatest masterpiece."

Todoroki clenched his teeth. He hated that name. Constantly bragging about his "greatest creation" or "wondrous masterpiece," reduced to nothing but a trophy and a tool in his father's eyes. It disgusted and angered him. "Is that all you have to say to me, you bastard?" Todoroki snarled. "I'll win this match and advance using only Mom's quirk. I won't give you the pleasure of seeing me use yours."

"Even if that works for you in this tournament, you'll soon find the limits of that power," said Endeavor.

* * *

"Enough standing around!" Shouted Present Mic. "Let's welcome our next competitors, the last of the first round!" The four corners of the arena erupted in roaring flames as the crowd cheered. "He's got skills, but at the expense of some really creepy-looking elbows. From the hero course, it's Hanta Sero!"

"That was uncalled for," said Sero, stretching his arms.

"Verses an early frontrunner in the competition who's way too strong for his own good," continued Present Mic. "Someone who had rightfully got into the hero course based on recommendations. It's Shoto Todoroki!"

Uraraka and Iida sat on the edge of their seats. She wished that Deku was here to see this, but he and Ojiro were preparing for his next match. Uraraka couldn't help but notice something seemed to be off with Todoroki. "Iida," she said, nudging her friend. "Does Todoroki look. . . different somehow?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Iida.

"I mean, he just looks like something's wrong," said Uraraka.

"Now that you mention it," said Iida, looking closer. Todoroki's head was bowed, the shadow from his long hair hiding his eyes. He had a strange aura about him, and looking at him made Iida feel uneasy. "I wonder what could be wrong?"

"Begin!" Shouted Present Mic.

Sero sighed as he continued to stretch. "I don't really think I can win this fight," He said. "But still. . ." in a flash of lightning speed, Sero whipped a long strip of tape from his elbow, wrapping it around Todoroki. With impressive strength relative to his size, he hurled his captive towards the edge of the ring. "I don't feel like losing, either!"

"Whoa!" Said Present Mic. "A surprising move from the underdog! Way to start of strong, Sero!" For a brief moment, it looked as if it was about to be over before it began. But the force of the throw had blown Todoroki's hair from his face, and what Uraraka saw made her recoil.

From the depths of Todoroki's eyes was a boiling hatred that would make the strongest of men falter. Todoroki had always been calm, collected, even in the face of danger. But the person facing Sero in the ring did not appear to be that same Todoroki.

"Apologies," Sero heard him say. He slammed his foot to the ground, stopping him from flying outside the ring. Sero only had an instant to gasp as the ice creeping across the ground quickly encased him. The entire stadium shook around them, the audience crying out in unison in alarm and fear.

* * *

Izuku and Ojiro had finished their meeting, and were making their way back to the stadium when the ground shook violently beneath them. "Is that an earthquake?!" Shouted Ojiro, steadying himself against the wall. The shaking stopped, and they ran at full speed towards the stadium bleachers.

The audience was deathly quiet as the wall of ice stopped inches from their faces. The heroes patrolling the ground froze in collective shock, and even Present Mic was at a loss for words. A giant mountain of jagged ice stretched upward from the arena below, extending at least several miles out of the open roof of the stadium. Todoroki exhaled softly, a small cloud of vapor escaping his mouth. His entire left side was covered in frost and ice, and he easily broke the now-frozen cellophane that was wrapped around him.

"Um," said Sero weakly, encapsulated from the neck down at the base of the ice mountain. "Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

"Tell the truth, Sero," said Midnight, half frozen and shivering. "Can you move at all?"

"Are you kidding?" Said Sero. "Obviously not! My body is freezing!"

"Sero has been immobilized!" Shouted Midnight. "Sero advances to the second round!"

There were a bunch of audience members yelling "nice try!" in an effort to comfort the frozen Sero. Todoroki walked towards his opponent, almost sheepishly. "Sorry," he said. "That was a bit much." He placed his left hand on Sero's chest. Immediately, the ice around him began to melt. "I was angry, is all."

Izuku watched curiously as he watched Todoroki melt Sero from his ice prison. For some reason, Todoroki looked very sad to him.

* * *

_Present time._

Izuku's fight with Shinso marked the beginning of the second round of fighting. The victors advancing included Todoroki and Izuku himself, but also Ashido, who had managed to knock Aoyama off his feet and out of the match with an impressive upper-cut; Kirishima, who in an incredible display of redundancy actually tied his rival Testutetsu, allowing them a tiebreaker match in the form of an arm-wrestling competition, which Kirishima had just managed to win. Iida was also advancing, having "won" his match against Mei Hatsume, who in reality had him wear one of her devices and make him run around the arena while she showed off her devices to recruiters. She later stepped out of the ring herself after adequately making a show of herself. Kaminari had defeat handed to him easily by the pious Shiozaki. Lastly, Tokoyami had earned an impressive victory against Class 1-A's vice president, Yaoyorozu. He managed to impede her creation quirk through quick attacks, not allowing her to focus long enough to form a strategy. Izuku felt a little bad for her, as she took the quick loss pretty hard.

The battles began again with Kirishima and Ashido. Kirishima's hardening quirk came in handy against Ashido's acid, but in the end, allowing him to get close enough to her to push her out of the ring. Though Shiozaki was strong against Kaminari, she soon found herself outmatched by Dark Shadow (or as she called him, the "shadowy demon"), unable to withstand its speed and ferocity.

With Izuku, Tokoyami and Kirishima advancing to the semi-finals, that left only Todoroki and Iida. Izuku was particularly interested in this match. Though Todoroki was quick, Iida was much faster than, potentially allowing him the maneuverability to avoid his ice traps. Conversely, as displayed in his previous match, Todoroki was able to cover large areas with ice in great speed with little effort. The crowd roared as the two powerhouses readied themselves for battle.

"Begin!" Shouted Present Mic.

Iida wasted no time. Obviously using his speed to his advantage, he decided the direct approach was too dangerous and opted to try and flank his opponent instead, running in a wide circle around him. Todoroki launched himself backwards away from Iida, using his quirk to leave a trail of ice in his wake. Iida managed to avoid it, but only just. If he had continued on his course, he would have slipped out of the ring. Todoroki would have to do better than that.

When Todoroki jumped away, Izuku noticed something odd with his movement. Though it was still quick, he noticed that his movement appeared slightly sluggish and heavy when using his right side. When he had used the ice on Sero, his right side was nearly covered in frost and ice. Perhaps this is a side effect of only using half of his quirk, Izuku thought to himself. He doesn't have the heat to regulate his body temperature, slowing him down. That meant Iida had a huge advantage, and could potentially win if he could exploit this weakness.

But Todoroki was no one's fool. He must have anticipated his disadvantage, because he stomped his foot hard onto the ground below. Ice formed quickly beneath his foot and spread across the entirety of the ring, stopping in a small circle around Iida. in an instant, he knew that his quirk was useless. If Iida tried to run, he would slip on the ice and fall out of bounds. Now it didn't matter if Todoroki was slower than him, he leveled the playing field.

But this didn't mean that he wasn't giving up without a fight. With an eruption of his Reciproburst, he launched himself into a spinning kick towards Todoroki, who ducked just in the nick of time. But Iida's speed proved to be too much, even for Todoroki, as he launched a second kick that landed heavily upon Todoroki's back.

Iida had only seconds left of his Reciproburst. Grabbing Todoroki by the back of his shirt, he launched forward towards the edge of the arena, ready to throw him out of bounds.

He never made it.

His speed reduced instantly, stopping Iida in his tracks. He looked in horror as ice formed around the muffler of his calf. He Todoroki had used his own attack against him, and the ice continued to grow rapidly as Todoroki seized his chance, encasing Iida up to the neck in ice.

"Iida is incapacitated!" Said Midnight. "Todoroki advances to the semi-finals!"

Izuku made closed his notebook. It was an impressive fight, and he learned a lot. He was proud of Iida. He fought gallantly, but the odds were stacked against him, even with his speed. Izuku stood and made his way towards the preparation room. He was up next against Kirishima, and he had to get ready.

* * *

The crowd roared as Izuku and Kirishima had stepped onto the ring. They both had become crowd favorites, and everyone was looking forward to their match. Kirishima looked ready to explode with excitement. This battle would determine who would be the first contestant to advance to the finals.

"All right, Midoriya!" He said, cracking his knuckles. "I've been so pumped for this rematch. No shadows to hide in this time!"

Izuku smiled, tightening his belt. The truth was, he had been looking forward to this too. He still felt a little bad dropping him down several stories during the training battle, and wanted to give a decent battle this time, one-on-one.

_"Begin!"_

Kirishima wasted no time. He immediately rushed Izuku, hardened fist at the ready. Izuku was ready for this, standing his ground. Kirishima was a brawler, tried and true, and his quirk allowed him to get in close to his enemy without fear of injury.

"Kirishima is already off at full speed!" Said Present Mic. "But Midoriya doesn't look fazed at all. This should be an interesting match!"

"Take this!" Shouted Kirishima, throwing a punch. Izuku dodged effortlessly. Kirishima continued his barrage, undaunted, each blow being parried or dodged by Izuku.

"Looks like Midoriya is playing it safe this round!" Said Present Mic. "Kirishima just isn't landing any blows. You have to admire Midoriya's dexterity."

"You'll have to fight back eventually, Midoriya!" Said Kirishima. Izuku bounded over his head, avoiding a sweeping kick to his feet. While in midair, he placed an explosive disk on Kirishima's back, blasting him forward.

"Nice try!" Said Kirishima, getting back up. "Your bombs can't get past my quirk!" The battle continued this way for several minutes, Izuku dodging Kirishima's attacks and taking pot-shots at him with his explosives.

"You know, Kirishima," said Izuku. "I've always admired your quirk."

"Really?" Said Kirishima.

"Yeah," said Izuku, bounding over his head again. "Its really cool! What Hero Agency wouldn't want an intern with a sturdy quirk like yours?"

"Thanks, Midoriya," Said Kirishima cheerfully, throwing a punch and narrowly missing Izuku's head.

"But the thing about quirks," said Izuku. "As mighty as they are, they are still rooted in biology, and are subject to the same strengths and weaknesses of our bodies. Which is exactly why you attacked first. You wanted to avoid a drawn-out battle with me. But I've been making sure your quirk stayed activated this whole time with my explosives. And now I think I've waited long enough."

Izuku immediately went on the offensive, using his gauntlets to launch immense explosions at Kirishima. The sudden change in tactics caught Kirishima off guard, trying to protect himself from Izuku's onslaught. He cried out as he felt a sharp pain from his side, looking down to see a large crack in his hardening quirk. The attacks continued, and the arena around them filled with smoke.

Eventually, the explosions died down and the smoke cleared out, revealing Izuku standing over a charred and smoking Kirishima. "Kirishima is incapacitated!" Shouted Midnight. "Midoriya advances to the finals!"

Izuku knelt down next to his friend. "Sorry about that," he said, helping him up. "Might have went a little overboard. You okay?"

Kirishima grunted has he raised his shaking hand, placing it on Midoriya's shoulder. "That was so cool!" He said, smiling weakly.

* * *

_Hosu city, miles from the UA Sports Festival._

A dark figure stood triumphantly over the bloodied, broken remains of a fallen hero. Ingenium, the Turbo Hero, as the world knew him, but the figure knew better. To him, the dying scum that lay at his feet deserved but one name:

_Fake._

Fame. Money. That's what all who call themselves heroes are really after. But he knew better. Those bastards couldn't dare call themselves heroes.

Except one.

The only one who could stand against him. The only one who had the honor of killing him and ending his crusade: All Might. A true hero. Only All Might is worthy.


	25. Chapter 25 - Izuku vs Todoroki

-25-

_Izuku vs. Todoroki_

"I don't want to be the kind of guy he is!"

The small child sobbed heavily in his mother's arms, shaken to his core. His father had hurt him. He always hurt him when he didn't perform his training to his satisfaction. It didn't matter to him if his arms broke, his skin tore, or his ligaments burst. The alternative of perfect performance was usually far worse for the 6-year-old Shoto.

Shoto wasn't allowed to play. He wasn't allowed to go near other children, not even his own siblings. His father said it was for his own good. He said it would make him stronger. He said he didn't have the luxury afforded to the others, and this would allow him to surpass them. He said it was his destiny and duty as his greatest masterpiece to beat All Might, and to become number one.

_You live in a different world than the one I have planned for you._

Shoto didn't want to be the number one hero. He didn't want to beat All Might. His father brought him pain and misery. His anger was as hot and fierce as the flames on his face, but his eyes beneath those flames were as cold as an arctic wind. All Might was different. All Might made him feel safe. He made him feel hopeful.

But the hope would always die, overcast by the dark shadow of his father and his ambition.

Shoto sobbed harder. "I don't want to be someone who bullies you and hurts people, Mamma!"

His mother held him close, lovingly rubbing his back to calm him down. "But Shoto," she said. "You still want to be a Hero, don't you? Just remember: stay true to yourself."

* * *

"_It's the final round!"_

The stadium roared as Todoroki took the stage for the final match of the tournament. His previous match with Tokoyami had been difficult. His Dark Shadow quirk was immensely powerful. But the more that he continued to use his ice, the weaker the creature appeared to be. It wasn't long before Todoroki realized that the creature's weakness was light, and the reflection of the sun against his ice only exacerbated it's weakness. In the end, Tokoyami was backed into a corner, and had surrendered.

Todoroki clenched his fist as he watched Midoriya enter the ring across from him. This was the moment that he had been waiting for. The truth was he didn't hold any animosity towards Midoriya at all. He was often impressed at how resourceful and skilled he was, despite having no quirk, and his performance during hero training, the USJ incident, and the Sports Festival up to now was nothing short of incredible. As much as it pained him, it was necessary to pick a fight with him. His connection to All Might in truth mattered little to him. He was simply a means to an end. This was his chance to show that old bastard that he didn't need his quirk to be the best. He would reject him, and everything he stood for.

Midoriya ignored the roaring crowd around him, tightening his gauntlets and utility belt. Todoroki would have to play this cautiously. He had underestimated him twice before, and each time it had cost him. He couldn't take that risk this time. He would keep him at a distance, as far away from his gauntlets and tools as possible. He had to make this count. It was his last shot.

"These two heroes-in-training have both been the front-runners since the beginning of the festival!" Shouted Present Mic. "Midoriya vs Todoroki! Who will advance to be this years' Grand Champion?! The prodigious son of the Number 2 Hero, Todoroki? Or the mysterious upstart that no one saw coming, the protege of the Dark Knight himself, Midoriya?!"

Midoriya finished his preparation, finally making eye contact with Todoroki. What he saw puzzled him greatly. Midoriya was looking at him in a peculiar way, a way that Todoroki couldn't quite place. It wasn't a look of fear, anger, or determination. It was a look of pity. No, not pity. It was more than that.

Sadness. It was sadness.

* * *

_Before the final match. _

Izuku made his way back to the preparation room. Todoroki's battle with Tokoyami had just ended, and they had some time to rest and prepare for the finals. Izuku had to be ready. He no longer had the luxury of his opponent's ignorance to use to his advantage. Todoroki would be ready for him, and his tricks wouldn't save him this time. He would have to fight him on his terms.

Privately, Izuku was growing concerned about his gauntlets. He had used them more than he had wanted in the past few matches. They were still only prototypes, and he was worried about their integrity. He would have to use more glycerin then he was comfortable with to fend off Todoroki's attacks, and if they were compromised in the blasts, they could do some serious damage, both to himself and Todoroki. He had to be careful.

Izuku was so lost in thought that as he walked along the hallway that he didn't even realize he had almost bumped into someone. Looking up from his gauntlets, he jumped back nearly a foot, startled by the figure in front of him.

Endeavor.

"Ah, I've been looking for you," Said Endeavor, pointing at him.

Izuku cursed internally. _What is it with this family and their obsession with me? _He thought to himself. "What can I do for you, sir?" He asked aloud.

"I've been watching your fights against the other students," he said. "I have to say, you have impressed me. That doesn't happen easily. You have made such short work of the other contestants, Not to mention freeing yourself from the control of that brainwashing student. You're strength of will is astounding."

Izuku was taken aback. Was he actually receiving compliments from Endeavor?

"All of this without a quirk," he continued. "It is unfathomable. It is a shame that fate dealt you such a hand. If you had a quirk you could truly become unstoppable."

And there it was.

"If you'll excuse me," Izuku said, not bothering to hide the impatience from his voice. "I have to get ready."

"My son tells me that you were trained by Batman," said Endeavor as Izuku began to walk away. "I was not aware that he had taken another student. One would think that he would have let the ground settle before moving on to the next sidekick."

Izuku froze. "What do you mean?" Izuku asked. Endeavor cocked his head in confusion.

"You did not know?" He said. "He did not tell you about him?"

"Tell me what?" Asked Izuku, alarmed. "About who?"

"About the last Robin -"

"I AM HERE!"

As if out of nowhere, a large yellow blur came rushing down the hallway, flipping clear over endeavor's head and landing next to Izuku. "To say hello to Endeavor!" Finished All Might.

"All Might," Endeavor snarled. Izuku was startled by the intensity of Endeavor's

"It's been a long time," All Might said. "I haven't seen you since we had that press conference ten years ago. I saw you talking with Young Midoriya here and figured I would say hi."

"Did you now?" Said Endeavor. "Well then if that's all you wanted to do, then we're done. I wasn't through talking with Midoriya."

"Come on, why the cold shoulder?" Laughed All Might. Endeavor scowl deepened. "After all," continued All Might. "You should be thrilled! After all, your son has made it to the finals, just using half his power. You must be a great teacher!"

"Are you implying something?!" Snapped Endeavor.

"No," said All Might. "I want to know your secrets. How do we train the next generation of heroes?"

Endeavor snorted. "Do you really think I would tell you anything I've taught the boy?" He said. "Your all flash and no brains as usual. Let me assure you of one thing, All Might. That kid of mine will beat you, someday. I'll make sure of it. That's why I _made _him."

All Might's smile faded slightly. "You did what?"

"He's in a rebellious phase right now," Endeavor continued. "But he will take your place. I'll make sure of it. It's my Shoto's duty to surpass you as the Number One Hero." He turned his gaze back to Izuku. "This fight against you will be a good testing ground for how much training he has left. If he can't beat a some vigilante's quirkless whelp, then he has longer to go than I feared. Make sure you hit him hard. Use every toy and gadget you have at your disposal. Don't disgrace him or yourself by holding back."

"Now wait just a minute -" All Might began angrily, but Izuku stepped in.

"That's enough," Izuku said. "I'm sick of this bullshit." Both Endeavor and All Might were taken aback by Izuku's sudden candor. He looked Endeavor right in the eye. "I don't know what kind of sick fantasy you have playing in your mind, but if you ask me for the work you've done all you've managed to do is raise a son that hates your guts. Now you've dragged _me_ into this family squabble based on imagined connection you've made between me and _him_." He gestured to the stunned All Might next to him. "Well I'm gonna lay it out for you: _There. Isn't. One._ I am not the next All Might, and your son isn't going to be the next Endeavor. Even if he beats me today, even if he beats All Might someday, it will be in _spite _of you. Not _because_ of you."

"Why, you insolent. . ." Endeavor said furiously. All Might quickly stepped between them.

"I think you should take a walk, friend," said All Might warningly to Endeavor. "Go see your son before the match."

Endeavor hesitated, his eyes darting back and forth between All Might and Izuku. Finally, he turned on his heel and walked away. All Might turned back to Izuku. "Way to stand up to him, Young Midoriya," he said, placing a giant hand on his shoulder. Izuku shook it off, shot a glaring look at All Might, and then walked away.

All Might sighed, scratching the back of his head in thought. "So Bruce hasn't told him about Jason yet," he said. "This could be bad."

* * *

"Let the final match," said Present Mic. "_BEGIN!" _

Todoroki immediately sent an enormous pillar of ice towards Izuku. The ice towered over Izuku at least fifteen feet, and approached with an intense speed. Todoroki wasn't taking any chances, he wasn't playing it safe. He wanted to see how far Izuku would go to beat him, and how much it would take him to beat Izuku.

Izuku fired off a blast from his gauntlets, shattering the ice barrage and sending an intense cold wind throughout the audience. The recoil from the blast sent ripples of intense pain through is arms. He had no way of knowing just how strong Todoroki's ice attack was going to be, so using this much power in his gauntlets was necessary, but he didn't know how much his hands could take.

"Whoa!" Shouted Present Mic. "Midoriya countered his ice attack with a gauntlet blast!"

Another ice barrage came at Izuku, faster than before. He shot another blast from his gauntlets, shattering the ice again. He felt an intense pain in his fingers that made him wince and recoil. His thumb and index finger were broken.

There was no way Todoroki didn't notice. Now he knew the amount of force to use against him. If his ice attacks didn't stop him, then all he had to do was wait Izuku out until he was too injured to continue. He was smart. Very smart.

Izuku couldn't collect much data from Todoroki's fighting style. He rarely got in close, and his ice attacks were so fast he could barely discern them. He obviously anticipated Izuku's penchant for explosives, as he braced himself by throwing up a wall of ice behind him. This would prevent him from being thrown out of bounds.

He'd have to change tactics.

"Let's continue," said Todoroki, sending a third ice barrage his way. Izuku was prepared this time, running towards the ice. At the last possible moment, he used his gauntlets to launch himself into the air above the ice, and towards his opponent. A look of surprise briefly broke across Todoroki's face as he barely dodged Izuku's incoming attack.

"You're trying to get in close," said Todoroki. "But I won't let you." He launched more ice towards Izuku as he landed from his attack. Izuku jumped too late, and his foot was encased in his ice.

_No, no, no!_ Thought Izuku. Ice continued to grow around him as Todoroki tried to entrap him. There was nothing for it. Izuku had to go for broke. Putting his gauntlets at full power, he slammed them into the ice below him, sending an immense explosion toward Todoroki, shattering the ice and covering his adversary in smoke and soot. Izuku cried out in pain from the blast. His shoulder was dislocated, his clothes were seared and torn, and the skin on his arm he used from the gauntlet blast was blackened and burned. His muscle fibers were visible beneath the torn flesh from the burns, and blood seeped gushed from an open gash on his forehead mixed with the sweat, tears and smoke in his eyes, making it difficult to see. He looked down at his hands. The gauntlet on his injured arm was destroyed. His other was still intact, but sparking and leaking fluid. With his gauntlets nearly out of commission, he had to be extra careful now.

"That was much stronger than before," Izuku heard Todoroki say as the smoke cleared. Izuku was shocked. He had anticipated Izuku's counter attack and had surrounded himself in thick ice pillars, protecting him from being thrown out of bounds. He was different from the last time they fought one-on-one. During the hero training, Izuku was able to get the drop on him easily. His quirk had afforded him an advantage that no one else had, and was able to beat people just through sheer overwhelming force alone. But now that he no longer underestimated him, he was calling upon every skill and ability he could muster: not just his quirk, but his judgement, mobility, reasoning, all of his abilities were plain incredible, and combined together made him dangerously powerful.

But it was when Todoroki pulled himself out of his ice protection is when Izuku finally noticed: his right side was covered in frost and ice, just like in his previous matches. Without his left side to regulate his body temperature, any more big ice attacks will add to the frost, and slow his body down. The exact reason why he wanted to avoid a drawn-out match.

There was Izuku's window.

"I'm sorry about this," Said Todoroki, looking into the stands. "But thanks for drawing it out. Look at him." he gestured towards the fuming Endeavor, watching angrily from the stands. "He's furious I'm not using his power." He looked back at Izuku. "You don't look like you can fight anymore. Why don't we end this." Without even moving, he sent another pillar of ice towards the injured Izuku.

"Whoa!" Shouted Present Mic. "Todoroki continues his overwhelming attack! Could this be his finishing move?!"

Izuku suddenly lifted his dislocated shoulder upwards sharply, shrieking in pain as it popped back into place. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a canister of explosive gel. "I'm not done yet!" He shouted.

The ice had nearly reached Izuku when an immense explosion, greater than the ones before completely shattered the ice and sent Todoroki flying towards the edge of the ring, stopping himself from falling out just in time. He stared in stunned silence when the smoke cleared, seeing the empty explosive gel canister and Izuku's injured arm outstretched. Only bits and pieces of his broken gauntlet were left on his blackened hand. His fingers were mangled and his arm stuck out at an odd angle. The sight sickened Todoroki. Midoriya had sprayed the explosive gel on his injured hand to punch the ice in an effort to both stop the attack and spare his uninjured arm.

"You're too hurt to fight, Midoirya!" Said Todoroki. "Why are you going this far?!"

"You're trembling, Todoroki."

Todoroki was taken aback. Izuku wasn't looking at him, instead hanging his head and concealing his eyes. When he spoke he sounded odd, speaking in a quiet but deeply disturbing growl. "Are you feeling cold?" Izuku continued. "It's easy to forget that quirks are first and foremost physical abilities. You're fast approaching your limit. If you used your left side, this wouldn't be a problem. But you won't. And that pisses me off." Finally his eyes met Todoroki, who stepped back in disturbed surprise. Midoriya looked as if he had been pushed over the edge, a look of mania, pain and anger.

"I've been quirkless my entire life," Izuku continued. "I've had to claw my way up with my fingernails to get here. I've trained until my bones broke, studied until my eyes bled, and worked past the point of exhaustion. And then there's you, gifted with an amazing ability far beyond the dreams of even the average Pro. I can't understand what you've gone through in your life, but the very fact you would limit yourself out of some piss-poor sense of rebellion against your douchebag of a father while the rest of us desperately give it everything we have just to be here…" Izuku walked closer, wrenching his crooked arm and fingers back into place, making Todoroki wince at the sickening cracking and crunching they made as he did. "You _spit _on everything that we. . . that _I _have worked for! Look at me, Todoroki! You haven't managed to get a single scratch on me yet. _And if you can't beat a quirkless weakling like me than you don't deserve to be a hero!_" Izuku broke into a full sprint towards his opponent.

"_STOP SCREWING AROUND AND FIGHT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"_

* * *

In the VIP box, Bruce watched the match unfold, his face passive as usual to the untrained eye. But he gripped the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles and fingers had lost their color. Izuku was pushing himself too far. He had abandoned his cautious approach before and was now out for blood.

"My God," Said the woman in the wheelchair in amazement. "He relocated his shoulder and set his broken bones by himself in the middle of the match."

"That's frightening," Said the long-haired man. "But so badass."

"They need to stop this match before he kills himself," Said Alfred, worried.

"No," said Bruce. All three of them looked at him in surprise. "This is something he needs to do for himself."

"You can't be serious, Master Bruce," said Alfred incredulously. "Just

look at the state of him! He could have permanent damage."

Bruce didn't answer, continuing to watch the fight. Of course he was concerned for Izuku, but he knew the boy would never forgive him if he stopped the fight. But it was more than that. Bruce could see that Izuku wasn't just trying to beat Todoroki anymore. He was trying to draw him out, get him to use his full power. He was trying to get him at his full power. He looked over towards Endeavor, who scowled angrily at the match below. Todoroki had refused to use his fire quirk in the tournament, his father's quirk. There had to be a reason for it. A reason that Izuku seemed to know, and was now exploiting in an attempt to draw out Todoroki's full power. _He's not trying to beat him anymore,_ thought Bruce. _He's trying to help him. _

Bruce couldn't help but feel proud. It was easy to beat your opponent. But helping them fight their demons, helping them get better, was the mark of a true hero.

* * *

"What are you trying to do here, Midoriya?" Said Todoroki angrily. "You want my fire? Did that bastard bribe you or something?! _Now I'm mad!" _As Midoriya reached the middle of the arena in his sprint, Todoroki began to run towards him as well, but his movements were slower and sluggish. He had used too much ice. Midoriya didn't break his sprint as Todoroki ran towards him. He was going to face him head on, and Midoriya was too injured to -

But as soon as they reached each other, Midoriya found his opening and landed a powerful blow to Todoroki's abdomen, causing the remaining gauntlet to explode and send him flying backwards. Izuku cried out, the explosion causing intense pain through his broken index finger and thumb. Todoroki had managed to touch him on his injured arm, and ice spread quickly on it before letting go from Izuku's punch.

Todoroki staggered to his feet, coughing from the force of the blow. _Why?_ He thought angrily. _Why is he doing this?_

* * *

Aizawa watched the match unfold below him as Present Mic rambled on with is commentary. He was deep in thought as he watched Midoriya struggle throughout the fight. Midoirya was pushing himself past his breaking point. He was full of adrenaline, and probably didn't realize how much pain he was in. To go through so much damage and still put up a fight takes an absurd amount of resolve. He looked over towards Wayne in the VIP box. _What's driving him? _He thought to himself. _Why is he so intent?_

* * *

Izuku and Todoroki continued their brawl. Izuku's remaining gauntlet was finally destroyed, and the rest of his fingers were broken from the trauma. He continued to launch himself towards Todoroki, using his remaining explosives to destroy his ice attacks. He was running low, and his fingers made them difficult to grasp and hold. Todoroki continued desperately to ward off Izuku's attacks.

"Why?!" He shouted. "Why are you putting yourself through this?!"

Izuku lunged at Todoroki, launching into a flying kick that connected squarely on Todoroki's chest, sending him backwards. Izuku hit the ground hard, unable to stop himself. Both of them struggled to get to their feet.

"I want to. . . become what. . . _he isn't," _Said Izuku, panting heavily. "The man who told me I could never be a hero, that my dreams were unrealistic. I want to show everyone who tried to decide what's best for me they were wrong! I want to show everyone that you can be a hero, no matter what your circumstances are. I want to stay true to myself! _I want to be a pro!_"

Todoroki's eyes widened. An image of his mother flashed through is mind.

_Shoto._

A hard kick connected across Todoroki's face, sending him careening sideways. "And that's why I'll give it my all," continued Izuku. "Just like you should be! Stay true to _yourself!_ Become the hero _you _want to be, not what _he _wants you to be!"

Todoroki stumbled to his feet, blood seeping down face from Izuku's blow. "Shut up," he said. Frost continued to build across his right side. "_SHUT UP!" _

_Shoto, you still want to be a hero, don't you?_

"That's why I'm going to win this!" Shouted Izuku, landing another blow. "If you can't accept yourself and who you are, then you'll get left behind! _I'll surpass you!"_

Todoroki felt like his mind was going to crack in two. He could hear the voices he had long since forgotten, relived memories he had buried deep inside himself.

_Get up! If you get beaten that easily you can forget about beating All Might, or even a small-time villain._

A gruff, angry voice.

_Stop pushing him, he's only five years old!_

A kind, gentle voice.

_He can take it. Get out of the way! _

Pain.

_I can't raise him anymore. I want to run away!_

The burning pain.

_Moronic woman. To hurt you at such an important time._

Where did momma go?

_She tried to hurt my masterpiece, so I sent her to a hospital to keep you safe._

It's your fault.

_To keep you safe. _

You're the reason she hurt me!

_My masterpiece. _

I will reject you.

"I refuse," Said Todoroki. His body ached. He was shivering, barely able to stand for the cold and the pain. "I refuse to use my left side. I won't give him the satisfaction -"

"_Fuck what he wants!" _Shouted Izuku. "IT'S YOURS! YOUR QUIRK, NOT HIS!"

_That's right. Children often do inherit quirks from their parents or develop similar power sets. _

A different voice. A stronger voice.

_But the most important thing to remember is that a quirk is what you make of it, regardless of your history. _

He knew that voice.

_You decide how you'll use it. Only you can decide to become a hero, no one else._

All Might?

_Just remember, stay true to yourself. _

The gentle voice again…

_You are not a prisoner of your lineage. It's okay to use your power. _

Mom!

_Become who you want to be. _

* * *

The audience gasped in horror and amazement as the spot where todoroki stood in the ring ring erupted in a blaze of orange and red. A wave of heat and light pulsated throughout the stadium.

"WHOA!" Shouted Present Mic over the speakers. "Todoroki is using his fire!"

Fire pulsated from Todoroki's left side, while ice continued to grow from his right, with steam and smoke billowing around him like an angry storm. "You fool," Todoroki said. "Even though you said you wanted to win this, you decided to help me. Now who's screwing around?" He dropped down into a fighting stance. "I want to do it," Todoroki continued. "I'm going to be a hero!"

For the first time since Izuku had met him, Todoroki smiled. A smile of more than euphoria or happiness, but of sheer, intense passion. He had found his passion. Izuku couldn't help but smile back, dropping down into a fighting stance himself. "It's about damn time," He said.

"YES SHOTO!"

A deep booming voice broke the cheers of the audience. Endeavor was cheering, the flames across his shoulders and chest blazing as he walked down the stairs of the audience towards the ring. "Have you accepted your purpose?" He said. "That's it. Very good! This is the dawn of a new era for us! With my blood in your veins you will surpass me! You will live up to the reason I created you!"

The audience around him were staring in blatant confusion at Endeavors sudden outburst, which contrasted completely with the silent, brooding character they had come to know as the number two hero.

"Endeavor suddenly shouts words of. . . encouragement?" Said Present Mic, bemused. "What a doting father."

But the world around them fell on deaf ears for Todoroki and Izuku. "Why are you smiling," Asked Todoroki. "With those injuries, the situation is hopeless. You must be crazy."

"All the best heros are," Said Izuku, laughing.

"Just don't blame me for what happens next," Said Todoroki.

The two ran at full speed at each other. Todoroki's ice and flames grew, and Izuku reached into his belt and pulled out every last explosive he had. Cementoss began to throw up barriers between them, and Midnight released her knock-out pheromones, trying to stop the match, but it was too late. Todoroki threw the largest barrage of Ice and fire that Izuku had ever seen, and Izuku used his grapple gun to launch himself at todoroki at full speed.

"That's it, Todoroki!" Shouted Izuku. "Give me everything you've got!"

Todoroki absently felt a small sense of relief well up inside him. _I see now, Midoriya,_ he thought. _I see what you wanted to do. Thank you. _

* * *

The explosion completely shook the foundations of the stadium. Midnight and Cementoss were blown away, debris and wreckage flew in every direction as people ducked in cover. Not even the VIP box was safe from the shockwave.

"Good lord, Izuku!" Alfred shouted, shielding himself from the blast with his arm. Bruce couldn't take his eyes off the ring, though it was completely obstructed by smoke and debris. Fear began to creep into his heart as he searched desperately for Izuku. Finally the smoke and steam began to dissipate in the wind. People craned their necks in all directions trying to see the victor, or to see if anyone was even still alive.

"There he is!" Shouted the long-haired man.

Slumped against the wall of the stadium was Izuku, unconscious in a crumpled heap. There was a wave of concerned voices and screams of fear at the sight of him.

"Midoriya is…out of bounds," said Midnight, shaken. "Todoroki is this year's Sports Festival Champion!" The crowd around them erupted in cheers. Todoroki simply stood there, staring at the broken image of his classmate, when a man in a black suit jumped from the bleacher wall separating the audience and into the stadium, landing next to Izuku. He stooped down, scooping him up into his arms, and ran off down the hallway leading to the preparation rooms.

Todoroki left the destroyed ring as Cementoss and the clean-up bots went to work. Still shocked by the outcome of the match, Todoroki barely noticed the person waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

"What's the matter?" Said Endeavor smugly. "Not going to tell me to get lost?"

Todoroki ignored him.

"You need to learn to control your left side," Endeavor continued. "It's dangerous to release so much energy like that. But I'm glad you're finally seeing reason. Now that you're through with your childish rebellion, we can get back to what's important." He stuck his hand out for Todoroki to shake. "Once you graduate, you'll work by my side. I'll lead you down the path of the mighty, Shoto."

"I haven't abandoned anything."

Endeavor cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

Todoroki was looking at his left hand, almost in curiosity. "Your a fool to think my feelings can be so easily reversed. Instead. . . out there . . . for that one moment, I forgot all about you. Whether that's a good or bad thing, I don't know. Maybe I don't need you." With that, Todoroki walked past his stunned father and back to the preparation room.


	26. Chapter 26 - Fight On

-26-

_Fight On_

The sky was dark with clouds and rain, pouring down on the solemn procession below. People dressed from head to toe in black, gathering around to pay respects to the slim tombstone, representing all that was left on this earth of Katsuki Bakugou.

The parents of the young Bakugou stood silently by the grave, thanking those who came to pray for their son's spirit, for fortune in his next life, and that he may finally find rest.

Izuku had strongly considered not going to the funeral of his friend. It was his fault that the villain who killed him had escaped. News about Izuku or All Might's involvement in the attack had not reached the media. He had assumed that since no one had seen All Might rescue him from the villain, that he simply had escaped the Hero's pursuit before managing to get himself cornered by the other heroes. He figured that since Izuku knew about his secret, he wanted to keep him away from the press at all costs.

It continuously played in his head, as if on a loop. He had caused the villain to get away from All Might. If he hadn't had grabbed onto him as he jumped away, the creature would have been in police custody already. How was he supposed to live with this? With himself?

"Izuku."

Izuku was brought back to the present by Bakugou's mother. He had reached the front of the viewing line without even realizing it. "Mrs. Bakugou," Said Izuku.

"Thank you for coming, Izuku," Said Mrs. Bakugou. "I know that you and he weren't exactly friends in the end. He was always picking on you. But I had hoped one day he would. . . that you two could be friends again." She finished, choking up. Bakugou's mother was a strong woman. Although she tried not to show it, Izuku could see the heartbreak in her eyes. It made his stomach twist even more. He hung his head to avoid her gaze.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said. Izuku could feel his stomach wretching inside of him. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. "I swear to you," said Izuku finally. "I'm going to become a hero. And when I do, I will find the monster who did this."

"Oh, Izuku," He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up, but jumped back in startled surprise. Mrs. Bakugou was gone. Instead, she was replaced by the sickly, withered form of All Might.

"Some villains can't be beaten without a quirk, young man," he said, his voice garbled and distorted. He opened his wide gaping mouth, and a foul, green substance began to spew from his maw. It quickly wrapped itself around Izuku, covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming. "Don't worry kid," said the distorted voice. The voice of the Sludge Villain. "You can still be _my _hero."

His wicked laughter rang out throughout his mind. He felt as if it would crack in two. He struggled to break free, but it was useless. He was suffocating.

_Please,_ he tried to cry out. _Someone help me!_

The sludge drifted away, and he found himself staring at his reflection. But it was different than what he was used to. He was wearing a red suit, a golden cape, and a black domino mask. He heard a cry in the distance

_Izuku!_

A crater opened beneath him. He began to fall. He reached for his utility belt, but nothing was there. The cries continued to ring out.

_Izuku!_

Still he fell, his voice caught in his throat, preventing his screams. Falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.

_Izuku!_

* * *

Izuku gasped, awaking from his dream with a start. He lay in the hospital bed in Recovery Girl's trauma center. His arms, legs and hands were wrapped up and bandaged heavily. He was shivering, not from cold, but from the pain of his injuries. He struggled to sit up, but something was holding him down. He turned to see Bruce gently holding him back, keeping him from moving further. Both Bruce and Alfred were standing beside Izuku.

"Thank God," Said Alfred. "You had us worried, young man."

"How long was I out?" Asked Izuku groggily.

"At least thirty minutes," Said Recovery Girl, standing at the edge of his bed. "The bones in your right arm were shattered," She said solemnly. "As were the fingers in both your hands. Your arms, face and torso have suffered severe third degree burns, and you have destroyed roughly 20% of your outer epidermal-layer from the explosions. Your body will never be the same as it was before."

"Where do you want to start?" Asked Alfred, rolling up his sleeves.

"The most important thing right now is to remove the broken bone fragments in his limbs or they will get stuck in his joints," Replied Recovery Girl. "After that, we'll focus on healing." She sighed deeply and turned to Bruce. "You lit a fire under this child and pushed him too hard, Bruce," she said. "Look at what he's done to make you proud. I don't like it one bit. And you!" She added back to Alfred. "Why haven't you done anything about that?"

"Among their vast arsenal, neither of them manage to carry with them the ability to listen to reason," replied Alfred.

"You and the boy are going too far," continued Recovery Girl. "Don't you praise him for what he's done today, Bruce."

Bruce didn't respond. They were interrupted by a large bang as the door behind them opened, with Uraraka, Iida, Mineta and Tsuyu piling into the room with a loud "Midoriya!"

"Are you okay?" Said Uraraka worriedly. She paused in surprise seeing Alfred and Bruce.

"Oh! Hello again, Miss Uraraka," Said Alfred pleasantly.

"Hello, Alfred," She said, bowing. "And it's nice to meet you, sir." She added, bowing to Bruce as well. He nodded, but said nothing.

"He's in no state for visitors," Said Recovery Girl.

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned back to face Izuku. "Shouldn't you be attending the award ceremony?" He said weakly.

"The stage was far too damaged," said Iida. "They're taking a break to repair it before the ceremony."

"That match was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life, Midoirya," said Mineta. "What Hero agency would want someone who hurts themselves like that?!"

"I think you're rubbing salt in the wounds," said Tsuyu.

"You're much too noisy!" Said Recovery Girl, herding them out of the room. "I know you're worried, but we have to prepare for surgery."

"SURGERY?!" They all shouted in unison again. They all continued to ask questions about Izuku's condition as Recovery Girl rushed them out the door. Izuku heard one final sad "ribbit" from Tsuyu before the door closed to silence. Alfred and Recovery Girl went into the back room to scrub up, leaving Bruce and Izuku alone.

"I'm sorry," said Izuku, breaking the long silence between them.

"For what?" Asked Bruce.

"I thought I could do it," Said Izuku, tears welling in his eyes. "If I had shut up, not said anything…"

"You saw your classmate's suffering and you acted in a way you thought best would help him," said Bruce. "And in doing so, you lost the tournament, but you succeeded where it truly counts."

Izuku turned away. "All Might was right," he said sadly. "Some people can't be beaten without a quirk."

"You still believe that?" Asked Bruce. "After all this time?"

"I don't know," Said Izuku. Before Bruce could reply, recovery Girl and Alfred returned and shooed him out the door so they could perform Izuku's surgery.

* * *

Uraraka, Iida, Mineta and Tsuyu were walking back to the stadium. They had finished the repairs to the stadium from Izuku and Todoroki's match, and they would be starting award ceremony soon. Uraraka was withdrawn and distant, not speaking the entire way. She had never been so worried about Izuku as she was now. He had hurt himself so much during the battle to keep up with Todoroki. She had seen him do so many amazing things, but this was the first time she had seen him lose, and get hurt so badly in the process.

Tsuyu seemed to notice Uraraka's demeanor. "Are you still worried about Midoriya?" She asked.

Uraraka nodded. "She said she had to perform surgery." The very thought of what that meant filled her with dread. What if the damage was permanent, and they had to send him home?

"Recovery girl is the best," said Mineta. "You've got nothin' to worry about!"

"That's right," said Iida. "I'm sure she will take great care of him. He will -" Iida paused, reaching into his pocket. It was his phone. His mother was calling him. "Please excuse me," he said, walking away.

* * *

"Hello, mom," said Iida. "I hate to tell you this, but I lost my match."

"No, son, I'm not calling about that," said his mother. She sounded almost frantic. "I mean, I'm sorry, but Tenya, please listen carefully."

"What's wrong?" Said Iida, alarmed.

"It's your brother," his mother replied, her voice breaking. "A villain got Tensei."

Iida let the phone drop from his ear. He vaguely heard his mother calling his name from the earpiece. His world was crumbling. His brother was one of the top heroes in the profession. To him, he could do no wrong. Sure, he knew he was human, but he always thought of Tensei as unbeatable. To think that he could be hurt, or worse, was unfathomable to Iida.

Who could have done this to him?

* * *

Standing high upon the rooftops, glaring down upon the scene below him with an eerie smile, the Hero-Killer Stain licked the Turbo Hero's blood from his chipped blade. He wasn't sure if the Hero was dead or not. He didn't have the time to check before he heard the police sirens draw closer. It didn't matter. His wounds were grievous, and Stain's blows struck true. If he survived the night, there was a high chance that the "hero" would no longer be able to walk, much less use his quirk.

"You haven't even noticed it, have you?" He growled, watching as the Emergency Technicians worked to stabilize their patient. "This warped society mired by hypocrisy and vanity. That's fine, I'll open your eyes 'heroes.' You will see the world that you have created."

Suddenly, Stain thrust his sword behind him. Someone was trying to sneak up on him. It would be their last act on this Earth. But the tip of his sword did not bury itself in flesh, but in a strange purple and black smoke. "Please remain calm," said the smoke, two jagged yellow eyes staring down at him. "We are of the same mind. I have been searching for you, Hero Killer Stain. I heard of your exploits and wanted to meet you in person. I think you'll be interested in what I have to offer."

* * *

Bruce Wayne stood in the hallway outside the medical center. Alfred and Recovery Girl were still performing Midoriya's surgery. He couldn't help but feel a slight sense of nostalgia considering how many times he was patched up by Alfred and Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Every time they would lecture him about pushing himself beyond his limits, and each time he would return in worse shape than before. His back was broken by Bane, his mind nearly damaged beyond repair by Hush, overexposure to Joker Venom or Fear Gas, he had been through a lot. But no matter how hurt he was, no matter how long it took him to recover, it never stopped him. A true hero never stopped. And he knew Midoriya would never stop either.

"Bruce!" Came a voice from down the hall. He turned to see the thin form of All Might running towards him. A coughing fit overtook him, and Bruce handed him a handkerchief while he waited for him to regain composure.

"Thank you," said All Might. "How is he?"

"He'll live," said Bruce. "Alfred and Recovery Girl are working on him now."

"That's good," All Might replied. A small, awkward silence stretched between them.

"I'm sorry," said All Might quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry," All Might repeated, exasperated. "I said it, okay? I'm sorry. You obviously saw something in Midoriya that I didn't. You're instincts were right. You were right! Okay?"

"I usually am," said Bruce. "But that's not what's bothering you."

All Might sighed deeply, leaning against the wall next to Bruce. "Ever since All For One, ever since my injury, I've been losing sight of things. Important things that I never should have forgotten," He said. "I feel like I"ve forgotten what it truly means to be a Hero. On top of that, the fight with Nomu and the League of Villains has reduced my time to only about an hour. The Symbol of Peace, the man who keeps society together, is literally on borrowed time. And now, I don't know what to do."

"About One For All?" Said Bruce. All Might nodded, but said nothing. He pulled a silver medallion from his pocket. "The closing ceremonies are over," said All Might. "I wanted to bring this to him myself. I never would have thought that he could have made it this far." His voice was strange. It was a mix between pride and regret.

"You already know who the right choice is, Toshinori," said Bruce.

"He hates me, Bruce," said All Might. "He won't accept."

"Maybe not. But he's had other people telling him what he can and can't do, or should or shouldn't accept his entire life," said Bruce. "Why don't you let him make that choice for himself?"

All Might didn't answer right away. He continued to stare at the medallion, remember a time from his youth. It felt like an eternity ago, when Nana Shimura took a chance on him, another quirkless weakling, and helped to shape him into the hero he is today. The same situation from all those years ago crossed his path, and he let it fumble through his fingers. He lost sight of what's important. He wondered if she could see him now if she would be proud, or ashamed.

"Why are you helping me, Bruce?" Asked All Might. "We aren't exactly friends."

"We're not exactly enemies either, Toshinori," said Bruce, turning to walk away.

"Before you go, I have to tell you something," said All Might, remembering suddenly. "Endeavor let it slip about Jason to Midoriya,. "Before the match. I tried to stop him, but I don't know how much he said before I got there. I'm sorry, Bruce."

Bruce stopped, pondering All Might's words. After a minute or so, he sighed deeply. "Learning about Jason's fate was inevitable," he said. "But it does complicate things."

* * *

Izuku lay in bed as Alfred and Recovery Girl finished their healing. After the surgery, the healing process took no time at all, thanks to their quirks, but it left Izuku feeling drained and exhausted. His arm and fingers were no longer burned or broken, but had left several scars. His hand was also gnarled and crooked from the damage of the battle. Recovery Girl said that would be a reminder to him to keep him from overdoing it in the future.

Alfred stayed by his side after Recovery Girl left to attend to other matters. A long silence stretched between them before Alfred cleared his throat. "Penny for your thoughts, Master Midoriya?" He asked.

Izuku didn't answer, looking away. Alfred sighed. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Izuku," he said. "You did so well, you should be proud."

"I failed, Alfred," said Izuku. "And it's my own damn fault I did. I know I could have beaten him, but I had to get involved."

"You were already involved," said Alfred. "And intervening where it is not necessarily your place to is part of what being a hero is about. You did what you thought was necessary. Master Bruce even feels so."

"I tried so hard, Alfred," said Izuku. "I couldn't stop the League of Villains, I couldn't beat the Nomu, and I couldn't beat Todoroki. How can I possibly live up to the Batman legacy?"

"Master Midoriya, everyone suffers defeat," Said Alfred. "No one is exempt from this. Not even the Batman." Izuku didn't reply, and silence stretched between them again for ten minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Said Alfred, before Izuku could object. Izuku groaned as he saw the tall, thin image of All Might enter the room from the corner of his eye.

"Hello," All Might said, shuffling in awkwardly. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all, Master Yagi," said Alfred pleasantly. "I should really check on Master Bruce. Perhaps you two can catch up a bit." He abruptly stood and left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Young Midoriya," Said All Might. "How are you feeling?" Izuku didn't answer. He had nothing to say to him. All Might cleared his throat and pulled a silver medallion from his pocket.

"The Awards Ceremony is over, and I wanted to bring you this," he said, offering it to Izuku.

"I don't want it," said Izuku flatly.

All Might hesitated slightly. "You did very well out there," he said. "It's something to be proud of, really, how far you made it, considering -" All Might stopped himself, but it was too late. Izuku finally turned to him, an intense glare meeting his eyes.

"Considering I don't have a quirk?!" He snarled.

"That's not what I -" All Might began hastily.

"So you came here to gloat, is that it?" Izuku continued. "Came to tell me you were right all along? Some villains just can't be beaten without a quirk, right?"

"I didn't -"

"Don't you get it?!" Shouted Izuku. "I don't want anything to do with you! No matter how clear I make that, you still keep coming back! Do you find it funny?"

"God, no!" Said All Might.

"Are you still trying to get me to quit?" Izuku continued, sitting up, even though it pained him to do so. "To give up on my unrealistic dreams?"

"Young Midoriya, please," All Might said, trying to calm him down. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't want your help!" Izuku screamed, tears streaming down his eyes. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone! I can be a hero on my own. Get out. _Get out!" _

All Might obliged, putting his medal on Izuku's bed, and exiting the room. He could still hear Izuku's yells as he left the room. His heart was pounding. He supposed he should have expected this kind of reaction, but it still pained him. It was his fault: the damage done, the reason he was pushing himself so hard, everything because of what he said to him. He had been fighting it for months now, but he could no longer deny what was right in front of him. Midoriya was worthy. More worthy than he could have ever imagined, and he screwed up his chance to pass on his legacy.

He had to make this right. Somehow.


	27. Chapter 27 - Ultimate Failure

-27-

_Ultimate Failure_

Bruce Wayne sat at his desk in his large, spacious office of Wayne Tower, back in Gotham city. He had just returned to Japan, the Sports Festival having ended three days ago. The students at UA were given a week off to recuperate from the Sports Festival. Bruce hadn't heard from Izuku since his surgery. All attempts to contact Izuku were ignored. The boy was avoiding him. After the festival Bruce had to return to Gotham for his work, but Alfred had requested to remain behind to watch over Izuku and his recovery. He had taken his loss to the young Todoroki very hard, and it was taking its toll on him. He spent most of his time in the warehouse, training to near exhaustion. His mother had said that he was sneaking out at night, sometimes not returning home until almost morning. She was worried. Alfred was worried. Bruce was worried.

Midoriya was at war. Both internally and externally. He had followed his instincts during the match and goaded his opponent into using his full power, in the end costing him the match. This reality clashed constantly with another, kinder reality, that he had tried to help his friend in need, at his own expense. But both were overshadowed by the harshest reality of all: even at his best, he couldn't beat Todoroki at full strength.

Not without a quirk.

Bruce knew that despite his rapid progression, Midoriya would eventually hit a wall. But the boy was resilient and strong, and had accomplished so much, he didn't expect him to take it so hard.

Bruce's thought was interrupted as his watch began to beep. He was receiving a call from Alfred.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir," said Alfred, after picking up. "But I need you back here urgently. It's about Master Midoriya."

"What happened?" Asked Bruce, alarmed.

"He had come for another one of his training sessions at the Warehouse, but slipped away when my back was turned," said Alfred.

"He's free to come and go as he pleases, Alfred," said Bruce.

"Yes, sir, but there's more to it than that," said Alfred, a slight nervous look breaking across his usually placid face. "He has taken one of the cars."

"_What?!" _Said Bruce. What was the boy thinking? He wasn't old enough to drive. If he got caught, the fallout could cost him his spot at UA. Worse yet, he or someone else could get hurt. "I'll have the Watchtower send me there. What car is it?"

Alfred's voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "_The_ car, sir."

The realization of his words passed over Bruce like a cold shadow.

_Shit. _

* * *

"We've been at this for an hour," Said Izuku. "My patience is running out."

He stood in the middle of a small office, overlooking what used to be a factory used by the cartel to ship drugs. Tables and workstations were tipped over, both cartel guards and workers beaten senseless. All the heavy machinery was broken, sparking and smoldering from the explosive blasts used by the intruder. Izuku had walked through them all, one by one, making his way to the Drug Lord's office. He was there for answers, and he was going to get them, one way or another.

"You're dead, you hear me?!" Shouted the Drug Lord. "You think you can just come in here and smash up the place?! Don't you know who -" his words replaced with a loud scream as Izuku used his explosive gauntlets on his exposed arm, which began to blister and bleed.

"Those are third-degree burns," Said Midoriya, his voice deep and distorted from the mask he wore. "Any more damage sustained and you'll be needing skin grafts." He leaned in closer as the Drug Lord stopped screaming. "I'll ask you again: where is the sludge villain?"

"I don't know!" Shouted the Drug Lord. "I never ran with the guy!"

"Liar!" Shouted Izuku, blasting his arm again. The shrieks rang throughout the warehouse. "He was here six months ago as your enforcer. You know where he is, and you're going to tell me, or I'm going to work on the other arm."

"Stop!" Shouted the Drug Lord. "We fell out after he stole from me. He took over three million yen's worth of dope and took off, I haven't seen him since!"

"_Not good enough!" _Shouted Midoriya, lifting his hand and blasting the wall behind him. "_Where is he?!"_

But the Drug Lord didn't answer. He stared behind Izuku, a look of sheer terror on his face. Izuku saw a large shadow drape over them, a heavy hand placed on his shoulder. He dropped the Drug Lord and kicked him hard in the face, knocking him out.

"What are you doing here," Said Izuku without turning.

"Joyriding is a crime," Said Batman, unamused. "What were you thinking? The Batmobile is not a toy!"

"I'm doing hero work," Said Izuku, finally looking his mentor in the face.

"You don't have a license for hero work," Said Batman.

"Neither do you!"

"Or to drive for that matter," Batman retorted. "Your anger is out of control."

"You said my anger is what made me strong," Said Izuku.

"Not like this!" Shouted Batman, gesturing to the destruction around them. "You're lashing out like a wounded animal."

"Spare me, Batman," Said Izuku. "I've seen you in action. This is no worse than what you've done."

"You're not me," Said Batman. "And I'm not training you so you can become like me either."

"Then why are you training me, then?!" Shouted Izuku angrily. "It's been over a _year!_ I completed the training, I got into UA, I did what I set out to do, but Kacchan's killer is still out there!"

"Even if we knew where he was, you're not ready to face him," said Batman flatly.

"How can you say that?!" Said Izuku incredulously. "Everything I've done, everything I've worked for, is for the sole purpose of bringing that bastard down. After what he's done, he doesn't deserve to be free. He doesn't deserve to live!"

"Killing him won't make it any better," said Batman.

"Are you kidding me?!" Said Izuku. It's all I think about. Every single day. I can't rest, no, I _won't _rest until he's destroyed. It's exactly what you promised me."

"I promised you Justice," Said Batman. "Not revenge."

"They're the same thing!"

"No, they're not!" Said Batman angrily. "And until you learn that then you can never truly be a hero."

"_SHUT UP!"_ Izuku screamed, punching the wall beside him. His gauntlet exploded as it hit the wall, causing the brick around it to crack and crumble. He stood there with his fist extended for ten seconds.

"I failed," Said Izuku. "I wasn't strong enough to beat the villains at the USJ, I couldn't beat Todoroki, and I couldn't save Kacchan."

"Failure is inevitable," Said Batman. "Even for heroes."

"Not for you," said Izuku. "I know the stories. You've beaten literal gods and monsters. You've overcome impossible odds and even stared death itself in the face. There's nothing you can't do."

Batman sighed deeply. "Wrong again," he said, walking towards the exit. "Get in the Batmobile. We're going back to the Warehouse. That's an order." He added before Izuku could protest.

* * *

Izuku knew he messed up.

He and Bruce sat in silence the whole ride back to the Warehouse. The adrenaline from his escapade had worn off, and the reality of what he had done was sinking in. All he could do was sit in shame and wonder if this would be the end of his training with Bruce.

Alfred had given him quite a scolding. "You had this old man worried sick, Master Midoriya," he said crossly. "And you have worried your poor mother to death as well. What do you have to say for yourself? No, forget it," He added before Izuku could speak. "I'm sure Master Bruce has ample punishment for you."

Bruce said nothing, walking past Alfred towards the batcomputer. He took out a small disk and placed it in the computer, and a video pulled up on the screen of a young, handsome man sitting in a chair.

"Master Bruce, no!" Said Alfred, horrified. "You can't be serious!"

"It's time he learned," said Bruce. "And he has a right to know."

The camera in the video zoomed in close, showing scars and cuts lining his handsome face. A large red brand in the shape of a "J" was engraved into his cheek. His left eye was nearly swollen shut, and his open one simply stared off into space. The sight horrified Izuku, but he continued to watch.

"Have you got something to tell the nice man, Jason?" A voice off camera said. It was high, taunting and sing-songy in nature, and it chilled Izuku to the bone.

"My name. . . is Jason Todd," The man said blankly.

"Who do you hate?" Said the voice.

"Batman," Jason replied.

"Excellent!" Said the Voice. The camera zoomed out. Jason was strapped to a chair, but he wasn't resisting against his restraints. He wore a torn red and green jumpsuit with a golden utility belt and arm bracers. A small golden "R" was embossed on the left breast of his uniform. Izuku could hardly believe his eyes. _He was staring at Robin. _

"Of course you do," the voice continued. A tall, lanky man stepped in front of the camera. He wore a purple pinstripe suit with a green vest and tie that matched his greasy green hair. His face was ghostly pale, with bright green eyes glowing from within their darkened, shallow sockets. His lips curled into a blood-red smile that stretched upward past his cheeks. Izuku felt his blood run cold.

_The Joker._

"Did you get that, Bats?" Said the Joker. "Kid's not yours anymore. He's mine. Mine, mine, mine. To do with as I wish." He turned back to Jason. "Hey, I never asked. What's the big secret? Who is the big, bad bat? His name. Tell me!"

"Of course, sir," said Jason. "It's -"

_Bang!_

Izuku gasped in shock. In a flash the Joker had pulled a gun from his suit coat and shot Jason point blank, who fell out of the chair and to the ground in a crumpled heap. The Joker walked towards the camera and picked it up, showing the bleeding and lifeless corpse of Jason Todd.

"Never could stand a tattletale," said the Joker. "That's why I like to work alone. No one to spoil the punchline." Joker came back into view of the camera, but kept Jason in the shot. "You should try it sometime. After all, you see what happens when you drag your friends into this crazy little game of ours." The screen went blank. The video had ended, leaving Izuku at a loss for words. He had always seen the news reports, heard the stories, of the Joker's villainy. But to see it up close such as this was unimaginable.

"Failure is inevitable," Bruce said again, walking away.

* * *

Izuku was silent as Alfred poured him a cup of tea. He was still in shock over what he had just witnessed. "I'm sorry, Alfred," he said. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

"I'm sorry too, Master Midoriya," Said Alfred. "And I'm sorry you had to see that awful video. Master Bruce plays it. . . quite often for himself ever since it happened."

"When did it?"

"Three years ago," Alfred replied. "Not a day goes by I don't miss young Master Todd."

"What was he like?" Izuku asked.

"In many ways, like you," said Alfred. "Brash, headstrong. . . and gifted."

Izuku fell silent, drinking his tea. "Why?" Asked Izuku after a minute.

"Pardon?" Asked Alfred.

"Why does he keep it?" said Izuku. "The video. If it's his greatest failure, why does he keep reliving it?"

Alfred leaned back in his chair. "The Joker had escaped Arkham Asylum with the assistance of one of the Batman's oldest adversaries: Ra's Al Ghul, head of the League of Shadows."

"The League of Shadows?" Asked Izuku.

"A terrorist organization that dates back millenia," Alfred explained. "A group who claims to desire peace, but at the expense of murder and genocide. Ra's Al Ghul has tried unsuccessfully to pass his legacy down to Master Bruce, to inherit his throne as the leader of the League."

"I didn't know," said Izuku.

"You wouldn't," said Alfred. "They are living ghosts. They went completely dark after the incident. When they released the Joker, he was intended to be used as a distraction for Master Bruce and Jason while he carried out plans of his own. They were separated, and Master Todd disappeared, along with the Joker. Master Bruce spent over a year trying to find. When he received the tape, he redoubled his efforts into finding the Joker. And when he did finally find him," Alfred paused. "I was afraid that Master Bruce would finally have broken his one rule."

"Which is?" Asked Izuku.

"To never take a human life," said Alfred. "But I daresay that man is the farthest thing from human as one could possibly get." He added bitterly.

"Why didn't he?" Izuku asked. "Of all people, the Joker deserves to die! After everything he's done, why hasn't he killed him?"

"Because it wouldn't have brought Jason back," said a voice behind them. It was Bruce. He had been listening in to the conversation. "And it would have been exactly what the Joker wanted."

"What do you mean?" Asked Izuku. "If you had the chance to kill the Joker, or to kill the man who murdered your parents, you wouldn't take it?"

"No," Said Bruce. "Because monsters like Joe Chill, like the Joker, don't die. They're born again and again, every minute. With one death comes another, and then another. In the end, the amount of killers that remains in the world hasn't diminished at all, and you find you've gone down a path of death and destruction, leaving bodies in your wake. If you let yourself go down that path, a path of death and destruction, it's one that you can never come back from. I keep that tape as a reminder. A reminder of those I let down, and everything I have to live up to."

"This creature killed Kacchan, Bruce," said Izuku. "I don't know if I can let him live after that."

"When the time comes, I hope you can," said Bruce. "Not for his sake. For yours."


	28. Chapter 28 - Internships

28

_Internships_

The Hero Killer Stain glanced around at his surroundings. His mysterious visitor had taken him to a darkened tavern. It was dank and completely empty, save a sole figure sitting on a stool, leaning against the bar. He was clad all in black, contrasting directly with his messy silver hair. A large disembodied hand was clasped on his face as some sort of macabre mask. Stain disliked him on the spot. Behind the hand man was a small television that had "sound only" pasted across the screen. The warping man had taken his place behind the bar counter. It didn't take long for stain to realize where he really was.

"Now I get it," said Stain. "You must be the ones who attacked UA. And you wanna recruit me to build up your little group again."

"Yeah," the Hand Villain said simply. "It'll be great, you've got so much experience."

"And what's your mission?" Asked Stain.

"For now?" The Hand Villain replied. "I just wanna kill All Might. I like to destroy anything that pisses me off." He held up a picture of a young boy with messy green hair, wearing a UA gym uniform. "Like this little brat here. Game over."

Stain felt the anger boiling deep inside of him. "I was a fool to think you could offer me anything," he growled. "It turns out, you're the type of person I hate most in this world." He quickly drew two large combat knives from his side. "The goals of your "league" are those of a child. What meaning is there to killing if you don't have real convictions?"

Kurogiri, the Warp Villain, sighed inwardly. Tomura Shigaraki cares only about wanton violence, so they brought the Hero Killer in to guide him. Perhaps they made a mistake. "Master, should I step in?" He asked in the direction of the television set.

"Let it happen," said the voice from the television. "It's possible this is the only way he'll learn anything. He needs to think about the ways he must grow, how he can mature. Only then can he reach his potential."

* * *

Izuku and his classmates returned to school with great fanfare. He was accosted on the train on his way to work several times from people who had watched him in the sports festival. They were impressed by his abilities and strength, asking if he was really trained by Batman as rumored, and even asking for autographs. He found it all very overwhelming, and was quick to blend into the crowd once the train had reached his stop. Upon reaching his class, his classmates were all abuzz with stories of their own celebrity. Their performance in the Sports Festival had placed them on the map with fiery beacons to light the way.

A moment later, the door to the class opened, and an unbandaged Aizawa sauntered in with a simple "morning class."

"Mr. Aizawa, you don't need your bandages anymore," said Asui. "That's good news."

"The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment," said Aizawa, scratching his cheek absently. "Anyway, we have an important class today on Hero Informatics." The class shifted uneasily in their seats, looking at each other nervously. Hero Informatics sounded hard, perhaps something to do with hero laws or protocol. Aizawa cleared his throat. "You need codenames."

The students around Izuku cheered. Aizawa activated his quirk and growled, and they fell silent. "This is related to the first year draft pick I mentioned before the festival," he said. "Normally, students don't have to worry about the draft yet until their second or third year, but this class is different. By extending offers to you, Pros are essentially investing in your potential. Be warned, many offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation."

"So you're saying that we'll still have to prove ourselves even after we've been recruited?" Asked Hagakure.

"Stupid selfish adults," said Mineta sourly.

Aizawa cleared his throat again and clicked a presentation remote towards the smartboard behind him. "Here are the totals for those who got offers." A list of the student's names sprang to life, each with a different size bar graph and number attached to it. As expected Todoroki had the most offers, along with Tokoyami and Iida close behind him. There was a significant gap between them and the rest of the students, but many were still excited about the prospect of Pros wanting to work with them.

"Congratulations, Todoroki," Said Yaoyorozu. "You must be proud."

"These offers are most likely because of my father," Todoroki said plainly.

"I thought you would have gotten more, Midoriya," said Kaminar.

"Probably because of how much he hurt himself in the final round," said Mineta.

Izuku scanned the board and saw that he was near the bottom. Like his classmates said, he hadn't received very many offers, but he had expected that. Despite taking second place in the festival, as he was still quirkless he represented an upstart to the status quo. He assumed that many pros simply viewed him as a liability and didn't want to take him on.

"Despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros, got it?" Said Aizawa. "Even those who didn't get any offers. You've already had your first taste of combat when the villains attacked the USJ, but it will still be beneficial to see pros at work, up close and personal in the field. That's why you need hero names. These names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously."

As if on queue, the door opened and Midnight waltzed in and up to the front of the class. "He's right you know," Said Midnight. "The codenames you choose could be your codenames for life. So you better be careful."

"Midnight is going to have final approval over your names," said Aizawa. "It's not my forte. The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you want to be in the future. A codename tells people exactly what you represent."

Izuku looked that the markerboard that was just handed to him. He had considered what he wanted to do about his code name, but hadn't come up with anything solid. He had considered choosing something to honor his mentor. More than once Bruce was going to give him the mantle of Robin, but Bruce had specifically avoided that conversation, and after seeing the Joker's video, he could understand why. Bruce had also told him the importance of becoming his own hero. "I can't tell you what path to take," he had said to him. "I can only prepare you to make the choice when you get there." He and Kacchan used to dream of their hero names when they were little, and now he was living that dream. One that was denied of his friend because of his weakness.

One by one his classmates presented their names. Before he knew it, it was now Izuku's turn. Slowly, he approached the front of the class, everyone waiting eagerly to see what awesome name the Protegee of Batman had to present them.

"What'd you choose, Modoriya?" Said Kirishima excitedly. "Something like Batkid or Batwing, right?"

Izuku took a deep breath and showed them his chosen name.

_Deku. _

The class stared at him in confusion.

"Are you sure about that, Midoriya?" Asked Kaminari.

"Yeah, man, remember, that could be your hero name forever," said Kirishima.

"I know," said Izuku.

"But why?" Asked Midnight. "Don't you want something a little more akin to your mentor, the Dark Knight?"

"No," said Izuku. "It has to be this. This name was given to me by someone who. . . never got the chance to be here because of me." Izuku fell silent, trembling slightly. Everyone glanced at each other uncomfortably. The fun had gone from this exercise.

"I like it," said a voice from the back. Everyone turned back towards the source of the voice: Uraraka.

"Really?" Asked Mineta. "Who would want the hero name 'useless'?"

"Sure, if you take it at face value," said Uraraka. "But when you think about it, I think it fits him. Everyone here has underestimated Deku in one way or another, and each time he shows us more and more that he's the most capable person here. Everyone expects him to be useless because he doesn't have a quirk, but then he takes them down. Besides," she added. "It reminds me of the phrase _dekimasu_, or 'you can do it.' And we all know that Deku can do anything he sets his mind to."

The atmosphere of the class changed. Everyone smiled and looked at each other in approval. Izuku was speechless, feeling a swelling in his heart. For so many years he bore that name as a reminder for his failure in life, both as a quirkless boy desperately dreaming for a life he couldn't achieve, and for his part in Kacchan's death. But now his friend had given it a new meaning for him, something that gave him hope. He turned his head away as he sat down at his desk, trying to hide the tears welling in his eyes.

* * *

Lastly, the stage fell upon Iida. He had been trembling so hard he could barely hold the pen in his hand. Dread and nausea built up inside him as he tried to write his chosen hero name. But the truth was, it wasn't one that he had chosen, nor was it one he wanted to bear under the circumstances.

He had gone to see his brother in Hosu general hospital the day of his attack. The Hero Killer Stain had left him for dead, and he almost didn't survive the surgery. They had stabilized him, and he was on his way to recovery, but Tensei had revealed something to Tenya that shook him to his core.

"I can't feel my legs," Tensei had said. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to say anything yesterday, but they're useless."

"What?" Tenya gasped. "No!"

"I think the hero Ingenium is finished," said Tensei. "At least for me."

"What are you saying?" Said Iida. "Don't talk like that! You still have so many people to help and inspire, brother."

"I'm sorry," said Tensei. "I'm afraid it is. That's why I want you to take the name."

When Iida returned to school after their break, he tried to play off that everything was fine, and that there was nothing to worry about. He was the Class President, and he couldn't allow himself to display weakness in front of his classmates. He had to be strong, for them, his brother, and himself. As he sat at his desk, he tried to force himself to write the name "Ingenium" on his whiteboard, to honor his fallen brother and carry on the family legacy.

But he just couldn't. He wasn't ready.

He approached the classroom and showed his chosen name to his class. "Tenya," he said unceremoniously.

"You're using your real name, too?" Said Midnight. The class glanced around at each other, confused. Izuku looked at Uraraka, who shared his concern. They had been worried about their friend ever since they learned of Ingenium's defeat at the hands of a villain. Izuku had seen through his facade of calm and peace at once. Beneath his friends eyes lay a look that Izuku recognized in himself: a maelstrom of sorrow, pain, confusion, and an intense desire for revenge. This was uncharacteristic of the Iida they came to know and love, the by-the-book Class President, the one who always chose the right, taking the highroad, and put the safety and care of others before himself. Now, those traits seemed to be buried in a deep chasm of grief that he couldn't escape. It was a pain that Izuku lived in every day, and one he wanted to spare his friend from, somehow.

* * *

Aizawa told the class they were to hand in their picks by the weekend, and class was dismissed. The students all chattered about what agencies they wanted to go with. Uraraka had excitedly told Izuku that their fight in the sports festival had inspired her to learn more hand-to-hand combat, so she had chosen the Gunhead Agency. Izuku was looking through the list of his own. There were a few smaller-time agencies that had extended offers to him, but there weren't any that caught his immediate attention or interest. He wasn't sure how he was going to make his choice. He took a picture of the list and sent it to Bruce, hoping he could narrow down the choice for him. He didn't see any offers from Bruce for internship, but that didn't surprise him. Bruce preferred to work alone, and didn't align himself with any agencies. Even though he is a founding member of the Justice League and provided a significant portion of their funding, his title is really only that of ceremony, as his status was technically that of part-time and he usually only worked with them out of necessity.

Izuku's phone pinged, indicating a message. Bruce had answered his query, but his answer confused Izuku:

_Titans Hero Agency._

_Titans Agency?_ Thought Izuku. _As in the Teen Titans?_ Izuku's confusion grew. They were an American agency, and he didn't even think they had a Japan division. They weren't on his list of offers, or even on any of the lists provided by the UA staff. What was he planning? He asked Bruce for more information, but his only reply was that he would be collected the day his internship starts. He supposed he didn't have any recourse but to wait.

* * *

Iida was walking towards the entrance of the school at a brisk pace. Izuku hadn't noticed that he was gone, and he and Uraraka had to run to catch up to him. "Iida wait!" Izuku shouted. Iida stopped, but didn't turn. Now that they had caught up to him, Izuku was at a loss for words as to what to say. "Iida, I don't know what you're going through," he said. "But you're not alone. If you ever want to talk, you can let us know. We're friends, right?"

Iida turned to face them. "Yes," he said with a small smile. Perhaps he was trying to dispel their fears about him, but to Izuku, his unearthly smile worried him further. Without another word, Iida turned and began his journey home, but Izuku stopped him. He took out a small disk-like device from his utility belt and handed it to Iida. "This is a personal communicator. It connects to a secure virtual network from anywhere in the world. Just in case you need it, okay?" He said. Iida took it and placed it in his pocket, bowed, and left for home. Izuku looked at Uraraka, who looked just as worried. Izuku wanted to do more for him. He wanted to be there for him as a friend should, but he didn't think anything they would say would get through to him.

The truth was, the communicator worked both ways. He had a chance to glance at Iida's paper, and the only agency that he had chosen was one in Hosu City, where his brother had fallen. He had given the communicator to him as it also served as a tracking beacon. He desperately hoped, however, that his fears were unfounded, and that he wouldn't need it.

* * *

The day of his internship came quickly. Izuku was packing his things, his Hero Suit prepped and ready to go. He still had little understanding of where he was going or what he would be doing, but he couldn't suppress his excitement. Bruce had made some modifications to his suit since the attack at the USJ. The weave in the plating had been upgraded, and now allowed for greater durability without sacrificing his speed, and he had added an experimental exoskeleton that increased Izuku's strength by 25%. The capacity of his utility belt had been expanded, allowing him to carry more tools and weapons. Lastly, his explosive gauntlets, prototyped by Mei Hatsume, had undergone rigorous repair and improvements and now functioned better than ever. Izuku knew he probably wasn't going to see any combat during this time, but he couldn't wait to take it all for a test run.

Izuku was finishing up his packing when the doorbell rang. It had to be Alfred, he was probably going to take him to the Titan agency, wherever that was. He rushed to the door and opened it eagerly, but was surprised to see that it wasn't Alfred at all. Instead, it was a tall, handsome man with long black hair that dropped to his shoulders. He wore a simple blazer and button up shirt, which did little to hide his impressive build. Izuku recognized him at once. It was the American who accompanied Bruce at the Sports Festival.

"Hey there!" He said cheerfully. "You must be Izuku Midoriya. The name's Dick Grayson. It's good to finally meet you."


	29. Chapter 29 - The Hero Killer

\- 24 -

_The Hero Killer_

"You want me to be a part of your crumbling little league," said the Hero Killer Stain. "But you won't accomplish anything if you don't have conviction and desire." Stain was standing over Shigaraki, his dagger buried deeply into the villain's shoulder. The pain didn't even seem to phase Shigaraki, who simply stared back at him with quiet contempt.

"You're being a little rough, aren't you?" Shigaraki said. "Kurogiri, take this guy back."

The warp villain didn't move. Blood was dripping down his arm from a deep gash left by the Hero Killer. "I'm sorry, I can't move," said Kurogiri. "It must be the Hero Killer's quirk at work."

Stain spat on the ground. "The word 'hero' has lost all meaning in this society," he said. "The world is overrun with fakes and criminals like you who chase petty dreams. They must all be purged." He moved his second dagger closer to Shigaraki's neck, but the villain grabbed the blade with his bare hand. Before his eyes, Stain's blade began to disintegrate into dust. Stain leaped backward in alarm, still clutching his damaged dagger.

"You sure talk a lot 'Hero Killer,'" Said Shigaraki. "Conviction? Maybe I don't have anything as loaded as that. If I had to choose a desire, though, it'd be killing All Might. This world wants to worship trash like him, I'll destroy their beloved Symbol of Peace and crush them while they're in shock."

Stain paused. "I see your true nature," he said finally. "It seems our goals fundamentally oppose each other. However, this wasn't in vain. We agree that we need to destroy the present."

"I thought I was the person who hated most," said Shigaraki.

"I was testing your motives," Said Stain, sheathing his remaining dagger. "People always reveal their true colors on the verge of death. It's abnormal, but there is a desire, a warped sprout of conviction, inside of you. How will it bloom, I wonder? Maybe I'll let you grow, and If you don't turn out well, I'll take care of you later."

Shigaraki rolled his eyes. "Kurogiri," He said, looking behind him as the warp villain began to move again. "A man as crazy as this would be nothing but trouble for the League of Villains."

"Please reconsider," said Kurogiri. "This man will be a great asset if he joins us."

"I'd say this was a success," Said Stain. "My business here is done. Now, you will return me to Hosu." He licked his lips quickly, his eyes shining with a red glare. "There are many more false heroes I must attend to there."

* * *

Izuku stood waiting on a bench at the train station near his house. Dick had gone off to get their tickets, as they would be traveling outside of the city. He still couldn't believe that he was working with Nightwing, Bruce's first protegee, the first Robin. He hadn't had the chance to meet him previously, as his base of operations was in Bludhaven, back in the USA. Bruce was very sparing about bringing up the past, and so he hadn't mentioned him often. But Nightwing was one of the largest advocates for quirkless heros, being quirkless himself, and Izuku had followed his activities from a young age, since he formed the Teen Titans. After he struck out on his own as Nightwing, his time in the spotlight had declined. Dick had explained that this was due to the nature of crime in Bludhaven, as it was considered to be one of the worst cities in the United States, and in many ways was worse than Gotham City. Many of the things that went on there were better off staying in the shadows where they belonged.

"This place is great!" Said Nightwing, approaching Izuku. He was carrying their tickets, but also two drink cans. "You can purchase beer from the vending machines! Can't do that back home."

"Aren't we on duty?" Asked Izuku. He had Izuku gear up before they left, as they would be heading out on patrol as soon as they reached their destination.

"You sound like Bruce," Nightwing said, laughing. He handed Izuku one of the cans. "I got you a melon soda. We got a ways to go, so we might as well be comfortable."

"Where are we going?" Said Izuku.

"Hosu city," said Nightwing. "The Justice League wanted someone to investigate the Hero killings, and Bruce volunteered me for the job. He said it was a good chance for you to get your feet wet, and told me to bring you along."

"We're going after the Hero Killer?!" Said Izuku surprised.

"No," Said Nightwing. "We're only going to assist with the investigation. We'll be meeting up with the Endeavor and Manual Hero agencies when we get there, as well as several other ones. Until this killer is caught, it's all hands on deck."

"You mentioned the Justice League," Said Izuku as they approached their train. "I thought I was interning with the Teen Titans."

"You are," said Nightwing. "Technically, you're interning with both. The Titans are an extension of the Justice League, and though I'm not a teen anymore, I'm still the de facto leader of the Titans, and serve as an advisory role with new recruits. Several other former Titans also serve as advisors, like Beast Boy and Raven. Since you're still a young blood, you're officially an intern of the Titans, and one day you'll take your place as a member of the Justice League, if that's where you would like to go with your career." Izuku's eyes widened. The idea of becoming a member of the Justice League filled him with a wonder and excitement he hadn't felt since All Might.

All Might. Izuku's heart sank to his stomach. He still thought often about their last meeting. He was so angry and upset that he had lost complete control of the situation. He didn't want to hear what All Might had to say to him, and he refused to take the second place medal from him. For all he knew, All Might still had it.

"I don't know if you saw, but I was with Bruce and Alfred during the Sports Festival," Said Nightwing, as if reading his mind. "I gotta say, that was one badass performance."

Izuku flushed. He wasn't quite used to the candor displayed by Nightwing. It was different from Bruce's. It was much less reserved, and much more flamboyant. Bruce was a man of little words, no matter how direct they were, but with Nightwing there seemed to be nothing he wouldn't say. It wasn't off-putting, but it was overwhelming. "I wasn't that impressive," was all he managed to say.

"I gotta say though, it was rather reckless for a sporting event," said Nightwing. He wasn't chastising Izuku, just stating a fact. "Bruce was worried sick about you."

"Bruce was worried about me?" Said Izuku, surprised. Bruce was still his reserved and silent self when he had awoken in Recovery Girl's hospital ward. He was chiefly worried that he had disappointed his mentor, and didn't consider that he was genuinely worried about him.

"Yeah," said Nightwing. "He may not be good at showing it, but Bruce cares very deeply. He leaped from the bleachers and carried you off to meet with Recovery Girl before any of us could react. The look on his face was one I haven't seen since. . ." He trailed off, going silent suddenly. He paused for a moment before clearing his throat. "Regardless, it was an impossible situation. Had it been a real battle, the best option would have been to retreat."

"I wasn't about to give up," said Izuku, slightly indignant.

"Tactical retreats are not the same as giving up," said Nightwing. "Sometimes, you are faced with situations where there is no escape, and fighting your way out is the only viable solution. But you need to learn to gauge those situations carefully, so you can best avoid them. If you give up your tactical advantage, you'll find yourself in an impossible situation that could have been avoided. Even if it means making a retreat, you can regroup and attack the situation again."

Izuku never thought of it that way. "But what about when you can't escape?" Asked Izuku.

"Fight till your last breath," said Nightwing. "But do so wisely, or it may very well be your last breath." He looked as if he spoke from experience, but Izuku didn't press the matter. They sat in silence for a while, and Izuku found his mind wandering on Iida. He had taken his internship with the Manual Hero agency in Hosu, so he imagined they would be meeting up when he got there. This eased his mind a little, as he was getting increasingly worried about Iida's sudden change in personality, and the fact he went to Hosu specifically to intern was too much of a coincidence, and Izuku didn't believe in coincidence to begin with.

An hour passed, and they began to approach Hosu city, when the side of the bullet train, directly in front of them, exploded. Someone was thrown through the side of the train with incredible speed and force, as they were going over 200 miles per hour. A moment later, something began to bend back the broken metal of the train. Even though it was smaller and a different color, Izuku recognized the lifeless eyes set inside the giant exposed brain immediately.

_Nomu!_

"Stay back, kid!" Said Nightwing, springing into action immediately. He drew two retractable batons from his utility belt, launching him forward towards the Nomu. His batons crackled and exploded with electricity upon making contact with the Nomu, and they both flew out of the train and hurtling towards the ground below.

"Nightwing!" Izuku cried, but in a matter of seconds the train had already travelled out of range of Nightwing and his quarry. Izuku acted instinctively, leaping out of the bullet train, drawing his grapple gun from his utility belt, and propelled himself towards his friends location. He only hoped he would be ok.

* * *

Tenya Iida continued his patrol with Manual, the Normal Hero. They had been patrolling most of the evening, and although he knew it was foolish to get his hopes up, Iida desperately wanted to find the Hero Killer. Manual had already figured out the reason that he came to his agency in Hosu, and had warned him against the idea of pursuing him out of thoughts of revenge, not only for moral and ethical reasons, but for the legality of it as well. Heroes don't have the jurisdiction or authority to make arrests or to use their Quirks any way they want. They are mostly incident response: rescue, evacuation and suppression of villain incidents. They can only assist with criminal investigations when invited by the police, and even then they were kept on a short leash. Strictly speaking, they couldn't just do what they wanted.

Normally, Tenya would agree with him. He had always honored the Hero code to the letter, trying to shape himself into a hero worthy of the Iida name. But the burning hatred in his heart would not falter. No adherence to rules, regulations or ideals would quench it. He had made up his mind. He had to find his brother's attacker. He had to take him down.

He was going to kill the Hero Killer.

Manual stopped suddenly. Several people before them began to panic. They could hear large explosions off in the distance, followed by screams. Manual put a finger to his earpiece inside his helmet.

"What's going on?" He said to the radio. "Villain attack? Don't worry. I'm heading that way right now." He turned to Tenya. "Stay with me, we're running!"

Tenya's mind was running a mile a minute. This couldn't be the Hero Killer. The attack was too flashy. It had to be someone else -

Tenya froze mid stride. He had almost missed it, but he caught a glimpse of light reflecting off something metal, something shiny. Looking down the alleyway, he was able to see it clearly.

_A sword. _

Tenya made a mad dash towards the alleyway. He found the Hero Killer.

* * *

The Hero Killer looked in disdain in the direction of the chaos caused by the Nomu. The idiot Shigaraki had made his move, but was being so noisy about it. He would have to dispose of him later. He turned back to the false hero he had pinned against the wall. They called him "Native", but that mattered little to Stain. He would soon be dead.

"My body, I can't move," said Native angrily, his voice muffled from Stain's hand covering his mouth. "You bastard, I'll kill you!"

Stain scowled, raising his blade. "If you call yourself a hero, you should choose your last words with care."

Something came hurtling towards him at intense speed. Stain barely had enough time to raise his sword in defense, which connected with his attacker. It was a heavily-armored hero, and his sword had knocked his helmet off his head, causing the hero to come crashing down to the floor. Stain realized that his attacker was only a child, no older than 15, wearing the suit. "Who are you?" he said as the boy hoisted himself from the ground. "Run away from here. This is not a place for children."

"You're carrying blades all over your body," Said the boy. "And you're wearing a blood-red scarf. You must be the Hero Killer, Stain. I've been looking for you, but I didn't think I would find you so soon. I am - "

Stain raised his sword, stopping inches from the boy's face. "Your eyes are searing with vengeance," he said. "Be careful what you say next. If need be, even someone your age can be my target."

The boy grew angrier. "Are you saying I'm not even a threat to you?" He snarled. "You listen to me, criminal. I am the brother of an incredible hero who you attacked. I have come to stop you because he can't anymore. You are going to remember my name for as long as you live. _I am Ingenium, and I will defeat you! That I promise!" _

"Then, so be it," said Stain. "Die."

* * *

Izuku ran throughout the streets, desperately trying to find Nightwing. His mind was racing. The creature looked like Nomu, but it was smaller, and looked different, if it had the power that the Nomu had back at the USJ, it could be really bad news. Not just for Nightwing, but for the whole city. He had to think. He was faced with another impossible situation, just as Nightwing said, but he couldn't just stay back and do nothing.

"Tenya!"

Izuku stopped. Someone was yelling a familiar name. Following the voice, he was shocked to see the streets besieged with not just one, but two Nomu-like creatures facing off against several heroes. Each one of them was different: one was flying with leathery wings attached to its back, carrying civilians in its large clutches. The other was large, muscular and colored like the Nomu at the USJ, but lacked the bird-like beak, and had no eyes of its own. Fire blazed around them as they continued their onslaught.

_What are these things?!_ Thought Izuku.

Izuku saw Manual, the normal hero, using his quirk the control the water from a broken fire hydrant to douse the fire around them. "Why did you have to run off on your own?" He said angrily. "Where the hell are you, Tenya?!"

Izuku's stomach dropped to his feet. Iida had gone off on his own. This was grossly uncharacteristic of him, and very, very bad. Izuku pulled the control panel on his gauntlet computer, checking the homing beacon he placed on Iida's armor. He was several clicks away, hidden in an alleyway. He wasn't moving. Izuku calibrated his cowl-vision to zero in on his location. He saw three faint outlines off in the distance. One of them was brandishing a long object, difficult to make out in the distance. It was sword.

_Shit. _

Izuku launched his grapple gun heading in the direction of the three figures. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki cackled with glee as the Nomu continued their wanton destruction. He and Kurogiri watched from a water tower in the distance, safe from the damage, but perfect for a birds-eye view. "The Nomu make such excellent playthings!" Shigaraki said happily.

"Are you not going to participate in the fight?" Asked Kurogiri.

Shigaraki reached for his shoulder. "Don't be stupid, I'm still injured," he said. "That's why I brought these pets."

He had to convince his Master to let him have the Nomu. They weren't as strong as the one from the USJ, but he and the doctor had managed to finish adjusting the behavior of six of them. The Master had only let him have three of them, but even if they were weaker than his last Nomu, they would be more than enough to see their mission through.

Shigaraki hated that arrogant Hero Killer that the Master had brought in. He wanted to destroy anything that he hated. It was his right to do so, his very reason for existing. The Master wouldn't deny him this, though he encouraged him to use this as a learning experience. Whether he learned or not, Shigaraki didn't care. Once this night was over, the world would have forgotten the Hero Killer ever existed.

* * *

"Then, so be it," said the Hero Killer. "Die."

"_For Tensei!"_ Shouted Tenya, activating his engine quirk. Even with his impressive speed, Tenya was too slow for Stain, who moved faster than he could have calculated.

"Ingenium. So you're his brother?" Said Stain calmly, as if they were discussing the matter over drinks. "I let him live so he could spread the good word - word of _me_." He slammed his spiked boot into Tenya's shoulder, forcing him to the ground below. "You're a weakling, just like he was." Stain immediately plunged his sword into Tenya's other shoulder, blood spurting from the gaping wound. Tenya shrieked in pain. "You aren't heroes," continued Stain. "You have no right to be called that. Both of you are nothing but fakes."

"Shut up, Villain!" snarled Tenya. "You damaged his spine and paralyzed him from the waist down. He's never going to be able to work as a Pro Hero again. My brother was incredible. A caring person who saved many lives. Someone people looked up to. You had no right to take that all away from him! I won't forgive you. _I'll kill you!_"

Stain pointed to the injured Native, slumped against the wall. "Shouldn't you be concerned about saving that guy?" He said. "You're so busy with your grudge that you forgot about him. You plan on using your quirk only for yourself. You're completely blinded by your selfish desire for revenge. You're about as far away from being a hero as I can imagine." Stain ripped his sword from Tenya's shoulder and bringing it to his mouth, perversely licked his blood from the blade. Tenya immediately felt a paralytic force spread throughout his body. He couldn't move, not even an inch. "And that's why you'll die tonight," finished Stain. "Goodbye, child."

_Not like this,_ thought Tenya. He was afraid. He had failed. The Hero Killer would live on, and Tensei would now lose his legs and his brother. It was over.

Stain paused, his sword inches from Tenya's back. A faint whistling sound could be heard in the distance. It was getting louder. Something was approaching, fast. He brought his sword up just in time for something hard and metal to collide with it, nearly missing his head. Three more objects were hurtled towards him again, causing him to leap away from the inured Tenya and out of the way of their trajectory. They embedded themselves in the side of the building behind him, and stain had a moment to see they were shurikens, but shaped in an odd way. But before he could get a good look, he ducked under a swift kick, narrowly missing his head by inches. He leaped backward again, getting out of the way. Another child, clad in black armor and mask. He had three blades attached to each gauntlet, and the goggles he wore under his black hood glowed an intense white.

"Midoriya?" Said Tenya, incredulously. "How?"

"Don't worry, Iida," said Izuku. "I'm here to save you."

* * *

Izuku made it just in time. He was afraid he was too late, seeing Iida laying before him. He stared the Hero Killer down. Every inch of him was armed to the teeth, and his very presence inspired an unholy aura of death that was palpable in the air.

"How did you find me?" Said Iida.

"I'm sorry," said Izuku. "I placed a tracking device on your armor. I

was afraid you would try to go after the Hero Killer yourself." He chuckled slightly. "That's what I would have done." He surveyed his surroundings. Stain was on a whole nother level than he was. He remembered Nightwing's words about a tactical retreat. "We have to get out of here, get help from the pros."

"I can't move my body," said Iida. "It must be his quirk."

_Shit, _thought Izuku. That complicated things. If he left now, Iida would surely be killed, as well as the other hero. If it had just been Iida, he could have carried him away, but now he couldn't just leave this other hero to his fate either. Nightwings other words came to his mind as well: '_fight to your last breath,'_ he said. '_But do so wisely, or it may very well be your last breath.' _He had to find a tactical advantage. Right now, taking care of two immobilized heroes against an experienced serial murderer didn't do him any favors.

"Please Midoriya, don't get involved," Said Iida. "This doesn't have anything to do with you!"

Izuku was shocked. "I'm not just going to leave you here!" He said.

"You showed up to save your friend's life," said Stain. "But I have a duty to kill him and this so-called pro. When your friend chose to fight me, it guaranteed that the weaker of us would be culled." He ripped one of the batarangs Izuku threw at him off the wall. He paused. He recognized this shape after getting a good look at it. "Wait," he said. "This. . . this is a batarang!" He turned his attention back to Izuku. "Who are you?!" He said sharply.

Izuku didn't answer. He had to act fast. Behind his back, he activated a small datapad from his utility belt. It would send out a broadcast of his location to any authority within a five mile radius. He had to make sure that Stain didn't see him send it. It was his only advantage. He only hoped that someone would be listening, what with the chaos going on around them. He didn't know how long he could hold the Hero Killer off. He also had no idea where Nightwing was, or if he was able to defeat the Nomu. For now, he was on his own, and he would fight to his last breath to protect his friend.

"Listen to me, Midoriya!" Said Iida desperately. "Stand down, run away! I told you this has nothing to do with you!"

"If you really think that," said Izuku angrily. "Then why are you even trying to become a hero in the first place?!" He had more he wanted to say, but the truth was, that he was ashamed. Not but a week ago he was searching for the sludge villain with intense, burning hatred in his heart, determined to do anything to find him. But now he saw the truth. If he had found the villain, even with Bruce's training, he very well could have been in the same position Iida was in now. Izuku stood tall, raising his fist towards the Hero Killer.

"I am Deku, Hero-in-training, protegee of the Batman," said Izuku. "And you will harm no one today, Hero Killer. So long as there are lives to be saved, I will fight to my very last breath to save them."

A perverse smile broke across Stain's gaunt face, and he threw back his head in a cackle that shook Izuku to his core. "Yes!" He shouted. "YES! This is more than I could have ever hoped for!"

"What are you talking about?" Said Izuku, alarmed.

"Our meeting tonight is destiny!" Stain replied happily. "You and I are two sides of the same coin: opposed in every way, but fighting for a better world. For you see, boy wonder, as you were trained at the feet of the Dark Knight, I was trained by the Head of the Demon himself."

"'Head of the Demon?'" Izuku repeated.

"Yes, the very man you Master is destined to supplant," said Stain. "But he dishonors his destiny by refusing such a gift."

Realization dawned on Izuku. "_Ra's Al Ghul_," he whispered. "You're League of Shadows!"

"Do not speak his name, whelp!" Said Stain angrily. "He is a god among men, the master who gave me the power to fulfil my noble work, to do what needs to be done to purge the world of criminals and false heroes!" He drew his sword, dropping into a fighting stance. "And now, we will see if you will do what needs to be done too. Fight me, Son of Batman!"

Izuku launched into an attack, throwing Batarangs towards his enemy, who deflected and dodged them readily. Izuku had to get in close, avoiding his blades. Stain swung his sword towards Izuku, who caught it in his gauntlet blades.

"Watch the knives!" He heard Iida say. Stain attempted to slash him with the dagger in his other hand, but Izuku parried it, and seized his chance to deliver a kick to Stain's chest. The Hero Killer flew backward, but remained on his feet. "That's the spirit," he said, smiling. He lifted his dagger to his lips and licked the blade. Izuku felt as if an immense weight dropped on his back. He couldn't move.

"Disappointing," said Stain disdainfully. "Letting yourself be overcome after such bravado." He began to approach Izuku. "The Batman has much to teach you. Still, there are countless heroes around here that are all talk, but you are worthy of staying alive to fight me again another day. You are different from these two." He began to walk back towards Iida. Izuku noticed the blood dripping from the knife in his hand, and it came to him. That was why he licked his blades. It was the blood. That was the secret to his quirk!

"Don't!" Shouted Izuku as Stain lifted his blade, ready to plunge his blade into the helpless Iida. "Stop!"

Before he could attack, a large burst of flames came flying towards the Hero Killer, forcing him to dodge at the last second. "Someone else to stand in my way?" He said angrily. "Today has been full of distractions." Down at the end of the alleyway, flames burning brightly on his left side, stood Shoto Todoroki.

"Midoriya," said Todoroki, holding up his phone. "I got your message. The Pros are on their way." He launched an ice path towards Stain, lifting Izuku as well as the injured Native and Iida out of the Hero Killer's way. He ignited his flaimes again and rushed forward, throwing flame attacks towards his enemy. Stain leaped from side to side to avoid the blasts. "You won't be taking any more lives, Hero Killer," said Todoroki, continuing his attack.

"Todoroki, don't let him get your blood!" Said Izuku. He still struggled against the Hero Killer's quirk and it still continued to restrain him. "I think he controls his enemy's actions by swallowing it." Stain didn't hesitate, leaping towards Todoroki, who threw up a wall of ice to shield himself. Stain cut through the wall with ease.

"You blocked your own field of vision against an opponent who is faster than you," Stain said. "Rookie mistake." Stain threw two daggers towards Todoroki, which embedded themselves into his arm. "You're good, kid," said Stain. "Unlike him." He leaped into the air, and instead of going towards Todoroki, he bore down upon the injured Native. In a few seconds, he would be upon him.

Stain flew to his side as a heavy kick landed against him. Izuku had used his grapple gun to launch himself towards the Hero Killer, knocking him out of his path. He had control of himself now. The killer's quirk was losing its hold.

"Midoriya?" Said Todoroki in shock.

"I can move again," said Izuku. "I'm not sure how!"

"Does he have a time limit?" Said Todoroki, more to himself. He looked at Native and Iida, who were still immobilized. Izuku should have been the last one freed if that were the case. Then it occurred to him. "What is your blood type?!"

"Type O," Shouted Izuku, locking himself in combat with the Hero Killer. "That must be the secret! His quirk could be less effective against the type of blood he uses it on."

"Very impressive," Said Stain. "Your strength and intelligence are exactly what I expected of the student of the World's Greatest Detective." Stain swung his sword at Izuku's head, who dodged narrowly. Todoroki seized his moment to launch another ice attack towards him, sending him backwards to dodge.

"He's too fast," Said Todoroki. "He can avoid my ice and fire. If I try to carry these two away, I'd leave myself exposed." He gestured to the injured Iida and Native. "We have to hold off until the Pros come, and avoid close combat."

Izuku charged his explosive gauntlets. He wanted to avoid using them, as they were fighting in an enclosed space, and was afraid of hurting Native and Iida, but now he had no choice. He had to keep Stain at a distance.

"You've lost too much blood," said Izuku, looking at Todoroki's injured arm. "You need to stay back and protect them." He gestured to Native and Iida. "I'll take care of Stain."

"You're taking a big risk, Midoriya," said Todoroki. But he couldn't deny that he was right. If he lost any more blood, he would be just as useless to Izuku as the other two. "All right. Be careful."

"Come on, boy wonder," said Stain. "Show me what you've really got."

* * *

Iida continued to fight against the quirk that restrained him, but it was no use. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want his classmates to risk their lives to save him. This was his fight. The words of Stain and Midoriya played over in his head as if through a loop.

_Shouldn't you be worried about saving that guy?_

_Don't worry, Iida. I'm here to save you!_

"You have to run," he said to Todoroki, tears streaming down his eyes. "I can't watch this."

"You want to make your brother proud?!" Said Todoroki, throwing more ice and fire at Stain as Izuku fought him off. "Then stand up and become Ingenium! Become the hero you wanted to be!"

* * *

Izuku yelled as Stain sliced at his leg. He was immobile again. But instead of cutting him down, Stain rushed towards Todoroki. His fighting style had changed. His attacks were wild, like a wounded animal fighting against predators. This sudden aggression made him much more frightening, and much more dangerous.

Todoroki threw his fire and ice against Stain, desperately trying to keep him back, but the Hero Killer got past his barrage. He managed to reach his left arm, and ripped out one of the daggers that was embedded in it. Todoroki yelled in pain, but soon froze as Stain licked the blood, leaving him helpless. They were all down. The tide had turned in Stain's favor.

"It was a valiant effort," said Stain. "But a fruitless one. You may soon be free of my quirk soon, boy wonder, but they'll all be dead by the time you are." He drew his blade, ready to strike Iida once again. "Starting with him."

"Stop!" Shouted Izuku as Stain drew his sword, ready to plunge it into the helpless Iida. Izuku strained against the weight of Stain's quirk. He had to stop him before he murdered his friends, but he still had minutes left before he could move again. He thought back to his fight with Shinso. There had to be a fundamental similarity, as they both worked on controlling their enemies. He desperately recalled his training with Bruce, all the physical and mental conditioning he put him through. He focused his mind, remembering the words that Bruce had told him:

_Your body is your own, _he had said. _No power or quirk can overpower your force of will. It can only confuse the mind, or overwhelm your senses. Focus is the key. Focus, and no trap, no power, no restraint can hold you. _

Izuku had to focus. He only had seconds. _Get up, Deku,_ Izuku screamed at himself internally. _You are a hero, and you need to save them. Get up, now!_

Izuku's muscles began to budge. Slowly, he strained as he lifted himself off the ground. Stain turned back to him, shocked. "Impossible," he said. "You managed to summon the will to fight against my quirk." He drew his sword back on Izuku. "What. Are. You?"

"I told you, Hero Killer, I am the Hero Deku," Izuku said dropping back into a hero stance. "I won't let you kill them. I will save them, no matter what."

"You may be able to stand," said Stain. "But there's no way you can fight against me and my quirk at the same time!" He charged Izuku again, locking his sword in Izuku's gauntlet blades. Izuku used his explosive gauntlets, connecting the against the Hero Killer's chest. Stain yelled in pain as the explosion sent him backwards and against the wall of the alleyway. After a moment, he rallied, and continued his attack, but Izuku was ready for him. He caught his sword again, this time in both his gauntlet spikes, and used the explosions to give him extra force as he snapped the sword into pieces. Stain roared in anger and kicked Izuku in the solar plexus, sending him backwards. Izuku was winded, but otherwise okay. He could feel the quirk's hold wearing off, and his movements were faster, but he was fatigued. He didn't know how much longer he could last. But he had to fight, for the sake of his friends.

Stain launched himself atop of Midoriya, trying to drive his daggers into his chest. "Come on, boy wonder!" He shouted at Izuku. "Fight me with everything you have! Show me you are worthy of killing me!"

Izuku kicked into Stain's chest, flipping him over. He threw a barrage of explosions at the Hero Killer from his gauntlets, but Stain was too fast. He dodged the attacks and threw himself back onto Izuku, using his momentum to throw him into the wall. Izuku moved just in time as a dagger plunged into the wall behind him where his chest was before. Izuku countered with a spinning kick against Stain's head. He rolled from the force of the kick, but sprung back to his feet. They're fight continued, and Izuku felt himself growing weary. The Hero Killer's attacks seemed endless, and he didn't know how much longer he could fight.

Out of nowhere, something large came flying towards them at blinding speed, connecting with Stain in his side, sending him hurtling into one of the walls of the building. It was Iida. He was standing.

"Are you all right, Midoriya?" Said Iida.

"I'm fine," Said Izuku. He looked down at the blood dripping down Iida's arm. "You've lost a lot of blood!"

"I'm fine," said Iida. "I'll stand by you."

"Such tenacity!" said Stain ferociously. "Why won't you stay down!?"

"Now, Midoriya!" said Iida. "Let's finish this."

As Stain rushed towards them, all thoughts of self preservation forgotten, Izuku charged his explosive gauntlets, and Iida let lose a reciproburst kick. With they're combined attack, they struck the Hero Killer down, who hit the ground hard in a heap, and lay there motionless.

Izuku began to breathe a sigh of relief, which was halted as he saw the Hero Killer slowly struggle to his knees. "Well done, boy wonder," he said to Izuku. "You have bested me, almost single-handedly." He pushed his discarded dagger towards Izuku. "You are worthy," he said. "End it. Kill me. It's the only way. I will never stop my crusade. Do what your master won't. Do what needs to be done!"

Izuku froze, looking at Iida, who hung his head in shame. It all made sense to him now. None of this would have happened if he hadn't foolishly tried to face Stain alone. He endangered himself and his friends, and they all could have lost their lives today. Now that the moment has come, the desire for revenge had left him, replaced only with regret. It made him think of his own thoughts of revenge, the burning hatred inside of him for the sludge villain. He now understood Bruce's words to him.

"No," said Izuku, turning back to Stain. "I will never kill. Not even you." He kicked the Hero Killer upside the head, knocking him unconscious.

It was over. The Hero Killer was down. They won.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Status Quo

-30-

_The Status Quo_

Nightwing and the creature from the train were tumbling fast towards the ground below. The creature was strong. Very strong. Even at maximum setting, the creature barely reacted to the electric bursts of his stun batons. He began to wonder if the creature could feel pain at all. They were approaching the ground fast, and the creature had a tight grip on him, preventing him from getting away. Thinking quickly, he thrust his batons into the creatures gaping mouth, powerful electricity reverberating throughout its body. Nightwing's suit was shock-resistant, so he wasn't affected, and the creature let go long enough so he could grapple away.

The creature hit the ground with a sickening splat. It lay there motionless, and at first Nightwing thought that it was dead, but after a moment, the creature slowly pulled itself up. Nightwing winced as its limbs grotesquely cracked as it repositioned them. The creature then turned away from Nightwing, seeming to lose interest, and started attacking the civilian bystanders around it.

"Leave them alone!" Shouted Nightwing, leaping towards the creature. Before he could reach it, a huge burst of flames engulfed the creature, causing Nightwing to stop in his tracks. He turned to see a large man walking towards him. He was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, heavy boots and gauntlets, both blazing with red flames, extending to his chest and shoulders. Even his hair and beard was alight with these flames. Nightwing recognized him as Endeavor, the Number 2 Hero.

"Thanks for the assist, kid," Said Endeavor. He paused. "Wait, I recognize you. You're the Bat's sidekick, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," said Nightwing, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "My name is Nightwing, I'm with the Justice League."

"Right," said Endeavor. He obviously didn't care. "Well, thank you for the assist, but I'll take it from here." He looked back at the creature as the flames died away. It seemed unharmed by the blast of fire. "That was a low-temp warning shot. But even still, it always K. O.'s my opponent." He launched a more powerful blast at the creature. It took more damage, but remained largely unharmed. This time, however, it seemed to grow in size. It doubled over on its haunches, and launched itself into the air towards Endeavor.

"Watch it!" Shouted Nightwing. "It's got more than one quirk!" The creature opened its mouth and large tendrils began to form from inside it before immediately thrusting towards Endeavor. Nightwing drew a capsule from his belt and threw it into the gaping maw of the creature, which caused it to swallow. In a second, the creature's chest exploded from the inside out. The creature fell to the ground in a heap, it's breath rattling before finally ceasing.

"Not too bad, kid," said Endeavor, impressed despite himself. He looked over the horizon, towards the red haze past the buildings. Yells and explosions echoed from that location towards them. "That must be where the other heroes are. It's been several minutes, they should have wrapped things up by now." He paused, suddenly realizing that a pager on his belt was going off. With all the chaos, he didn't notice it before. It was an alert for assistance needed at an alleyway at 4-2-10 Ekou street. Realization dawned on him. A few minutes ago, Shoto had run off towards that location, saying that there was something he needed to see there. He turned to Nightwing. "Leave this creature to my sidekicks, they'll see to it that the police get to it. There's an address I need you to investigate for me."

* * *

Izuku, Iida and Todoroki began to tie up the unconscious Stain, removing his assorted blades and weapons. Native had regained his ability to move, and was assisting them. "I should apologize," He said. "I'm supposed to be a pro, but I was totally helpless back there."

"No," said Izuku. "With his training, and his quirk, I don't think any one hero could take him on and win."

"The three of us barely won," said Todoroki. "And even then it was because of his own mistakes. He was getting riled up and desperate. Still," he turned to Izuku. "You were able to overcome his quirk, without even having to wait for the recovery time. Even he was surprised." He motioned to Stain. "It's just like back at the sports festival. If it wasn't for your indomitable will, we'd all be dead."

"Well, let's get him to the police as fast as we can," said Native. "We can -"

"_Kid!"_

They all looked to see Nightwing running towards them. "I thought I told you to stay back!" He shouted. "These creatures are strong, you could get hurt! Remember what I said about being reckless. . ." He trailed off, his eyes falling on the unconscious figure dragging behind them. "Is that who I think it is?" He said quietly.

"Depends on who you think it is?" Said Izuku slowly.

"What's going on?" Several more heroes came running towards them. "Endeavor told us there was trouble here."

"Kids?" Said one of the heroes, surprised. "Those injuries look bad, let's get you some help."

One of them gasped. "Look at this!"

"_The Hero Killer?!" _Said another. "Did you take him down, Native?"

"No," said Native, gesturing towards the boys. "It was them."

The heroes all began fussing over the boys, tending to their injuries and asking them about the fight. Several were impressed, some chastised them about going after the Hero Killer alone.

"It's my fault," said Iida shamefully. "They were both hurt because of me." The other heroes began busying themselves about, preparing for the arrival of the police. Izuku, Todoroki and Iida nursed their wounds, waiting for the ambulance to arrive to take them to the hospital. "I'm sorry," Said Iid, turning towards Izuku and Todoroki. He sunk into a deep bow, and Izuku saw tears dropping to the ground below him. "I'm truly sorry. I was so angry. I couldn't see anything else."

Izuku lifted his friend from his bow. "I'm sorry too, Iida," He said. "The truth is, I know -"

Izuku was interrupted by collective shouts in surprise. Something had grabbed him hard on the back, and in a moment's notice he was lifted into the air and away from his friends. He looked back to see he was being spirited away by the flying Nomu. It was bleeding profusely from the side of its head, a gaping hole from where it's eye used to be.

"Put me down!" He shouted, wrestling to get free. The creature continued to climb higher and higher, but in an instant, it went rigid, and began to lose altitude. Izuku saw a red blur out of the corner of his eye, bearing down on the Nomu. He heard a sickening sound, like a knife being plunged into flesh, and he and the Nomu fell to the ground below. Izuku's body screamed in pain from the fall, and struggled to look up. When he did, the Hero Killer was standing over him and the Nomu. He had escaped his bindings. Because the creature's blood was everywhere, he had used his quirk against the creature and seized his chance to kill it, saving Izuku.

"Not today, boy wonder," He said to Izuku. His eyes burned with an intensity that would make even the bravest of men falter. His mask had fallen, revealing a disfigured face lined with cuts and scars, and a hole where once was a nose. He was like a living skeleton, an embodiment of death itself. "Everything I do, I do to create a stronger society," He continued, blood and drool dripping from his face.

"What's going on?" Came a booming voice. Endeavor came running towards the group of heroes. He stopped short at the scene in front of him. "Hold on, is that. . . _Hero Killer!" _Endeavor's flames grew, and he formed them into a spear that only he could throw, one of his special moves, the one he used to take out the eye of the Nomu before it got away.

"Endeavor, wait!" Shouted Nightwing. "He's got a hostage!"

Stain turned to face the Heroes at the sound of Endeavor's name. "You," He growled, deep and guttural. The whole world around them seemed to change, as if everything at once had turned blood red, burning with the intensity of hell itself. The passion of a madman. "You false hero! I'll make this right! These streets must run with the blood of hypocrites!"

He began to advance on the heroes before him. Many of them were frozen in fear of his intense hatred. Nightwing put himself between Izuku's classmates and Stain, ready to defend them.

"_Hero!"_ Shouted Stain. "_I will reclaim that word! Only the worthy shall be a Hero!"_

Stain stopped in his tracks, dropping the bloodied knife in his hand, and finally, collapsed in a heap. Behind him, a tall, dark figure had suddenly appeared, and in an instant had knocked him unconscious again. Swiftly, he bent down, producing large handcuffs and placing them on the Hero Killer's wrists.

"That's enough," said Batman. "You're finished, assassin."

* * *

Izuku, Iida and Todoroki all sat on their beds at the Hosu hospital. It was morning, but neither of them slept much. The events from the previous night still ran freshly through their minds. One could argue that it was a miracle that they were even still alive. Stain didn't seem to want to kill Izuku, perhaps out of some perverse form of kinship. He had an uneasy feeling that it wasn't the last he would see of the Hero Killer.

Izuku was impressed with Todoroki and Iida. They had fought so hard, and he was proud to have fought alongside them. He had commended Todoroki's use of his quirk, and Iida's strength to fight back despite his blood loss. Iida did not feel as proud as Izuku felt for him, however. He still blamed himself for the whole situation, especially his friends getting hurt.

The door to their room opened suddenly, with Nightwing, Manual, and Batman walking through the door. "The youngbloods are awake," said Nightwing. He walked over to Izuku and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nightwing," said Izuku. "Batman, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have gone off by myself. I didn't mean to worry -"

"Someone is here to see you," said Batman, interrupting Izuku. Behind him, a large man wearing a three-piece suit walked into the room. He stood at least a foot over the already immensely tall Batman, and instead of a human head he bore the face of a bloodhound. "This is Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae."

The boys began to stand in respect, but the chief let out a small, bark-like cough. "Please, stay seated," He said. "So, you're the U. A. students who brought down the Hero Killer, huh?"

"We are," said Todoroki.

"Stain has some serious injuries," said the Chief. "Severe burns and several broken bones. Right now he is under strict guard." He let out another bark-like cough. "Here's a lesson you should have already learned: when quirks became the norm, the police force sought to maintain the status quo. They decided we wouldn't use quirks as weapons. That's when heroes came in. They could do what we couldn't, if they were licensed, of course. It would be impossible for the police to condone the use of deadly quirks. After all, we're here to stop such harm from being done. The only reason pros can use their powers now is because of the strict code of ethics that the early heroes chose to abide by. That's why it's against the law for uncertified people to use their quirks to cause injury. Whether you were up against the Hero Killer or not, unlicensed heroes don't have the authority to harm the villain." He turned to the heroes present with him. "The law states that you and your supervisors should receive harsh punishments for this gross abuse of your powers."

"Wait a minute!" Said Todoroki. "If Iida had not stepped in, Native would have been murdered! And if not for Midoriya, they'd both be dead!"

"Todoroki. . ." began Iida.

"Listen to what he has to say, Todoroki," Said Batman. Despite his indignation, Batman's intimidating nature was enough to inspire silence. The Police Chief coughed again and continued.

"It is not okay to break the law as long as it goes your way," He said. "This is the official stance of the Police Department. But any punishment would only be necessary if this went public." He tapped his dog-like nose knowingly. "As it stands, there are two options available to you that mitigate that punishment: one, you can give the credit of the capture to Endeavor. Stain's burns would support the story and we could say that you weren't involved. It would mean no one would know about you, and you would receive no acclaim at all, but it would be the last you would hear about any punishments."

"And the other option?" Asked Todoroki.

"In all technicality, the punishment would only fall to you and young Iida, as well as your direct supervisors," replied the Chief. He turned to Izuku. "As I understand it, you don't have a quirk. While it was irresponsible to pursue the Hero Killer at all, even without the use of superpowers, we cannot legally hold you to a law that regulates quirks. It could be argued that you were acting as a concerned citizen, operating in self defense. It is a technicality, but a viable one."

"What are you saying?" Asked Izuku.

"I'm saying that the credit for the takedown could go to you," said the Chief. "There are many pros and cons to this stance however: you are still a Pro Hero in training. You used tools at your disposal to help take down the Hero Killer, but you did not use a quirk to take down the hero killer. This would reflect well on yourself as well as UA, a student who upholds the law and still is able to save the day. However," said the Chief warningly. "You would no longer be an agent unto yourself. This would place a huge responsibility on your shoulders, one that many in your shoes would not be ready to take on at such an early age. The public spotlight would glare down upon you more so than ever before. Many would applaud you, many would condemn you for borderline vigilantism. But one thing would be clear: you did not use a quirk, you did not break any hero laws, and no punishment would befall your friends."

"No, I don't want that," said Izuku immediately. "We took down Stain together. I'm not taking all the credit. I don't even want to be in the spotlight. I did what I did to save my friend."

"Are you sure?" Said the Chief. "The choice is yours."

"I'm sure," said Izuku. "Right guys?" He added, turning to Todoroki and Iida. They were silent.

"Guys?" Izuku said, puzzled.

"Midoriya," said Iida. "You fought the hardest against the Hero Killer than any of us. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead."

"I agree," said Todoroki. "You were the one to find Iida and the Hero Killer. You were the one who fought the hardest against him. In the end, we were all helpless to his quirk, and you fought through it to save us. In all reality, the victory goes to you."

"No," Said Izuku. "I won't accept that. If it wasn't for you -"

"Think about it, Midoriya," said Iida. "Stain didn't want to kill you. He said himself you were worthy. You acted as a true hero should. You should get the credit."

"I don't care," said Midoriya. "The credit goes to Endeavor."

"If that is your choice, then so be it," said the Chief. "I don't want to damage any promising young careers over a mistake like this. I know it's not fair, you won't enjoy any of the fame and praise you probably would have received otherwise." He sunk into a deep bow. "At least, allow me, as the Chief of Police, to thank you."

* * *

The Chief of Police departed, and Iida and Todoroki left the room as well, Iida to speak with Manual, and Todoroki went to order breakfast for them, leaving Izuku alone with Batman and Nightwing.

"Since this guy is so sparing with his praise, I'll just go ahead and say it," Said Nightwing, gesturing to Batman. "You did a good thing there. A hero doesn't look for praise and acknowledgement. But still, you better remember what I told you about taking unnecessary risks. If something had happened to you, Batman would have painted the walls of the Batcave with my insides."

"Wrong," said Batman. "I would have made _you_ paint the walls of the Batcave with your insides."

Nightwing shuddered slightly. "Well, in any sense, it all worked out for the best."

"You learned something from this experience that you're not saying," said Batman, staring Izuku down. "Haven't you?"

Izuku averted his eyes. "Iida was nearly killed because of his hatred for Stain," he said quietly.

"You now see where the path of revenge leads, and its consequences," said Batman. "True vengeance lies in justice, and justice alone."

"I guess you were right," said Izuku. "I'm not ready to fight the sludge villain, even if we did know where he was."

"I wouldn't say that," said Bruce.

Izuku looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't stopped looking for the villain since he escaped," Said Batman. "And last night, my network finally picked up a lead." He turned to leave, pausing at the door. "You're willingness to spare the life of one who would not hesitate to end another has proven your growth. Be ready, for when your wounds heal, we will finally bring this creature to justice. Once and for all."

* * *

Later that evening, Izuku's mind was racing, swirling with thoughts and implications about Bruce's news. It was only a lead, but it was the first one they had in over a year. He had waited for this moment for so long, and now it may be upon him. With his fight with the Hero Killer still fresh in his mind, he felt a new sense of confidence in his skills and abilities, but images of his last encounter with the villain also circled through his mind: the fear he felt, as palpable as the muck that had encased him when the villain tried to suffocate him. He tried to push it away. After all, he had the World's Greatest Detective with him now. But no matter how hard he tried, the fear would bubble back.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt his phone go off next to him, causing Todoroki and Iida, who had returned earlier, to look at him curiously. Looking at his phone, Izuku saw the message was from Bruce, and it consisted of only one line:

_Channel 5. Right now. _

Confused, Izuku turned on the TV and turned it to Channel 30. Two news anchors were reporting on the attack in Hosu City, including the involvement and capture of the Nomu, and their connection to the League of Villains, and then moved onto the capture of the Hero Killer Stain.

"The Hero Killer Stain claimed many lives," said one anchor. "In fact, he has more victims than any other criminal since All Might burst into the scene. With his arrest, everyone in the country can rest a little easier tonight."

"And we have one person in particular to thank for that," said the other Anchor. "Young Izuku Midoriya, first-year hero academy student at UA High school."

Izuku felt his stomach drop to his feet as they threw his picture up on screen. They began to go on about how a hero student was able to bring down the Hero Killer without the use of a quirk, obeying the law while protecting citizens, and how he represents an underserved population of heroes and citizens alike. He turned to Iida and Todoroki. "Guys," he stammered, struggling to find the words. "I didn't - I didn't. . ." But he paused. They were both smiling at him.

"What?" He said. "What's going on?"

"We know you didn't, Midoriya," said Todoroki. "We did."

"What do you mean?" Said Izuku.

"After the Chief of Police left, Todoroki and I caught up with him," Said Iida. "We insisted that you get the credit for the capture."

"But why?" Said Izuku, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

"Because you deserve it, Midoriya," Said Iida. "I owe you my life, you and Todoroki. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. For that, I can never repay you."

"People have told me I'm strong all my life," said Todoroki. "Especially my worthless father, always telling me I was different from everyone else, and how I was destined to surpass All Might. But even I wasn't able to hold against Stain on my own. Ever since our fight during the battle training, I have been chasing to catch up with you. It's time the world recognized your strength as well, and the strength of those like you, instead of just focusing on flashy quirks like ours."

"You guys," said Izuku, tearing up. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," said Iida, he looked down at his injured arms. "I got my test results back earlier today. My left hand might have damage that's permanent. Most of the damage was to my brachial plexus, which basically means I'll have trouble moving my fingers." He looked back up at Izuku. "But that's a small price to pay for my negligence. You were the whole reason that I survived. I was too blind to see past my anger and desire for revenge. This is all I deserve."

"That's not true, Iida," said Izuku. "I told you before, I know what it's like to want revenge. I haven't told many people this, but before I came to UA high. . ." he paused, the words choking in his throat. "I was responsible for my friend being killed by a villain."

Todoroki and Iida started in shock. "For a while, I gave up my dreams of being a Hero," Izuku continued. "How could I possibly become a hero when I was responsible for the death of my best friend? But that was when Batman found me. He told me that he could help me bring my friend's killer to justice, and to do so I would need to become a hero. But it wasn't until recently that I learned how much I wanted revenge against the villain. For a while, I wasn't able to think of anything else." He placed a hand on Iida's shoulder. "Then I saw how much you were suffering, and how you were suffering alone. I at least have my mentor to help me, but you were dealing with this all on your own. It made me realize that I never wanted to suffer like this again, and I didn't want others to suffer like this either." He looked between Iida and Todoroki, stretching his hand outward. "Let's get stronger together, guys. That way, others won't have to suffer like we did."

"You got it, Midoriya," Said Iida, placing his hand on Izuku's

"Let's do it," Said Todoroki, doing the same.

Izuku felt his phone go off again. He pulled it out, and noticed he had several text messages from his classmates, several from his mother, and even from some he didn't recognize. The phone didn't stop vibrating.

5 messages.

10 messages.

_15 messages. _

They just kept coming. Izuku had the feeling that he had a lot of explaining to do once he got back to school.

* * *

"_A phone call is here! A phone call is here!"_

All Might forgot to put his phone on silent, slightly embarrassed by the looks he got from Aizawa and Present Mic as he answered his phone. "Yes, hello?"

"Toshinori?" The voice that came from the other end of the phone caused him to shoot straight up out of his chair, startling his coworkers. Even though Gran Torino hadn't been his teacher for many years, he was still quite nervous around him.

"Wha- ? Hi sir!" He sputtered, attempting to wipe the blood away that dripped down his chin. He excused himself from his desk and found a quiet place to talk. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's been a while since we last talked," said Gran Torino. "Why don't you come visit me more often?"

"Sorry, sir!" Said All Might. "It's just that my new life as a teacher has me so busy!"

"Well, that's not the reason I called anyway," said Gran Torino. "It's in light of these recent events that I thought it best that I tell you, Batman came to see me the other day."

"What?" Said All Might, surprised.

"He's been investigating the League of Villains, as you know," Gran Torino continued. "And he came to me for confirmation on his findings. He didn't want me to tell you at first, because he wasn't entirely sure, but after the recent events, I don't think there is a doubt in my mind anymore. First of all, the Hero Killer's ideology is one that rivals yours. People are going to find out about him, and there are going to be people throughout the globe who will be inspired by his ideals."

"If that's true, and he does inspire copycat villains, they'll probably strike out on their own," said All Might. "The heroes will stop them, just like they did this time."

"That's where the League of Villains come in," Said Gran Torino. "The Hosu incident suggested that Stain and the League are connected somehow. That means the League will go from a bunch of juvenile delinquents that attacked UA to being recognized as a group with an ideology. These new converts will seek them out."

All Might was silent. If this was true, this meant that even if each individual is insignificant, if that evil gathers under one banner, it will swell to unstoppable proportions.

"If the villain in charge knew this would happen from the beginning," Gran Torino continued. "Then he is a brilliant strategist. He's steadily getting rid of any obstacles, one-by-one, trying to create conditions that will favor his own purpose."

When All Might faced the Nomu at the USJ, learning that he had multiple quirks gave him a bad feeling. He went to his friend on the police force, Tsukauchi, who confirmed that Nomu did indeed have multiple quirks, and that he bore all the signs of a man who had those quirks forced upon him, it did little to quell All Might's fears.

"What if he's back?" Said All Might. "Could he have survived his injuries?"

"I don't know, Toshinori," said Gran Torino. "But you need to be ready. Batman is concerned. I can sense it. And you and I both know that means something big is on the horizon. We both need to be ready for whatever happens."


	31. Ask Me Anything

Hello Powerless readers!

Due to circumstance of my existence, the next chapter will be delayed a bit, but I also thought that this would be a great opportunity to hear from you. Feel free to ask me any questions you have about the Powerless story, the world, the characters, how they relate or deviate from the cannon, etc. Note that I won't answer big spoilers about upcoming chapters. Simply leave your questions in the comments and I will answer as many as I can. Thank you so much for reading, I love you all!

Also, I thought you might enjoy some concept art that have drawn while working on this project. I hope you enjoy it and would love any feedback you could give! I can't upload it here, but you can find them on my account on Wattpad.

Thank you for being such awesome readers!

**AMA Update:**

_uchihaNaruto247 chapter 31 . 6h ago_

_Ok can you remind me on the appearance of izukus costume?_

_UnlawfulGentleman chapter 31 . 13h ago_

_And what exactly does Izuku's outfit look like? Is it similar to Batwing's costume? Is it completely original? If it is completely original, what did you get inspiration from regarding the costume?_

**\- His costume is largely similar to his original cannon one, with a few differences to the color (black) and cowl design, plus his gauntlets. It also has functionality similar to Batman's, such as connection to the Batcomputer and detective vision in his cowl. If you want to see a picture of it, you'll need to go to my Wattpad profile (zdforrest). Unfortunately, fanfiction prevents me from posting the link or the pictures. **

_LogBook27062000 chapter 31 . 7h ago_

_For the Q&A, will Izuku fight any of Batman's rogues gallery?_

_Read4Lyfechapter 31 .10h ago_

_Are you gonna make one of Batman's villains attack Deku and his friends?_

**\- I do plan on having some of Batman's rogues gallery make an appearance, but I'm still working out the details as to when exactly. **

_Fanfic reader chapter 31 .10h ago_

_How do OP characters like Superman, SHAZAM, or even magic users fit in this canon?_

_Jeho2860 chapter 31 . 15h ago_

_Does magic user still exist in this universe?_

_Ricardo2901chapter 31 . 13h ago_

_Will we be seeing any other members of the Batfamily? Like Cassandra Cain or Stephanie Brown? I feel like it would allow Izuku to grow more and be better at working with others._

**\- I do have plans for other members of the DC cannon to make appearances. Some of them will only be mentioned, others will make direct appearances as they relate to the story. **

**\- As far as magic users, in this universe magic is still a well-kept secret. Many cultures and people believe in it, but most of society has evolved past it with the appearance as quirks, believing magic only to be advanced and powerful quirks. Most magic users, such as Constantine, Zatanna, and Shazam, either hide their abilities as tricks or as quirks, or some, like Constantine in particular, stay beneath the radar completely. **

_nidaime kiroi senkochapter 31 .14h ago_

_Would Izuku have a special weapon that will define him, like Nightwing with his Escrima sticks and Tim Drake with hi bo staff?_

\- **Currently, Izuku's special weapon are his explosive gauntlets. He has developed a proficiency using explosives, and sees it as a way of honoring Kacchan.**

_Are Batman's villains well known, such as the Joker, in the MHA world_

**\- Yes, Batman's rogues gallery are well known in the villain and hero community throughout the world.**

_Does Batman have Damian as his son?_

\- **Currently, no, as Izuku is in-between Jason and Tim in this timeline, and Damian isn't born yet, or at least is very young and unknown to Bruce.**

_Jeho2860 chapter 31 . 15h ago_

_Will The League of Shadow make an appearance in the future?_

**\- I'm not sure if I am going to have them make another appearance, but I am hoping to find somewhere to put them. **

_Does Izuku will stay Quirkless throughout the fic or will he receive One For All like in the canon?_

**\- You'll have to wait and see :) **

_How many chapters do you think this fic will have?_

**_\- Hard to say, I don't have a specified end in mind. _**

_UnlawfulGentleman chapter 31 . 14h ago_

_Is this fic going to take place entirely within Izuku's years at UA or can we expect an eventual time-skip to post-UA story times; with Izuku, 1-A and 1-B as professional heroes?_

**\- I do plan on having some side stories, and would like to eventually do something with Izuku as a full-fledged hero, but I'm unsure as to when right now. I take a lot of inspiration from the original story as it follows closely to it, so it also depends on where it goes from here. **

_Will Izuku have an archenemy of his own, like how canon Izuku has Shigaraki?_

**_-_ Currently, Shigaraki is Izuku's #1 enemy, but there will also be other enemies. **

_Rovsan143chapter 31 .11h ago_

_What's inspired you to make this Fanfic ?_

**\- I was drawing a picture of Izuku and thought, "what if Bruce found him after his meeting with All Might?" After some tooling and feedback from a friend, Powerless was born! **

_Kamen Rider Chromechapter 31 .16h ago_

_Is it possible to clone Bakugo or have him brought back with a Lazarus pit?_

**\- Possible? Yes. Will it happen? Hard to say. I do have plans for Bakugou in the future, but not in a way you might think :) **

**And now, Finally: **

_TheLethalSperg500 chapter 31 . 15h ago_

_I'd love to see the Joker at some point. It can't be a Batman story without his greatest nemesis!_

_Maxx chapter 31 . 13h ago_

_Will the Joker be in future chapters?_

_nidaime kiroi senko chapter 31 . 15h ago_

_When will the Joker make his appearance, I hope it will be exciting_

_Justus80chapter 31 .16h ago_

_I only got one question and one question only...will Izuku or any of class 1-A meet the joker and which joker would you use I'd prefer the mark hamill version_

**\- In answer to this very pressing question: **

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...yes. **

**Thank you all for your questions! I will make updates for any more questions asked. Be sure to check out my Wattpad account if you want to look the Powerless concept art. **


	32. Chapter 31 - The Truth

-31-

_The Truth._

The Hero Killer Stain lay in a hospital bed. He didn't know how long he had been there, as he had been drifting in and out of consciousness as the hospital staff worked on him. Now he was fully awake, handcuffed and surrounded by police. But today, he had another visitor: The Dark Knight himself. For the past few hours, he had been interrogating the Hero Killer on his connections to both the League of Villains, trying to gather intel on their operations.

"You're wasting your time, Dark Knight," said Stain. "I have nothing to say to you."

Batman pulled up a holographic image on his gauntlet computer. It was an image of Stain standing on a rooftop with Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri. "You were seen with two known members of the League of Villains," Said Batman. "Their highest ranking members. You are connected with the League, assassin, that much is known. Now tell me what I want to know."

"I don't have anything to tell you," Said Stain, sneering. "Shigaraki is a fool who lacks conviction. I would have killed him tonight myself if I hadn't been stopped by your whelp and his friends."

"You got off easy," said Batman.

"Perhaps," said Stain. "You trained your boy well, Dark Knight. He is worthy, even at such a young age. Perhaps one day he will fulfill the destiny you have rejected and succeed the Master as Head of the Demon."

"Ra's won't come near him," snarled Batman. "And neither will you."

"It's not me you should be concerned about, Batman," Said Stain.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shigaraki has it out for your boy," Said Stain. "He wants him dead, almost as much as he does All Might. And when it comes to Shigaraki, the only true convictions he has are in death and destruction. You better hope that your training is enough, Dark Knight. Your ward is marked for death." At these words, Batman said nothing, simply turning on his heel and walking out the room into the hospital hallway, where the thinly All Might was waiting for him.

"Young Midoriya. . ." said All Might, concerned. "This is bad."

"It can't be helped," Said Batman. "He's involved now, whether we like it or not."

"What do we do?" Said All Might.

"We have to tell him the truth," Said Batman. "Your Quirk. The League. All For One. All of it."

* * *

Izuku had never been so hounded in all his life.

Ever since it became public that he took down the Hero killer, everyone wanted a piece of him. Reporters had flocked outside of the hospital he was recovering in in hopes to get the inside scoop. They were turned away by the police and hospital security, but they were persistent nonetheless. One daring reporter even dressed up as hospital staff in an attempt to get an interview with Izuku. Thankfully she was recognized and escorted out by security before she reached him.

Izuku had spent a few hours going through the texts that he had received. Most of them were from his classmates, all wanting details on the situation. Uraraka had been the first one to call him, and after enduring a long scolding from her about taking on dangerous villains, Izuku explained his cover story to her and then to the rest of his classmates, which had been prepared for him by the Hosu Chief of Police: he was separated from Nightwing during the Nomu attack, and had stumbled upon the Hero Killer by accident, who had attacked him after mistaking him for a hero. He had managed to subdue Stain long enough for the Pro Heroes to show up and take him away. Luckily, there weren't many witnesses, and the Pros that were there corroborated the story, as they felt he deserved the credit just as much as Todoroki and Iida felt he did. They accepted his story, and they all pressed him for more details, but he retained his silence, sticking only to the cover story. He had a feeling, however, that he wouldn't hear the last of it when he returned to school.

But that was the least of Izuku's concerns.

Izuku was standing outside his apartment building, waiting for Alfred to pick him up, lost in thought. Alfred, Bruce and Dick had all stayed in Japan, picking up on the lead on the Sludge Villain. He hadn't heard much about over the past few days. It was only a small lead, and he had managed to evade them for over a year, but Bruce assured him that the ground was slowly shrinking beneath the villain's feet, and he wouldn't be able to hide much longer.

Izuku was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Alfred pulling up in the Rolls Royce. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for Izuku, a gesture that always made him uncomfortable, but Alfred would hear none of it.

"Good morning, Master Midoriya," Said Alfred, nodding to him. "Or should I say, 'The Hero Deku?'"

"Good morning, Alfred," said Izuku, ignoring Alfred's jest. The truth was, he didn't mind taking the train, but Bruce had sent Alfred around as he felt it would be best to avoid being accosted on his way by people who wanted to see the boy who took down the Hero Killer.

"I daresay, it must be quite something to have one's image plastered all over the telly," continued Alfred, driving away from the curb. "Mind you, Master Bruce never cared for such notoriety. Most of the time his primetime spotlights consisted of warrants for his arrest." He looked back at Izuku, who remained silent. "Is something amiss, Master Midoriya?"

"Sorry," said Izuku. "I'm just preoccupied, I guess."

"I understand," said Alfred knowingly. "Master Bruce and Master Greyson are both hot on the Sludge Villain's trail. It shan't be long before he is caught." Alfred pause, considering Izuku. "Though, that is precisely what is bothering you, isn't it?"

Izuku didn't answer. For the past year, his burning desire to be a hero was based on finding the Sludge Villain. He wasn't even a proper hero yet, and that goal was already within his grasp. Gone were the days of wonderlust when he dreamed loftily about being the next All Might, replaced instead with grounded reality.

"If I may, Master Midoriya," Said Alfred. "You are not alone in this fight. Master Bruce has always had to fight this battle alone. And though I have been there for him, he had to pave the path you now walk by himself. But you do not have to bear such a burden alone. Remember that. We're here, sir," Alfred added, pulling up to UA High.

"Thanks Alfred," Said Izuku, climbing out of the car. "For everything."

"My pleasure, Master Midoriya," said Alfred.

* * *

"Midoriya!"

Class 1-A collectively began to swarm Izuku as he entered the room. He had to steel himself for this the moment he entered the school, as many people stared and whispered at him as he walked through the hallways. Several people even cheered and congratulated him. He found the attention overwhelming, but it paled in comparison to his classmate's reaction.

"Hail the conquering hero!" Said Kirishima, patting Izuku hard on the back.

"I still can't believe you took down the Hero Killer!" Said Mineta.

"What's so hard to believe about it?" Said Tokoyami. "He was trained by the Dark

Knight."

"Still, we were worried," Said Yaoyorozu.

"It was a good thing the pros showed up when they did, though," said Sato. "Who knows how much longer you could have kept him subdued."

"What was it like when you were fighting him?" Said Ashido.

"Terrifying," said Izuku truthfully.

"They say that he was somehow connected to the League of Villains," said Ojiro. "Can you imagine how terrifying it would have been if had been there when they attacked the USJ?"

"He's scary, yes," said Kaminari. "But have you seen him in that weird video? It's all over the internet."

"I didn't know there was a video," Said Ojiro.

"Yeah," said Kaminari. "He once wanted to be a hero, inspired by All Might, but felt disillusioned with society and set out to correct it on his own. He's evil and all that, but he's super tenacious. It's kinda cool, when you think about it."

"Kaminari!" Izuku snapped.

Kaminari looked at Izuku, only noticing that Iida was standing right beside him. Realization dawned on him and he covered his mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"No, it's okay," Said Iida. "I can see why people would find the Hero Killer interesting. His beliefs are almost noble. But instead of helping the world, he turned to cold-blooded murder. No matter his motives, killing cannot be condoned."

Kaminari cleared his throat awkwardly. The fun atmosphere dropped immediately, and everyone went back to their seats. Izuku was impressed. Iida had already showed a lot of growth since their time in Hosu.

Aizawa entered the room and everyone fell silent. He instructed them to get into their gear and to head to Training Field Gamma, where All Might would be there to meet them for Hero Training.

* * *

All Might stood outside the gates of Training Field Gamma and watched as Class 1-A gathered around. All Might had been growing more and more impressed by Midoriya, especially seeing him on the news. By taking down the Hero Killer he had already accomplished more than most pros in their entire careers, and he wasn't even done with school yet.

Today he was going to see just how strong he has become.

"I am here!" He shouted to the class. "Hope you're ready to return to your lessons! Today is Hero Basic Training. It seems like I haven't seen you in a while. Good to have you back. Today, we're going to be doing something a little different: tactical espionage!"

The class glanced around, surprised. All Might was a little out of his element when it came to espionage, something that was more Aizawa's specialty. Without missing a beat, Iida's hand shot straight up in the air. "Sir," he said. "If we are focusing on espionage, shouldn't we be in the other training field, like when we did the battle training."

"A good question!" Said All Might. "But this isn't your regular espionage training. This is also a race! Training Field Gamma is an area full of factories that form an intricate labyrinth. Your going to be tasked with seeking out and finding an evil-doer hiding somewhere in this great maze. But the caveat is that you have to find him before he finds you, or you lose the exercise."

"This is going to be so great!" Said Hagakure. Being invisible, she would have a great advantage in this exercise.

"Who are we going to be finding?" Said Tsuyu.

"For that, I asked a special guest to assist me," Said All Might. He pressed a button on a remote control and the doors behind him opened up. Izuku stared in surprise and the class gasped collectively they saw the familiar large, powerful figure step forward from the darkness.

"Batman!" Shouted Kirishima excitedly. The class gazed in amazement as he stepped up next to All Might. Even though the Symbol of Peace was much bigger than Batman in terms of physical size, All Might seemed to pale in comparison to his sheer intimidating presence.

"Wait, we have to find HIM?!" Said Mineta, frightened.

"Before he finds you, yes!" Said All Might, laughing. "Everyone expects Hero work to be big explosions and powerful enemies, and while this is true, it is just as important to develop your abilities in stealth and espionage. If you can get the drop on the enemy, you can end the fight before it even begins. You're all going to be given capture tape. The objective is to capture your enemy. If he manages to evade your capture until the time runs out, you lose. But also, be warned: If you find him, you better be prepared for a fight. If he manages to capture you, that will also result in a defeat.

The class gave each other uneasy glances. They did not relish the idea of being captured by Batman.

"Now, everyone, let's get ready!" Exclaimed All Might.

"We're all going at once?" Said Yaoyorozu.

"As I said, this is a race!" Said All Might. "And also an exercise in problem-solving. You could choose to go it alone and try to capture your quarry, or you can work in groups and share the glory! It's up to you. Now, it's time to prepare yourselves: you have five minutes!"

Once again, Izuku found himself bombarded with questions.

"What do we do, Midoriya?" Said Kirishima.

"He's not going to hurt us, is he?" Said Mineta. "I've heard what he does to villains."

"He's not going to hurt you," said Izuku, half-truthfully. He knew Batman wasn't going to be as vicious on them as he is on the common criminal, but he decided to spare them the horror stories about what he endured during his training. "The best thing we can do is stick together in groups. He is nearly unstoppable to take one-on-one, and he's going to try to separate us so he can pick us off." Mineta let out a small frightened squeak, and the rest of the class still looked uneasy.

Izuku could hardly blame them. In this maze, Batman was in his element, and that was enough to drive fear into even the bravest of men. There were ample places to hide, areas where he could easily get the drop on them. Izuku was afraid that some of his classmates would panic once faced with him.

"I need you to trust me," said Izuku to his classmates. "We need to stick together. It's our best chance."

"Class 1-A!" Shouted All Might. "To the starting line!"

* * *

To say that Field Gamma was a maze was an understatement. It seemed to stretch for miles, with twists and turns that led to nowhere. At the sound of the starting bell, the class made their way into the labyrinth. The tension in the air was palpable, already Izuku's senses told him they were being watched. This was a classic move for Batman - an uneasy mind plays tricks on you, and only helps in making him more frightening.

The area around them was silent. Eerily silent compared to the booming voice they just left behind. Izuku shook his head. He had to get a hold of himself. If he let his fear get the better of him, then the rest of them couldn't hope to win. "We need to stay close together, everyone," He whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. "He's probably already got a bead on us, so we - "

A large explosion rocked Field Gamma, nearly knocking them off balance.

"What the hell was that?!" Said Sero.

"Look!" Shouted Mineta, pointing towards the direction of the explosion. The walls and pipes of the maze in front of them began to collapse, and was steadily dominoing it's way towards the group.

"Everyone take cover!" Shouted Izuku, leaping out of the way of the cascade. The wreckage came crashing down around them, covering them in dust and debris. After a moment, the dust began to settle, and Izuku could hear coughing from several of his classmates.

"Is everyone all right?" Said Izuku, dusting himself off. Several of his other classmates began to pick themselves up from the wreckage.

"He dropped a freakin' building on us!" Shouted Kirishima, bursting from the wreckage. "I thought you said he wasn't going to hurt us!"

"This wasn't meant to hurt us," he said. He turned on his cowl vision and surveyed his surroundings. He, Sero, Kirishima, Uraraka, Shoji, and Tokoyami were together, while several of his classmates were on the other side of a giant wall of debris that separated them. "He's breaking us up into smaller groups."

"Then we need to find him fast," Said Tokoyami.

"I agree," Said Izuku. He walked over to the wall, calling over to the other side. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Came the muffled voice of Iida. "No one is injured."

"Good. Let's make use of this situation and spread out, but not too far," said Izuku. We'll find a rendezvous point where we can meet up later." Izuku pulled out a radio from his utility belt and threw it over the wall. "Use this to keep in contact with us. Don't let him separate you further. Just make for the center of the maze, we'll meet you there."

"Okay," Said Iida through the radio. "See you there."

* * *

Mineta was coughing, his eyes watering from the dust around him. He was disoriented and couldn't hear any of his classmates around him. After the dust settled, a quick glance around him confirmed that he was indeed alone.

_Alone with the Batman!_

He had to find the others, and fast. He began to make his way deeper into the heart of the training area. At least, he thought it was deeper in. The crash had turned him around, and it was already easy enough to get lost in this maze. The deeper he went into the maze, the quieter it got. He realized he was shaking. His mind kept drifting back to the USJ incident. He steeled himself and pushed forward, sticky balls at the ready.

He could hear voices out in the distance. It was his classmates! He broke into a run towards the sound when he tripped over something, falling face-first into the ground below him. As he stumbled to his feet, he felt a rush of wind behind him. He turned, but nothing was there. He had to get out of there. He stood and began to walk back in the direction of his friends when he bumped into something.

Something big.

* * *

A scream permeated the air, reaching Izuku's ears. He immediately recognized it as Mineta. "Over there!" He said, pointing in the scream's direction. Izuku and his classmates ran as quickly as the could, finally reaching Mineta, only to find him tied up and hanging from one of the pipes above him.

"He's crazy!" Shouted Mineta, terrified. "He's freakin' crazy!"

Izuku and the others began detaching Mineta from the pipe when they heard All Might's voice over the speaker system. "Mineta, you're out! Report back to the starting area!"

"Which way did he go?" Asked Tokoyami.

"I don't know," Said Mineta. "I barely saw him."

Izuku pulled up his detective vision in his cowl, attempting to search the area for clues. As soon as he did, the connection went fuzzy and blacked out. "Dammit!" said Izuku. "He's jamming my detective vision. I'm not able to see where he went."

"So what do we do, Deku?" Said Uraraka.

"I need to think," said Izuku. He looked over the surrounding area. Batman was very good at disappearing, mostly without a trace. However, this was an espionage exam, and Batman was testing them, especially Izuku.

He pulled up his gauntlet computer. Batman was jamming every available frequency. He wasn't able to connect to the Batcomputer, and thus his detective vision was useless. He had to think of a way to bypass the jammer, or find another frequency that wasn't in use.

They heard a noise off in the distance. Shouting, clangs and banging on the metal structures around them, even a few explosions. The sound of clashing. Batman had engaged the other students. And Izuku knew they weren't going to last long. All Might came on to the speaker system again, checking off one by one the students who had been captured: Ashido, Aoyama, Yaoyarozu, Asui, even Iida. They were falling fast. Izuku felt his annoyance grow as All Might continued to name them off -

_That's it! _

Izuku pulled up the radio frequency tuner on his gauntlet computer. If he could just get the right frequency. . . .

"Got it!" He said excitedly.

All Might's loud voice was projected into the speakers in his cowl. By hacking into the speaker system frequency, he was able to listen in on All Might as he blabbed to the students who made their way back to the conference room after getting taken out by Batman.

Which meant Izuku now had Batman's location.

"I know where he is," Said Izuku. "But we can't just take him head-on. We need a plan."

"You know him best, Midoriya," Said Tokoyami. "What do we do?"

Izuku thought a moment. Bruce had taught him everything he knew, and there wasn't a thing about Izuku that he didn't know. But perhaps that was what he could use to his advantage. "Okay," he said. "Here's what we need to do."

* * *

Todoroki could see why Midoriya was so strong.

The Batman had gotten the drop on them, already taking down several of their students. He went for Iida first, who had the communications device, preventing him from contacting Midoriya. He then made short work of several of the other students, capturing them with a swift resolve that rivaled his father.

The area they were in was cramped, with several pipes and metal hardware surrounding them. It was difficult for Todoroki to get a good shot at their opponent, even with both his quirks. It didn't help that the Batman was fast. Very fast. It was all he could do to keep him at a distance while protecting the rest of the team that had yet to be captured. But he knew he couldn't hold off the assault for long.

"We need a plan!" Shouted Todoroki.

"I got this!" Said Kaminari, rushing forward.

"No, don't!" Shouted Todoroki, but it was too late to stop him. He lunged towards the Batman, charging his Indiscriminate Discharge 2 Million Volts, but as he approached, Batman simply reached out and grabbed onto him, seemingly absorbing the volts into his gauntlets, then grabbed onto one of the protruding pipes next to him, and the electric current shot throughout the area around them, shocking the students. After a few seconds, Kaminari faltered, his energy spent, giggling stupidly as a side effect from his electricity. Batman seized his chance and cuffed Kaminari and placed him to the side. The rest of the students were weakened by Kaminari's attack. Tsuyu launched her tongue forward and tried to entrap Batman, but he deftly dodged it, causing it to stick on the wall behind him. While briefly immobilized, he pulled a small capsule from his utility belt and threw it at her feet, which exploded into a mass of sticky ooze, trapping her.

It was Jiro's turn to act now, moving forward and plugging her earphone jacks into her boot, attempting to use her sound blast. But Batman was one step ahead of her, throwing another capsule towards her feet, which exploded and encased her boots up to the knee in thick ice, preventing the escape of sound. Batman bounded over her and Todoroki's fire blast, placing Jiro in cuffs while in midair. She was out now as well, and their numbers continued to dwindle.

"He's mowing us down!" Shouted Sato. "Where is everyone else?!"

"Get behind me," Said Todoroki. Sato complied, and Todoroki threw up a wall of ice between himself and what was left of the group. "Let's see you dodge this!" He said, launching a huge blast of fire towards Batman. The blast completely engulfed him, and he disappeared beneath the flame.

"Jeeze, Todoroki, you don't have to kill him!" Shouted Ojiro. But Todoroki wasn't trying to kill him. After seeing Midoriya in battle, he had a pretty good idea of how Batman's armor worked. He hoped that he was able to somehow weaken the armor, or at least slow him down long enough for one of them to use their capture tape. "When I give the signal," Said Todoroki. "Rush in and use the -" he stopped dead in mid-sentence.

Batman had made it through the fire, unscathed. He used his cape to shield himself from the brunt of the blast, and his armor had protected him from the rest of it.

"Impossible!" Said Todoroki.

Batman wasted no time, rushing forward at incredible speed. Todoroki threw up a wall between them, trying to buy them some time to escape. Todoroki could see the bat-shaped silhouette pull something from his belt, and he heard what sounded like a can of spray-paint against the wall. Realization dawned on Todoroki.

"Get down!" He shouted.

The wall of ice exploded, forcing the students backwards in the blast. Batman walked through the open hole in the ice wall, and Ojiro rushed forward, trying to strike Batman, who dodged and parried his attacks effortlessly, grabbing him by the tail and throwing him to the ground, taking his chance to cuff him while the wind was knocked out of him. He continued to make his way towards the rest of the students when he paused and reached out to his side, grabbing onto seemingly nothing. Todoroki then realized that he was holding onto Hagakure's arm, after she had tried to sneak up on him.

"How did you see me?!" She said indignantly.

"You may be invisible, but you're body heat isn't," Batman replied, placing cuffs on her.

_Damn. _Todoroki thought, looking around. There was still no sign of Midoriya anywhere. They were losing, badly. They needed him. As Batman continued to advance, Todoroki realized that it was only he and Sato left. They stood and readied themselves to fight, but they both knew that it was useless. Batman was as unstoppable as his reputation preceded.

"_Enough!" _

Batman stopped, turning at the sound behind him. There stood Izuku Midoriya, squaring off against his mentor, alone.

"You're fight's with me, Batman," said Izuku.

"Then shut up and fight," Batman shot back.

Izuku wasted no time, leaping forward into a flurry of punches and kicks. Batman matched him blow-for-blow, both parrying and attacking each other with blinding speed. Todoroki and Sato stared in awe at the skirmish. It was like the Batman was fighting his own shadow. Izuku leaped into a spinning kick towards Batman's head, who parried it effortlessly, grabbing him and throwing him into the wall beside them. Midoriya leapt back to his feet in an instant, pressing his attack. But Batman was too strong. He continued to counter Izuku's attacks, which were starting to lose their steam.

"You know a forward-facing attack is useless," Said Batman. "You know you can't win. Which means, you're not trying to win." Batman looked around, detecting several other signatures surrounding him. "Playing the distraction," He said. "Not bad."

"_NOW!" _Shouted Izuku.

Shoji, Uraraka, Kirishima, Tokoyami, and Sero all leapt out of their hiding places, advancing on Batman. Shoji and Kirishima began their assault directly on Batman, who was dodging and parrying their attacks. Uraraka began throwing punches, (a result from her training with Gunhead) and attempted to get in a good shot to use her quirk on him, but he bounded over her, pushing her into Shoji and Kirishima.

Tokoyami stepped forward and called forth Dark Shadow. "I've always dreamed of meeting you," He said. "I never thought I would get the chance to fight you." He ordered Dark Shadow forward, and surprisingly was able to land a hit on Batman, sending him backwards. He recovered quickly, throwing a batarang towards Dark Shadow, which exploded in a blinding light. This caused Dark Shadow to shriek and it retreated back to its master. Sero stepped in and threw the cellophane from his arms towards Batman, trying to ensnare him. Batman grabbed onto the tape and pulled Sero forward into a clothesline. Batman then used his own cellophane to capture him.

Shoji, Uraraka and Kirishima recovered and began their attack again, with Izuku, Sato and Todoroki joining them. They were backing Batman against a corner, who continued to dodge and block their assault.

"We're doing it!" Said Sato. "We got him on the ropes!"

But Izuku knew better. Batman was rarely backed into a corner without a way out.

He reached into his belt and pulled out a capsule, throwing it to the ground. A bright light enveloped them, and the students all yelled as they tried to shield their eyes from the flash. When their eyes adjusted, Batman was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Said Kirishima.

"Don't worry," Todoroki said. "We'll find -"

"TIME'S UP!"

The booming voice of All Might projected over the speakers. The match was over.

"Man, we lost!" Said Sato.

"So many of us were taken captive," said Todoroki. "The odds were stacked against us from the beginning."

"Don't be so sure."

They all jumped at the deep voice behind them. Batman had returned. "You all performed adequately," he said. "It's not everyday that someone gets the better of me." He lifted his arm, showing the students the capture tape that was wrapped around it. Everyone turned to Izuku, who no longer had his capture tape. They all paused for a minute, then burst into cheers at their victory.

"Looks like your plan worked, Midoriya," said Batman, walking away. "They all seem to really trust you. Not bad."

* * *

Izuku and his classmates were finishing up in the locker rooms, changing back into their school uniforms. They had all had a tough day of training, and the espionage training they just went through was particularly tough. The boys around him were still talking excitedly about it.

"I still can't believe we fought Batman!" Said Kirishima. "That was the coolest thing ever!"

"He is every bit as good as his reputation makes him out to be," Said Tokoyami. "It was a true honor seeing him in action."

"Is that the kind of training you went through, Midoriya?" Asked Seto.

"More or less," Said Izuku. The truth was that Batman went easy on them, but he didn't have the heart to tell them.

"It was terrifying," Said Mineta, still shaking from his encounter.

"Are you sure the dude doesn't have a quirk?" Said Sato. "How strong he was, how fast he was moving, we could barely keep up with him. He was like a total ninja out there!"

"That's why he's the top hero in America," Said Tokoyami.

"I thought Superman was the top hero in America?" Said Kaminari.

"On paper, yes," Said Tokoyami. "But Batman is considered to be the most feared in the criminal underworld, even above Superman."

"That's freaky," said Kirishima.

Izuku finished changing, ready to make his journey home. He was tired and sore, and had a lot of studying to do. When he exited the locker room, he stopped in surprise to see that Bruce was waiting for him.

And he was accompanied by All Might.

"Midoriya," Said Bruce. "We need to talk."

* * *

"What's this about, Bruce?" Said Izuku. Today was full of surprises for him. He had never seen All Might and Bruce in the same room before, much less having Bruce assist with his class. He still wasn't entirely sure why Bruce had participated in the training to begin with.

"There's a reason behind my actions in class today," said Bruce, as if reading his mind. "You demonstrated considerable strength and growth in your fight with the Hero Killer. I wanted to see that for myself, and you didn't disappoint."

"It's true," said All Might. "You performed well today."

Izuku felt a sense of pride at All Might's words rise in his chest, despite the bitterness he felt. He was still on uneasy ground with the Pro Hero, after what happened at the Sports Festival.

"It's important that we take your training to the next step," Said Bruce.

"What do you mean?" Said Izuku.

"Things are happening, Izuku," Said Bruce. "The events at the USJ and Hosu City are just the beginning. For better or worse, you're involved now, and you need to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Asked Izuku.

"In order to tell you that, there's something you have to know first," Said Bruce, turning to All Might. "About the connection between the League of Villains and All Might."

"Connection?" Said Izuku, surprised.

"I'm afraid so," Said All Might. "And to properly tell you the story, you need to know about my quirk." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Not many people know about my quirk," he continued. "It is a closely guarded secret that I have worked hard to keep just that: secret. Many people just assume it is super-strength. When asked about it in interviews, I try to dodge the question as best I can. The truth is. . . . I wasn't born with this quirk."

"_What?!" _Said Izuku, standing up.

"Just hear him out," said Bruce. Izuku sat back down.

"It's true," Said All Might lifted his hand, which began to glow a rainbow of different colors. "I was given this power at a young age. And it was passed down to my predecessor, and her predecessor before her. With each wielder, the power is cultivated, and grows stronger, until it is passed onto the next wielder. It's true name: One For All."

"You remember what I told you about quirks?" Said Bruce. Izuku nodded, recounting their conversation about Lex Luthor, or rather, a version of him, sending the alien Brainiac's exobytes back in time, causing humanity to develop quirks.

"That's where my quirk comes in," said All Might. "Around the time Luthor introduced the exobytes."

"You know about Luthor and Brainiac?" Said Izuku, surprised.

"He was training in America at the time, and was part of the task force that helped to take down Brainiac," Said Bruce.

"My quirk," All Might continued. "Is derived from another quirk, a very old and powerful quirk that allowed the user to take quirks from others. The user could then keep and use the quirk as his own, and even give it to others. When people started developing quirks due to the exobytes, society didn't quite know how to deal with the increased rate of super-powered individuals. Suddenly it was impossible to determine what it meant to be 'normal.' Laws and Human rights were hotly debated. Civilization's progress stalled and society decayed, just like Luthor said it would. But during that chaotic change, there was one person that managed to rally a bunch of people together. He went by the name of his power: All For One."

"He developed the ability to steal quirks from others," Bruce said. "And with his overwhelming abilities he was able to spread his influence across the country. He manipulated people to serve his purpose, and committed evil acts with little resistance. In a blink of an eye, he became the leader of villains and ruled over Japan."

Izuku remembered reading about this online, but it was always assumed to be just a legend. It was never talked about in their history books or through any reputable source. If it wasn't coming from Bruce and All Might he would scarcely believe it.

"It's the kind of shameful history that people would rather forget about," Said All Might. "When a person gains true power, they enjoy showing it off. He made people trust him, submit to his will by altering their abilities."

Bruce pulled out a small holodisk and pulled up the projection of a man sitting in a chair. He wasn't moving, a vacant and ghastly look etched on his face. "There were some people who couldn't bear the weight of the quirks they were given," Said Bruce. "They became like mindless living dolls, incapable of speaking or thinking for themselves: just like the Nomu."

"Are you saying. . . . " Izuku began, hardly wanting to hear the answer.

"We believe so, Izuku," Said Bruce. "All For One is the true leader behind the League of Villains."

"But isn't he long dead by this point?" Said Izuku.

"One who steals quirks has no limits," Said All Might. "You should know by now that anything is possible. There are even quirks that halt aging. He probably has something like that, but we can't know for sure."

"But how did One For All derive from this evil person?" Said Izuku.

"It's an ironic part of life, but justice so often spawns from evil," Said Bruce. "All For One had a quirkless brother, who was young and sickly, but had a strong sense of justice, and vehemently opposed his brother's deeds. Eventually, All For One gave his brother a quirk, one that allowed him to stockpile his power. Most likely it was less of a gift and more of a means to make him submit. But what All For One didn't know is that his brother wasn't actually quirkless. He had a quirk that allowed him to transfer his quirk others. A seemingly useless quirk, so it is understandable how it went undetected, but it allowed him to pass on the stockpile quirk given to him by his brother. Because of his influence, and the sheer difference in their power, the younger brother passed on his quirk to new generations. With each user, the quirk grows stronger, until one day it would be strong enough to stop his older brother."

Realization dawned on Izuku. "Your fight five years ago," He said.

"That's right," Said All Might. "I managed to defeat All For One, or so I thought." He added bitterly. "The battle came at a heavy price, and now it seems that he has survived and is leading the League of Villains."

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Izuku. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You and Tomura Shigaraki are now bound as much as All For One and All Might are," Said Bruce. "I'm sorry, Izuku, but it is an inevitability of the mission. You are no longer just a pebble in his path, you are his target."

Izuku swallowed. So that was it. Shigaraki wanted him dead. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, considering their last meeting at the USJ, but it still filled Izuku with a sense of fear, knowing that somewhere out there was someone who was seeking his destruction.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Young Midoriya," Said All Might. "I promise you that."

"So now you care what happens to me?" Izuku snapped.

All Might recoiled slightly. "I've always cared, Young Midoriya," He said quietly. "But I see now that what I said to you on that rooftop was wrong. In fact, I see now more than ever that you are worthy."

"Worthy?" Izuku scoffed. "Of what?"

"Of inheriting my quirk," said All Might.

Izuku fell silent, speechless. He looked back and forth from All Might to Bruce, whose face remained passive. "You want me to inherit your quirk?" Said Izuku finally.

"Yes," Said All Might. "My body is failing, and my power along with it. Someone must succeed me as the new Symbol of Peace. I see now that you are the correct choice. I hope you can forgive this old man for not seeing it sooner. Will you accept this responsibility and become the next holder of One For All?"

Izuku hesitated. This was something that he dreamed of every day since he was a child. Every day he hoped and prayed for a miracle that would bring him his power, true power. Every time Kacchan hurt him, ever time he was called weak and pathetic for not having powers, for being different, this would all come to an end, and he would finally know what it was like to experience true power.

"No," said Izuku.

All Might stared in surprise. "Are you sure, Midoriya?" He said. "Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"It is," He said. "Or at least, it used to be. But I don't need it." He looked up at All Might fiercely. "You may think I'm worthy now, but you're wrong. I've always been worthy. Shigaraki may come after me, All For One himself may come after me, they are welcome to try. I'll be ready for them." He stood and began to walk out the door.

"Think about this, Young Midoriya," Said All Might. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Izuku nodded. "I already have a power, All Might," he said. "I never give up." He closed the door and left without another word. All Might sank back down into his chair and heaved a great sigh.

"Well, that's it then," He said sadly. "My search for a successor continues. And I'm running out of time."

Bruce said nothing, standing up and suddenly reaching over and yanking a strand of hair from All Might's head.

"Ow! What the hell, Bruce?" Said All Might indignantly.

"For safekeeping," Bruce replied, following Midoriya out the door, leaving the bewildered All Might behind. ****


	33. Chapter 32 - The Sludge Villain

-32-

_The Sludge Villain_

Izuku was lying awake in bed. It was fast approaching 3:00 AM and his mind was racing from what Bruce and All Might had told him. All For One, One For All, it was all so much to take in. He was barely a few months into his training at UA and he already made several enemies: an assassin with taste for blood, a maniac with a penchant for hands, and one of the most dangerous criminal masterminds in all of Japanese history. He knew that this was all part of being a hero, but he didn't expect to make such dangerous adversaries so quickly.

He was being dragged into a conspiracy that was not his business. More and more connections were made between him and All Might, but now these connections put his life at risk, and perhaps, those he cared about. He wanted to be brave, but the truth was the fear continued to creep into his heart. He wished he had never met All Might on that rooftop, but deep down he knew that if he hadn't, then it was possible that he would have never met Bruce, and he never would have come close to achieving his dreams.

He turned over in his bed onto his side. His mind drifted back to the video he watched of Jason Todd's murder. Would they be burying him next? Was this the ultimate destiny of those who came under the House of Batman? Perhaps this was the inevitability of every hero, as evident with the sickly and dying All Might. Eventually, no matter how fast you tried to run, death would eventually catch up to you.

He thought of Kacchan. The relationship between them was strange. Kacchan seemed to only keep Izuku around so that he would have someone to inflict his wrath and frustrations upon. Many had questioned him as to why he continued to follow Kacchan despite such abuse. In fact, he often asked himself that. Perhaps that was just his fate, to be a lightning rod for punishment. But the truth was, it was his admiration for Kacchan that kept him there. He was amazing. Confident and competent in everything he did. Everything he was Izuku wanted to be. But even with all his accomplishments, it was still not enough to save him. Even with all his training, would he be strong enough to face the challenges before him?

Izuku felt his a ping from his phone. It was a text message from Bruce. Izuku was curious. Bruce was usually up at this hour, but he rarely contacted Izuku. The message puzzled him at first, as it consisted of only four words:

_Warehouse. Now. Found him. _

Izuku stared at the message for a full minute before realization finally dawned on him. He sprang up out of bed and threw his clothes on, grabbed his utility belt and escaped out the window of his room.

Bruce had done it. He had found the Sludge Villain.

* * *

The elevator door opened, and Izuku stepped into the warehouse. On most nights, the warehouse was quiet. Bruce and Alfred were rarely there, spending most of their time in Gotham. Izuku came here mostly alone to train. On occasion, he would Alfred would communicate with him through the Batcomputer, just to check up on him. But tonight, the warehouse was bustling. Batman and Nightwing were sitting together at the conference table, talking and looking over files and a holographic projection of what looked to be a map. Izuku was surprised to see someone else there as well: the woman in the wheelchair, the one who was with Bruce, Dick and Alfred at the Sports Festival. She was hard at work on the Batcomputer with what looked like several cyber-sniffing and hacking programs.

"Master Midoriya, welcome," Said a familiar voice. Alfred had appeared at his side, offering him a cup of tea. At his words, the rest of the team looked up from their work towards Izuku. Nightwing sprang from his chair immediately and went to greet Izuku, wringing his hand.

"Good to see you again, kid," he said. "Welcome to the party. Hey, Barb!" He called over to the woman in the wheelchair. "Come meet the new kid."

"Nice to meet you, Izuku," She said, shaking his hand. "My name's Barbra Gordon."

"It's nice to meet you," said Izuku. "You're a Pro Hero too?"

"She's Batgirl, kid," Said Nightwing. Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. Batgirl had disappeared from the hero community several years ago. Now, it seemed to make a bit more sense as to why, but he didn't dare ask why she was now wheelchair-bound.

"Well, I used to be," Said Barbra. "These days I try to keep these guys out of trouble, serving as their eyes and ears. You can call me 'Oracle.'"

"I don't know how we got along without her, really," Said Nightwing. "She's more use now than she ever was as Batgirl."

"You're just jealous because you were always in my shadow," said Barbra, smacking Nightwing lightly on the shoulder, who chuckled.

Izuku was enjoying their discourse, but his smile quickly faded when his eyes fell on the projection on the conference table. The map had changed to a different image, one with a large, greenish-brown mass of sludge, with large yellow eyes and jagged rounded teeth protruding into a grotesque smile. Izuku clenched his teeth. It was a face he hadn't seen in over a year, and it still chilled him to his core.

"Where is he?" Said Izuku.

"An abandoned Toei subway station in Tokyo," Said Batman. "He has been scurrying in and out of sewer systems for months, which is why he has been so hard to track."

"How did you find him?" Asked Izuku.

"The money he took from the druglord," Said Nightwing. "The bills were unmarked, but a significant amount was laced with traces of a drug compound that matched with his unique blend."

"We were able to isolate the compound and triangulate his location based on local shops where the money was used," said Batman. "When I last faced him, he escaped into an open sewer grate. By doing a deep scan of the sewer systems, we found they connected with the old subway station. We then tested the water near the system for his genetic signature and cross-referenced it with the local criminal database." Batman pulled up the database as he spoke, revealing a positive match. "No mistake: he's there."

"How has he been able to spend the money if there's a manhunt after him?" Said Izuku.

Oracle wheeled towards the projection of the conference table. "This may be a little hard to see," She said, pulling up another screen on the projection. It was several missing person reports, some of them kids no older than Izuku. "It was another way we were able to find him. Every one of these people disappeared in Tokyo, around secluded spots. We even were able to get a visual glimpse of one of them, due to a security camera."

She pulled up the security footage, showing a man in his early twenties being enveloped by the sludge monster. Once he stopped struggling, the monster opened the man's mouth and entered into his body. After a moment or so, the villain had simply walked away with his new disguise.

Izuku was silent, feeling his stomach drop at the sight. His mind flashed with images of the last time he saw the Sludge Villain. This was exactly what the villain had in mind when he had attacked Izuku. His encounter couldn't have lasted more than ten seconds, but it felt like the longest in his life. No matter how hard he struggled, the fingers tore and slipped through the sludge uselessly. He had never been so scared as he felt his lungs burn from lack of oxygen, everything around him going black.

"You okay, kid?" Said Nightwing, snapping Izuku back to reality. "You don't have to do this. Bruce and I can handle him."

"No," said Izuku. "I'm ready. This monster's been free long enough, and has cost too many lives as it is. He needs to be stopped."

Batman nodded approvingly, pressing a button on the console next to him. The floor opened adjacent to them, and a large cylinder container rose from the opening. Once it finished, the side of the cylinder opened to reveal Izuku's hero costume.

"Fresh upgrades," Said Batman. "Get suited up. We're leaving."

* * *

Izuku's stomach churned. He, Batman and Nightwing were travelling travelling through the sewer system in Tokyo. They had taken the Batwing to their location, and had been travelling through the sewers for the last twenty minutes, following the tracker Batman was using. In the back of Izuku's mind, he realized that this was the first time that he had been on a real mission with Batman. He would have normally been excited, but that was the last thing on his mind. When the USJ was attacked and he fought with the Hero Killer he didn't have time to be scared. He just had time to act. But there was plenty of time to feel fear in this situation, as he prepared to run headlong into battle with a creature that almost killed him a year ago.

"How you holding up, kid?" Said Nightwing.

"Fine," Izuku lied.

"We're with you, Izuku," said Oracle over the comm system.

"Lighten up, Oracle. This kid took down one of Ra's flunkies nearly single-handedly," Said Nightwing. "This chump has no chance."

"Lighten up?" Said Oracle. "How about showing a little decorum over the situation, Nightwing."

"Who, me? I practically invented decorum," said Nightwing. "I'm just saying the kid's a natural."

"Everyone be quiet," Said Batman. "The station is just ahead."

They traveled in silence for a few minutes before reaching an old brick wall, which looked to have been knocked down some time ago. Beyond it, Izuku was amazed to see a vast underground station. It was in a state of extreme disrepair, with an old subway car sitting solely on the track. Everything looked to have been abandoned decades ago, but despite this, there were several new things strewn about: old bottles and alcohol cans strewn about carelessly, as well as several empty packages and cans of food. There was a large empty vat that looked to hold chemicals near the old subway car, which Izuku assumed where the villain slept. Stacks and stacks of the stolen money were piled against the walls and in several opened crates filled with various different drugs and narcotics.

But what Izuku saw next disgusted him the most.

Slumped carelessly in a corner of the subway were the bodies of the missing persons, cast aside like pieces of a macabre wardrobe. Izuku did a headcount, and one of them was missing. "He's not here," Said Izuku. "And one of the bodies is missing."

"Probably out shopping," Said Nighwing facetiously.

"He could be back any minute," Said Batman. "Remember the plan. Get into position and attack on my signal." He took his grapple gun from his belt and launched it upward, getting a vantage point in the rafters above. Izuku and Nightwing followed suit. The fact that the villain was out meant they had a unique opportunity to get the drop on him. This may be their only chance to stop him, and Izuku dared not waste it.

Hours passed, and Izuku began to wonder if the villain would return. Izuku heard his comm system chime in. "He's back," he heard Oracle say gravely.

The body of the last missing person lumbered into the station, carrying a small box. It moved like a grotesque puppet on a string. He looked around for a minute, and when he was satisfied he was alone, the mouth of the missing person opened and spewed forth a greenish-brown sludge. Izuku stifled a gag, disgusted by the sight. After a minute, the body crumpled into a heap, and the sludge took shape into a form Izuku recognized all too well.

The creature cackled as he opened the small box he was carrying, revealing to be a cache of jewels and gems. '_Out shopping' was right,_ Izuku thought. His anger boiled at the sight of the creature, how callously he killed these people and subjected their memory to the humiliation of wearing them as meatsuits. He felt his hatred grow more and more for this creature. He shook his head. He had to steel himself. He couldn't let his emotions overtake him. He looked over at Batman and Nightwing, who were taking items out of their utility belts: ice capsules. Izuku did the same. Their plan was to encase him in ice as quickly as possible to prevent him from escaping. He was slippery and cunning, and they knew they wouldn't get another chance like this.

"_NOW!"_ Shouted Batman. They all jumped from the rafters, throwing the ice capsules towards their quarry. The capsules struck their target and immediately exploded into ice, creeping quickly to encapsulate the monster.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shouted the sludge monster, breaking off from the piece of himself already encased in ice. He slithered around the station, looking for an escape, but Batman was way ahead of him, sealing the only exit with another ice capsule.

"There's nowhere to run," said Batman.

"You Heros just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Screamed the Sludge Villain, lunging for Batman. He swiftly dodged the attack, simultaneously throwing another ice capsule at the creature. The Sludge Villains Shrieked and separated itself from the ice. This time, Nightwing advanced on him, followed closely by Izuku. They threw their capsules at the villain, but this time he was prepared, slithering out of the way. It then formed an appendage and thrust it towards Izuku and Nightwing, both bounding over it before it struck them. Nightwing stuck his electrified tonfa into the villain, which shrieked as the electric charge permeated throughout its body. The villain recovered from the shock and lunged towards Nightwing, this time managing to entrap him in its sludge.

"Nightwing!" Shouted Izuku in horror.

But Nightwing wasn't finished yet. The creature shrieked again as more electricity shot throughout his body, releasing his captive. Nightwing grappled away to safety, throwing another ice capsule at the villain. The ice began to form around it, and once again it separated itself from the ice and redoubled its efforts on Nightwing and Batman. Izuku's mind was calculating as it fought against his mentors. The creature was able to separate itself and seemed to be able to make more of the sludge. If they weren't careful, they would exhaust their ice capsules before they could capture it. Electricity seemed to be a weakness it had, as evident to Nightwing's attacks. Izuku could use that to his advantage, but he had to act quickly while the villain was otherwise distracted.

"I'll crush you both!" Shouted the sludge villain to Nightwing and Batman. He was increasing in size, slamming into the walls of the station. The already precarious station began to crumble under the attacks. Any more strain and they would be buried alive. Nightwing and Batman drew more ice capsules, but were caught off guard as the creature shrieked in immense pain. Immense currents of electricity were passing through the creature, causing his size and density to decrease rapidly.

"What is happening to me?!" The Villain screamed in fear. Izuku stood behind him. He was pressing down on a small device. Batman and Nightwing realized that he was the one sending the electric currents through the creature.

"I modified the electric current in this device," Said Izuku to the villain. "Its causing you to lose your viscosity. In a few minutes, you will be reduced to nothing but a puddle on the ground." He approached the villain, who continued to yell in pain, and removed his cowl. "Do you recognize me?"

The villain didn't answer right away. "You!" He said finally. "You're the brat who got me caught by All Might." His bulbous eyes widened, as if in sudden realization. "You're the one who took down the Hero Killer." He added fearfully.

"You murdered my friend," Said Izuku. "Katsuki Bakugou. You murdered him in cold blood to save your own skin."

"So what?!" Said the villain desperately. "Is this about revenge? You don't have to do this! I have money!" The monster shrieked again as Izuku increased the voltage. Nightwing began to step forward, but Batman stopped him. "Please!" The villain continued pleadingly. "I'll do whatever you want, I'll go wherever you want! You'll never see me again! I'll give you anything!" Izuku took a capsule from his utility belt and dropped it into the screaming mess before him. In an instant, ice began to form again around the villain, his screams finally nullified as he was encased in his frozen prison.

"I want justice," said Izuku.

* * *

Izuku, Batman and Nightwing stood on the rooftop of a building, overlooking a crowd of police officers hauling the frozen sludge villain into custody. They had put in an anonymous tip, and had been there within minutes of the end of the battle, but Izuku and his mentors had already left the scene.

"I'm proud of you, kid," said Nightwing, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You may well be suited for this business after all."

"How do you feel?" Asked Batman.

In truth, Izuku wasn't sure. As the police hauled away the object of his hatred for the past year, he felt a sense of completion that he never had experienced before. It wasn't a satisfied feeling, or a happy feeling. Rather, it was a feeling of acknowledgement. Despite everything that he had been through the past year, the biggest obstacle that he was facing was not an external one. Rather, it was within himself. There was always that sense of doubt, that nagging feeling that he was only playing hero, a dangerous game of pretend. There was always that feeling that because of the circumstances of his birth, he would never truly be a hero. But today, that feeling was taken away, along with the villain who had killed his friend.

He finally believed it. He could be a hero.

"I feel great," Said Izuku.

"You sure you don't want to go down there?" Said Nightwing. "I'm sure they'll want to interview the hero who took him down."

"No," said Izuku, turning to walk away. "I've gotten enough fame and praise lately. Let's get out of here."

"It's like looking at a smaller version of you," said Nightwing to Batman as Izuku walked away. He couldn't be sure, but Nightwing thought he saw a small smile cross Batman's face.


	34. Chapter 33 - Final Exams

-33-

_Final Exams_

All Might sank onto the couch in his home, exhausted from the day's work. Being a teacher was more tiring than he could have imagined. Gran Torino made it look so easy when he was his homeroom teacher. All Might couldn't help but find it a little amusing, considering he was able to bring peace to an entire society but was a complete novice at teaching. He sipped from his freshly-brewed tea and turned on the television set, ready to relax for the night.

The television sprang to life onto a well-dressed anchor on a news program. "Our top story tonight," the anchor said. "The creature that the media has dubbed "the elusive sludge villain", who was responsible for the deaths and disappearances of several people across several cities, has finally been brought to justice."

All Might spit his tea out in surprise, coughing violently.

"The villain had eluded capture for over a year," continued the anchor. "Before finally being apprehended by police due to an anonymous tip received by Police. When the police arrived, the creature was encased in a thick layer of ice, but has refused to cooperate with police, so there is no indication of who took down this villain. The only lead we have is this strange device found at the site." The image on the television cut to a small, broken metal shard, which looked oddly like -

_A bat._

He didn't recognize it at first, but after a moment, All Might was sure of it. It was a broken batarang. "They did it," said All Might, laughing. "They really did it!"

"Among various crates of drugs and assorted contraband, the bodies of several missing persons were discovered as well," said the anchor. "No more information has been put forth on the discoveries of the missing persons, and their families were not available for comment. However, we were able to get in touch with Masaru and Mitsuki Bakugou, the first victim of the villain who was killed over a year ago, sparking the start of this manhunt."

The program then began presenting information on the Bakugou family, showing various pictures of the young man who was murdered. All Might remembered that day vividly, and continued to relive it since it happened. It had been a source of great shame to him, representing a failure he had not felt since he had watched his master, Nana Shimura, die at the hands of All For One. Since that day, he vowed he would never fail to save someone in need.

And until that day, he had kept that promise.

The report cut to an interview with the parents. "We are relieved and happy to hear that our son's murderer has finally been brought to justice," Said Mitsuki Bakugou, the boy's mother. She looked to All Might like a strong, powerful woman. Tears began to well in her eyes, something that he was sure was completely foreign to her. She turned away from the reporter and towards the camera. "For the hero who brought down this monster, I understand your desire to remain anonymous. But from the bottom of our hearts, thank you. Thank you so much."

All Might turned off the television, leaning back on his couch. "Well done, Young Midoriya," he said quietly. "And wherever you are in this universe, Young Bakugou, I hope you realize what a great friend you have."

* * *

Izuku's life had returned to normal (relatively speaking) after the events with the Sludge Villain. He had dreamed about bringing this creature to justice for over a year, and now that it has happened, he felt as if his steps were lighter now, like a heavy weight was removed from his shoulders. He had seen the news report with Kacchan's family, and couldn't express the feeling in his heart when Mrs. Bakugou expressed her thanks. He felt now, his friend could finally rest in peace.

However, Izuku was forced to focus his attention back to his schoolwork. Term finals were rapidly approaching. Not only did they have to be concerned about the written exam, but they had to train extensively to prepare for the practical part of the exam, which was still a mystery to them. Izuku's class had begun to split up into different study groups. Yaoyorozu had scored first in midterm exams, so most of them flocked to her for tutelage for the written material, but to Izuku's surprise, nearly everyone seemed to approach him about training for the practical.

"You want me to train you?" Izuku said, stunned. In truth, he had planned to study alone and spend most of his training at the Warehouse. He had a few new simulations of his own design that he wanted to test, and there was no way that Bruce would let any of them anywhere near there just because they were his friends.

"Yeah, Midoriya!" Said Kirishima. "You're the most prepared out of all of us for this kind of thing."

"I agree," said Tokoyami. "You faced off with the leader of the League of Villains at the USJ, took second place in the Sports Festival, came up with a winning strategy against the Batman during our last training exercise, and of course, your most impressive feat, you brought down the Hero Killer."

Izuku was silent, shooting a quick glance towards Iida and Todoroki. He was still uncomfortable about getting credit for his involvement with the Hero Killer. Todoroki was his usual passive self, but Iida, however, was undeterred.

"He's right, Midoriya!" Said Iida. "I think we could all benefit from your expertise when it comes to the practical exam. As class rep I have high hopes that we'll make UA proud."

Izuku scratched his nose absently. He supposed they made good points, but he still didn't consider himself much of a leader, let alone a teacher. "All right," he said finally. "I'll do my best." Everyone around him cheered happily. He had a feeling however, they wouldn't be cheering once they got started.

* * *

The UA teachers all sat around the U-shaped conference table. It was time once again for the UA Hero Course Final Exams, and they were hotly debating about what should be included in the practical exam, in light of recent events.

"With the connection between the Hero Killer Stain and the League of Villains, it's possible criminals everywhere will become much bolder," Said Principal Nezu.

"It'd be best if we could start preparin' for that before it happens," Said Snipe. "As a school we should be takin' every precaution. If fights against villains are going to intensify in the future, then havin' the kids train against robots ain't practical."

"They have done their part with mitigating complaints about people getting injured during the entrance exam," Said Midnight. "But they aren't challenging enough."

"We can ignore the complaints," Said Aizawa.

"I understand why you want to change the exam, but to fight against us?" Said Cementoss. "Even with teams of two, that is that a good idea?"

"It seems a bit unfair," Agreed Thirteen.

"If we went easy on them, we couldn't exactly give them a grade," Said Present Mic.

"We could take that into consideration and give the students an advantage," said Snipe.

"What do you think, Principal?" Said Aizawa.

"I believe I agree," Replied Nezu. "We need to change the exam to reflect the changing times. How do we ensure that students aren't put in life-threatening situations? We must push them so they are as strong as possible."

"That makes sense," Said Midnight. All the other teachers were in agreement. For the next few minutes, they began to divide up the teams for Class 1-A. They all stopped when they reached the odd number out: Izuku Midoriya.

"He's the only one left, but he doesn't have a team member," Said Midnight. "Should we have one of the students go again?"

"It's unlikely they'll have the strength or will to go through another entrance exam, especially since they aren't the ones being graded," said Cementoss. "They might not take it as seriously."

"What if we do teams of three for the last group?" Said Present Mic.

"Other students may see that as an unfair advantage," Said Snipe.

"But he can't just take it alone," Said Midnight.

"Why not?" Said Aizawa.

"You can't be serious, Aizawa," Said All Might.

"I am serious," Said Aizawa, turning to All Might. "And I am assigning him to fight you, All Might."

"What?!" The teachers said in unison.

"One student against the Symbol of Peace?" Said Cementoss. "That's ludicrous, he'd never make it."

"Have you all forgotten all you have seen this student do?" Said Aizawa. "Have you also forgotten that he took down the Hero Killer? Are you all still doubting his ability despite everything he has done because he's quirkless?"

The group went silent. "But still, against All Might," muttered Midnight.

"What do you hope to achieve here, Aizawa?" Said All Might. "Out of all the students, why pit him against me?"

"I have calculated the probability of success against all the teachers and cross-referenced them based on student ability," Said Aizawa. "Out of all of them, Midoriya stands the best chance of winning a battle with you. But there's more to it than that." Aizawa added. "I also factored in relationships. It's fairly obvious that you seem to have a soft spot for Midoriya, even though he seems to want nothing to do with you. In fact, based on what I have observed about him, he seems to absolutely hate you. I'm hoping that by fighting you the boy will have a unique opportunity to grow past this hangup, which ultimately hinders his progression. So try to make sure the boy learns something out of this, All Might."

All Might swallowed. Aizawa had been paying closer attention than he thought. All Might still held shame and disappointment for his actions regarding Midoriya, and devastation over his refusal to inherit One For All, and he hadn't attempted to speak with Midoriya privately since then. Still, that wasn't enough to deter Aizawa's thinking that All Might had singled Midoriya out among the others of Class 1-A. Though he was reluctant to agree to this arrangement by Aizawa, he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of excitement to see just how much stronger Midoriya had become.

* * *

"This is pure, unmitigated hell!" Shouted Mineta. He and the rest of his classmates were running for their lives. Izuku couldn't blame them. He did the same thing when he first trained against The Horde.

Izuku had told Bruce about how his classmates wanted to train with him for the finals, but he wasn't sure exactly what to do to facilitate the training. Bruce had told him that he would take care of it and gave him the address to an empty factory that he had used for his various crime-fighting ventures, and once they had arrived there, Izuku was reminded starkly at how seriously the Batman takes training: they were met by several robotic automatons that Izuku had to fight against during his intense training before enrolling in UA. They weren't that dissimilar from the robots they fought in the Entrance Exam and the Sports Festival, except for one major difference: they had the ability to replicate quirks.

Batman had acquired this kind of technology after the Justice League first took down the android Amazo, a highly-advanced cybernetic android created by the insane Professor Ivo to mimic the abilities of superhumans - powerful superhumans. These creatures were not as strong as the original Amazo, and they weren't activated to their highest setting, but they were powerful nonetheless. Batman had dubbed these robots "The Horde."

"You actually had to _fight _these things?!" Said Kirishima, struggling against one of the robots that activated it's super strength.

"Every day for a year," said Izuku, taking down several that had come after him.

"Your mentor is crazy, Midoriya!" Said Mineta, trying to escape three that were advancing on him.

One of the robots began to attack Kiminari, who had attempted to shock it into submission. The robot had simply stated "Accessing: Martian Manhunter" and disappeared from sight.

"_Holy shit, that one just disappeared!" _Shouted Kaminari, frightened. "How are we supposed to beat these guys?!"

"They can mimic a variety of quirks, but only one at a time," Said Izuku. "And they have the same weaknesses as any other human."

"I think I understand," Said Iida. "We need to work together! Kaminari, behind you!" Iida shouted suddenly. The robot who had disappeared had suddenly materialized behind Kaminari, who yelped in fear. Iida ran at full speed towards his friend and leaped into the air, above Kaminari, and connected a reciproburst against the robot's head, knocking it clean off.

"Accessing: Superman" Said a robot, appearing behind Iida. The robot's synthetic eyes began to glow a bright red. A wall of ice erupted between Iida and the robot just as it launched its attack, shielding Iida from the laser blast. Todoroki had protected Iida from the attack, and then used his ice to encase the robot, restricting its movements. While immobilized, Ashido seized her chance and sprayed a large fountain of acid on the robot's head, melting it beyond recognition. The robot quietly hummed as it powered down.

Two robots began to converge on Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu and Uraraka. "Accessing: Black Canary," the robots said in unison. Their mouth-like openings began to open wider, revealing large speakers inside, and they let out an eruption of sound against their quarry. Jiro stepped forward between the robots and her friends, plugging her earphone jacks into her boots and met their sonic blast with her own.

"I can't keep this up for long!" Shouted Jiro. "Someone do something!"

Tsuyu took the opportunity and wrapped her long tongue around the head of the robot, ripping it from its shoulders. Yaoyorozu used her creation quirk to create a large lance and drove it into the heart of the robot. Behind them, several more robots advanced forward. "Accessing: Tenya Iida." One of them said. Suddenly, The robot exploded in a burst of speed and kicked the wall of ice, shattering it.

"It's copying Iida's Reciproburst!" Shouted Sero. "What the hell, Midoriya?!"

This was a surprise to Izuku as well, although in all reality he knew it shouldn't have been. The Amazo was a learning robot, and was known to be able to replicate powers on the spot once it had observed them. Since Izuku didn't have a quirk, it could explain why he had never observed it himself. Even if that wasn't the case, Bruce would have most likely added his classmate's quirks in as an extra layer of challenge. Several more robots began to replicate many of his classmate's quirks as they continued their attack: Ice and fire, hardened armor, intense speed, electricity, and even acid.

"This is a test," said Izuku.

"No kidding!" Shouted Ashido.

"No, think about it," Said Izuku. "We've fought robots plenty of times, but other than the Sports Festival and the villain attacks, we haven't had very much experience with fighting against actual quirks. The robots we've faced don't do much other than blunt-force attacks. The Horde is designed to test our ability to adapt to an unpredictable environment."

"I see," Said Tokoyami, using Dark Shadow against two of the robots. "Then let us not disappoint."

"Everyone! Let's regroup!" Shouted Izuku. The class gathered around to the center of the arena. The remaining robots advanced on their position, but this time, Class 1-A was ready for them.

* * *

After another long hour of battle passed, the last robot of the Horde fell to the ground, deactivated.

"Finally!" Shouted Mineta.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever done," Said Kaminari, collapsing to his knees.

"I don't think my tummy will ever stop hurting," said Aoyama, lying in the fetal position. Using his quirk, navel laser, too much hurt his stomach.

"My tail is so bruised up," said Ojiro, wincing as he rubbed his tail gingerly.

"It was indeed a challenge," said Tokoyami.

"Now we know why Midoriya is so strong," said Sato.

"Yeah!" Said Sero. "I don't think I could survive this kind of training every day."

"You'd be surprised what you can survive when you have no other options," Said Izuku.

"I thought UA robots were tough," said Uraraka. "But these robots make them seem like toys."

"I still don't know what Batman is playing at," Said Mineta crossly. "Sending these monster robots after us like that."

"It does seem like overkill," Said Yaoyorozu. "UA robots are bad enough, but this was on a completely different level." Izuku remembered that Yaoyorozu was let in on recommendation, so she didn't have to take the entrance exam. Fighting robots is still foriegn to her.

"You rarely have the luxury of on-level pacing when you're in the field," Said a voice behind them. They all jumped to see the tall, dark form of Batman standing over them. "The USJ attack, your Internships, these were barely a taste of what dangers wait for you out there."

"Batman!" Said Kirishima excitedly.

"Have you been watching us, sir?" Said Tokoyami.

"I have," Said Batman. "And you all performed adequately. You are moving past fighting prowess and quirk power. Now you are ready to think strategically, learning to identify quirks and make split-second decisions on how to counter them."

"But sir," Said Yaoyorozu. "The villains we fight won't have the ability to replicate this many quirks, will they?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Said Batman. "But many times, you only a few seconds to discern an enemy's ability. Preparation has been known to separate you from those who are successful in battle, and those who are dead." Mineta let out a small squeak of fear at this. "Regardless," Batman continued. "It is crucial for you to learn to fight against and adapt your strategy against powerful quirks, especially now that your term finals are upon you."

"What does that mean?" Said Kirishima.

Batman didn't answer, turning and walking away. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves today," he said. "And if you think you can handle it, come back tomorrow."

* * *

A few of Izuku's classmates did come back to train with him, but not many. The rest of his classmates decided to focus on their own training methods, not feeling cut out for the "Batman program" as they called it. They had also poured themselves into their studies as they prepared for the written exam. Alfred had organized a study session for Izuku, inviting several of his friends along with him. He had arrived at Izuku's apartment in his signature Rolls Royce, carrying Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Tsuyu and Tokoyami with them, all who had chosen to stay and train with Izuku, and taken them back to the factory where they fought the robots, waiting on them and providing them with ample refreshments while they studied.

Izuku had noticed something odd while at school recently. All Might seemed to be avoiding him. Usually, he would go out of his way to try and greet or talk to Izuku, but lately whenever Izuku saw him in the hall or passed him, he would either change course to go down a different hall, or awkwardly shoot him a small hello before continuing on his way. Izuku found it strange, but he wasn't too concerned. After their last conversation, he assumed it was only natural that things would be awkward between them. Refusing One For All must have been the hardest thing that he had done, but Izuku had his reasons for doing it, and tried to push it out of his mind. He had more important things to worry about.

Soon, the exam days were upon them. The written exam took three days to get through. Izuku didn't find it too difficult, all things considered. He placed in the top 5 in his class during midterms. He, like the rest of his class, were more concerned about the practical exams. They were to be taken at an off-site arena and placed in situations where they would be required to use all they learned during the year to achieve a passing grade.

Soon the practical exam was upon them, and Izuku and his classmates stepped off the bus at the UA exam arena center plaza. It was a facility that they hadn't been to before, and didn't know what to expect inside. They were all suited up from head to toe in their hero costumes, ready for whatever awaited them. The UA teachers were all waiting for them as they stepped outside the bus.

"Now then," Said Aizawa unceremoniously. "Let's begin the last test. Remember, it's possible to fail this final. If you want to go to camp, don't make any stupid mistakes."

"Why are all the teachers here?" Jiro whispered.

"I suspect that you all have gathered information on the exam and have some sort of idea about what to expect during this exam," Said Aizawa.

"We're going to be fighting robots!" Said Kaminari excitedly. He and Aishido began an impromptu celebration, their confidence soaring.

"Actually," came a familiar, cheering voice. Popping out of Aizawa's wrappings came the Principle Nezu, surprising the class with his unexpected entrance. "This year's tests will be completely different for various reasons."

"You're changing things?!" Said Yaoyorozu.

"The tests now have a new focus," Said Nezu, dropping down from Aizawa's shoulder. "There will be hero work, of course, but now there will be teamwork and fighting against actual people. So what does that mean for you students? You will be working together in pairs, and your opponents will be one of our esteemed UA teachers. Isn't that fabulous?!" He added cheerfully.

The confident atmosphere around the students plummeted like a stone off a cliff. Now it suddenly made sense to Izuku what Bruce was talking about when he said they had to adapt to fight against powerful quirks. Now they were going to test what they have learned against seasoned Pro Heroes. Even Izuku had to admit this was a daunting task.

"Additionally, your partners and opponents have all been chosen," Said Aizawa. "They were determined at my discretion, based on fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships." Aizawa began to read off the list of teams and teachers they were assigned to: first up would be Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, fighting against Aizawa himself; Sato and Kirishima against Cementoss; Tsuyu and Tokoyami against Ectoplasm; Ojiro and Iida against Power Loader; Aoyama and Uraraka against Thirteen; Ashido and Kaminari against Principle Nezu; Koji and Jiro against Present Mic; Hagakure and Shoji against Snipe; Mineta and Sero against Midnight, and lastly -

"But wait," Said Uraraka, suddenly realizing that the group was uneven. "What about Deku?"

"Midoriya is a special exception," Said Aizawa. "Among the previously mentioned factors, I have included his unique training, accomplishments and circumstances during the selection process. Due to these unique circumstances, we have determined that it would be best for Midoriya to take his exam alone."

"What?!" Said the class in unison.

"But Mr. Aizawa, that seems very unfair!" Said Yaoyorozu.

"I agree," Said Iida. "It is true that Midoriya has achieved so much, but how can you expect him to fight against one of the teachers alone?"

"What teacher would he fight anyway?" Said Tsuyu, looking around. All the teachers present seemed to have been assigned a team of students already. The class fell silent as booming laughter rang out above them. A gigantic figure dropped to the ground with a loud "BOOM!", shaking the Earth beneath their feet.

"I am here," Said All Might, his powerful form towering over everyone present. "To fight!"

The class was in an uproar. Izuku felt his heart sink to his feet. So this is why All Might was avoiding him lately. Aizawa had assigned Izuku to fight the Symbol of Peace alone. His thoughts were filled with confusion and fear as stared at All Might. Even though Izuku knew his secret, All Might was still no pushover. He wasn't sure if he could win against him in a one-on-one fight.

"That's not fair!" Said Uraraka. "Deku won't stand a chance alone!"

"I concur," said Iida. "This pairing is entirely mismatched!"

"That's enough," Said Aizawa, his eyes flashing, activating his quirk. The class fell silent. "Your classmates don't seem to have much confidence in your abilities, Midoriya," Aizawa added to Izuku. The class balked at this.

"That's not true!" Said Kirishima. "Midoriya is the most capable out of all of us!"

"But even still, this is All Might!" Said Mineta. "Midoriya doesn't stand a chance."

"I'll do it," Said Izuku. The class all looked at Izuku with shock. Izuku didn't falter, looking from All Might to Aizawa, dead in the eyes.

"Deku, are you sure?" Said Uraraka, worried. "What about camp?"

"I have no intention of losing," Said Izuku. He turned to All Might. "I have trained at the feet of the devil himself, and have survived. I have fought against murderers, villains and all manner of scum, and have survived. I've fought and trained and clawed my way up from the bottom of society's mop-bucket to the top hero school in the nation, and have survived every obstacle, trial and gauntlet that has been thrown at my feet. And. I. Have. Survived." He turned back to his classmates, his eyes flashing fiercely. "There is no way I'm giving up now."

All Might threw back his head in bellowing laughter. This was exactly the response he was hoping for from Young Midoriya. His laughs subsided and he met Midoriya's intense gaze with one of his own.

"This'll be fun."

**Author's notes**

Sorry this took a while to post, life has used me as it's personal punching bag lately, but things are slowly getting better. Thank you for making Powerless possible!


	35. Chapter 34 - Izuku vs All Might

-34-

_Izuku vs. All Might_

Izuku stood in the observation room with Recovery Girl. The first exam was about to start, and Izuku didn't want to miss it. Many of the other students were off preparing themselves for the exams and strategizing with their partners. Since Izuku would be taking his exam alone, he figured his time would be best spent by observing the other exams.

The practical exam was fairly straightforward: either capture the teacher using the restraining cuffs provided to them, or escape the zone before the time runs out. The exams relied heavily on strategy, teamwork, and problem-solving abilities. Izuku would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous. All the teachers were given heavy restraints to restrict their movements in battle, so as to level the playing field. Still, Izuku had been studying All Might his entire life, and knew what he was capable of, even with this handicap, he knew his chances of taking down All Might in a one-on-one fight were slim. What's more, Izuku knew his biggest weakness was his injury from his fight with All For One, but he couldn't risk exploiting it without the risk of exposing All Might's secret. He figured his best bet would be to utilize his stealth skills and try to escape before the time ran out. But he had a feeling that regardless of his preparation, he would be forced into a confrontation with his former hero, and he had to be ready.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me today," Said Recovery Girl. Uraraka had joined her and Izuku in the monitor room to observe the battles. The first match was starting: Kirishima and Sato against Cementoss. This exam took place in a city environment, like the Entrance Exam and the Battle Training. Izuku realized that this sort of environment was brimming with cement, giving Cementoss a strong advantage against the students. Sato and Kirishima appeared on the monitor before them, and they began running down the vacant street of the city. A few seconds later, they stopped short in their tracks as the pavement before them morphed into a large wall in front of them. Sato and Kirishima decided on a full-frontal assault, rushing and breaking through the cement walls that formed before them.

Izuku was amazed at his classmate's combined strength, knocking down wall after wall with incredible speed and power. Cementoss knelt several meters in front of them. He didn't appear particularly worried, generating more cement walls as fast as they could knock them down. In the end, their chosen tactic had proved to be ineffective against their opponent, who was able to produce a seemingly endless supply of cement walls. Eventually, Sato and Kirishima hit a wall of their own, unable to keep up with the physical demands of their quirks, and were soon defeated.

Next up, Tokoyami and Asui against Ectoplasm, taking place inside a building environment. Ectoplasm is an intimidating Pro Hero who is able to make over thirty copies of himself at a time. On top of that, he is a formidable martial artist and tactician. Izuku knew that his classmates had their work cut out for them. When the match began, however, Tokoyami and Asui displayed impressive teamwork right off the bat, advancing past Ectoplasm's copies and further into the building towards the exit. Izuku was thoroughly impressed by their communication and teamwork. Soon, they reached the exit gate, and Ectoplasm was waiting for them. After defeating a few more of his copies, he demonstrated to the students the sheer immense power of his quirk by making a huge copy of himself. Tokoyami and Asui were quickly swallowed by the giant copy and encased in the plasma. They were restrained, but not beaten. Tokoyami threw forth Dark Shadow to fight against the real Ectoplasm while Tsuyu utilized a rarely-used aspect of her quirk: she had swallowed and regurgitated the capture cuffs to get them past Ectoplasm undetected, and then used Dark Shadow to place them on Ectoplasm. Tokoyami and Asui passed with flying colors.

The next two matches were as followed: Iida and Ojiro against Power Loader, and Todoroki and Yaoyarozu against Aizawa. Iida and Ojiro passed relatively quickly with Iida using his Reciproburst to launch Ojiro towards the exit gate. It was the next battle with Aizawa that Izuku was looking forward to the most. Izuku had noticed that since her loss at the Sports Festival, Yaoyarozu seemed to have lost a lot of her confidence. This put the team at a serious disadvantage, as she had an amazing quirk and was fiercely intelligent. Coupled with Todoroki's talent and intelligence they promised to be an unstoppable team.

Right out of the gate, Aizawa proved to be a formidable opponent. Despite the injuries he sustained during the USJ attack, he didn't appear to have lost a step. He was able to immobilize Todoroki and lay a trap to prevent him from escaping his bindings, then pursuing Yaoyarozu, who Todoroki had told to run to the exit gate. She had managed to lose Aizawa briefly and return to Todoroki, freeing him from his restraints, before launching an attack of her own. She had been producing nesting dolls with her quirk continuously as a way to determine Aizawa's wearabouts. Inside these nesting dolls, however, were small flash-bang grenades, temporarily blinding Aizawa and allowing them to escape. Once they had gotten away, Todoroki had used his ice wall to offer them some protection against Aizawa while they carried out the rest of their plan: using bindings similar to Aizawa's (created by Yaoyorozu on the fly) to entrap him. Thanks to Yaoyorozu's strategic thinking, the exam was passed and her confidence restored.

Uraraka excused herself from the monitor room after this match. It was time for her and Aoyama to take their practical against Thirteen. Izuku was looking forward to seeing Uraraka in action again since her training with Gunhead. She had asked him to spar with her on occasion, and coupled with her training against the Amazo robots, she had really improved in hand-to-hand combat. The problem with this match-up, however, was that it was difficult to get close to Thirteen due to his quirk. Soon, she and Aoyama were holding on for dear life as Thirteen threatened to suck them up with his quirk. However, in a surprising twist, Uraraka seemed to let go of the structure she was holding onto and came rushing towards Thirteen, startling him into stopping his quirk. Uraraka used this opportunity to make use of her combat training and attached the restraining cuffs to her captor, passing the exam. Izuku had to admit for a minute he was worried, and was happy for her that they had passed. When Uraraka had returned to the Monitor room, she seemed rather flustered and embarrassed about something, but quickly changed the subject when pressed about it.

It was time for the sixth match: Kaminari and Ashido against Principal Nezu inside the factory setting they fought Batman in. Izuku had done a lot of research on Nezu after learning about him. Many people developed animal-like quirks that gave them the appearance and natural abilities of the animals they personified, such as with Asui and her frog quirk. However, Principal Nezu was simply the opposite of that: an animal of unknown origin who developed a quirk that made him hyper-intelligent. This afforded him the ability to develop sentience and an intellect that surpassed most men on the planet. Even Bruce admitted that it was a strong possibility that Nezu was more intelligent than both he and Lex Luthor, arguably the most intelligent people on the planet. Izuku hoped for Kaminari and Ashido to emerge victorious, but privately he wasn't sure if they stood a chance.

His fears were later confirmed during the match. The principal had commandeered a tractor with a wrecking ball and was knocking over buildings in such a way that would cause a chain-reaction, causing other buildings to fall. Kaminari and Ashido had no idea that he was using the falling buildings to sequester them away from the escape gate, one step ahead of them the entire time. Eventually, time expired and they failed the exam.

Koda and Jiro were up next against Present Mic. Both were at a heavy disadvantage considering Koda's soft-spoken nature and Jiro's sensitivity to sound. However, both were able to demonstrate strength of mind and strategic thinking by utilizing Koda's ability to talk to animals to communicate with bugs, making them able to crawl through the ground where Present Mic's soundwaves couldn't reach them, buying them enough of a distraction to make it to the escape gate.

After Koda and Jiro were Hagakure and Shoji. Their adversary, Snipe, had a unique quirk called "Homing" that allowed him to change and control the trajectory of the bullets from his guns, allowing him superb accuracy. When the villains attacked the USJ, he was able to shoot many of them from anywhere within the facility while he stood at the entrance. This was made possible because his quirk also allowed him to sense the presence of individuals, even if they were hidden, assisting him in directing his shots to his target. Hagakure and Shoji's quirks allowed them to develop advanced skills in stealth and espionage, but Snipe's unique quirk would allow him to be able to find them easily. During the match, Snipe had used a smoke grenade in an attempt to conceal himself from Hagakure and Shoji, hoping to draw them out. However, the duo were able to adapt their plan with Shoji serving as a distraction while Hagakure placed the capture cuff on Snipe.

Finally, they reached the final two exams: Mineta and Sero against Midnight, and then Izuku against All Might. Izuku could honestly say that he was surprised at how much Mineta had grown as a hero-in-training since the incident at the USJ. While Sero was quickly apprehended by Midnight, Mineta was able to use his knowledge of their teacher's sadistic disposition to his advantage, using his sticky balls quirk to trap her to her whip, allowing time for Mineta to rescue the unconscious Sero and escape the arena, passing the exam.

"All right, they did it!" Said Iida.

"Wow, they actually had a solid plan," Said Yaoyorozu.

"Now you're next Deku-" Said Uraraka. Izuku was gone.

* * *

Izuku stood at the starting gate, the final exam of the day. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't terrified. He was about to face the number one hero in the world, _his _former hero, in one-on-one combat. Even if he was hindered by the weights, and was pulling his punches, Izuku had seen what All Might could do all his life. The odds were stacked against him.

He would be fighting in an urban environment. He should have plenty of places to hide, as he wanted to avoid a confrontation with All Might. He figured his best bet would be to use stealth and subterfuge to his advantage to make it to the escape gate. He would have to -

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted by a huge gust of wind and debris coming straight for him. He ducked in cover just in time as it rushed over him. Had he been standing, it would have knocked him off his feet. He heard deafening crashes as the debris smashed into the buildings around him. After what seemed like an eternity, the dust and smoke began to dissipate.

"Who really cares if I destroy this city?" Came a bellowing voice from the billowing dust. Izuku recognized the voice as All Might, but it was different. It wasn't the haughty, laughing voice he was used to. It was coarse and intimidating. Izuku rose to his feet as the Pro Hero walked through the dust into view.

"If you think of this as an exam and not a real fight, you'll be sorry, Young Midoriya," Said All Might. He stomped his foot into the ground, causing another gust of wind and a tremor to shoot towards Izuku. "I'm a villain now, Hero. Remember that. You better come at me with everything you've got. I won't hold back!"

Izuku swallowed. _I am so fucked, _he thought glumly.

Izuku threw down a smoke bomb, trying to conceal himself. All Might rushed forward with blinding speed, through the smoke, grabbing Izuku squarely by the face. Izuku instinctively raised his explosive gauntlets and began launching rapid-fire attacks at All Might. The Hero shielded himself from the blasts, but then slammed Izuku head-first into the ground below, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hardly worse than a sting," Said All Might. Izuku recovered and threw an explosive batarang at All Might's face, who caught it effortlessly. He didn't even react as the batarang exploded in his closed fist. "That's not going to work, Young Midoriya." All Might then used his extended fist and delivered a crushing blow into Izuku's solar plexus. He flew backwards at least several feet, crashing hard into the building behind him.

Izuku tried to stand up, dazed. All Might had knocked him into some sort of fake office building. This was bad. Izuku realized that All Might wasn't just powerful. He _is_ power. He tried to clear his head. He had little time to correct his strategy. He couldn't get close enough to All Might to do any real damage, and he moved too fast for Izuku to counter his attacks. He had to trap All Might somehow, just long enough for him to make it to the escape gate. But his explosives were not effective against him. He had to use something else.

"Come out, little hero!" Izuku heard All Might saying. "You can't hide forever." Then Izuku heard it. A faint cough. Looking out the window of the building, he saw All Might wiping blood from his mouth.

_That's it,_ thought Izuku. _That's my window._ He would have to get close to him. Much too close for comfort. Izuku braced himself. This was going to hurt.

* * *

All Might was patrolling outside the building where his attack launched Midoriya. He wasn't going to bother going after him. He knew that Midoriya would either come to him, or try to escape towards the gate. He only had a few minutes left in the exam, so whatever he was going to do, he had to make it quick.

"Come on, hero!" Said All Might. "I haven't got all -" All Might started in surprise. The side of the building Midoriya was in just exploded, debris raining down on him as he shielded himself from the blast. Looking upward, he saw the form of Midoriya leaping from the building directly towards him. It seemed to All Might that Midoriya was going for the direct approach.

Izuku used his explosive gauntlets and let loose a massive explosion towards his foe, forcing him to shield himself from the blast. Izuku took that moment to make his escape, running towards the exit gate. All Might coughed as the smoke around him dissipated. He noticed that Midoriya had limited the damage he did to buildings that All Might had already destroyed. He was impressed at the boy's innate sense of self-control and how knowledgeable and creative he had become to using his explosives.

But now, it was time for the teacher to take him to school.

* * *

Izuku was running as fast as his legs could carry him. All Might's blast had destroyed the buildings around him, so he had nowhere to grapple to. He didn't expect his blast to stop All Might, and he knew that he would be on him any moment -

"A valiant effort," Said All Might, appearing suddenly beside Izuku. He quickly grabbed Izuku by his explosive gauntlets, who struggled in vain against the Hero's grasp. He heard a loud crunch, pain shooting up his arms. Both his hands and his gauntlets were broken. "Without your gauntlets, you've lost your heavy attack. What will you do now, hero?"

Izuku was trembling, kneeling and hanging his head. All Might began to wonder if maybe he had gone a little overboard with destroying his gauntlets and injuring his hands. But to his surprise, Midoriya began to laugh. "You may have everyone else here fooled, All Might," He said. "But I know the truth. I know your weakness." All Might instinctively reached for the scar on his side. It was still healing after the fight with the Nomu.

"Not that," said Izuku, looking up finally. He was wearing his mask. "Its hubris. Pure, unmitigated hubris. Easy to have when you're the toughest guy in the room. It allowed me to get close to you, and now, you're mine."

A large puff of smoke erupted into All Might's face. It burned his eyes and lungs, and he began coughing violently. All Might's head began to swim as he steadied himself, his vision blurring. "Anesthetic gas," he heard Izuku say. "Not enough to knock you out, but it'll buy me the time I need to get the hell out of here."

All Might's eyes began to clear, watching Midoriya run towards the escape gate. He tried to stand, but his lungs were weakened by the gas. He coughed, wiping blood from his mouth. "Not bad, kid," he said, smiling. "Not bad."


	36. Chapter 35 - Encounters

-35-

_Encounters_

Tomura Shigaraki was pissed off. _Very _pissed off.

If one was to observe Tomura Shigaraki, then one would argue that this was hardly unusual. However, not many people knew Shigaraki like Kurogiri did. And his current disposition was beginning to worry him.

Shigaraki was leaning on the bar, brooding and staring at a photo he held aloft in his hand. Clutched tightly in his other hand, so tightly that it was beginning to bleed, was a black shuriken-like object, carved in the shape of a bat. The photo was of the boy who had taken second place in the UA Sports Festival, the same one who had stabbed him with the very shuriken he was holding. The boy had shown considerable skill and ability during their attack on the USJ. He managed to catch them both by surprise, rupture the armored plating around Kurogiri's neck, and fend off their forces long enough for All Might and the UA teachers to arrive. It was obvious that this boy acted as a ringleader of sorts, and was able to inspire the others into action easily. The Sports Festival had showcased this further, demolishing any doubt about this young upstart's abilities and skills from even the most seasoned of Pro Heros.

But it was the capture of the Hero Killer by the hands of this boy, Izuku Midoirya, that had truly pushed this boy into the interest of the League of Villains. For a young quirkless boy to take down one of the most dangerous criminal assassins the country had faced in years, one who had already killed and crippled dozens of pro heroes without effort, was earth-shattering. Even The Master was impressed by this demonstration. This was a fact most shocking as he was really only interested in powerful quirks. And considering that the boy did not possess a quirk of his own, to garner the Master's respect is a feat not achieved by many.

But Shigaraki did not share his Master's feelings on the matter. The boy had hurt him. Humiliated him. Nobody who paid Shigaraki such disrespect lived for long. But the Hero Killer added a new wrinkle to the equation. Everyone was fawning over how great this Izuku Midoriya was, but many were also admiring the Hero Killer's strength of will and tenacity to fight against a system of false idols. Every day he was garnering more and more popularity, and it was all the government could do stem the inevitable tidal wave of copycats and villainous hopefuls that would befall them. A wave the League of Villains had every intention of riding. But Shigaraki was undeterred in his hatred of the Hero Killer. Stain's words continued to echo in his head: _you lack conviction. _

That pissed him off.

The young brat Izuku Midoriya, the Hero Killer Stain, and the worst of the lot: All Might. He hated them all. He wanted them dead, and they were so close he could almost feel them with his fingertips, but still annoyingly out of reach. He felt his blood boiling in his veins as he continued to brood over the picture of this brat, this quirkless upstart, and all that he represented.

"Are you curious, Tomura Shigaraki?" Asked Kurogiri suddenly. "About the boy?"

The bell above the door jingled before Shigaraki could answer. Someone had entered the bar. "Shigaraki," came the familiar, drawling voice of Giran. He walked into the bar with an annoying smug look on his face, his speech slightly skewed as he tried to hold the lit cigarette between his lips. Giran was a broker who allied himself with the League years ago, supplying them with resources to fuel the Master's war machine. "You've been the talk of the town for the past few days," He continued. "I hear you're onto something big -"

"Who are they?" Shigaraki interrupted.

Giran's smug look was undeterred, stepping aside as two individuals entered the bar. One was a tall male, between mid to late twenties in age. It was difficult to tell, as most of his exposed body seemed to be a mix of purple patchwork skin sewn onto his natural epidermal layer. He carried himself in a aloof manner, as if he was here against his will. Standing beside him was a young woman, in her late teens to early twenties. She wore a school uniform with a large, ill-fitting sweater. She bounced up and down in an excited, bubbly manner, like a young schoolgirl would, but Shigaraki wasn't fooled. Her lips were curled into a twisted smile, and her eyes suggested a mania that Shigaraki was all too familiar with.

"I have to say, you look much more gross in person," said the man bluntly.

The girl jumped up and down excitedly. "Wow! You're the hand-guy!" She said. "You're friends with Stainy, right? I want to join too! Let me join the League of Villains!"

Shigaraki scowled. He clasped the picture tightly in his hands, which disintegrated to dust in an instant, and pocketed the bat-shaped shuriken. "Kurogiri, get rid of these two," he said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. "They're everything I hate in one set: a brat and a rude guy."

"Giran brought them all this way," said Kurogiri. "Let's at least hear them out, Tomura Shigaraki."

"I don't care what you do with them," Said Giran. "So long as I get my commission." He gestured to the girl: "This one's name and face were kept quiet by the media, but she's on the run as the suspect of a series of murders."

"I'm Himiko Toga!" She said, as if introducing herself to a classroom. "Life is hard. I want the world to become an easier place to live. I want to become Stainy! I want to _kill_ Stainy!" She said, shaking with excitement at her last words. "So let me join the League of Villains, Tomura!"

"Is she crazy?" Said Shigaraki.

"She's coherent...for the most part," said Giran. "I'm sure she'll come in handy." He motioned over to the tall man next to him. "This guy hasn't committed any flashy crimes, but he holds fast to the Hero Killer's ideals."

"I don't know about this," Said the tall man. "Do these guys really have a just cause?" He looked over at Toga. "And don't tell me you're going to let this crazy woman in, too?"

"Seems to me like this crazy lady has already accomplished more than you," said Shigaraki. "The least you could do is give me your name like an adult."

"I'm currently known as Dabi," the man replied.

"I meant your real name," said Shigaraki, his annoyance growing.

"I'll tell you when it's time," said Dabi stubbornly. "I carry out the will of the Hero Killer."

Shigaraki grunted in frustration, getting to his feet. "You say that like I should care," he snarled. "Everyone's so hung up on Stain. It's all 'Stain, Stain, Stain….'"

"Shigaraki -" Kurogiri said warningly.

"_It pisses me off." _

Faster than one could blink, Shigaraki rushed at the new arrivals. Toga pulled a knife from her oversized sleeve and thrust it towards the attacking Shigaraki. Dabi lunged forward towards Shigaraki, his own hand outstretched in attack. There was a flash of dark purple smoke, and everyone's attacks were harmlessly redirected away from their targets.

"Please calm down, Tomura Shigaraki," said Kurogiri. "If you wish to achieve your ultimate goal, we must increase the organization's numbers. We are now in the spotlight, and this is our chance."

Shigaraki relaxed, his hands dropping to his side. "Shut up," he said sullenly, walking past Dabi and Toga.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kurogiri.

Shigaraki didn't answer, simply walking out the door. Giran cleared his throat, scratching his head. "I hate to complain about a client, but. . ." he said awkwardly. "He's young. Too young, if you ask me."

"I thought we were going to die," said Toga cheerfully.

Dabi scowled. "He makes me sick."

"I'm afraid we must reconvene later," Said Kurogiri. "We will provide you with an answer at a later time. But, I believe that he knows what he must do. Otherwise," he added ominously. "Instead of leaving, he _would _have killed you."

* * *

The atmosphere in Class 1-A the day after the Final Exams was heavy, to say the least. Many of Izuku's classmates, particularly the ones who had failed in their practical exams, were already losing hope at the chance to attend the summer training camp.

"If we failed our exams, we won't be able to go to the summer training camp," Said Kaminari sullenly. "We'll have to make it all up in summer school."

"I'm worried too," said Sero. "My team only passed because of Mineta. I was knocked out for the whole thing -"

The door to the classroom opened with a bang. "Everyone shut up and get in your seats." Said Aizawa. He stepped to the front of the room as the class all hurriedly clambered into their seats. "Unfortunately, there were those who did not pass the final exams. Accordingly, for the training camp in the woods," his mouth twisted into an uncharacteristic smile. "Everyone is going."

The class was in uproar.

"We're all going?!" Said Kirishima excitedly.

Aizawa nodded. "While there are some who failed the practical exam, no one failed the written exam," he said. "The training camp in the woods is designed to help you get stronger. Those who failed the exam need it the most." The smile returned. "It was a logical deception. However," the smile vanished. "Failure is failure. We have prepared additional lessons for all of you who failed the practical exam. In all frankness, these lessons will be tougher than ones you would receive in summer school, so you better not slack off." For the rest of the day, the class was buzzing with excitement about the training camp. Even the thought of extra lessons for those who failed was not enough to dampen their spirits.

* * *

Class 1-A had a lot to do to prepare for the training camp. The group decided to take a trip to the local Kiyashi Ward shopping center to get the supplies they needed. This was the first time they all spent time together outside of training and study. Izuku accompanied them, but somewhat reluctantly. Bruce and Alfred had already supplied him weeks ahead of time with what he needed for the trip, and he still wasn't used to the attention he was receiving from the public for his fight with the Hero Killer. With some urging from the others, however, he relented and joined them.

The class chattered about happily as they walked through the center. They decided to all split up and meet back later once they all gathered their things. Izuku expected Uraraka to want to go with him, but left in a rush with the others. She had been acting strangely lately, and seemed to talk to and spend time with Izuku less frequently than she used to. Izuku decided to put it out of his mind, for now. He was now by himself, and he figured that while he was there he could get some shopping done -

"Hey, it's the kid who beat the Hero Killer," he heard a voice say. Izuku looked around, unable to discern where it was coming from in the crowds. A tall man in a hoodie sidled up beside him and put his arm around his neck in an uncomfortably familiar fashion. "I can't believe my luck," the man said. "Running into you _again._" Izuku tensed. He recognized the voice. Before he could react, he felt four fingers clasp around his throat. He looked up slowly to see the face of Tomura Shigaraki staring down at him. It was the first time he saw him without his mask, but he could recognize him anywhere.

"Why don't we have a little chat, Izuku Midoriya?" He said, smiling perversely.

* * *

You could say that Izuku was caught with his pants down. He cursed at himself internally as they made their way throughout the mall. He let his guard down for one moment, and Shigaraki was easily able to get the drop on him. "Just a simple talk," said Shigaraki. "And don't try anything funny." Izuku could feel his fifth finger stroking his throat just above his Adam's apple, sending a chill down Izuku's spine. "The moment I put all five fingers on your throat, you'll crumble to dust in less than a minute."

"Not a private place for a murder, Shigaraki," said Izuku. "A hero will catch you in the same amount of time."

"Maybe," Shigaraki replied. "But not before I've had my fun. I could crumble at least thirty people before I'm caught. And they would all be on your head."

Izuku looked at his surroundings. There were families, children, men and women everywhere. If there was one thing he was certain of, Shigaraki wasn't the bluffing type. Even if he did get caught, the collateral damage would be catastrophic. He had no choice. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

* * *

"You know," Shigaraki continued as he and Izuku sat down on one of the mall benches. "I still have that bat shuriken you stabbed me with back at the USJ. My hand still hasn't healed completely."

"I should have cut your fingers off," Izuku spat back.

"A lost opportunity."

"What do you want, Shigaraki?"

"I hate everything," Said Shigaraki. "I hate you, and I hate All Might. But what pisses me off the most right now is this stupid Hero Killer."

"He's not with you?" Said Izuku, surprised.

"I don't acknowledge him as a member of the League of Villains, but that's how the news has portrayed him," Shigaraki replied. "That's the problem. Everyone is obsessed with the Hero Killer. The attack on UA, the Nomus I released on Hosu City, everything I have done has been completely upstaged by him." He looked at Izuku. "And then there's you. Everyone is fawning over you for taking him down. Even the Hero Killer himself saw you as an equal to All Might. Why? What makes you so important? What makes _him _so important? In the end, he just destroyed what he didn't like. What makes him so different from me, Midoriya?"

"Is that what this is?" Said Izuku. "An identity crisis? I don't care what anyone says, Stain is a murderous psychopath who tried to kill my friend. But at least I can understand him."

"What are you talking about?" Said Shigaraki.

"I understand what drives him, what makes him what he is," said Izuku. "In his own twisted way, he wants to follow in All Might's footsteps and bring about a better world. He doesn't kill just because he wants to. But you," Izuku continued venomously. "All you care about is death and destruction. You kill out of annoyance, anger, or even your own amusement. You're wasting your time comparing yourself to the Hero Killer. To me. . ." he stared into Shigaraki's eyes. "_You're no better than the Joker._"

Shigaraki's bloodshot eyes stared into Izuku's very soul, but Izuku didn't falter. A smile twisted onto Shigaraki's cracked and scarred face, and he began to laugh. "So that's it, huh?" Said Shigaraki. "It's like a weight off my chest."

"What? What are you talking about?" Izuku said quickly.

"When all is said and done, it all boils down to one person: All Might," said Shigaraki.

Izuku could feel Shigaraki's grip tighten on his throat. "How do you come to that conclusion?" Izuku said hoarsely.

"All Might inspires trash like you, like the Hero Killer," said Shigaraki. "And these people smile thoughtlessly because _he _smiles thoughtlessly, as if there's no one he can't save. It's not about having a cause, or having convictions. It's about taking out the bottom corner in a house of cards. All Might is the corner card. Get rid of him, and it all comes tumbling down." He began to laugh perversely, tightening his grip on Izuku. "I'm so glad we had this talk, Midoriya."

Izuku's mind was racing. Shigaraki was stronger than he looked. If he tried to fight him, people could get hurt. But he wasn't sure how much longer he had until Shigaraki let him go, or killed him. And it was beginning to look like the latter was more likely.

"Deku?"

Izuku looked up and saw Uraraka standing just a few feet from Shigaraki and himself. Fear crept into Izuku's heart. The danger posed by Shigaraki to these civilians was bad enough, but if he made one wrong move, it could cost him his best friend as well.

* * *

Uraraka felt bad for running off on Izuku like she did. Ever since her test with Aoyama, she was having a hard time being around him. He must have noticed by now. He was brilliant after all.

_Do you like Midoriya?_

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Aoyama didn't know what he was talking about. She respected Izuku , and looked up to him. He was her best friend, but it's not like she was in love with him or anything.

_Are you sure about that? _

The thought creeped into her head suddenly. She blushed fiercely and shook her head again. She couldn't think about that right now. She had to find Deku and apologize to him. Steeling herself, she began her trek across the mall when she heard a voice adjacent to her.

"I'm so glad we had this talk, Midoriya."

Uraraka followed the voice until she found its source. Izuku was sitting on the bench. Sitting next to him was a tall, slim man with long, unkempt silver hair, covered by a black hoodie. The sight of him made her uneasy.

"Deku," she said, approaching him. The man had his hand gripped around Izuku's throat, who kept his face passive, but she could see a fear behind his eyes that she read all too loudly: _run away now, before you get hurt. _Uraraka cursed herself internally. If she hadn't abandoned him at the beginning of their trip, he wouldn't be in this situation.

"Hey," she said, trying to sound fiercer than she felt. "Let him go!"

The man pulled away instantly, holding up his hands. Izuku gasped for air, immediately rubbing his neck "Oh, I see that you have a friend here," The man said cheerfully. "Sorry to keep you, I'll be on my way. Try to follow me, and I'll get angry." She heard him whisper to Izuku. Uraraka rushed to Izuku's side.

"Shigaraki!" Izuku said. "What does All For One want?!"

Uraraka looked at the man in shock. "Shigaraki?"

Shigaraki paused for a moment. "Who knows, really," He said. "You should worry more about yourself. The next time we meet, I will most likely kill you." And without another word, he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Uraraka reported what happened between Izuku and Shigaraki, and the shopping mall was put on emergency closure while Heroes and the Police conducted an investigation of the surrounding area. In the end, they could not find Tomura Shigaraki. Izuku was taken to the police station where he was questioned by the head detective on the case, Naomasa Tsukauchi. When he had arrived at the station, Batman was there waiting for him. An hour passed and Izuku had told them everything about their conversation. Batman had questioned him the hardest, calling him to remember every little detail he could about the encounter.

"It sounds like they aren't as big an organization as we once thought," Said Tsukauchi. "But the part where he wants to kill All Might hasn't changed."

"The Hero Killer rattled his cage," said Batman. "Can you think of anything else, Midoriya?"

"No," said Izuku. "I wish I could have detained him."

"You acted in a manner that prevented loss of life," said Bruce. "Had anyone else been in this situation, it could have been much worse."

"Batman is right," Said Tsukauchi. "Most other people would have panicked. The fact that there were no victims is thanks to you staying calm."

That made Izuku feel a little better. Izuku and Batman excused themselves from Tsukauchi, and they exited the Police station. "Your mother is on her way to pick you up," Said Batman. He pushed a few buttons on his gauntlet, and Izuku heard the engines of the Batmobile roar to life in the distance, then get louder as it drove up to the curb in front of them. Batman looked at Izuku, as if expecting something, but he was silent.

"What is it?" Said Batman.

"It's nothing. . . just," Izuku said, trying to formulate the words. "I thought I would be ready to face Shigaraki again, but he took me completely by surprise. I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was, and if Uraraka hadn't come when she had I would probably . . ." the words stopped in his throat.

"You can't always be ready for any given situation," Said Batman. "In times such as those, you have to be prepared to think on your feet, and find ways to minimize the potential damage around you, even if it means letting the villain get away."

"Izuku!"

Izuku turned at the sound of his name to see his mother running towards him. Her eyes were puffy and wet with tears as she embraced him. "I can't do it anymore," She said. "My heart can't take it!"

"It's okay, mom," Said Izuku. "I'm fine. Batman and the police were taking good care of me."

"Batman!" His mother said, angrily approaching the hulking figure of Izuku's mentor. "You're supposed to be protecting him! Bruce Wayne said that you would keep him from any harm, and nothing but harm has befallen him!"

"Mom, it's not his fault!" Izuku began, but Batman held up his hand, silencing him.

"He didn't need my protecting, Mrs. Midoriya," Said Batman. "It was _he _who did the protecting. It's because of your son that many lives were spared in the shopping center today." Izuku's mother was taken aback by this. She hadn't gotten the full details on what happened yet, only that Izuku was accosted by a villain. The police had taken her to the station just after informing her of the situation.

"Izuku. . . saved lives?" She said, finding her voice again.

"You must be very proud to have a hero such as Midoriya for a son," said Batman, hopping into the open top of the Batmobile. Without another word, he sped off into the distance. The Police officer who had brought his mother here placed them in the car and escorted them home. The drive to the apartment was quiet. Izuku had a lot to think about. Shigaraki's words kept playing in his head.

"_It's about taking out the bottom corner in a house of cards. All Might is the corner card. Get rid of him, and it all comes tumbling down."_

Izuku was worried, despite himself. Shigaraki was right. If All Might really was the cornerstone of their hero society, what would happen if that cornerstone was removed. And only a few people knew that this time was fast approaching. All Might's powers were quickly waning. If Shigaraki managed to get what he wanted, and was able to kill All Might, well, Izuku shuddered to think about it. He wished he could have stopped Shigaraki then and there.

He looked out the window of the Police cruiser as it drove through the city. _Wherever you are, Shigaraki_, Izuku thought. _Next time, I'll be ready. _


	37. Chapter 36 - The Training Camp

-36-

_The Training Camp_

_Kamino Ward. Midnight._

A man sat by himself in a dark room, illuminated only by the soft glow of artificial light from the many computer screens before him. The man was connected to various machines, tubes and containers protruding from his skin, carrying unknown liquids in and out of his body. His face was heavily scarred from the sallow sockets that once held his eyes down to his lips, which were curved upward in a perverse smile. His fingers were knitted together in contemplation.

Although he could no longer "see" in the traditional sense, he used a quirk to help him view the monitors before him without much effort. They displayed the interface of the various networks and systems that were running, ranging from surveillance to monitoring the current physical vitals registered by the machines the man was hooked up to. But the information he was presently concerned with were plastered on the monitor before him: the images of All Might, Batman, and the boy Izuku Midoriya. Although All Might was the main focus, it was the introduction of the other two outliers in his plan that had captured his interest.

The door behind him opened, bathing the man in the light of the hallway. "Close the door, Doctor," said the man without turning. "And come join me."

"Of course, Master," said the Doctor, closing the door and joining the man beside him. "Studying your enemies, again?"

"Naturally," Said the Master.

"You've taken quite an interest in this quirkless boy," Said the Doctor in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"I'm more than interested," said the Master. "This boy can stand shoulder-to-shoulder with even his strongest of classmates."

"His mentor has provided him with a number of tools and weapons to assist him," said the Doctor.

"It isn't his tools that make him powerful," replied the Master. "It is his mind. He is able to out-think his opponents. In doing so, he wins the battle before it even begins. He reminds me of . . . " The master trailed off, going silent.

"Do you believe them to be a threat?" Said the Doctor. "The boy and the Batman?"

"Perhaps," said the Master. "But it is a risk I am prepared to take."

"What do you mean?"

"Every bit of information I have gathered on this boy has been more and more interesting," said the Master. "Quirkless since birth, but a vast intelligence and superior training by arguably one of the most dangerous men in the world. What's more, my sources say that he once idolized my old nemesis, but now seems to hate him. This is an opportunity that I cannot ignore." He turned to the Doctor. "This boy may be the perfect key for All Might's undoing, and he will be mine."

"By going after his protegee, we may bring Batman's wrath down upon us," said the Doctor.

The Master thought for a moment. "Kurogiri," said the Master. He spoke into the television that let him observe Shigaraki in the dive bar.

"I am here, Master," Said Kurogiri.

"Have Giran contact the Mercenary," the Master said. "He may be exactly what we need in this situation."

* * *

"Now that you have finished up your first semester at UA High, your summer vacation officially begins."

Aizawa stood before classes 1-A and 1-B outside the gates of UA. The bus to take them to their summer training camp was waiting to take them to their destination. "However," he continued. "Don't think that these will be months of rest for you heroes-in-the-making. At this camp, we'll push you to go beyond your limits. You're aiming to become Plus-Ultra."

Both classes began piling into their respective assigned busses, all jabbering excitedly about the camp that awaits them. Izuku was silent, going over the notes in his notebook while the class around him goofed off. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stopped at a scenic rest area, overlooking a vast forest area. Aizawa ordered them to pile out of the bus.

"Huh," said Kirishima. "This isn't much of a rest area. And where's Class B?"

"You don't think we stopped here just so you could stretch your legs, do you?" Said Aizawa. Before the students could answer, a black sedan drove up and stopped at the rest area, and two women, a blonde and a brunette, emerged from the cab. They were dressed from head to toe in elaborate cat-themed costumes, including tails attached to their skirts, cat-ears and huge paw-shaped gloves over their hands. Izuku recognized them immediately as two of the members of the Wild Wild Pussycats, a four-person pro hero team that specialized in mountain rescue. Izuku didn't recognize the small boy that followed them out of the car. He wore a red hat with large protruding spikes that did little to hide the scowl that lined his face.

"These are the pros you'll be working with during your training," Said Aizawa, bowing to the Pussycats. "Long time, no see."

"Hey, Eraser!" Said the Blonde Pussycat, Pixie-Bob. "So these are the students we'll be tormenting this year, eh?"

Izuku didn't like the sound of that "tormenting" comment.

"Say hello, everyone," Said Aizawa.

"Nice to meet you," the class said in unison.

"Hello kids!" Said Mandalay, the brunette pussycat. "We own this whole stretch of land out here. The camp that you'll be staying at is at the base of that mountain." She pointed towards the far end of the forest."

"That's pretty far," Said Uraraka. "Why did we stop out here instead of . . . out . . . there." Uraraka's eyes widened with realization.

"I think we all know the answer to that," said Asui.

"That can't be right," Said Sato.

"Maybe we should get back on the bus," Said Sero nervously.

"The current time is 9:30 AM," Said Mandalay, smiling viciously. "If you're fast about it, you might make it there by who don't make it there by 12:30 won't get any lunch. You can use your quirks as much as you want to."

"Save yourselves!" Shouted Kirishima. All the students tried to run back to the bus, but Pixie-Bob was waiting for them. She crouched and extended her hands to the ground. A faint blue glow began to shine around them, and the ground beneath her began to shift. Izuku realized she was using her quirk: the ability to manipulate Earth's soil, similar to Cementoss with concrete.

"As you have already guessed, class," Said Aizawa. "The training camp has already begun."

Class 1-A screamed as the ground beneath them swallowed them up like a tidal wave, throwing them over the rest stop overpass and down into the forest below. As the dirt settled back into the ground beneath them, they all began to pick themselves up.

"Why do we keep falling for Aizawa's tricks?" Complained Jiro.

"Well, I guess there's nothing for it," Said Kirishima, dusting himself off. "Might as well get going."

Mineta was the first one into the forest, trying to find a secluded spot to relieve himself. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, screaming as he stared into the toothy, gaping maw of a gigantic creature the likes of which Izuku had never seen.

"We're all gonna die!" Shouted Kaminari and Sero in unison.

"Mineta! Get out of the way!" Shouted Izuku. Mineta was frozen in fear of the beast before him. Izuku used his grapple gun to latch onto Mineta and drag him away as the monster slammed its large clawed foot onto the spot he was standing. Koda attempted to speak to the creature, as his quirk allowed him to speak to animals, but the creature largely ignored him.

_Could this monster be immune? _Izuku thought to himself. But as Izuku looked closer, he noticed something off about the creature: it's hide had a rough, grainy texture to it, as if it was made of dirt. That's when it dawned on Izuku that this monster was just a giant dirt clod. Pixie-Bob must still be using her quirk against them. Izuku launched an explosive batarang into the creature's mouth, causing it's head to explode into a cloud of dirt and debris.

"They're just dirt mounds!" Shouted Izuku. "Take them down!"

* * *

"Don't you think you've got these kids on a crazy schedule, Eraser?" Said Mandalay back at the rest stop.

"Yeah," said Aizawa. "We're hoping to fit in an entire second semester's worth of knowledge in them here. That's going to take an intense amount of work, but the rewards will be worth it. They'll be able to get permits to use their quirks, and they'll get provisional licenses so they can act as heroes in an emergency. Plus, with all the villainous activity we've been tracking, they need to be able to defend themselves."

"What about your quirkless student, Midoriya?" Said Mandalay. "Don't you think he'll have a hard time keeping up?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Mandalay," Said Pixie-Bob, adjusting her visor. She was using it to monitor the student's activity from her vantage point while using her quirk to create the monsters they were facing. "He's taken down three of my beasts by himself already."

"Seriously?" Said Mandalay, surprised.

"That's a common reaction when it comes to Midoriya," Said Aizawa. "He leads by example, surpassing all expectations. And his classmates tend to fall in line behind him. So I have no doubt that they'll surpass expectations as well."

The young boy continued to watch disdainfully as the heroes-in-training fought through Pixie-Bob's onslaught. _Idiots,_ he thought angrily. _How pointless. Wanting to be a hero._

* * *

Dusk fell on the grounds of the training camp. Aizawa, Pixie-Bob and Mandalay all waited for Class 1-A outside the community center. "The litter is almost here!" Said Pixie-Bob cheerfully.

"That took a lot longer than expected," Said Mandalay.

One by one, the students of Class 1-A slowly emerged from the edge of the forest, looking as if they were marching out of the gates of hell. They were covered in dirt, cuts, mud and all sorts of abrasions. Iida was limping, a small smoke stream billowing from his injured calf. Todoroki was covered in frost on his left side. Uraraka was having trouble walking a straight line, looking sick and covering her mouth to prevent vomiting. Sero, Kirishima, Sato and Shoji all came lumbering out of the forest, their clothes torn from the use of their quirks. Aoyama couldn't stand up straight, doubled over as he clutched his stomach. Izuku had exhausted most of his supply of explosives. His hands ached from the use of his explosive gauntlets. Finally the last of the students came lumbering out of the woods, coming to a stop outside the community center with their instructors.

"You said we'd get here by noon!" Said Sero.

"I guess we timed it based on how long it would take us to do it, sorry," said Mandalay.

"Now you're just rubbing it in," Said Sato glumly.

"I'm starving!" Said Kirishima. "This is hell!"

"I thought it would take you kids even longer to get here," said Pixie-Bob. "You did much better against my dirt monsters than I thought you would! Especially this young boy," she added, pointing to Izuku. "I call dibs on that one." She licked her lips, sending a slight chill down Izuku's spine.

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "Has she always been like this?" He said to Mandalay.

"It's been a bit worse lately," she said. "She hasn't had a date in years."

Izuku looked away from Pixie-Bob and noticed the young boy he saw from earlier standing next to Mandalay. He stood there quietly, but Izuku could almost feel the intense anger emanating from his glaring eyes. "Excuse me, but who is this?" Izuku asked Mandalay.

"Oh, this is Kota," Mandalay replied. "He's my cousin's son, he lives with us now. Don't be shy, Kota, say hi to everyone."

Kota continued his glaring silence. Izuku figured perhaps he should make the first friendly gesture, approaching the boy. "Hello, Kota," He said, extending his hand. "My name is Midoriya, from UA High." Kota said nothing, but instead, with a speed faster than Izuku had seen any child move, threw a solid straight punch into his groin. Izuku doubled over in the pain, seeing spots in his vision and nearly throwing up.

"What a low blow!" Said Iida, shocked, running to Izuku's aid. "You fiend of a child! A punch to the scrotum is unforgivable!"

The boy turned and walked away. "The last thing I want is to hang with some wanna-be heroes."

Izuku couldn't help but smile through the pain. It was like looking at Kacchan as a kid.

* * *

The class all gathered into the community center for dinner, prepared by the Wild Wild Pussycats themselves. Izuku was still slightly reeling from his punch to the groin, but that didn't stop him from gorging himself. He was so hungry that he would have said their food tasted almost as good as Alfred's. Almost.

"This is the only night we're doing this for you," said Pixie-Bob. "So make sure you enjoy it."

After dinner, they all went to bathe before turning in for the night. The bath houses were ornately designed around natural mountain hot springs, decorated with large bonsai trees, boulders, and an expensive mahogany boardwalk leading to the baths. The warm water felt like heaven to Izuku's aching body.

"Midoriya, don't you go anywhere without that utility belt?" Said Kirishima, gesturing to the belt on the platform next to Izuku, who merely shrugged.

Mineta stood on the platform by the large wooden fence that separated the male and female baths. This obstacle did not serve as a deterrent for Mineta, using his quirk in an attempt to scale the fence to get a peek on the other side. "Get down from there, now!" Shouted Iida. "What you are doing is shameful for the girls and yourself!" Mineta ignored the class representative's scolding and continued to climb, nearly to the top before coming face to face with -

"Before you become a hero," said Kota, standing over Mineta on the top of the wall. "You should learn how to be a good human." He then pushed Mineta off the wall and back down into the bath below, where he landed directly atop Iida.

"Thanks so much, Kota, babe!"

Kota turned behind him to see who was addressing him, only to catch a full view of the girls of Class 1-A below in the baths, thanking him for stopping Mineta. Startled, he slipped on the ladder he was standing on and fell backwards down towards the male baths. Izuku instinctively snatched the grapple gun from his belt and launched himself towards Kota, grabbing him before he hit the boardwalk below. Once out of the bath, Izuku realized the boy was unconscious, and quickly rushed him to the management office where the Pussycats were.

"The rush from the fall likely caused him to faint," Said Mandalay after inspecting the unconscious Kota. "Thank you. Eraser warned me one of you boys was a little girl crazy, so I stationed Kota up there to keep watch." She placed a warm rag on Kota's head.

"Well, I'm just glad he's all right," said Izuku, shifting awkwardly. He only had a moment to drape himself in a towel before taking him to Mandalay, and he felt slightly embarrassed at his appearance, especially considering he was in the presence of a Pro Hero.

"Honestly, you keep surprising me," Said Mandalay. "When Eraser said you were quirkless, I thought he was pulling my leg. But you honestly live up to the reputation painted in the news when you took down the Hero Killer."

Izuku shifted awkwardly again. "I was lucky," he said. He turned his attention back to Kota, his words passing through Izuku's mind: _the last thing I want is to hang with some wanna-be heroes._ "He doesn't like heroes very much, does he? Growing up, I always wanted to be a hero. Most people I knew growing up did as well. Hard to see a kid his age so against heroes."

"How observant," said Mandalay, sighing. "Of course, he isn't alone. There are many in our society who don't approve of us."

Izuku's mind immediately flashed to Stain.

"Maybe if he had a normal childhood, he would have admired heroes like you did growing up," Mandalay continued.

"What happened?" Izuku asked.

"Mandalay's cousins," Said Pixie-bob, entering the room. "Kota's parents. They were heroes, too. They were murdered."

Mandalay nodded sadly. "Two years ago," she said. "A villain killed them. They died protecting citizens, probably the most noble way to go. But Kota was so small. How do you even begin to explain to a child that his parents died honorable deaths. They were his entire world. Everything."

This story struck a familiar chord with Izuku, thinking back to when Bruce had taken him to the Warehouse for the first time. _It happened quickly. First, he took my mother's pearls. Then he went for my father. Two shots. That's all it took. Two shots and my parents were taken from me. _Izuku felt the same pang of sympathy he felt for Bruce all that time ago, the fear, sadness and confusion of a child whose world was taken from them by the selfishness of another.

"To Kota," continued Mandalay. "His parents left him behind. And all the while they were being praised because their sacrifice was such a noble one. He doesn't seem to like _us _that much either, because we're heroes like they were. I'm sure he feels stuck here because he has nowhere else to go." She leaned back in her chair. "Heroes just don't make sense to Kota. In his mind, if his parents had been heroes, they would still be here."

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Izuku. "And his."

Izuku excused himself and went back to the dorm rooms. Most of the other students had already gone to sleep, having been exhausted from the day's battle. Despite how tired he felt, Izuku found it difficult to fall asleep. He wished Bruce was here. He had a strong desire to help Kota, but didn't know how. He wasn't as strong as Bruce, or as smart as him. Once again, for all his accomplishments, he still couldn't help the feeling of inadequacy creep into his heart.

* * *

Aizawa woke the students at the crack of dawn, ordering them into their UA gym uniforms and to line up outside the community building. "Good morning, class," He said. "Today we begin a training class that will increase your strength. Our goal is to increase your skills exponentially so that each of you earns a provisional license. This will allow you to face the dangers that continue to fester in the darkness.

"You've had a single semester at UA," Aizawa continued. "And due to your various experiences you all have definitely improved. But those improvements have mostly been limited to mental prowess and technical skill, with a slight increase in stamina thrown in along the way. But on a fundamental level, you haven't grown much stronger. That's why we're going to focus on increasing upon your strengths and powers." Aizawa's twisted smile returned, sending chills among the class. "This will be so hard you'll feel like you're dying. Let's hope you all survive."

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki sat at his usual spot in the hideout at Kamino Ward. He was carefully constructing a house of playing cards while he and Kurogiri waited for word from Giran, the broker.

"The master is good," he said, placing another card in the tower. "I tried so hard to find out where those brats were going, and he figured it out in an instant."

"It was worth having a team on standby then, wasn't it, Tomura Shigaraki?"

"I guess. I only hope that idiot broker is able to procure the mercenary the Master requested," said Shigaraki.

"Speak of the devil," said a voice from the doorway. "And he shall appear." Giran approached the bar, trademark cigarette in hand and smug smile on his face. "I heard back from the union today," He continued. "You can expect shipment tomorrow. It was thrown together quickly, so it might not look like much but quality is guaranteed."

"And what about the Master's special request?" Said Shigaraki.

"The mercenary?" Said Giran. "He'll be here tomorrow as well."

"I must apologize for making such unreasonable requests, but it was necessary," Said Kurogiri.

"Don't be," Said Giran. "I have to say, this mercenary doesn't come cheap, but once I told him we were going after one of Batman's brats, he couldn't sign up fast enough. Besides," he added, turning to Shigaraki. "The Union approved of these outlandish requests because they have such high expectations of you, Shigaraki. If the League of Villains steps into the light, then the scum hiding on the sidelines will follow suit. And if that happens, it means brokers like me win big."

Shigaraki turned back to his house of cards, pushing it over with his finger. "The board is set with my pawns and their prey," He said, smiling perversely beneath the hand-mask on his face. "Finally, it's time for the game to begin."


	38. Chapter 37 - Ambush

-37-

_Ambush_

Aizawa made good on his promise.

Class 1-A was pushed to their breaking point, each of them tasked with a different hellish exercise designed to improve the strength of their quirks. Todoroki sat in a vat of water where he would use immense blasts of fire and ice in different intervals to regulate the temperature of the water in an effort to gain better control of his quirk. Sero was forced to continuously produce tape from his arms in an effort to increase his output proficiency and overall tensile strength of the tape.

Kirishima and Ojiro were pitted against each other, sparring to simultaneously increase the strength and endurance of Kirishima's hardening quirk and Ojiro's tail. Kaminari was hooked up to a high-capacity battery while large currents of electricity passed through him, attempting to increase his ability to handle larger amounts of electricity without short-circuiting his brain. Koda was placed on the edge of the forest and forced to yell as loud as possible to increase his animal speech range and combat his shy nature. Aoyama was instructed to continuously fire his naval laser into the sky in an attempt to move past the stomach issues that arose when he overused his quirk (there was a portable toilet next to him, just in case).

Tokoyami was sent to one of the caves in the hillside where he would combat the unruly nature of his quirk, Dark Shadow, in pure darkness. Uraraka was put in a large bubble and pushed down the hill in an effort to get her inner-ear canals used to zero-gravity in an effort to combat her nausea. Iida was tasked with hard-core long distance running to strengthen his legs and stamina. Asui was scaling an immense cliff wall while using her tongue as an anchor, allowing her to strengthen all the muscles of her body, including her tongue.

Sato was lifting weights while wolfing down giant cakes and other sugary sweets that allowed him to power up his strength quirk in an attempt to increase his strength and the duration he could use it. Next to him, Yaoyorozu was also eating large amounts of food, while continuously producing items with the lipids she got from eating. Jiro was jamming her earphones into the side of a large boulder, attempting to strengthen her ear jacks. Mina was right beside her, continuously producing acid against the same boulder in an attempt to increase her skin's durability against the acid.

Mineta was forced to continuously remove the sticky balls from his head as quickly as they grew in an attempt to strengthen his scalp and prevent bleeding from overuse of his quirk. Shoji and Hagakure were using their quirks on each other. Shoji would attempt to use his arms to generate multiple eyes and ears to improve his senses as he tried to hunt down Hagakure, who was improving her stealth.

For Izuku, he was paired with the largest member of the Wild Wild Pussycats, Tiger, a large, intense and imposing man of immense muscle. Tiger's method of training was similar to Bruce's in the sense as it was designed to completely tear you apart and build you back from the ground up. He forced Izuku to do grueling exercises before abruptly challenging him to combat. Izuku found that not only was Tiger immensely strong, but also extremely fast and nimble. Even with his training and fighting experience in the Underground, Izuku was struggling to keep up with the Pro Hero.

"Come on, shrimp!" Shouted Tiger as he beat Izuku into the ground. "Tear those weak muscles and make them stronger!" Izuku struggled to his feet and continued sparring. Tiger was able to dodge and counter his attacks with ease, but Izuku kept fighting. He thought about Stain, the attack at the USJ, and his recent encounter with Shigaraki. In all instances, he was very lucky to have escaped with his life. Defeating the Sludge Villain had instilled a new confidence in him, but he still had a long way to go. If he really was a target of the League of Villains, then now, more than ever, he needed to get stronger.

* * *

The students all marched back to camp at dusk, exhausted from their tortuous day of training, but their work wasn't done yet. They all had to work together to make their own dinner, as the Wild Wild Pussycats had warned them they would not be preparing their meals after the first night. Iida encouraged them that it was an excellent lesson, as it was a hero's duty to care for the mental, spiritual and physical needs of those in their care. Izuku was always impressed at how Iida was able to turn even the hardest of trials into a positive learning experience.

Considering most of Izuku's classmates had never cooked a day in their life, dinner was subpar at best, but with the day they had none of them were complaining. Izuku must have eaten his weight in bad curry that night. As he ate, he heard Mandalay calling for Kota, only for him to see the boy to ignore her and leave the building.

* * *

Kota's stomach was growling, but he ignored it. He didn't want to eat. He didn't want to be around those stupid, wanna-be heroes. He sat alone at the mouth of a cave at the top of the hills. He had found this the first time he came to live with Mandalay and made it his own. It was a place he came to when he wanted to be alone.

His stomach growled even louder. He didn't realize how hungry he was. "I heard that," came a voice from behind him. Izuku Midoriya was walking up the hill, carrying with him a bowl of curry. "I thought you might be hungry."

"How did you find this place?" Kota snapped.

"I was trained by a detective," said Izuku. "Thought you might like some dinner before it gets cold."

"Whatever, I'm just fine," Said Kota. "Now get lost."

"This is a nice place," Said Izuku. "This your secret hideout?"

Kota didn't answer. "Just go away," he said. "I don't want anything to do with you or friends."

"Your parents were the Water Hose Heros, weren't they?" Said Izuku. "The ones with the water quirks."

"Did Mandalay tell you that?!" Kota said angrily.

"No," Izuku replied calmly. "I told you, I was trained by a detective."

"Whatever," Said Kota. "Everyone here's so crazy. Calling people stupid names like 'hero' and 'villain' and killing each other over it. Focusing so much on their quirks." Kota turned away, looking towards the stars on the horizon. "If they hadn't been showing off, they'd still be here." He added quietly.

"They?" Asked Izuku. "Your parents?"

"Shut up!" Said Kota. "Just go away!"

Izuku sat down next to Kota. "What makes you think they were showing off?"

"Because that's what everyone does," Said Kota bitterly. "Isn't that why you came here, to improve your quirk?"

"I don't have a quirk," said Izuku.

Kota looked at Izuku in surprise. "What? Of course you do, everyone does."

"Not everyone," Said Izuku. "This day and age it's uncommon, but it happens. I was born this way."

"I don't believe you," said Kota suspiciously.

"Believe what you want, it's the truth," Said Izuku. A long silence stretched between them, Kota's stomach continuing to growl. "The curry isn't great, but it isn't bad either. You should really eat."

"Whatever," Said Kota. "I'm fine."

"Suit yourself."

"If you don't have a quirk, what are you doing here?" Kota asked. "Don't you need a quirk to be a hero?"

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that in my life," Said Izuku, chuckling to himself. "But I grew up my entire life wanting to be a hero, hoping desperately for some miracle that I would develop a quirk."

"That's dumb," said Kota sourly.

"You're right," Said Izuku

"Huh?" Said Kota, surprised.

"I said, you're right," Izuku repeated. "It was dumb of me to sit and wait for a miracle to come along that would allow me to be a hero. Everyone told me it was pointless, that I should give up. Even All Mi- " Izuku paused. "Someone I once admired more than anyone else told me to give up on my dream. And for a while, I did."

"So what?" Said Kota. "What's your point?"

"You don't like quirks," Said Izuku bluntly. "I can relate to that. Maybe it's none of my business, but I learned the hard way that your quirk doesn't make you a hero or a villain. It's what you do that defines you."

Kota didn't answer right away. "Whatever," he said finally. "Just leave me alone."

"Fair enough," Said Izuku, turning to leave. "Enjoy the curry."

Kota watched Izuku walk back down the hill and out of sight. _Just stop it_, He thought to himself angrily, tears welling up in his eyes. _You don't know what you're talking about. All of you, just stop it._

* * *

"I do _not _like this," Said Himiko Toga, grumpily putting on the uncomfortable oxygen mask. "It is so not cute!"

"They were engineered for the black market from what I hear," Said Mustard, the C-rank villain standing next to her. He wore a simple black school uniform, his face obscured by a large, helmeted World War II-style gasmask. "You should be worried that they work, not that they look pretty."

"I'm just saying they could be a little more stylish," said Toga, pouting. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Hi, darlings!" Came a voice adjacent to them. Toga and Mustard turned to see Magne, the Magnetic Villain, approaching them. She was a unique individual, preferring to be referred as "she" despite her immense, masculine physique. Despite her friendly demeanor, she was as cruel and brutal as her quirk was powerful. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Several more villains began to approach the edge of the cliff overlooking the camp below. Dabi had arrived earlier with Toga, and had been awaiting the others. "That makes seven of us," he said. "We still have three others to join our little party. The League of Villains made a mistake going after them at the USJ with a bunch of random thugs. Better to use a small group of elites."

"I don't care," growled Muscular, one of the villains. He was twitching like a mad dog under his black flowing cloak. "Just let me loose! I'm too pumped up to stand by!"

"Shut up," snapped Dabi. "We wait and stick to the plan. First we take away their sense of peace. Soon they'll realize their lives are in our hands. Remember, they want the boy alive." He added that as if directly talking to Muscular, who simply scowled. "You can do what you want with the rest of them."

"He's just some quirkless brat," said Muscular. "How hard can it be?"

"If you knew anything about his mentor, you wouldn't be asking that," Said a voice behind him. A lone man stood away from the group, leaning against one of the forest trees. His face was obscured, but that did little to hide his imposing and foreboding presence.

"Everyone, shut up," Said Dabi. "We all know our part. For now, we wait."

* * *

Darkness fell quickly after a hard day of training. The Wild, Wild Pussycats had promised the students a night of fun for their hard work over the past few days. They were all gathered in the woods, splitting up by class, to go through a test of courage. Class 1-A would traverse a circular path through the woods while Class 1-B would use their quirks in an attempt to scare them. The students were split up into pairs and sent into the woods. Izuku could already hear screams from some of his classmates as they ventured into the dark.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Said Mineta, sniffing the air.

"Yeah," Said Pixie-Bob. "What is that foul stench on the air."

Izuku could smell it now too. It smelled like something was burning, but far more than just a simple campfire, as if there was a fire on the mountain. The smell grew steadily worse, but it seemed to be mixed with another smell as well, a noxious odor that he didn't recognize. The screams seemed to be getting louder, as if it was more than just the students of Class 1-A yelling. Izuku could feel his instincts kicking in, the same feeling he got at the USJ.

Something was very wrong.

Out of nowhere, a strange purple aura was glowing around Pixie-Bob, and she was thrust forward as if pulled by an invisible rope. She hit the ground hard several meters ahead of the rest of the class. Izuku tried to rush to Pixie-Bob's aid, but was stopped by Tiger and Mandalay. Two individuals had come out of the woods, standing over where Pixie-Bob lay unconscious. One of them was tall with long hair and a masculine appearance with large round lips. The other had the appearance of a large man-lizard, carrying a wide array of weapons on it's back. They both smiled viciously as the first villain put their foot on Pixie-Bob's head as she lay unconscious.

"No way," Said Mineta, terrified. "I thought we would be safe here."

"This is bad," said Mandalay.

Izuku didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't deny what was right in front of his eyes. Once again, he and his classmates would be fighting for their lives against villains. Aizawa and the others did their best to keep this location as secret as possible, so the other teachers didn't know where they were. That meant there was no hope of rescue from All Might or Batman this time. They were on their own. And there was a civilian child here as well.

The thought struck Izuku like lightning. He realized for the first time that Kota was not with them. He may be out there on his own.

Izuku had to find him. Fast.

* * *

Aizawa and Vlad King had taken the remedial students from class 1-A and 1-B back to the community center for their nightly extra courses. These students consisted of Kirishima, Sero, Sato, Ashido, Kaminari and Monoma. Aizawa realized that they had fallen behind more than he had anticipated, and they needed to up their game if they were to catch up with the others. The students weren't sparing in their indignation over the situation.

"I thought Pixie-Bob said we were getting a reward!" Complained Kirishima.

"This is more like torture," said Kaminari

"For tonight's lesson we'll be talking about how to behave in an emergency," Said Aizawa. "If you don't become more aware of how you're falling behind your classmates then the gap will keep on growing. In a broad sense, this knowledge is your reward." Aizawa turned to Vlad King. "Maybe we should with practice maneuvers."

"I was thinking the same thing," Said Vlad. "Maybe we -"

_Everyone! _

Mandalay's voice appeared suddenly in their heads. She was using her Telepathic quirk to communicate with them. Aizawa and Vlad tensed like a cat. She sounded in trouble. "Everyone be quiet!" He said sharply.

_Two villains attacked us,_ Mandalay continued. _It's possible there are more coming. Everyone, return to camp immediately, we're regrouping. Do not engage any enemies. _

"I'll look after the other students. Protect the students here," Said Aizawa. Vlad nodded, and Aizawa dashed towards the entrance of the community center. If this was a full-scale attack like the one at the USJ, they were in big trouble. As he ran outside to the campsite, he looked in horror as the woods around them burned.

"Looks like your concern has left you distracted, Eraser," said a voice next to him. Before he had a chance to react, a huge blast of blue flame engulfed him. "You pros oughta lay off," said Dabi, the source of the flames. "We didn't come here for any of you, so just stay out of our way."

* * *

"How are you this evening, UA High school?" Said the Lizard villain. He was speaking with dramatic bravado, as if he was trying to impress them. "We are the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains!"

"What's the League of Villains doing here?" Said Ojiro.

"I could crush this kitty's head so easily," Said the other villain, standing over Pixie-Bob. "How about it, dears? Should I?"

"You get away from her!" Snarled Tiger.

"Now, now, hold on Sister Magne," Said the Lizard villain. "You too, Tiger, try to be calm. When deciding if someone should live or die, we must do so by Stain's principles."

"Stain?" Izuku repeated. "So you're his followers."

"At your service," Replied the Lizard. He did a double take when looking at Izuku. "I knew you would be here, but I didn't expect to see you so soon. You're the one who defeated Stain. And you, four-eyes, you were with him!" He added to Iida. "This will be fun. Allow me to introduce myself: you can call me Spinner." He drew an immensely large sword from his back. It looked to be a hodgepodge mix of several swords, blades, axes, and daggers slapped together to make one big sword. It must have weighed a ton, and would be comical if the villain didn't wield it so easily.

"I don't care who you are," Tiger shot back. "You're criminals, and I'm taking you down."

"Students, return to camp, now!" Said Mandalay. "We'll stay here and hold them back, don't engage anyone."

Iida began shepherding the students back towards camp, but Izuku stayed put. "Midoriya!" He said. "We have to get out of here."

"Go on without me," said Izuku. He pulled out his grapple hook. "Mandalay, I know where Kota is. He may be in danger. I'm going after him." He grappled away before anyone could protest, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Kota sat on the cliff of his secret hideout. The conversation he had with the kid Midoriya kept playing over in his head. He didn't want to think about it, but for some reason, he couldn't shake it. Mandalay's words to him when he first arrived at the campground was playing in his mind as well.

"One day, you'll see," Mandalay had said. "You'll meet someone who will show you what it means to be a hero. They will risk their life for yours, and you will know why your parents did what they did."

"No such person exists," Kota said bitterly. "Heroes, villains, their all -" Kota paused, standing up as he saw the fire down below into the forest. This wasn't part of the training camp, that much he knew. He began to feel afraid. He should get back to Mandalay, warn her what's happening.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Said a voice behind him. Kota turned to see a large stranger, draped in a black cloak, walking towards him. "I came up here to get a good vantage point, and here I find someone who's not on our list."

Kota turned and ran towards the trail leading towards camp, but the stranger was fast. He tore off his robe and activated his quirk, His muscle fibers seemed to sprout from his skin like plants, crawling and growing at an immense pace, increasing the stranger's size. Kota recognized that quirk immediately, images of the news report from two years ago flashing through his mind. The villain who killed his parents, who hadn't been caught to that day, was standing before him.

And now, he was about to share their fate.

"Were gonna have a little fun up here, kid," Said the villain, lifting his heavily-muscular fist. One blow was all it was going to take, and Kota would be no more. He braced himself for the inevitable, wishing his parents were here with him.

Kota heard a faint sound on the air, as if something was flying towards them at a rapid pace. The villain let out a small yelp of pain and Kota opened his eyes. Two black objects were sticking out of the villain's arm. They looked to Kota to be like throwing stars. A second later, they began to beep, and Kota felt something lift him up and carry him away. The throwing stars in the villain's arms exploded, throwing him backward with immense force. Kota looked up to see Izuku Midoriya carrying him quickly away from the blast using some kind of grapple-gun.

"Are you okay, Kota?" Said Izuku, landing a safe distance away.

"I'm - I'm fine," Kota stammered.

"I recognize you," Said the voice of the villain. He stepped out of the smoke that billowed around him, looking completely unharmed. "You're on the list. In fact, you're the guest of honor."

_What is he talking about?_ Izuku thought, then shook his head. He didn't have time to think about that. He had to get Kota out of there, but any attempt at escape would be stopped by this villain, and Kota could get hurt.

He had to take care of this guy first.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Kota," said Izuku. "I'm here to save you."

* * *

Back at the camp, things were pandmonium. Mandalay and Tiger continued their fight with Magne and Spinner. Mangne was a well-known criminal convicted of several felonies, including 3 murders and 29 attempted-murders. They were formidable foes and able to match their attacks blow-for-blow. Mandalay was worried. Pixie-Bob was still unconscious, and Ragdoll hadn't checked in. That wasn't like her. Something must have happened.

Many of the other students were still in the woods. They had no idea who was unaccounted for. For all they knew, they could be dead. Kota could be dead, and Midoriya with him. They had to end this fight quickly, or the casualties would only grow higher.

* * *

"Your name is Midoriya, right?" Said Muscular, back on the hill. "Perfect. You're the number-one target. Shigaraki wants you dead, but his boss wants us to bring you back. But he didn't say that I couldn't have a little fun tormenting you first." The muscle fibers continued to grow and accumulate across his body, allowing him to grow bigger and bigger. "_Show me your blood!" _He shouted.

The villain rushed at them with impressive speed. Izuku dodged only by the skin of his teeth. If it wasn't for his training, he would have been hit for sure. Izuku bounded over the villain and began throwing explosive batarangs at him. They may as well have been firecrackers as they popped uselessly against the villain's muscles. Despite his immense bulk, the villain did not sacrifice speed. It was all Izuku could do to keep up with him. He continued to bombard him with explosives in an attempt to find a weakness.

"Is that all you've got, kid?" Said Muscular. "Didn't you say everything is going to be okay? How's that working out for ya?!" He threw a solid punch that connected with Izuku's face, sending him careening. He could feel the blood dripping from his face as he attempted to clear his head.

"Yes!" Shouted muscular. "Blood is exactly what I wanted to see from you!"

_This isn't good,_ Izuku thought. _I need a plan._ His mind drifted back to the Nomu at the USJ. His attacks were useless against it as well. He had to outsmart this muscle-bound maniac or he and Kota were both doomed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, 'hero'" Shouted Muscular, landing a hard kick to Izuku's torso. "You're just a fraud and you'll die that way." Muscular paused. Something had hit him in the back of the head. The boy had thrown a rock at him.

"Remember the Water Hose Heroes?" Said Kota, shaking. "My mom and dad? Did you torment them before you killed them?!"

"Those losers were your parents?" Said Muscular. "This must be fate. Your parents cost me an eye." He gestured to the artificial eye resting in his left socket.

"This is all your fault!" Shouted Kota, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "Nothing in the world is right anymore and it's because of crazy people like you!"

"Little kids are always so quick to say it's someone else's fault," Said Muscular. "I wanted to kill people, and they tried to stop me, and their death was the result. The real travesty is promising to do something you aren't able to do. And that's why your dear old mommy and daddy - AUGH!" Muscular reared and attempted to grab Izuku, who had jumped on the villain's back. Izuku jammed something into Muscular's eye and leapt off of him towards Kota.

"Nice try with the sneak attack, but you can't -" Muscular's artificial eye exploded, sending him careening backwards. Izuku had placed plastic explosives in the socket of his artificial eye. "It's not about whether a hero can or can't do it," Izuku said. "A hero's job is to risk their life to turn their promises into a reality."

Muscular hit the ground hard, laying there motionless.

Izuku turned to Kota. "Are you all right, Kota?" He asked.

"I'm fine," said Kota. Izuku had taken a few bad blows from Muscular. He was bleeding from above his eye, and his clothes were torn.

"We should get back to camp," Izuku said. "It's not far -"

"That was pretty good, kid."

Izuku and Kota turned in shock. Muscular was standing, his muscle fibers repairing themselves around his face. He was unharmed by the blast. The only damage he had done was he destroyed the artificial eye in its socket.

"That's not possible," Said Izuku, horrified.

"I was only playing before, kid," said Muscular. "But now I'm gonna go all-out. I don't care if they want you back alive. They didn't say you had to be in one piece."

"What do they want with me?!" Said Izuku.

"I don't care," Said Muscular. "I'm just glad they let me off the leash. So long as I can use my quirk as much as I want, I don't care who's calling the shots." His muscle fibers grew immensely, and he rushed Izuku with a speed that would rival All Might's. Izuku grabbed onto Kota and grappled out of the way, but Muscular was ahead of them, throwing a boulder towards them, knocking them aloft. Izuku hit the ground hard, shielding Kota from the fall. He felt a sharp pain in his side. He must have broken some of his ribs.

_It's like his quirk is supercharged,_ Izuku thought. _He's been toying with me this whole time. I need a new plan. _Izuku was already fatigued from their training today. If he tried to run with Kota, Muscular would be on them in a second. He didn't think he could make it back to camp. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a radio. Muscular noticed this and ran towards him with blinding speed and grabbed Izuku's hand, radio and all, quickly breaking both the radio and his hand. Izuku yelled in pain as he felt his fingers snap beneath muscular's grip. Muscular put his other hand around Izuku's throat, strangling him.

"Say goodnight, kid!" Said Muscular, smiling evilly. "It'll all be over soon!"

A blast of water hit Muscular's face. He stared in confusion at Kota, who had his hands outstretched. He used his water quirk to spray him.

"Stop!" Said Kota. "Let him go!"

"Just wait your turn, kid," Said Muscular. "I'll get to you as soon as I'm -"

Izuku reached up and jammed a long, sharp object into Muscular's empty eye-socket. He roared, pulling back and grabbing his face in pain. "You bastard!" He shouted. He struggled to get the item out of his eye socket, finally extracting it: a long syringe. He began to feel dizzy. "What is this? What did you do to me?"

"You'll see," said Midoriya. Suddenly, as if on queue, the two boys melted away, as if made of hot wax.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Muscular. "How did you do that? I thought you were quirkless?!"

_This isn't a quirk_, came a voice on the wind. It was Midoriya's, but he was nowhere to be found. _I've simply reintroduced you to something that you have suppressed long ago._

"What are you talking about?!" Said Muscular. He could feel his heart beating faster, a foreign feeling of anxiety rising from within him. "Reintroduced me to what?"

_Fear._

The world went black around him, the only source of light seemingly coming from Muscular himself. "Wh-what do you mean?!" Said Muscular, trying to go back to his previous bravado. "I'm not afraid of anything."

_You are afraid_. _You know you are. As much as you try to run, there is no escaping it._

"Come out!" Shouted Muscular. "Face me and I'll show you who's afraid!"

_Look at yourself._

Muscular turned behind him. A full-length mirror had appeared out of nowhere, and what he saw in the reflection nearly made him scream. It was himself, but not himself. His muscles were gone, replaced only by a sickly thin shadow of himself.

"No!" Shouted Muscular. "_No!" _

_You're weak._

"I'm not weak!"

_Pathetic._

"STOP IT!"

_Look at me._

Muscular turned to see the boy Midoriya, only he had grown to at least twelve feet tall. Muscle fibers protruded from Midoriya's skin and wrapped themselves around Muscular.

"NO!" Shouted Muscular. "STOP!"

_Now your strength is mine!_

"NOOOOOOO!"

Muscular ran, the ground dropping out from under him. He was falling. Falling down, down, down. Falling forever. Finally, he hit the ground, and he fell into unconsciousness, but the fear continued, even into his dreams.

And it would haunt him forever.

* * *

Izuku looked over the edge of the cliff that Muscular just ran off of. This time, he was certain that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Even if he did, the fear toxin would make him useless to his allies.

"What did you do to him?" Said Kota.

"I just threw a little healthy fear into his diet," Said Izuku. His voice was horse from being strangled, and his side was aching from his broken ribs, but he was otherwise okay. He knelt down next to Kota. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kota said, his tears flowing freely. "Why did you risk your life? Why did you try to save me, even though you don't know me at all?"

"Because he's a hero, boy."

Izuku turned, half expecting to see Muscular returned, but it wasn't him. Someone else was coming up the mountain pathway. "I almost didn't believe it," said the man. "But after that display there is no doubt in my mind. You truly are a disciple of the Batman."

Izuku looked at the man in horror. He was tall, wearing an orange and black combat suit, armed to the teeth with swords, a staff, guns, grenades and various other weapons. His face was obscured by a mask, half black and half orange, with only one eye showing from the orange side. Izuku recognized him immediately from Batman's casefiles.

"_Deathstroke!" _Izuku whispered.

If he was here, then things were much worse than Izuku thought.


	39. Chapter 38 - Taken

-38-

_Taken_

If Aizawa had been a second slower in his reaction time, he would have been engulfed in flames.

As he saw the villain in the corner of his eye, he had a split-second to leap out of the way of the flames. As the blast faded, the villain Taking his opponent's momentary surprise to his advantage, Aizawa used his quirk to erase the villain's flames and entangled him in his bindings. He pulled the villain upward and threw him hard against the ground. Aizawa wasted no time, leaping onto him and pinning him to the ground.

"Who are you?" He snapped. "How many are with you?"

"How many of whom?" Said the villain snidely. Aizawa snapped the villain's arm at the elbow. He let out a loud grunt in pain, but didn't scream.

"Your right arm is next," Said Aizawa. "Be logical about this, and at least save your legs. It would be a real pain to have to carry you off to prison without them."

"Tell me, Eraserhead," Said the Villain. "You worried for your students? Do you think you'll be able to save them all?" Suddenly, the villain melted into a puddle of grey sludge, right before Aizawa's eyes. He leapt backward abruptly, considering what he just saw.

"Mr. Aizawa!"

Aizawa turned to see Iida, Koda, Mineta and Ojiro approaching him. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that they were safe.

"What was that?" Shouted Ojiro.

"Did that guy just melt?!" Said Mineta

"Get inside, now!" Shouted Aizawa, taking off into the forest. "I'll be back!" He had to get to the others quickly. If he interpreted the villain's words correctly, that meant the students were the targets this time. This meant they had no other choice available to them. Unlicensed or not, they had to fight to defend their lives.

"Mandalay!"

Aizawa stopped in his tracks. There was a voice coming from his right. He recognized it as Mandalay's young ward, Kota. He ran in the direction of the voice until he found its source. The boy was running through the forest alone.

"Kota!" Shouted Aizawa. "What are you doing out here?"

"Mr. Aizawa!" Shouted Kota, running up to him.

"Let's get you to safety," Said Aizawa, grabbing him by the hand. But Kota stood his ground.

"No!" Said Kota. "You have to help Midoriya!"

"Why? What happened?" Said Aizawa, alarmed.

"He stopped a villain from trying to hurt me," He said. "But now he's fighting another one. He told me to run and get to safety."

"Where is he?" said Aizawa.

"On the hill, on the edge of the forest," Said Kota. "It's my hideout. Please, sir, you have to help him!"

"First, I have to get you back to camp," Said Aizawa. He scooped up Kota and began to run back to Vlad King and the others at the community center. He was concerned about Midoriya, but if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that the student of Batman could take care of himself. Still, he had one ace up his sleeve. He pulled out a small communication device from one of his belt pouches and pressed it, holding it up to his ear.

"Wayne."

"Bruce," Said Aizawa. "We have a situation."

* * *

"I'm honored that you know who I am," said Deathstroke.

Izuku eyed the villain cautiously. He had honored Izuku's request to let Kota go safely, and his demeanor was calm, almost friendly. Izuku wasn't fooled. The subject of a failed super-soldier experiment, he was a dangerous, murderous mercenary who sold his services to the highest bidder. He was a genius-level tactician, weapons master and martial artist. Injured and fatigued from his battle with Muscular, Izuku knew he didn't stand a chance against him.

Not that he had any choice.

"You're surprised?" Said Izuku.

"Not at all," Said Deathstroke. "You must also know what happened the last time I faced a Robin."

"I'm not Robin," Said Izuku.

"Perhaps not," Said Deathstroke, drawing his sword. "Let's put that to the test."

With lightning speed, Deathstroke lunged at Izuku, who barely had time to dodge his incoming attacks. Izuku didn't have his armor and gauntlets, so he didn't have the protection they afforded him. Deathstroke was fast and strong, and as his sword sliced through the air, he knew that if it hit him it would easily cut him down like butter. Izuku lunged back, drawing two batarangs from his belt and throwing them at his enemy. Deathstroke parried them effortlessly.

"You'll have to do better than that," He said, kicking Izuku hard in the ribs. "Impress me, boy!"

Izuku gasped for air, trying to steady himself. His vision was blurred and he was struggling to stay standing. This fight was different from Muscular, who relied on sheer strength and brute force to win his battle. This man was smarter, faster, and much more skilled. Izuku changed tactics. He drew his collapsible staff from his belt, parrying Deathstroke's sword and using its momentum to carry the blade forward, allowing him to kick it out of his enemy's hand.

"That's more like it!" Said Deathstroke, drawing his own staff. "Fight like your life depends on it!"

"What does the League want with me?!" Said Izuku, continuing to exchange blows.

"It's not my business to ask questions, kid," Said Deathstroke. "All I care about is the fact that losing another son will cripple Batman."

"I won't let that happen!" Said Izuku.

"You don't have a choice," Deathstroke shot back. "Batman can't save you this time."

Deathstroke drew several blades from his belt and threw them at Izuku, who felt them breeze past him as he leapt out of the way. In response, he threw several explosive batarangs, with Deathstroke avoiding each one effortlessly. The two warriors charged, locking their staves together in a struggle. Izuku was injured, and his opponent was stronger, and was quickly overpowered. Deathstroke seized Izuku by the throat, slamming him against the stone cliff behind him.

Izuku struggled against his captor, who threw several blows into Izuku's abdomen and face. Izuku had to get free before he lost consciousness. He drew a small pellet from his belt and threw it at their feet, smoke erupting seconds later. Slightly stunned, Deathstroke released Izuku, who seized his chance to land a kick squarely to his face.

"Surprising," Said Deathstroke. "But not good enough." He drew a machine pistol from his side and opened a burst fire through the smoke. Izuku hit the dirt, but not before a few bullets struck him in the arm and shoulder. Izuku attempted to swipe his foe's feet from under him, but Deathstroke was one step ahead, bounding over him and driving his knee hard down on Izuku's chest, pinning him to the ground. Izuku struggled against him, but with the weight of his injuries and the strength of his opponent, it was useless.

"You fought well, boy, under the circumstances," said Deathstroke. "I'm not going to kill you, but I can't say the same for -"

Deathstroke paused as something wrapped around his chest and arms, restricting his movement. In a second, he was lifted off Izuku and thrown several meters away, landing hard on the ground below. Izuku recognized those bindings immediately.

"Get away from my student," Said Aizawa, standing between Deathstroke and Izuku.

"Mr. Aizawa," Izuku said weakly.

"Midoriya, you and I are going to have a long talk about taking unnecessary risks," said Aizawa, picking Izuku up. "We need to get you out of here."

"Behind you!" Shouted Izuku.

A sword cut through the air where Aizawa's head used to be seconds before ducking. Without missing a beat, Aizawa landed a hard kick to Deathstroke's chest, who corrected himself seamlessly with a back handspring.

"Grab hold, Midoriya," Said Aizawa, throwing his binding at Izuku. Grabbing tightly, Aizawa threw Izuku forward towards Deathstroke, who twisted into a spinning kick, landing squarely on Deathstroke's mask, cracking it in two and knocking the villain over. He bounded up without hesitation, reached up and discarded the broken mask, revealing the man underneath. He was older, middle-aged with white-sheet hair and an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Nice moves," said Deathstroke, drawing a second sword as Aizawa and Izuku encircled him. "But don't think for a second that this fight is over. I hope your reflexes are fast enough." He pulled a pineapple grenade from his belt and tossed it at their feet. Aizawa instinctively grabbed Izuku with his bindings and threw him out of the way of the blast radius, down towards the forest area.

Izuku looked back as he flew through the air only to see the explosion from where he was seconds before Aizawa threw him. He couldn't see Aizawa or Deathstroke. He was falling fast and would soon hit the ground. Twisting quickly to position himself, he hit hard against the top of an evergreen tree before falling and hitting nearly every tree branch down to the trunk, finally hitting the ground hard and losing consciousness.

* * *

"This is all your fault, Spinner!" Shouted Magne. She and Spinner were finally apprehended and subdued by Mandalay and Tiger. Stan continued to struggle against Mandalay as she pinned him to the ground and placed him in cuffs.

"This isn't defeat!" He shouted. "Stain endures! Do you hear me?! His will is alive and well right here. I embody it! I will purge you degenerate heroes to avenge his name!"

"Will you shut up, already!" Said Mandalay.

"Yes," said a voice behind her. A purple mist began to swirl around them, two yellow eyes protruding from its center. "Let's move the two of you someplace more fitting."

* * *

Aizawa continued his struggle against Deathstroke. The two fighters were even in fighting prowess, matching each other blow for blow. Aizawa was at a slight disadvantage, as Deathstroke did not have a quirk that he could erase. He had to rely on his fighting prowess to combat this enemy.

"Truth be told," Said Deathstroke, ducking under a kick to his head. "I've always wanted to test my strength against you."

"Can't say I say the same," said Aizawa, dodging a swipe from Deathstroke's sword. "What do you want with my students?"

"Your students are collateral damage," said Deathstroke. "We only want Midoriya."

"_What?!" _Said Aizawa. "Why? What do you want with him?!"

"Don't ask, don't tell," Said Deathstroke. "This has been enlightening, but I have to wrap this up." He swept Aizawa's legs from under him, flipping up and driving his sword into Aizawa's shoulder. Aizawa yelled in pain and tried to move, but the sword had gone through his shoulder and out the other end, pinning him to the ground. Deathstroke drew a dagger and thrust it down towards Aizawa's face. Aizawa grabbed Deathstroke's hand, struggling against the knife, but with Deathstroke's enhanced strength and Aizawa's weakened arm, he was losing the struggle.

Out of nowhere, a large, heavy boot connected with Deathstroke's head, knocking him off Aizawa and several feet away. A gauntleted hand reached down and yanked the sword from Aizawa's shoulder with a swift jerk. Aizawa grunted in pain, and was then helped to his feet.

"Took you long enough," said Aizawa.

"Where is Midoriya?" Said Batman. He pulled a syringe-like device from his belt and placed it in Aizawa's wound. A substance sprayed from the device and sealed the wound, stopping the bleeding.

"Somewhere in the forest," said Aizawa. "I had to get him away from this villain."

"I'll find him," Said Batman, turning to leave.

"There's more, Batman," Said Aizawa. "It's not the other students they're after. They want Midoriya."

Batman paused. Without a word, he marched over to Deathstroke, who was starting to regain his senses.

"So, it looks like you did show up after all," said Deathstroke. "Shigaraki thought you -"

Batman stomped his heavy boot onto Deathstroke's face. "Why do they want Midoriya? Talk!"

"Go to hell!" Said Deathstroke, his voice muffled under Batman's boot.

"I will break every bone in your body, Slade," Batman growled.

"Do you worst."

"If you insist." Batman seized Deathstroke's sword and plunged it into his shoulder, who screamed in agony. "You're lucky I have knowledge of human anatomy," said Batman. "But that also means that I know every location of every nerve ending you have throughout your body."

"I don't know or care why they want him," Said Deathstroke.

"Not good enough," said Batman, driving the sword in deeper.

"Shigaraki is a fool, but I don't think he's the one pulling the strings," Said Deathstroke through gritted teeth. "He was obviously put off by the fact Midoriya was to be brought in alive. Someone there wants him for something, but I didn't ask questions."

"How many more villains are here?" Said Aizawa.

"At least 10," said Deathstroke. "And then there's the monster."

"What monster?" Said Batman sharply.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look natural," Said Deathstroke. "Like some sort of abomination created in some freak's lab!"

"Nomu," said Aizawa quietly.

"Anything else?" Said Batman

"Your boy is tough," Said Deathstroke. "You better hope he doesn't die as easily as the last one." Batman said nothing, but thrust his knee into Deathstroke's neck, knocking him unconscious with one swift blow.

"Bruce, I'm sorry," said Aizawa. "I thought this place was kept quiet. There's no other logical explanation: there's a mole at UA."

"He'll be exposed soon enough," Said Batman. "Right now, we have to keep the students safe. The fire from the forest prevented me from registering body signatures, but I did detect a toxic gas spreading from the center of the forest. That has to be dealt with quickly."

"Why didn't the toxin spread?" Said Aizawa.

"It must be someone using a quirk," Said Batman. "And then there's the Nomu."

"Right," said Aizawa. "If it's anything like the Nomu from the USJ, the kids won't stand a chance."

"Wait," said Batman, checking his cowl vision. "The toxin has dispersed. It looks like the students are taking matters into their own hands."

"Can you see them?" Asked Aizawa.

"Some of them," Said Batman. "But there's too many unaccounted for. We have to split up and search different areas."

"What about the fire?" Said Aizawa.

"I don't think it was their intention to use it to kill the students," said Batman. "From what I can tell, it's serving as a perimeter to keep them from escaping. The Batwing is too far out to douse it with flame-retardant. For now, let's focus on the students.

"Agreed," said Aizawa. "Let's go."

* * *

"Midoriya! Wake up!"

Izuku drifted groggily back into consciousness. Someone was gently slapping his face, trying to rouse him. It was Shoji. He, Todoroki, and Tokoyami were standing over him.

"Guys?" Izuku said weakly. "What happened?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Todoroki said. "You dropped out of the sky and hit the ground hard, we've been trying to get you to wake up for five minutes."

"I have to. . . Aizawa, he. ." As Izuku struggled to his feet, he noticed one of Shoji's hands on his dupli-arms was missing, blood seeping from the wound. "Shoji! You're injured!"

"It's fine," Said Shoji. "I can regenerate it. What about Mr. Aizawa?"

"I was attacked by two villains," Said Izuku. "One of them I defeated, the other. ." the words caught in his throat. "They recruited one of Batman's rogues, a mercenary named Deathstroke, to come after me. Aizawa found me and intervened, but I got separated from them. Deathstroke dropped a grenade and Aizawa threw me out of the way. I guess that's when I hit the tree, and I don't remember much after that. What happened with everyone else? Have you been attacked, too?"

"We just faced down a deranged villain with razor teeth," Said Tokoyami. "He snuck up on us and cut off one of Shoji's hands. I -" he paused, hanging his head shamefully. "I lost control of Dark Shadow. He took down the villain, but nearly cost Shoji's and my life in the process. If Todoroki hadn't come along and used his fire when he did, I don't know what might have happened."

"That doesn't matter now," Said Shoji. "We need to find the others."

"We don't know how many villains are here," said Todoroki. "Or what happened to the other students."

"There's more," Said Izuku. "I know the reason they are here. They're after me."

"_What?!"_ Said Tokoyami. "Why do they want you?"

"I don't know," Said Izuku. "But that's what the villains told me."

"Then we have get you back with the others safely," Said Todoroki.

"But Mr. Aizawa is in danger!" Said Izuku.

"Mr. Aizawa would want you to be safe first and foremost," said Shoji. "And your injuries are too severe."

"I'm fine," Said Izuku.

"Midoriya, please," said Todoroki. "Once we've regrouped with the others, then we can form a plan. But right now, we're sitting ducks. Trust us."

Izuku sighed deeply, though it pained him to do so. "All Right."

* * *

"Ochaco, is your arm okay?" Asui asked, concerned.

I'm fine, it's just a scratch," Said Uraraka.

They stared at the woman standing before them. She had appeared from the woods out of nowhere. She was dressed in a school uniform they didn't recognize, wearing a mask and a large apparatus attached to her back. At first they thought she was part of the test of bravery. But then, without warning, she drew a knife and slashed Uraraka across the arm.

"Hmm, shallow," Said the woman, inspecting the blood on the knife. "Not much blood."

"What kind of person just slashes someone out of nowhere?" Said Asui angrily. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Toga," Said the woman. "You two are super cute, Uraraka and Asui." She pointed the knife at the two girls as she recited their names.

A cold chill ran down Uraraka's spine. "How does she know who we are?"

"Maybe from the sports festival?" Said Asui. "We don't know anything about her, so we're at a disadvantage. Stay on guard."

"Not enough blood," said Toga. "Normally I'd suck it directly from the cut to make it flow, but there's no time." She reached back and pulled out a cylindrical metal piece connected to the apparatus on her back with a long tube. She flipped a switch on the cylinder to reveal a long, sharp needle from the end. "This machine will start pumping it out as soon as I stick it in you. I'll get my fill and move on. Who's first?"

Toga rushed Uraraka and Asui, blade and needle at the ready. Asui instinctively wrapped her tongue around Uraraka and threw her out of harm's way. Asui barely had time to move out of the way of Toga's attack, nicking her tongue with the outstretched knife.

"Tsu!" Shouted Uraraka. "Are you all right?!"

"Tsu?" Said Toga. "What a cute nickname, I think I'll call you that too!"

"Don't even think about it," Said Asui, leaping away from her attacker. "Only my friends can call me that!"

Toga launched the needle end towards Asui's direction as she leaped away, which tangled into her hair and embedded itself in a tree behind her, pinning her to it. "That must mean I'm your friend too!" Shouted Toga, cheering happily. She got in close and put her knife on Asui's throat.

"Aw, you're bleeding Tsu," She said. "You couldn't be more adorable. I just _love_ blood. I know we're going to be such good friends."

"Get away from her!" Shouted Uraraka, rushing to Asui's aid. Toga turned on her heel and thrust her knife at Uraraka, who deftly dodged the knife. Pivoting and grabbing her arm, she threw Toga forward and pinned her to the ground, one knee on her back. Her training with Gunhead had paid off.

"Ochaco, that was amazing!" Shouted Asui.

"Ochaco?" Said Toga. "You're delightful too. You've got the same smell as me."

Uraraka felt the chill return. Looking into the eyes of Toga was like looking into utter madness. It frightened her immensely but she couldn't look away.

"You've got a crush on someone, don't you?" Said Toga slyly. "So do I. And I bet you also want to be exactly like that special person, huh? At first you try to model yourself after them, but that's not enough. You realize you actually want to become that person. And once you get to that point, there's no going back. That's how love works, right?"

"You're crazy," said Uraraka.

"Isn't this great, Ochaco?" Said Toga gleefully. "Just a couple of girls talking about our crushes!" Uraraka felt a sharp pain in her leg. Toga had stuck her with the needle, extracting her blood. "Suck, suck." She said perversely. "Suck, suck."

"Uraraka!"

A batarang came flying towards them, severing the tubing connecting the needle to the apparatus. Toga took Uraraka's momentary distraction to push her off and leap away, but not before throwing a sideways glance in Izuku's direction, then disappeared into the forest.

"Are you okay?" Said Izuku, rushing to Uraraka's side.

"I'm fine," She said. "But we have to stop her!"

"It's too dangerous!" Said Asui. "We have no idea what her quirk is."

"Who was that?" Said Todoroki.

"One of the villains," Said Asui. "She was crazy."

"We can't stay here," Said Shoji. "We have to keep moving. Midoriya, you -" He stopped abruptly. Izuku was gone.

"Midoriya!" Shouted Todoroki. "Where did he go?"

"He was right next to me a second ago!" Said Uraraka.

As if on queue, laughter could be heard in the trees above them. They followed the source to find a strange man standing in the branches. He was wearing a long, tan overcoat and black top-hat, his face obscured by a strange mask. He was holding a cane in one hand and two blue marbles in the other. "A nice little trick, is it not?" He said. "I took the lad you're talking about with my magic."

"Where did you take him?!" Said Uraraka.

"Talent like his would be squandered to be cast as heroes," said the man. "We'll provide him with a grander stage where he can truly shine."

Todoroki threw a pillar of ice towards the villain, who leaped effortlessly to dodge it. He seemed to be able to almost float on the air. "Why the aggression?" He said. "We merely wish to show him there are other options besides the fanatical world of heroism they're drowning in."

"Guys, it's not just Midoriya," said Shoji. "Tokoyami is gone too!"

_He snatched two of our strongest classmates without a sound, _thought Todoroki. "If you're monologuing because you think you've beaten us, you're mistaken!" He said aloud.

"A bad habit of mine," Said the man. "I was once an entertainer, you know. Taking Tokoyami was a bit of 'improv' on my part. He was able to take down our dear "blade tooth" Moonfish so easily and violently. I decided he should join our troupe."

"You bastard," said Todoroki. "You won't have them!" He launched more ice pillars at the villain, who continued to dodge effortlessly.

"Apologies," said the man. "But slight-of-hand and escapology are my specialties, not combat. I'm not foolish enough to fight hero candidates from UA." He lifted his hand to his ear, speaking into an earpiece. "Vanguard action squad, I have acquired our target. Our performance has officially come to a close. Meet me at the retrieval point in the next five minutes for the final bow." Without another word, he dashed into the distance, hopping from treetop to treetop.

* * *

Yosetsu Awase from class 1-B was running for his life. But not just his, for Yaoyorozu's life as well.

They were ambushed by a giant green monster that Yaoyorozu identified as "a Nomu." She and her class had faced one back at the attack on the USJ, but this one was different. For starters, it sprouted several appendages with large chainsaws and drills on the end of them. It had been chasing after them, cutting down every tree in its path. Yaoyorozu was injured, and Awase was trying to carry her to safety, but he was getting tired, and the creature was gaining on them.

As the pursuit continued, they tripped over a stray tree root and hit the ground hard. The Nomu was upon them, and soon they would be cut to ribbons. A gruesome end to their hero careers before they had a chance to begin.

"Oh god, no!" Said Awase, throwing himself atop Yaoyorozu in an attempt to shield her from the monster. "I'm sorry, Yaoyorozu!" He closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable.

But it never came.

He heard something whiz past his ear, and opened his eyes to see the Nomu had stopped, with something protruding from its chest. In a second, the object exploded and encased the creature in ice. He felt something pick him and Yaoyorozu up, and he looked up to see they were being carried away at a rapid pace by what looked like a Hero, but not one he recognized from the camp. He glanced at the insignia on his chest: a bat.

Realization dawned on him. This was the American hero that took Midoriya as his student. They were saved by Batman.

After they reached a safe distance, he set them down. "Are you all right?" He said.

"I'm fine," said Awase. "But Yaoyorozu, she's hurt!"

Batman bent down and began to examine her. She opened her eyes weakly. "Batman?" She said, trying to sit up. "You really do exist?"

"Don't move too much," Said Batman, holding her down. "We're going to get you to safety." Suddenly, he paused, looking back in the direction they came. The sound of the Nomu's chainsaws had started up again. Awase realized, to his horror, that the Nomu was free.

"Get her out of here," said Batman. "Get back to camp! I'll take care of this." Without another word, he stood and ran towards the monster. Awase picked up Yaoyorozu and ran back towards the direction of camp, hardly believing they had barely made it out with their lives. He only hoped that Batman was as good as his legend lived up to.

Meanwhile, Batman had reengaged the Nomu, who had broken free of its ice prison. He had to get in close enough to put explosive gel on its brain, but it was difficult getting past its appendages. Deftly avoiding its many drills and Chainsaws, Batman attached explosives to the ends of each tendril holding them, but every time he destroyed it, it would regrow another appendage.

The monster continued to press its attack, knocking over trees and destroying everything in its path. It got in close to Batman, grabbing onto him and attempting to use one of its chainsaws on him. Batman held the appendage, struggling to keep it aloft. Batman drew a batarang from his belt and used the close proximity to the Nomu to stab it in its exposed brain.

The monster dropped Batman and roared in pain, stumbling as it attempted to remove the batarang. Batman drew another and readied to throw it, but hesitated. The monster had suddenly stopped its attack and withdrew its appendages. It turned and began to walk away, back into the forest, as if it suddenly didn't notice Batman anymore. Batman realized that it was being recalled by its handler. And that only meant one thing: they had accomplished their mission.

_Midoriya. _

* * *

Izuku had been released from his spherical prison to find himself surrounded by several villains. He was quickly tied up and his utility belt was taken away. In an effort to secure his cooperation, the villain who had captured him had shown him the small orb that was carrying Tokoyami. If Izuku tried anything, then he would die.

"Hi Izuku!" Said the girl that attacked Uraraka previously. "My name is Toga! I've been thinking since I saw you. . ." she drew a knife and held it to Izuku's throat. "You would be so much cuter if you bled a little more. I could help with that."

"Knock it off, crazy," Said the patchwork villain. Izuku heard him addressed by the others as Dabi. He was accompanied by another villain wearing a grey and black spandex suit that covered his entire body, face included. Dabi had addressed this villain as "Twice." A fitting name, considering when he spoke, he seemed to talk as if he was two other people. Izuku didn't see Deathstroke, Muscular or any other villains with them.

Suddenly, black and purple mist began to form around them. Izuku recognized it immediately as the warp villain from the USJ. "Welcome, Izuku Midoirya," the villain said. "It has been a while since our last encounter."

"I remember," Said Izuku. "How's your armor doing?"

"Such petulance," Said the Warp Villain. "I hope you are more polite when you meet the master."

Izuku swallowed. "So you're taking me to see All For One? Is that it?"

"All in good time, Izuku Midoriay," Said the Warp Villain. "Prepare yourselves. We need to -"

A large pillar of ice came shooting out of the forest, entrapping the villain who had captured Izuku and Tokoyami. Shouting in pain, he dropped the orb carrying Tokoyami. Out from the trees came Shoji and Todoroki, charging the villains who held him captive.

Izuku seized his chance, leaping to his feet, he kicked the orb carrying Tokoyami towards Shoji, shouting "Shoji! Catch!"

A large burst of flames erupted from the villain Dabi towards Todoroki and Shoji, burning several of Shoji's arms, Todoroki just barely managing to dodge the blast. Toga began to press her attack on Shoji, with Twice engaging Todoroki. Izuku was struggling to free himself from his bindings when something large grabbed hold of him.

It was the Nomu.

"We have what we came for," Said the Warp Villain. "We must leave at once." Toga and Twice fell back with Dabi, walking through the warp gate. The villain who had captured Izuku had used his quirk to free himself from his icy binding and ran through the warp gate, bowing and snapping his fingers as he left, releasing Tokoyami from his prison. The Nomu followed behind the other villains, carrying Izuku with him.

"Midoriya!" Shouted Todoroki. He and Shoji ran at full speed to catch up.

"No!" Said Izuku. If they tried to pursue him, they would surely be killed in the process. He couldn't let that happen. "Stay back!"

Suddenly, a small explosion like a gunshot sounded out of the forest. A grapple line came shooting forward and attached itself onto Izuku. Batman had dashed out of the forest, grapple gun in hand, and was struggling to pull Izuku free of the monster's grasp. Shoji and Todoroki seized their chance, running towards the warp gate to save their friend.

They never reached him.

Appearing from behind the swirling mist of the warp gate came Deathstroke, with sword in hand, and sliced the grapple line holding Izuku as if it were made of butter. The monster and Izuku vanished in the purple smoke, and Deathstroke followed behind them. Batman ran towards the gate as fast as he could, but it was too late.

"Checkmate," Said Deathstroke, disappearing in the mist. Batman grasped at the mist, but it was futile. The warp gate had closed. Midoriya was gone.

He had failed.


	40. Chapter 39 - League of Villains

-39-

_League of Villains_

The Summer Training Camp couldn't have been more of a disaster.

Emergency services arrived just after the villains left the camp. They worked on putting out the fires and securing the area. Pixie-Bob of the Pussycats was admitted to the hospital for an injury to her head, caused by the villains. Ragdoll was MIA. There was evidence that she had lost a lot of blood, and was presumed in critical condition, but her location was unknown. On the villain's side, three of their members were captured and arrested: Moonfish, Muscular, and Mustard. The other attackers managed to disappear with the Warp Villain.

Of the 39 students, 15 were unconscious and in critical condition due to the toxic gas, while eleven others had sustained injuries. Thirteen of the students were physically unharmed, though the incident had taken an emotional toll.

And one of them was missing.

The media outlets had gone mad with the news, citing gross negligence on the side of UA High for endangering the students, and allowing one of them to be kidnapped. Dozens of reporters stood outside the gates of UA, demanding them to take responsibility for such a travesty.

Bruce had spent the past few days in the Warehouse, going over the casefiles of the League of Villains. He was throwing every resource he had into finding Izuku. Dick was working with the police to canvas the city of Kamino, where Shigaraki was last located. Barbara was connected to the Justice League computer databank and the Batcomputer, looking into police and city databases, city security cameras, and the underground information network to see if there was any leads on the villains who had surfaced during the attack. Bruce hadn't slept or eaten since Izuku was taken, despite Alfred's protests.

"Master Bruce, you can't blame yourself for this," He said, setting a tray of food on the table next to him.

"Not now, Alfred," Bruce said.

"Sir, please," Implored Alfred. "We are all worried for Master Midoriya, but you are no good to him if you can barely stand yourself."

"Have you spoken to his mother?" Asked Bruce.

Alfred paused. "Yes," he said. "She is beside herself with grief."

"I promised her that I would keep Izuku safe," said Bruce. "I brought him into this. I am to blame."

"Master Bruce, please."

"Every second that Izuku is with them may be a second too late," Said Bruce. "I was too late to save him at the training camp. I was too late to save his friend. I was too late to save Jason. I will _not_ be too late this time. Not again."

The phone on Bruce's desk rang. "Detective Tsukauchi?" Said Bruce, answering the phone.

"Batman," Said the Detective. "We may have found something on the League of Villains. We need you to get down here."

* * *

"The training camp was meant to prepare students to handle villain attacks," Said Principle Nezu. "The irony is shameful."

Nezu, Midnight, Present Mic, Snipe, and All Might sat around the U-shaped table in the conference room. The school was closed for the remainder of summer break. Some of the students from Class 1-A and 1-B were still at the hospital for their injuries. Dozens of reporters continued to gather outside the gates, demanding answers, but UA only offered silence.

"We knew the league would resurface, but we lacked a fundamental understanding of their plans," Said Nezu. "They aim to destroy hero society, and they've already started their war."

"Even if we had understood, could we really have prevented this attack?" Said Midnight. "They're moving pieces we didn't even know they possessed. Besides, All Might pretty much put an end to most organized crime here in Japan. We're all rusty."

"We've definitely gotten complacent during peaceful times without realizing it," said Present Mic.

"I will never forgive myself for such cowardly ignorance," Said All Might shamefully. "While our students were desperately fighting for their lives, I was just having a relaxing soak in the bath."

"We shouldn't've had the sports festival right after the USJ attack," Said Snipe. "We wanted to show we were still strong. To have a student kidnapped is our greatest failure as teachers. They've not only taken Midoriya, but society's faith in heroes."

"Every news outlet is currently condemning UA," Said Nezu. "But we're still not sure why Midoriya was their main target."

That had been a common consensus around the room. The best they could guess was that it was because Midoriya had stood up against the League by taking down the Hero Killer. All Might believed it was more than that. All For One was targeting him, and he knew that he and Izuku were connected. He took Midoriya as a calling card. A message that said "I am here, and you can't stop me this time."

"Do you think Midoriya will join them?" Asked Midnight.

"Never," Said All Might. "But who knows how long they'll try before realizing it's futile. They may kill him after that."

"If that happens, it will be the end of UA high," said Nezu.

"I think there's something that has to be voiced now," said Present Mic. "We can't really deny it anymore. There's a traitor at this school."

"Think about what you're saying, Mic," said Midnight.

"I have thought about it," Said Present Mic. "Only the Pussycats and the Teachers knew about the location. But Batman was able to show up without a problem."

"Batman already knew where it was," Said All Might.

"Exactly my point!" Said Mic. "How did he find out?"

"Midoriya has a tracking device in his utility belt."

All the teachers turned to see Batman standing in the doorway of the conference room.

"How long have you been standing there?" Said Present Mic.

"Long enough," Batman replied.

"Wait, Midoriya has a tracker?" Said Snipe. "Why can't we use that to find him?"

"Because they discarded his belt when they took him," Said Batman. "The person behind this is no fool. He took special measures to make sure they weren't followed."

"Damn," Said All Might.

"Present Mic raises a viable point," Said Batman.

"So you think there is a traitor here?" Said Midnight.

"We can't start accusin' people," Said Snipe. "None of us have proof that we're 100 percent innocent. If we start doubtin' each other, we'll destroy ourselves from the inside. Did you just come here only to feed our fears, Batman?"

"Hardly," Said Batman. "I've come to speak with All Might."

"With me?" Said All Might, surprised. "Right now?"

"Now," Confirmed Batman.

All Might followed Batman out of the conference room and into the hallway. All Might cleared his throat awkwardly. "Bruce," said All Might. "I'm sorry about Midoriya. I promise you, we'll find him."

"We may already have," Said Batman.

"What? Really?!" Said All Might.

"Tsukauchi told me about a lead he found after interviewing Aizawa and Vlad King," Said Batman. "And I did some reconnaissance. Two weeks ago an officer was sent around to gather information, and a bystander pointed out that he had seen a man with a patchwork face enter a building that was supposed to be vacant. The villain description didn't bring up any hits in the criminal database, so he wasn't thought to have any connection to the League. But Aizawa and Vlad described one of the villains as having a patchwork face, so we investigated further."

"What did you find?" Asked All Might.

"There's a small dive bar located in the building," Said Batman. "We believe that this is where Midoriya is being kept. But there is also a secondary location."

"Another location?"

"One of the students from Class 1-A, a Momo Yaoyorozu, planted a tracking device on the Nomu when she engaged it in the forest," Said Batman. "Tsukauchi and I visited her in the hospital yesterday. She provided us with a frequency tracker and it directed us to a secondary location. After doing an orbital scan it appears to be some sort of factory, but there are several body signatures present. We believe this is where he's keeping the Nomu."

"My god," Said All Might. "How many of them are there?"

"Hard to say," Said Batman. "The signatures are disappearing and reappearing randomly. We believe that they are made at a separate location and kept there for storage, but we can't be sure."

"What do you need me to do?" Said All Might.

"We plan to strike tonight," Said Batman. "We're gathering the top heroes in the city to assist us: Endeavor, Gang Orca, Best Jeanist, all of them. Gran Torino will be there as well. When that happens, be ready. We'll need your strength."

"You can count on it," Said All Might. "We will make them pay for what they've done."

* * *

Izuku was surrounded.

Strapped to a chair in some sort of dimly-lit dive bar, huddling around him were the villains who had escaped with him from the attack at the training camp. Shigaraki was sitting on a stool at the bar counter, staring at a television screen at the far end of the room. On it was a news report going over the events of the past few days.

"It would appear that the principal offenders behind the UA High training camp attack called themselves the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad," Said the reporter. "The league was previously involved in the USJ attack and the Hosu incident. We still have no report from UA or local authorities as to if the whereabouts of kidnapped UA student Izuku Midoriya has been located. Authorities suspect Midoriya was targeted because of his actions against the Hero Killer Stain in the Hosu Incident."

"How could they have let one of their students, and a quirkless student, nonetheless, get kidnapped?" Said the co-anchor. "There seems to be some sort of problem with UA's upper-management. Honestly, if I had a child who wanted to be a hero, there's no way I would let them go to UA."

Shigaraki turned off the TV, cackling gleefully. "I'm so grateful to the media for all the free publicity lately," He said. "Isn't it nice, Izuku Midoriya?"

"Maybe you should get your face out there," Said Izuku spitefully. "Let the public see you."

"All in good time," Said Shigaraki.

"What do you want with me?" Said Izuku. "If you want to kill me, just get it over with."

"Oh, nothing would make me happier, believe me," said Shigaraki dangerously. "But _they_ want you for something else."

"Who?" Said Izuku.

"As I said, all in good time," Said Shigaraki.

Izuku suddenly felt a wave of sickness come over him. He was dizzy, sick to his stomach. He felt a rush of vomit coming to his mouth, and he struggled to suppress it, but the effort was futile. But instead of vomit and bile, a black ooze spewed from his mouth and began to swirl around him. Izuku tried to fight, to scream, but the ooze had rendered him silent. It continued to engulf him, and soon he couldn't breathe. His mind flashed to when he was attacked by the Sludge Villain. Despite how far he came, how much he had grown, he felt as helpless now as he did then

* * *

Class 1-A were gathered in Yaoyorozu's room at the Kamino hospital. They had been coming to visit her, Hagakure and Jiro, who were still recovering from the incident at the training camp. The class was in a state of complete greif with Izuku's abduction. Despite being quirkless, Izuku represented a sense of strength and security in the class, one that they didn't truly realize how much they relied upon. They had lost more than a friend and comrade-in-arms, they had lost a brother. Without him, Class 1-A felt incomplete.

Uraraka was taking it the hardest. Izuku's absence had left her feeling more bereft than she ever had in her life. She had replayed the incident over and over in her head, trying to think of more that she could have done to save him. She felt helpless and frightened.

"I should have done something," said Uraraka, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"There wasn't anything you could have done more, Ochaco," Said Asui, attempting to comfort her.

"If I hadn't allowed myself to be captured, I could have stepped in," Said Tokoyami. "That's twice in the same night that I have failed my friends."

"No," said Shoji. "It was all we could do to survive this attack. We were fortunate that we all survived."

"But what about Midoriya?" Said Ashido. "Do you think that they'll kill him?"

"It's unlikely," Said Todoroki. "The villain who captured him said that they planned on introducing other avenues for him. They most likely want him to join them."

"Deku never would," Said Uraraka. "And who knows what they'll do when they finally realize that."

The class fell silent. If there was anything they were sure of, it was that Izuku was near incorruptible. But there was no way the villains would simply let him waltze out of their hideout once they discovered that as well.

"Then, let's go get him," Said Kirishima suddenly. Several students around him gasped in collective shock.

"Think about it," Kirishima continued. "Todoroki and I came here yesterday. Batman was here with a police officer, talking with Yaoyorouzu. She said she had planted a tracking device on the Nomu during their fight, and gave them the receiver to track it down."

"You were listening in?" Said Yaoyorozu.

"We didn't mean to, but now we're glad we did," Said Todoroki.

"You're going to have her make you another receiver?!" Said Iida angrily. "Have the two of you lost your minds? It's not the right time for us to get involved. We have to leave this to the professionals!"

"All I know is that at camp, I was useless!" said Kirishima. "I heard my friend was targeted, and I just stood by, helpless. So if I stand by and do nothing now, how am I supposed to call myself a hero or a man?!"

"What Iida said is true," Said Asui. "We're all shocked that Midoriya was taken from us, but we have to be rational. It doesn't matter how noble your intentions. If you go out there trying to find the bad guys, knowing you're breaking the rules, then you're acting like villains, not heroes."

"Midoriya would have risked it anyway," Said Kirishima, turning to Yaoyorozu. "He's still within our reach. With your help, we can still save him!"

Yaoyorozu said nothing. Iida, however, wasn't done. "Listen to what I'm saying!" Said Iida.

"No, _you _listen, Iida!" Kirishima snapped back. "Don't you care about what happens to Midoriya?! Don't you care that his life is in danger?!"

Iida looked as if Kirishima had struck him. "Of course I care," Said Iida, trembling. "I'm the class rep, I'm worried about all my classmates. But Midoriya . . ." he paused, removing his glasses to wipe his eyes. "Midoriya saved my life."

"Iida," said Todoroki warningly.

"What are you talking about?" Said Ashido.

"The Hero Killer," Said Iida, unable to hold back the tears anymore. "He crippled my brother. I was so obsessed with revenge that I went to Hosu to try and find him. Midoriya knew I would go after him and followed me. That's why he fought the Hero Killer. He saved me from being murdered that day."

The class stared at Iida in shocked silence. "Because I didn't leave his capture to the Heroes," Iida continued. "Because I wanted to kill him myself, I almost lost my life to the Hero Killer that day."

"But he still came to your rescue," Said Kirishima. "He still came to save you, even though it meant breaking the rules, because you were in danger and he is your friend. That's exactly what I'm going to do." Kirishima stood to leave. "If you've decided to help me, Yaoyorozu, meet me tonight outside the hospital. Anyone else who doesn't want to help save Midoriya better stay out of my way." Kirishima slammed the door and marched down the hallway.

"Kirishima, wait!"

Kirishima turned to see Uraraka following him. "Deku saved me too, when we first met," She said after she caught up with him. "He's my best friend. I have to make sure he's safe. I'm coming with you."

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes, coughing and gasping for air. He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. He was no longer in the dive bar, surrounded by villains. He was in a dark room, illuminated only by an array of computer monitors against the far wall. A large chair was placed in front of the monitors, several medical devices and machines were placed around it. Izuku couldn't see anyone in the chair, but he knew he wasn't alone.

"I'm afraid I must apologize," Said a voice from the chair, confirming Izuku's feeling. "The effects of the warping-quirk takes some getting used to."

"Who are you?" Said Izuku. "Where am I?"

"You know exactly who I am, Izuku Midoriya," Said the voice.

"All For One," Izuku said, desperately hoping in vain that he was wrong.

"You are intelligent," said All For One. "As expected from a student of Batman. Brainiac tells me that he is the most dangerous man on the planet. Well, present company excluded, of course."

Izuku started in shock. "How. . . you. . ." He stammered. "How do you know about Brainiac?"

"Brainiac and his exobytes," Said All For One. "The source of all quirks on this Earth. Batman has undoubtedly told you. But did he tell you what happened after Brainiac was destroyed?"

Izuku didn't answer.

"The Heroes staged a coup," Said All For One. "Using the powers stored by his exobytes, they succeeded in wiping out Brainiac's forces. Eventually, Brainiac himself was destroyed, but he was not defeated."

"What are you talking about?" Said Izuku.

"A fail-safe was enabled in his core programming," said All For One. "Should he ever be destroyed, any surviving pieces of his core being would be sent throughout time and space, preventing them from being destroyed as well. So long as a single piece of his original self remains, even the smallest piece, Brainiac lives on."

"You said he talks to you," said Izuku slowly, the weight of what he was saying dawning on him.

"I recovered one of those discarded pieces, one hundred years ago," said All For One. "As soon as I touched it, it became a part of me. It gave me strength, it gave me power. In many ways, I am Brainiac, and Brainiac is me."

"And now you carry on his work," Said Izuku, horrified.

"Oh, I do much more than that, Izuku Midoriya," Said All For One. "I am remaking the world in Brainiac's image. A world where people like you would be a thing of the past."

"People like me?" Said Izuku.

"My boy, you grew up quirkless," Said All For One. "Watching your friends grow powers of their own around you, desperately dreaming one day that you would be given a quirk by some miracle. I'm here to make that miracle a reality."

"By forcing quirks onto people?" Said Izuku. "Not everyone wants them, or even needs them."

"As you have demonstrated quite admirably," Said All For One. "Considering the fact that you even refused my dear old brother's quirk. A quirk of true, unbridled power. And you even brought the Hero Killer Stain, and the Sludge monster that killed your friend, to Justice. And all without a quirk. I have to say, you have impressed me, Izuku Midoriya. You truly are a champion of justice."

"What do you want with me?" Said Izuku.

"I have big plans for you Izuku Midoriya," Said All For One. "You are going to help me destroy the Symbol of Peace. You, All Might's would-be successor, will be his ultimate downfall."

"I would rather die," said Izuku.

"That would be wasteful and unfortunate," Said All For One. "Did you know that it takes several days after the body dies for the quirk to die with them? I have many friends in high and low places. When someone with a powerful quirk dies, I usually make arrangements to have the body brought here, so I can assimilate their power. After all, who is going to report a quirk stolen from a corpse?"

Izuku felt sick to his stomach. "You're a monster."

"Come now, Izuku Midoriya, is that any way to speak to someone who is about to give you a gift?"

"What are you talking about?"

"As I said," Said All For One. "It is my mission, my calling, to make the dream of bringing quirks to everyone a reality. Starting with you." He stood from the chair and turned to Izuku, who let out a silent gasp. He had no eyes, nose, or face for that matter above his mouth. Gnarled, scarred skin stretched up over his nose, eyes, and bald head. Several tubes and spouts stuck out from his face and neck. The grotesque mannequin who was his enemy walked towards him. Izuku struggled fruitlessly against his chair as All For One placed his outstretched hand over his eyes.

"Prepare yourself, Izuku Midoriya," Said All For One. "This process can be. . . rather uncomfortable."

Izuku may as well have been in space for all he knew. For over the next several hours, no one could hear his screams.


	41. Chapter 40: All For One

-40-

_All For One_

Uraraka, Kirishima, Todoroki, Iida and Yaoyorozu all sat on the train bound for Kamino Ward. Yaoyorozu had decided to accompany them on their suicide mission. Iida had met them outside the hospital in an attempt to stop them. When he realized his efforts were futile, they had to swear to him, on their lives, that they were going to try to rescue Midoriya through non-violent means, and he had accompanied them to keep them to their word.

"The coordinates indicate Kamino Ward," Said Yaoyorozu. "We should be there in about fifteen minutes, at ten o'clock."

"Does the rest of the class know what we're doing?" Asked Uraraka.

"Yes," Said Todoroki. "They tried their best to talk us out of it."

"Asui was the most against it," Said Kirishima.

Todoroki suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Just to be sure," he said. "We're going

against everyone's wishes and being completely selfish by doing this. We can call this off if we want."

"Midoriya wouldn't think twice about coming to our rescue if it was one of us," said Kirishima.

"He was trained by Batman," Said Yaoyorozu. "We all know that from the moment we met him, he was already miles ahead of us, quirkless or no."

"But Kirishima is right," Said Uraraka. "Izuku stepped in to save me when I first met him, before his training. As long as I have known him, he has always been there for those in need, no matter what. He has done so much for us, and has saved us all in one way or another. We owe him that."

"All right then," Said Todoroki.

Yaoyorozu leaned back in her seat, sighing. _A rescue without fighting, _She thought to herself. _It's not plausible. The others are so driven by frustration that they're blinded. _She was hoping that once they saw the situation first-hand and realized how difficult the situation was, they would come to their senses and let the pros handle it.

* * *

Aizawa, Principle Nezu, and Vlad King all stood before a swarm of reporters. UA had finally agreed to hold a press conference to discuss the events of the Training Camp. Aizawa knew they were being led into the conference like lambs to slaughter, and it would be a veritable blood-bath.

"We are here to apologize," Said Aizawa. "A recent incident allowed harm to come to 26 first year heroes, and we staff were ill-prepared. We take responsibility for any trauma caused by our negligence. It is our duty to train heroes, but also our duty to protect heroes in training."

"I'll take the first question," said a reporter. "Since the beginning of the year, UA students have had four encounters with villains. This time there were students who were gravely injured, and one unaccounted for. How did you explain this to their families? And what are some of the specific steps you're taking to ensure their safety in the future?"

Aizawa had a feeling this would be the first question. The media already knew their basic position since they didn't cancel the Sports Festival. They were trying to make them look bad.

In their eyes, the heroes had become the villains.

"We will increase patrols and review security measures within the school," Said Nezu. "This includes state-of-the-art security systems, an increased security presence, and a complete overhaul of security procedures. We have already received a generous donation from the Martha Wayne Foundation for such increases to be possible. The safety of UA's students is, and always has been, our main priority. Make no mistake about it."

"You speak about keeping the children safe, Eraserhead," Said another reporter. "But according to our information, you encouraged them to fight during the training camp, putting them in grave danger. Can you explain your actions?"

"The students were already in grave danger," Said Aizawa. "I was informed by one of the attackers that the students themselves were the targets, and I concluded that because we didn't know the full scale of the attack at the time, allowing them to use their quirks would help avoid the worst possible outcome."

"Do you think 25 victims and one kidnapped child counts as a win for UA?" Said the reporter.

"I assure you that things could have gone much more poorly," Said Aizawa. "I feared every student would be tortured and killed in the end."

"Most of the victims were harmed by the gas attack," Said Nezu. "It was later determined to be the result of a poisonous quirk used by one of the villains. Because of the quick actions of two of our students, Ms. Kendo and Mr. Testutestu, injuries from that quirk were kept to a bare minimum. We are also providing psychological counseling for every student but at the moment do not see any signs of psychological trauma."

"So you have found a bright spot to this tragedy?" Said the reporter.

We are relieved that an entire class of burgeoning heroes still has a future," replied Nezu.

"Can you say the same for the abducted, Izuku Midoriya?" Said the reporter. Aizawa flinched slightly at the mention of Izuku's name. "The boy is the first quirkless student to be admitted to UA high," the reporter continued. "But despite this he has demonstrated considerable strength, intelligence, and ability, enough to earn him second place in the UA sports festival. What would be the reason they would target and abduct this student? Or perhaps it was because of his actions against the Hero Killer Stain, a known associate of the League of Villains."

"It would be foolish of us to try and speculate why he was abducted," Said Aizawa.

"Really?" Said the reporter. "Or do you think it is because he was trained by the notorious American vigilante Batman?"

"I fail to see your point," Aizawa shot back.

"Then let me enlighten you," Said the reporter. "Batman has a history of using extreme methods when apprehending criminals and villains, often times utilizing pain and torture to acheive his goals. According to our sources, this isn't the first time he has lost a student to villains, his last protege being tortured and killed by the notorious criminal and, I quote, 'Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker.' Is it a customary practice to consort with unlicensed vigilantes? Perhaps they are brainwashing him right now, attempting to sway him to the side of villainy. And considering how Batman's last student turned out, and how history seems to be repeating itself with young Izuku Midoriya, how can you say that he still has a future?"

Vlad King swallowed. This reporter knew what he was doing. He was baiting Aizawa into saying something damning for UA high. Already he could almost see the veins pulsating in Aizawa's neck. He was getting agitated. Whatever he said next could make or break UA High. Much to his relief, Aizawa stood and bowed to the reporters politely.

"Ever since I met Izuku Midoriya, I have been amazed time and time again for his sheer, unhindered ability," Said Aizawa calmly. "Despite being thrown aside by society as a weakling, it was through his sheer determination, intelligence, strength, and most importantly, his convictions and indomitable resolve to become a hero that he was able to accomplish so much. And what's more, he is striving to become a hero the right way, attending school and becoming licensed, something that has been supported and encouraged by his so-called vigilante sponsor. So in answer to your question, yes, I do believe that he has a future as a hero."

The reporters continued to drill their questions into the UA staff, every one more scathing than the last. Aizawa could feel it: the mood was changing. People were beginning to resent Heroes. If they didn't do something about it, it would only get worse.

* * *

"Isn't it that strange," Said Shigaraiki, turning off the press conference. "The heroes are becoming the bad guys. Seems like they're not dealing with this very well at all."

Shigaraki and the rest of the League of Villains, consisting of Magne, Twice, Dabi, Spinner, Toga, Mr. Compress and Kurogiri, were all watching the press conference back at their hideout in Kamino ward. They were all gathered around Midoriya, heavily chained to a large medical stretcher, a vacant expression on his face. The Master had spent hours with Midoriya and had finally finished his work on him. He then had tasked the League with the final step of his conversion: turning him against heroes.

"So much criticism," Shigaraki continued gleefully. "But everyone makes a mistake or two, right? It's not like they're supposed to be perfect. Modern-day heroes sure have it rough, don't they, Midoriya?"

"Once a hero receives payment for saving someone, they aren't a hero anymore," Said Spinner.

"A hero in this current system only cares about money and glory," Said Shigaraki. "And since society buys into those idiotic rules, anyone deemed a loser is shoved aside. You should know that more than anyone. Born quirkless, weak and pathetic, everyone wrote you off. But you showed them you were strong. You rubbed it in their arrogant faces. Now, you have a chance to make anyone who's ever doubted you pay." Shigaraki stood and walked towards the catatonic Izuku, leaning over him. "Tell me, Izuku Midoirya," he said quietly. "Who was it who doubted you? Who is your enemy?"

Izuku's eyes widened at the question, his face contorting as if in pain. "All. . . Might. . ." he whispered.

Shigaraki giggled gleefully. Their plan was set in motion. Soon, the Symbol of Peace would be dead, slain at the hands of his would-be successor, and there was nothing he could do -

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello," said a voice from the other side. "I'm here to deliver a pizza!"

* * *

_Six minutes earlier. _

Batman gathered outside the dive bar in Kamino Ward, surrounded by an army of police and several pro heroes, including Nightwing, Endeavor, Kamui Woods, Edgeshot, Gran Torino, and even All Might himself. Several other heroes and officers were stationed at the secondary location that was provided to them by Yaoyorozu, where the Nomu were held. Now was the time they took down the League of Villains in a pre-emptive strike.

"Midoriya is in there," Said Batman, using his cowl vision. "He's restrained and surrounded by several villains."

"We need to act fast," Said All Might. "I'll smash down the wall and then -"

"No," Said Batman. "I need to go in there alone."

"Excuse me?" Said All Might. "Batman, I know you're used to operating alone, but that's suicide!"

"If too many of us get in there at once, Midoriya might be injured," Batman replied. "I just need five minutes, and I'll signal you to move in."

"Now wait a moment, vigilante," Said Endeavor indignantly. "He may be your student, but you can't just dictate how this operation -"

"Simmer down, Todoroki," said Gran Torino. "I suggest you let the man work. He knows what he's doing." Endeavor scoffed, but said nothing.

"Five minutes?" Said All Might.

"Five minutes," Confirmed Batman. "But I need you to distract them."

"How?" Said Tsukauchi.

"Think of something," Said Batman. With that, he pulled out his grapple gun and grappled away.

* * *

The League of Villains were staring at the door in utter confusion, not a word spoken between them. Suddenly, a small orb rolled from under the door and across the floor, drawing everyone's attention.

"What the hell is that?" Said Dabi.

Realization struck Shigaraki and he rushed to destroy the orb, but it was too late. The orb exploded in a large flash, and smoke filled the room. The villains were in an uproar. Shigaraki's eyes and lungs stung from the smoke, grasping outward as he tried to steady himself.

"Kurogiri!" He shouted, coughing. "Kurogiri get us out of here!"

There was a loud crashing sound, followed by a scream. It was Kurogiri's voice. He opened his eyes, though it pained him to do so, and saw a large, black figure moving at blinding speed between his comrades. After a moment of confusion, his heart sank when he recognized it.

"Batman!" He shouted. "Batman is here!"

The Batman wasted no time, swiftly moving through and incapacitating the villains around him. Dabi had regained his senses and attempted to use his fire on him, but Batman deftly side-stepped him, grabbing his outstretched arm and throwing him to the ground. With a sickening twist, Dabi's arm snapped like a dry twig. His angry yell in pain was cut short as Batman stomped his boot into his neck, knocking him unconscious.

Mr. Compress attempted to use his quirk to capture the invader, but Batman was too quick, picking up a bar stool and throwing it hard into Compress's face, destroying his mask and knocking him unconscious. Toga drew her knives and began attacking Batman, who grabbed her by both hands and threw her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her before handcuffing her to one of the tables. Twice used the blades concealed in his gauntlets and attempted to attack Batman, who simply threw a small device, which attached to his chest, only for it to explode and encase him in a glue-like substance.

Magne rushed Batman and began throwing powerful punches and kicks, which Batman blocked and parried easily before Batman threw a powerful punch into her abdomen. Doubling over, Batman grabbed her by the head and swiftly kneed her in the face, knocking her out with a sickening crack. Spinner attempted to come to Magne's aid, but Batman was two steps ahead of him, throwing two bolas towards him, which wrapped around his arms, legs and torso, restricting his movements before Batman delivered a kick directly to his face, knocking him to the ground.

Shigaraki looked desperately for Kurogiri. He found him behind the bar. He had a device on his armor that was sending an electric current through his body, inhibiting his quirk. Shigaraki reached for the device to destroy it, but something grabbed him from behind. Lifting him and throwing him to the wall, Batman wrapped his large gauntleted hand around Shigaraki's throat. He reached up to use his quirk on Batman's arm, but Batman stabbed his hand with a batarang and pinned it to the wall behind him, then grabbed Shigaraki's other arm at the wrist with his free hand.

"Now, All Might!" Said Batman. The wall behind them exploded, with the large, empowered All Might breaking through. He stared at his surroundings with surprise and awe.

"Save some for the rest of us, Batman," Said All Might.

"Check Midoriya!" Said Batman, motioning in Izuku's direction.

"Right!" Said All Might. As he approached Izuku's side, the rest of the heroes piled in and surrounded the remaining villains. All Might removed the restraints on Izuku and examined him. He was catatonic, staring blankly at the ceiling before him, but was breathing steadily. He snapped his fingers, but Izuku didn't react.

"Batman, he needs to get to a hospital, now!" Shouted All Might.

"What did you do to him?" Growled Batman at Shigaraki.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shigaraki said, sneering. Batman twisted his hand holding Shigaraki's wrist, hyper-extending it. Shigaraki yelled in pain.

"Lie to me again, and I won't just break your hand, I will remove it from the wrist," Said Batman.

"Batman!" Said Kamui woods, surprised.

"Quiet, Woods!" Said Gran Torino.

"We don't have time for this," Said All Might. "Let's get Midoriya out of -"

"All. . . Might. . ."

All Might turned back to Midoriya. He was looking right at him. "Midoriya!" He said. "Thank God! Yes, I am here, everything is going -"

Izuku lifted his hand to All Might's face, and an enormous explosion emitted from his palm, sending the Symbol of Peace flying through the open wall and into the window of another building.

"Izuku!" Shouted Batman. Izuku stood and positioned his hands behind him. Explosive blasts emitted from them again, propelling in the direction he sent All Might. _He has a quirk_, Batman thought, horrified. _All For One gave him a quirk._ He turned back to Shigaraki, who was laughing mirthlessly at Izuku's actions. Batman snapped his wrist, causing Shigaraki to yell out in pain again.

"Why is he attacking All Might?!" Shouted Batman. "_What did All For One do to him?!"_

"Isn't it obvious, Batman?" Said Shigaraki. "He gave him power. True power!"

"Where is All For One hiding?" Said Gran Torino.

"Just you wait," Said Shigaraki. "The game is still mine!" Out of nowhere, several large globs of black and grey goo appeared around them. Several large creatures began to emerge from them, attacking the heroes.

"Nomu!" Shouted Kamui Woods. "Where did they come from?! I thought the others were taking care of them!"

The bar was in uproar as the Nomu attacked. Outside the bar, Endeavor and the Officers were defending themselves as more Nomu began to pile out of the warp gates around them.

"Dammit, Edgeshot!" Shouted Gran Torino. "Get control of Kurogiri.

"Kurogiri is incapacitated," Shouted Edgeshot. "This isn't his doing!" The black warp gates began to form around the villains, one by one disappearing from the bar.

"Stop them!" Shouted Gran Torino. It was too late. The villains had disappeared, leaving the Nomu in their place.

"It has to be All For One!" Shouted Batman, fending off two Nomu at once. This was bad. Every second he was fighting these monsters, Midoriya was out there fighting All Might. He had to get to him, restrain him and get him help. He would not lose another student. No, it was more than that. He would not lose another _son_.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu were looking over a gate towards the large groups of heroes and police. The tracking beacon had led them to a large warehouse, where they guessed was the secondary location that Batman had mentioned to the detective when Yaoyorozu had provided them with the original tracking beacon.

"Gang Orca and Mount Lady are here?" Said Kirishima. "So is Best Jeanist and Tiger."

All the heroes and police had arrived at the location just before them. Mount lady had stomped the roof of the warehouse in and collapsed the building. The police and the rest of the heroes were able to storm in and apprehend everyone inside. To their horror, the building was filled with Nomu.

"Look!" Said Urarakai. "They found Ragdoll!" Tiger had pulled a catatonic Ragdoll out of the wreckage. She appeared to be breathing and in good condition, but was unresponsive to attempts to wake her.

"I guess there was nothing to worry about after all," Said Todoroki.

"Right," Said Iida. "We should get out of here quickly before -"

Uraraka gasped, staring at the building. Someone else was emerging from the wreckage. He was tall, wearing a black suit. His face was obscured by a black mask and large, strange neck brace that extended to his shoulders. To Uraraka, he looked more machine than man.

"I'm sorry, Tiger," Said the Man. "But Ragdoll's quirk was just too powerful. I had to take it. How could I not?"

Instinctively, Best Jeanist used his quirk on the man, binding him tightly to restrict his movements. A red electrical energy passed through the man and the bindings were broken, sending Best Jeanist and the other pros flying in the other direction. The students gasped in horror.

"Quick thinking," Said the man. "Consider me impressed." Best Jeanist rallied and attempted to attack the man, but he threw a blast towards Best Jeanist, striking him in the abdomen. Blood seeped from the wound as he collapsed in a heap. "I see," the man continued. "Your quirk comes from practice and experience. I don't need it after all. It wouldn't pair well with Tomura's disposition."

"Who is this guy?!" Said Todoroki. "What just happened?"

"He took out the pros in an instant," Said Kirishima, terrified.

"We have to run," Said Yaoyorozu.

"Wait!" Said Uraraka, pointing upward. "Look!"

They all looked to see a large figure cratering downward at an impressive speed, hitting the ground like a meteorite. A smaller figure was flying towards it, fire emitting from its outstretched hands. Uraraka gasped in shock.

"It's Deku!" She said, horrified.

"No," Said Iida. "It can't be."

"It is," said Kirishima. "And he's. . .he's using a quirk!"

"How is that possible?!" Said Yaoyorozu.

"Look at the crater!" Said Todoroki. "It's All Might!"

Sure enough, All Might was lying face down in the crater before them. He wasn't moving, and they weren't sure if he was dead or unconscious, but they shuddered to think of the possibility. Several black and grey blobs opened up around him and the villains from the Training camp all dropped out of them. They were beaten badly and some of them were unconscious. Tomura Shigaraki kneeled before the man.

"Master," said Shigaraki.

"It looks like you failed again, Tomura Shigaraki," Said the Master. "But do not let that discourage you. You'll try again. That's why I brought your associates back with you, even Young Midoriya. It's apparent that the quirk and conditioning worked perfectly.

"Did you hear that?" Said Uraraka. "They did something to Deku!"

The boy will be a great asset to you," Continued the Master. "Start over as many times as it takes. All of this is for you." He turned to face All Might, who was finally staggering to his feet. "Ah, there you are."

In an instant, All Might was upon the man. He seemed to match All Might's strength equally, blocking All Might's Detroit Smash. The sheer force of power from both combatants rocked the very ground beneath them.

"I'll have you return my student, All For One!" Shouted All Might.

"Have you come to kill me a second time, All Might?" Said All For One smugly. With immense force, the thrust forward and threw All Might back, flying into the building behind him. "You've gotten weaker, All Might."

"You're one to talk," said All Might, emerging from the building. "It's hard to ignore that fancy life-support mask you have on. I won't make the same mistake I made all those years ago. I will take Young Midoriya back and make sure you're locked up for the rest of your sad life."

"But All Might, the boy doesn't want to leave," Said All For One, placing a hand on Izuku. "Tell him, Young Midoriya. Who is your enemy?"

"All. . .Might. . ." said Izuku.

"Young Midoriya," Said All Might. "What have they done to you?"

"I've simply given him what he's always wanted," Said All For One. "His friend had such a powerful quirk, and the dead have no use for such power."

"You. . .you mean Young Bakugou?" Said All Might, horrified. "You gave him _Bakugou's quirk?!_"

"His quirk and then some," said All For One. "I've done a little tweaking and enhanced it's abilities. He should be strong enough to stand up to someone even as powerful as you. Go ahead, Young Hero," he added to Izuku. "Complete your mission."

Izuku used his explosive quirk and launched himself at All Might with blinding speed. He only had a moment to block before another blast launched him through several buildings. Izuku didn't let up, following him through the wreckage, continuing the fight.

"Now that that's taken care of, it's time to get you out of here," Said All For One. He raised his hand to the unconscious Kurogiri and jagged black and red tendrils extended from his fingers, embedding themselves into Kurogiri. In a second, a large warp gate appeared behind them. "Quirk activation," Said All For One. "Comes in handy. Now, get out of here Tomura."

"But what about you?" Asked Shigaraki.

"There remains much room for you to grow," Said All For One. "But only without me will you find your way to do so."

"Master. . .," Said Shigaraki.

"Let's go, Shigaraki," Said Mr. Compress, compressing an unconscious Dabi into a small orb and pocketing him. "While our masked lead keeps All Might entertained -Agh!."

There was a large explosion. Shigaraki turned towards Compress as he hit the ground, doubled over in pain. More shots rang out as his compatriots did the same. All For One suddenly reached in front of Shigaraki's face and snatched something out of the air, opening his hand to reveal a large rubber bullet.

The engine of the Batmobile roared as it pulled into the wreckage, a large figure launching out of the cockpit. It was Batman, but instead of his traditional hero suit, he was covered head to toe in a heavy, black mechanical suit. It was made from what looked to be reinforced carbon steel, the visor for its eyes and bat insignia glowing deep and powerful red. Giant black wings extended from its back, and it was armed to the teeth with various tools and weapons.

_The Hellbat. _

"Batman," Said All For One. "I was hoping you would show up."

"All For One," Said Baman, his voice projecting out of the Hellbat's speakers.

"I'm very pleased that you know me," said All For One. "Brainiac speaks very highly of you. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Can't say I feel the same," Said Batman.

"Hmph," scoffed All For One. "You're as impertinent as your reputation precedes." He looked him up and down. "Nice suit. But do you really think you stand a chance against me in that tin can of yours?"

"It was made for something a lot stronger than you," Said Batman.

"I highly doubt that," Said All For One. "Nothing is stronger than me."

"Then prove it," Batman snarled. "Shut up and fight!"

* * *

All Might and Izuku continued their fight throughout the city. His new quirk was powerful. Extremely powerful. It was all All Might could do to defend himself against the explosions, but he couldn't fight back, or Midoriya could be injured or killed.

This was bad.

"Young Midoriya!" Said All Might. "You have to snap out of it!"

Izuku said nothing, pressing the attack. All Might had to get through to him somehow. "Think of your training!" He said. "Remember what Batman taught you! You're stronger than this!"

Izuku threw a huge explosive blast, enveloping All Might and sending him careening into the building behind him. All Might's mind was racing. Continuing to fight Midoriya would deplete his already limited time, and once he was defenseless, he would be helpless to Midoriya's attacks. Exactly what All For One wants. He had to keep trying to reach him, and he may have a way. Izuku leaped through the opening of the building, continuing his attack.

"Young Midoriya!" He said Izuku continued to advance on him. "Izuku! _Deku, stop!_" Izuku froze, pondering All Might. _Holy shit, that worked_, All Might thought. He cleared his throat and continued. "I know you hate me. You have every reason to."

"You. .are. . my enemy," Said Izuku, walking towards him, his hands sparking.

"I am not your enemy, Deku!" Said All Might, holding his hands up. "And I don't want to fight you. Your real enemy is back at that factory."

"Too. . . late . ." Said Izuku.

"It's not too late!" Said All Might. "We can fix what he's done. You have to trust me!"

"Trust . . ?" Izuku said, cocking his head.

"Please, Deku," Said All Might, daring to step closer. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I said to you on that rooftop. You have always had what is in you to be a hero. No, more than that. Right here, right now, you _are_ a hero!"

"Hero?" Said Izuku.

"Yes, Young Midoriya," Said All Might. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Izuku. "You are a hero. You always have been, even if I didn't see it. Now please, be the hero I know you are and come back to us. Please."

"All Might," Said Izuku. In his mind images flashed of when he was a child. He remembered He and Kacchan watching the news broadcasts of All Might taking down villains. He remembered how inspired he was, how hopeless he felt when he was told he didn't have a quirk, how destroyed he was back on the rooftop, the hope he felt when he met Batman that night at his house. He jumped back, grabbing his head and shouting as if in pain.

"Izuku?" Said All Might, startled. "Izuku, what's wrong?"

"His fault," Said Izuku. "This is his fault! I hate him! _I hate him!"_

Without warning, Izuku leaped out of the building and flew off into the distance. "He's going after All For One," Said All Might. "He's going to get himself killed!"

* * *

All For One continued his fight with Batman, picking him up and throwing him against the side of a building. Batman rallied, using the enhanced strength of his suit to throw heavy blows on his enemy. They were ultimately fruitless, as All For One parried and blocked them. His quirks seemed to be endless and Batman's armor was powerful, but far from indestructible.

Batman pressed a button on his gauntlet, and the rail gun from the Batmobile sprang to life, firing on All For One. He was thrown backward into the rubble. Uraraka and her friends watched in horror as All For One reemerged, his suit a little damaged but otherwise still walking. The tendrils shot out from his extended fingers again, embedding them in Batman's armor. With a great heave, he threw Batman into the building adjacent to him.

"There's no way he's going to beat him," Said Kirishima.

"We have to get out of here," said Iida.

"But what about Deku?" Said Uraraka.

"He's not here anymore!" Said Iida. "He flew off with All Might!"

"No, look!" Said Todoroki, pointing to the sky.

Flying at breakneck speeds, Izuku came barreling down from the sky towards All For One, using both his hands to unleash a massive explosion directly on him. All For One emerged from the wreckage, his mask damaged and revealing a charred face with no eyes underneath.

"How are we going to get him away?!" Said Kirishima. "This is crazy!" As if on queue, the Batmobile roared to life and sped over towards the students, stopping in front of the gate where they were hiding.

"I know you're here to rescue Midoriya," said a projected voice from the car. It was Batman, controlling it remotely. "Get in the car. Now."

* * *

Izuku didn't let up the attack,throwing blast after blast at All For One, getting closer to his target with each one. "This is your fault!" He shouted. "_You did this to me!_"

"I gave you a gift, you ungrateful whelp!" Said All For One, grabbing Izuku by the throat and placing his other hand over his eyes. "And I can take it away just as easily. It's clear that I was wrong about you. You'll never be anything but a quirkless weak-"

He let go of Izuku as something large came flying into his peripheral vision, knocking him away from Izuku. Batman was back, pinning All For One against the wall of the wrecked building, hammering him in his exposed face with heavy blows.

"_You-won't-touch-him-again!_" He said between blows. All For One caught Batman's fist in his hand and kicked him away. Batman landed next to Midoriya, correcting himself.

"Batman?!" Izuku said. "You're here!" His suit was heavily damaged, and his face was exposed slightly from the broken mask.

"You need to get out of here, Midoriya," Said Batman. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"_What?!"_ Said Izuku. "Where?!"

Off in the distance, he heard the roar of the Batmobile's engines. The car was driving towards the wreckage. Picking up speed, it made its way towards a billboard propped up by an up-ended car. Using it as a makeshift ramp, the car flew through the air over them. Leaning out of the cockpit of the car, Izuku saw Uraraka, extending her outstretched hand towards him. Izuku realized that she was using her quirk to make the Batmobile light enough to float.

"Now, Midoriya!" Shouted Batman. "_GO!"_

"You're not going anywhere!" Shouted Shigaraki, running towards Izuku.

It was as if the world began to slow down for Izuku, despite the chaos around him. With a split second reaction time, he used his new explosive quirk to propel him towards the car, grabbing onto Uraraka's hand, several more hands sprouted from the cockpit. The hands of his friends, pulling him into the car.

The Batmobile landed and drove off into the distance.

* * *

"Well," said All For One, as the students drove away. "That's that." He turned back to Batman. "Your suit is far too damaged. As much as it pains me, I will have to kill you. Still, it was rather foolish of you to think that you could defeat me."

"I wasn't trying to," Said Batman.

"What?" Said All For One. Suddenly, a yellow and blue flash flew towards All For One. All Might landed a solid punch on his enemy, causing him to fly backward.

"Now that Young Midoriya is gone, I don't have to hold back anymore," Said All Might. "Thanks for warming him up for me, bats."

"Master, no!" Shigaraki began to run towards his fallen master when another yellow blur knocked him backwards. It was Gran Torino.

"You're slow, old man," Said All Might.

"You're just too fast," Gran Torino shot back.

All For One emerged from the wreckage once again. His mask and suit was badly damaged. "It appears we're outnumbered," He said. "Time for you to go, Tomura." He extended the tendrils in his hand again, this time activating Magne's magnetism quirk, causing the unconscious villains to be magnetically propelled into Kurogiri's warp gate.

"No master!" Shouted Shigaraki, fighting against the magnetism. "Your body is too damaged! _NO!" _Unable to hold back the force of the magnetism, he was propelled backward into the warp gate, and disappeared.

* * *

All Might and All For One continued to trade blows. As the explosive battle raged around them, several heroes and emergency service workers were attempting to evacuate the area before more civilians got hurt.

"You can't win, All For One," Said All Might.

"I only came to rescue Tomura," Said All For One. "But killing you is an added bonus. In the past, your fists crushed one after another of my comrades. Many were forced into hiding, underground. While you were extolled as the Symbol of Peace. What a grand view you must have had from atop our sacrifices."

"You shut up!" Said All Might. "Always toying with people, probing their weaknesses. You steal, break, manipulate and discard them, just like you did to Midoriya! You scoff at innocent people who are just trying to lead happy lives. _It cannot continue! I won't let it!" _

All Might grabbed All For One by the arm and delivered a powerful Detroit Smash into this face, sending him cratering into the ground below. Gran Torino looked at him in Shock. Half of All Might's body was reduced to his depowered form. _Toshinori,_ He thought. _You've reached your limit!_

Down in the crater below All Might's fist, All For One began to laugh. "You seem rather upset, All Might," He said, grabbing All Might's fist and prying him off him. "I've heard the words you've spoken before, from your Master, Nana Shimura." All Might gasped at the mention of his master's name. All For One seized his chance and kicked All Might off him.

"My master was a true hero," said All Might, collecting himself. "Keep her out of it!"

"The way she died was so pathetic," Said All For One. "As the creator of One For All, it was shameful for me to see her inherit such power. Shall I tell you all about how she met her end?"

"_SHUT UP!"_

"Toshinori, calm down!" Shouted Gran Torino. "He's trying to distract you, just like last time! Don't let him get under your skin. It's time to do-or-die, and go past your limits!"

* * *

Uraraka, Izuku, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu continued to sit in the Batmobile as it drove off. It hadn't stopped since they left Kamino Ward.

"Where is this thing taking us?" Said Todoroki.

"Back to the Warehouse," Said Izuku.

"What's the Warehouse?" Said Uraraka.

"It's Batman's base of operations in Japan," Said Izuku. "Where he. . .trained me." Izuku suddenly felt dizzy. The adrenaline from the event was wearing off, and he was starting to feel what he assumed were the after-affects of what All For One did to him.

"Are you all right, Midoriya?" Said Todoroki.

"I'm fine," Izuku lied. "We're here."

The false wall leading to the Warehouse in the Wayne building opened up, and the Batmobile drove through. Finally stopping, the cockpit opened up and they all piled out, Izuku's classmates looking around them in awe.

"Look at this place!" Said Kirishima. "This is so cool!"

"Izuku!"

Izuku turned to see Alfred running towards him, Barbara wheeling along in tow. Alfred threw his arms around Izuku in a tight embrace, a display of affection Izuku was unfamiliar with when it came to the butler. "Forgive me, Master Midoriya," Said Alfred, breaking away. "You had us so worried."

"We're glad you're safe," Said Barbara. She looked over to the others standing behind him. "You're friends?"

"Yes," Izuku said. "They saved me." Realization suddenly dawned on him. "Batman and All Might! They're fighting All For One!"

"We know," Said Barbara, wheeling over to the conference table. She pulled up the holographic feed of the live newscast of the fight.

"That's All Might?" Said Yaoyorozu, shocked.

"He looks like he's in rough shape," Said Todoroki.

"We have to help them!" Said Izuku.

"You'll do no such thing!" Said Alfred sharply. "It's bad enough that you're not at a hospital right now. Your presence there would only make things worse."

"He's right, Izuku," Said Barbara.

"But we have to do something!" Said Izuku. "Where are the other heroes?!"

"They're busy fighting the remaining Nomu," Said Barbara.

"I'm sorry, Izuku," Said Alfred. "But the only thing we can do right now is trust in Master Yagi to finish what he started."

Izuku stared fearfully at the newsfeed. All Might and Bruce were beaten badly, and All For One's power seemed to be endless. His hope was fading with each passing second.

_All Might,_ thought Izuku. _You have to win. You have to survive. Please._

* * *

"You know, All Might," Said All For One. "As much as you hate me, I think I probably loathe you more."

All MIght coughed, wiping blood from his mouth. He was losing power fast. Soon he would be helpless before his enemy. He had to end this fast. But All For One's quirks and fighting tactics were completely changed from the last time he faced him. He couldn't attack him head-on. He would have to adjust his strategy, use his wits.

"I killed your master, sure," Continued All For One. "But you took away so much from me: everything I tried to build. That is why I want you to suffer until your last breath, and die broken and disgraced, for all the world to see!"

All For One shot another powerful blast at All Might, enveloping All Might and sending Batman and Gran Torino flying. As the dust around them settled, All Might was still standing, but his arms and torso had been reduced to its sickly depowered form, blood dripping from his brow.

"Let the world see you for how weak you really are, All Might," Said All For One. "Hollow cheeks and sunken eyes. To think that you are their greatest hero. Now your adoring public knows your true form. Try not to be ashamed."

"Even as my body rots and grows frail," said All Might. "Even as you expose my weakened state, in my heart I remain the Symbol of Peace. And nothing you can say will take that away from me."

"Is that so?" Said All For One. "Well, there might be something else you would be interested to know that will take the spring out of your step. My apprentice, Tomura Shigaraki. He's Nana Shimura's grandson."

All Might gasped in shock. "That can't be!"

"It is," Said All For One. "I kept wondering what would destroy your golden heart, and then I found Tomura. I groomed him to hate you, and watched as you smiled so proudly as you tried to destroy your Master's descendant."

"You're lying!"

"Come now, you know it's the truth," said All For One, cackling evilly. "Strange, where is your smile now, All Might?"

Horrible thoughts rushed through All Might's head. His master's grandson being raised and groomed by her sworn enemy, the very man that killed her, turning him into a villain. _My god,_ he thought. _What would she say if she knew how we turned out!_

All For One suddenly flinched as several objects collided with him, exploding on impact. All Might turned to see Batman at his side. His suit was damaged and he was injured.

"Bruce," Said All Might. "How could this have happened?"

"Forget about that All Might," Said Batman. "Listen to someone who has failed to protect someone they care about before. You are the Symbol of Peace. Only you can restore the hope these people have in you. Only you can finish this!"

Another large blast of energy came out of the smoke that enveloped All For One, blasting Batman away. He hit the damaged wall behind them before being buried in rubble.

"Batman, no!" Shouted All Might.

"He is in the way," said All For One. "It's time to end this, All Might.

"You bastard," Said All Might. Concentrating his power into his right arm, it regained his muscular shape. He remembered the words of his Master, Nana Shimura, spoken to him years ago as a young student.

_Toshinori, when you think you can't go on anymore, look inside. Remember why it is you clench your fist. Remember where you came from. Keeping your origin in mind will help you push past your limit. _

* * *

Gran Torino struggled as he moved the rubble that had buried Batman. His armor was terribly damaged, with several pieces broken and missing. He was wounded badly, blood seeping from several open wounds that were exposed from the broken armor. Despite all of this, when the rubble was removed, Batman staggered to his feet.

"Thank god," Said Gran Torino. "I was afraid you were dead."

"I don't die easily," Said Batman.

"And good thing too," Gran Torino replied. "Things are looking grim. Toshinori is almost out of power. His body just won't hold up anymore. I don't know if he can win."

"He has to," said Batman.

"How do you mean?"

"None of the other heroes can inspire hope like All Might," Said Batman. "No matter what he looks like, he is still the Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace in this country, and everyone here is praying for his victory. He's the pillar of support that everyone relies on. A pillar that must not be broken. And he knows it. And that's why he's going to win."

* * *

"Interesting," Said All For One, hovering over All Might. "You should have been out of power long ago, but you still continue to cling to that small bit of hope inside you." All For One began to rise off the ground, floating in midair. "You probably only have a few punches left in you."

"I am the Symbol of Peace," All Might said. "I want to make a world where everyone smiles and lives together happily. I still have much to fight for, which is why I will defeat you."

"Lets stop dwelling on Heroism and start focusing on reality," said All For One. "Springlike limbs. Kinetic booster times four. Strength enhancer times three. Multiplier. Hypertrophy. Rivets. Air walk. Spearlike bones." As he said these things, his right arm seemed to start growing, ripping the sleeve of his suit as it expanded. As it grew, several large spikes and objects seemed to sprout and grow from within it, forming into an enormous, grotesque monstrosity, barely resembling its former self.

"Everything up to now was simply to wear you down," Said All For One. "I knew it would take much more than that to kill you. In order to put you down for good, I'll punch you with the ultimate combination of quirks I have stored within me right now. This will end you!"

All For One rushed towards his foe, throwing his attack with a force to rock the foundations of the Earth. All Might returned the blow with one in kind, connecting fist-to-fist with All For One. The immense shock of two unstoppable forces colliding caused a massive shockwave, with debris and wreckage flying all around them as they continued their struggle.

"It's clear that despite your weakening power, you still haven't passed on One For All," Said All For One. "It's also clear that you wanted Izuku Midoriya to be your next successor. But he refused you, because you refused him first. And what's more, you couldn't prevent him from being taken right out from under your nose. It seems you'll die tonight full of regrets, as a hero and a teacher."

All Might's knees began to buckle under the sheer power of his enemy's might. "You're right," he said. "I failed to see the hero he could become when we first met, as my master saw in me. I failed him as a teacher and a mentor." Blood sprayed from his arm as he pushed back against his foe. "Which is why I have to make it up to him!" With a heavy heave, All Might pushed forward, throwing All For One off balance.

"I _will_ make it up to him!" Shouted All Might. "I will be here for him just as my master was for me, until he becomes the hero I know he can be!"

Golden sparks accumulated around his left arm as he transferred his power, throwing a powerful hook into All For One's face, smashing the rest of his life-support brace. All Might continued to advance on his enemy, seeing a small trace of surprise stretched across All For One's featureless face.

"United States of. . ." All Might pulled the last of his power back into his right arm. With the force of several generations of wielders of One For All, delivered the final blow to his enemy.

"_SMASH!" _

The area exploded around them, causing massive shockwaves and an eruption of debris and wreckage. Batman and Gran Tornito hit the dirt, shielding themselves from the aftershock. The world held its breath as the dust cleared, revealing the skeletal form of All Might standing over the broken and beaten All For One. With his last ounce of strength, he raised his fist into the air in triumph.

_Young Midoriya,_ All Might thought. _I am here for you now, and I will never fail you again. _

* * *

Author's notes:

I feel I have to apologize and explain myself. I really wanted to include the Justice League in this, and I know you did as well. I really tried, but ultimately didn't for a few reasons.

Firstly, having them in this chapter would have shifted the balance of power greatly in the heroes favor, not giving it the same impact. Secondly, it was hard to actually fit them in the battle. I didn't have a lot for them to do. And lastly, I felt like All Might had to be the one to finish this battle, both as the Symbol of Peace, but also as a way to further his relationship with Izuku.

I hope you all can forgive me and enjoy the chapter anyways. Thanks for your support and for reading!


	42. Chapter 41 - End of the beginning

-41-

_End of the Beginning, Beginning of the end. _

All Might and Batman stood next to each other in silence in the elevator as it descended downward. The building they were in was a top-secret facility that not even most pros knew about. They were in the highest-security prison in the country. It was a place where they housed their most dangerous criminals in the country, and all of them who had entered never saw the light of day again. A place where villains were sheltered away from the society they tried to destroy forever with no hope of escape, a veritable purgatory on earth: Tartarus.

And the man they were seeing could be Hades himself.

The elevator door opened and Batman and All Might stepped through. They were greeted briskly by the guards and informed that they would only get ten minutes with the prisoner. They were led into a large hallway lined with numbered vaults. The hallway and the vaults were all layered with reinforced titanium strong enough to withstand a nuclear blast, and the tempered glass viewing windows were only used when under heavy guard and with a hero present. _Truly, _Thought All Might. _This is a place of no return._

They made their way to the end of the hallway to one of the largest vault doors, which slowly opened as they approached. Sitting in a small wheelchair attached to several medical devices sat All Might's long time foe and nemesis, All For One. Despite the fact that gnarled skin had replaced his eyes long ago, he smiled under his oxygen mask at the approach of the two heroes.

"It's about time I received visitors," He said. "I've been quite lonely. And by two prominent members of the hero community, no less. The infamous Dark Knight," He motioned his head to Batman. "And the Symbol of - Ah, forgive me, the _ex-_Symbol of Peace." He added shrewdly to All Might. "The second semester must be starting soon. I would have figured you would devote yourself to teaching, but instead you come to visit me."

"We're here to get a few things straight," Said All Might.

"You have no idea how stifling it is in here," Said All For One. "If I so much as try to scratch an itch then every gun muzzle in this cell immediately points at me." He moved slightly in his chair, and true to his word, the automatic guns immediately honed in on his position. "My brainwaves and vital signs are being constantly monitored by these machines. One thought about activating my quirk and I'll likely be put down like a rabid dog. Even I would have a hard time getting free."

"You're trapped here," Said Batman. "I've made sure of it. You'll never go free."

"I'll let you believe that," Said All For One, laughing softly. "So what do you have to say?"

"I want answers," Said All Might.

"And I'll happily give them to you," Said All For One.

"That's very forthcoming of you," Said Batman.

"Don't feel flattered," Said All For One. "It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Where is Shigaraki hiding?" Said Batman.

"Haven't the slightest," Said All For One. "Unlike your bird, mine has left the nest. Tell me, how is Young Midoriya? I do hope he is enjoying the use of his friend's quirk. You haven't had a Robin with superpowers yet, have you Batman? That'll disrupt the balance of power for sure."

"Mention him again and you won't have to worry about the guns around you ever again," Snarled Batman.

"Quaint, Batman. But Brainiac has told me everything there is to know about you, and unlike me, you have a rule against killing," Said All For One, yawning. "Still, it wasn't my intention to hurt Young Midoriya. I simply saw this as an opportunity too delicious to pass up. The boy is already so strong on his own, thanks to your training, Batman. I felt he simply deserved to have a power to match that strength, considering that he didn't want to be the next holder of One For All. Yes, I do know about that," he added to All Might at his surprised look. "The boy told me many things during his time with us. His connection to you is palpable, despite his hatred for you. Your body no longer supports One For All, but it is still there, so he obviously rejected your most gracious offer to be the next Symbol of Peace."

"What else did he tell you?" Said Batman.

"Many things," Said All For One. "But strangely enough, he did not divulge your identity, nor the identity of your cohorts, despite all my attempts to persuade him." Batman's mind immediately flashed to Jason, and a sense of sadness swept over him. Midoriya endured torture and brainwashing at the hands of a villain, just as Jason did. "Perhaps if I had a little more time with him, I could have pried it out of him," continued All For One. "But alas, time was short."

"What were you trying to achieve?" Said All Might. "What are you hoping for now? You devote your time to exploiting and controlling people, toying with innocent lives for no reason. Why?"

All For One let out a deep sigh. "Of course you would come here with a tired topic. Even if I told you, you wouldn't be satisfied. There are some people who will never understand each other." His smile deepened under his oxygen mask. "We are the same, All Might. You would never admit it, but it's the truth."

"We are not the same," snapped All Might.

"Really?" Laughed All For One. "Just as you longed to be the Symbol of Peace and Justice, I too had an ideal dream and the power to see it enacted, thanks to Brainiac. A dream of a world remade in our image. If I could live forever inside my dream then why would I begrudge the effort to make it a reality?"

"Why would you need a successor, then?" Said All Might.

"You, of all people, ask that?" Said All For One. "It is to laugh. Look at my body. I may be alive, yes, but only because of tubes and machines. My infinite potential, the potential to make my dream a reality, suddenly became finite. Just as Brainiac passed his power on to me when he was destroyed, I will pass on my legacy to Tomura."

"Let's go, All Might," Said Batman, turning to leave. "This is pointless."

"Oh, don't put a damper on things," Said All For One. "I want to keep talking. The world was probably shaken up by your retirement. So tell me, how are things actually looking on the outside?"

"We are keeping him isolated from the news," A voice over the intercom said immediately. "Please refrain from giving him any information."

"You heard the man," Said All Might.

"No matter," Said All For One. "I have an active imagination. They're worry about your sudden absence is mixing with their worry about Endeavor as the new de facto leader, and making them question the unity of Hero society in Japan. Meanwhile, those who are lurking in the shadows are compelled to act in the wake of the vacuum of power you left when you retired. They think this could be their chance to change how the world works and are starting to band together."

"They can try," Said Batman. "They'll fail."

"I'm sure most of them will," Said All For One. "In answer to your previous question, I think Tomura will continue to hide for the time being. He's going to try to ensure that it's their organization that rises to the top."

"We're leaving, All Might," Said Batman. Both of them stood and walked towards the door as All For One continued to laugh.

"Do you know what I love about this the most?" Said All For One, calling after them. "Any rise in crime moving forward is due to you concealing your fading strength. And now, you've been relegated to the sidelines, doomed to watch as villains flourish because of your own arrogance, powerless to the end of your days."

All Might paused briefly as he walked, but said nothing, and continued to follow Batman out of the cell.

* * *

Izuku was lying in a hospital bed in Kamino General Hospital, placed under heavy armed guard. It had been three days since the incident with All Might and All For One at Kamino Ward. As soon as it was safe, Alfred had received orders from Bruce to take Izuku directly to the hospital, where he was met by both Bruce and Detective Tsukauchi. They had to completely debrief him on the events that transpired during his capture. The truth was, Izuku couldn't remember much after his meeting with All For One. It was assumed this was an after-effect of the brainwashing.

The media was already calling what had happened the "Kamino Ward Incident." All For One was taken into custody after the battle and didn't put up a struggle. The casualties as a result of the battle were significant, more so than had been seen since All Might's debut. The news outlets ran continuous reports on the Symbol of Peace, who was taken to the hospital and reported to be in stable condition. The world continued to praise All Might for his actions, but with the seemingly abrupt loss of his power and retirement, many of the news outlets began to question his fitness to continue teaching at UA. Some believed that UA's troubles began once he was hired on as staff.

Since the battle, Izuku had yet to hear from Bruce since they debriefed him at the hospital, though he was visited by Alfred, Dick, Barbara, and his mother shortly after he was admitted. His injuries he had sustained from the attack on the training camp had all but healed inexplicably during his incarceration. He was having difficulty sleeping, plagued by a recurring nightmare: a frightening hand reaching for him, immobilized and helpless as it changed him, warped him into something else, something unnatural.

Several doctors continuously came in and out of his room to examine him. Each one of them were more baffled than the last. Izuku had become patient zero overnight for a condition that the scientific community hadn't believed was possible: quirk appropriation. For all intents and purposes, Izuku was healthy. The quirk had completely bonded with him as if he had been born with it. But to Izuku, it was as if a foreign entity had invaded his body. He would often watch his hands as they sparked and crackled when he activated the quirk, but it made him sick to his stomach. Every drop of nitroglycerin-like sweat that dropped from the pores of his hands seemed to scream at Izuku.

_This quirk does not belong to you._

"Mr. Midoriya," Izuku was shaken from his thoughts as one of the Officers assigned to him had entered his room. He was tall with a cat-like face and a bell attached to his neck. "You have a few visitors here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone right now, thank you," Said Izuku.

"I think this one you might," said the Officer, stepping aside. Several bodies began pouring into the room, shouting his name. Class 1-A had come to visit their friend.

"Guys, you're all here!" Said Izuku.

"We wanted to see you sooner, but the police wouldn't let us," Said Uraraka.

"Are you doing okay?" Yaoyorozu.

"Thanks to you," Said Izuku, motioning to her, Todoroki, Kirishima, Uraraka and Iida. "You broke the rules," Izuku added seriously. "You could have gotten in serious trouble."

"We knew the risks," Said Todoroki.

"We had to come save you," Said Kirishima. "You would have done the same for any one of us."

"We all saw what happened on TV," Said Mineta.

"We agreed we weren't going to talk about that, Mineta," Said Asui.

"No, it's okay," Said Izuku. "You don't have to pretend. The whole country, no, the whole world saw me attack All Might." He added bitterly.

"That wasn't you," said Uraraka immediately. "They did something to you, it wasn't your fault."

Izuku turned away. Everyone had been telling him that since he had returned to the Warehouse, but somehow, he didn't believe it. He had been playing the event over and over in his mind, and he could come to no other conclusion: he was the reason the villains attacked the camp. He was the reason his classmates got injured. He was too weak to defend himself and his friends against their enemies, despite all his training.

And worst of all, it was because of his weakness that the country no longer had the Symbol of Peace.

"You were able to break free," Said Todoroki. "You fought against his mind control just like at the sports festival. You broke free and fought back against them."

"I've never seen anything like it," Said Tokoyami.

"So, it's true," said Kaminari slowly. "What they've been saying. . . do you have a quirk now?"

Izuku paused, then raised his outstretched hand. His classmates gasped in awe as they saw the sparks crackle and pop from his palm.

"How?" Said Yaoyorozu, astonished.

"It's complicated," Said Izuku.

"Explosions?" Said Mineta. "Kinda on the nose when you think about it?"

"That's no accident," Said Izuku.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shoji.

"Wait," Said Kirishima. "Didn't you say you had a friend with an explosion quirk?"

Izuku fell silent, a dark shadow creeping over his face. After a moment, Ojiro cleared his throat. "Maybe we should let Midoriya get some rest," He said. "He's been through a lot."

The rest of the group murmured words of encouragement to Izuku as they left, but Uraraka, Kirishima, Iida, and Todoroki stayed behind.

"Deku," Said Uraraka. "Is it true?"

Izuku didn't need her to elaborate on her question. "Yes," He said.

"How is that possible?" Said Iida, shocked.

"I don't know," Said Izuku. "He seemed to know everything about me. He knew about Kacc-" the name stuck in his throat. "The quirk's previous holder. He knew my connection to him. This was all part of some twisted ploy."

Izuku felt tears running down his cheeks as he lifted his hands to his face. "All my life I waited and wished desperately for a quirk of my own, and this is how it happens," He said through the sobs. "I'm not worthy of this quirk. I don't want it. I don't know what to do."

Uraraka and Kirishima sat down next to Izuku on his bed, comforting him through his sobs. Izuku had been bottling this for a while. He hadn't told Bruce, Alfred or even his mother.

"Make it your own."

Izuku looked up to Todoroki. "That's what you said to me at the Sports Festival," He said. "'It's your quirk, not his.' I can't understand the circumstances of which you have received this quirk, but I can understand the feelings that come with an unwanted quirk. But if you are true to your own word, then it does not matter where this quirk came from. It's your quirk now."

"Todoroki," said Iida. "Don't be insensitive."

"I'm sorry," Said Todoroki. "But it is the truth. This is no longer your friend's quirk, it is yours. Fighting against it will only hurt you and your growth as a person and a hero." He placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I lived my whole life hating my father's quirk only for you to help me realize that I don't have to, because it's my quirk and not his. You don't have to go through what I went through."

"You have your friends, Deku," Said Uraraka.

"That's right," Said Iida. "We will help you through this."

"We're here for you, man," Said Kirishima, patting him on the shoulder. Izuku felt his tears flow freely, but they were no longer tears of pain and sadness.

* * *

All Might was walking down the street toward Izuku Midoriya's apartment. They had released him yesterday, and today he and Aizawa were meeting with the student's parents to discuss a new policy implemented by Principle Nezu in an attempt to increase student safety while attending UA: on campus dormitories.

To their surprise, the students' parents had all been supportive of UA, most likely due to All Might's heroic actions at Kamino Ward. He had given up everything trying to save them from a seemingly impossible-to-beat villain. Even without his powers, and despite all the bad press, they still trusted UA enough to guide their children in these frightening times. It was a humbling experience for All Might.

But then there was Midoriya's mother.

He had asked Aizawa to let him speak to her alone while he went to visit the other students. He was only a short distance away, but the walk seemed to last an eternity, with each footstep getting heavier. He hadn't spoken with Midoriya since the incident at Kamino ward. He wanted to visit him in the hospital, but the last time he did that the results were less than ideal. He figured that he was the last person he would want to speak to anyway, and didn't want to awaken any unnecessary trauma from what had happened. The poor boy had suffered so much, and deep down, All Might blamed himself.

He had to make this right somehow.

"Toshinori."

All Might was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. He had made it to Midoriya's apartment complex, but he wasn't alone. Leaning against a shiny Rolls Royce was Bruce, who had appeared to be waiting for him.

"Bruce?" Said All Might. "What are you doing here?"

"Midoriya is my student," Said Bruce. "I am as much responsible for his abduction as UA. Come on," He gestured for All Might to follow him. "This isn't going to be easy."

* * *

Bruce and All Might sat across the table from Izuku and Mrs. Midoriya. She had provided coffee and cake for them, was polite and courteous, but they both could feel the icy glare that came from her eyes. Bruce stood stoically as usual, but All Might felt like he was sinking in his seat.

All Might cleared his throat awkwardly. "You probably already know why we're here," he said. "You received a notice that UA is moving our students to dormitories."

"Yes, I saw it," She said simply.

"Wayne Enterprises has seen to it that the dormitories are equipped with the highest security measures available," Said Bruce. "And having the students on campus will allow UA to closely monitor who is coming and going from the school. The security measures utilize DNA mapping so that only those with matching signatures can access the campus, so -"

"I appreciate the lengths you have gone through," Said Mrs. Midoriya. "But I have made up my mind. Izuku won't be returning to UA."

Izuku gasped. All Might flinched slightly, but wasn't surprised. Her boy had been kidnapped and UA was powerless to stop it. If he had a child, he would feel the same way. He looked over towards Bruce, but his expression was still passive, almost calculating.

"Mom, you said yesterday -" Izuku began.

"I know what I said," Mrs. Midoriya replied. "But I've changed my mind." She looked directly into All Might's eyes. "Izuku had admired you for so long, ever since he was a child. And you," She turned to Bruce. "You believed in him and gave him the chance to fulfil his dreams. I know that he has worked so hard for this, and has achieved so much, but. . ." she paused, quivering slightly. "When I received the call that he had been kidnapped it felt like my world had come to an end. I saw him on TV, suddenly using a quirk, and attacking All MIght. That wasn't the sweet baby boy that I had raised. The police told me what they did to him." Tears began to flow freely from her eyes. "I won't let him go through that again. _I _can't go through that again."

"I understand your trepidation," Said Bruce.

"With all due respect, Mr. Wayne," Said Mrs. Midoriya. "I know about your reputation as a playboy. How could you possibly know what it's like to lose a child?"

"Mom!" Said Izuku.

"It's okay, Izuku," Said Bruce. "Let her speak."

"You also have Batman training my boy," Continued Mrs. Midoriya. "I've seen on the news what they say about him. They say he's an unlicensed vigilante with a violent history. His path is paved with blood. As is yours," she added to All Might. "As a citizen, I am thankful for what you have done to save this city. But as a mother. . ." She turned to Izuku. "I know you want to continue going to UA. But I can't take it anymore. He was kidnapped, tortured, and was given a quirk by force and brainwashed into fighting the Heroes trying to save him. I don't understand how such a thing could have happened, and to _my son._ I don't have the nerves to trust my son to attend UA, not after everything that has happened."

"It's not their fault, mom!" Said Izuku.

"They're your teachers, aren't they?" Said Mrs. Midoriya. "Isn't it their job to keep you safe?"

"But if it wasn't for Batman, I wouldn't be where I am today!" Izuku said.

"You're right," Said Mrs. Midoriya. "You wouldn't be. And who knows where you'll be tomorrow. Dead, like his last sidekick?"

All Might and Izuku blanched in surprise. Bruce remained stone-faced. "They said that his last sidekick was killed by a villain," Mrs. Midoriya continued. "How can I possibly let you go back to that man and trust him to protect you when he couldn't protect _him?_"

Silence stretched between them. "I may be acting like an overprotective parent," Said Mrs. Midoriya, breaking the silence. "I don't want to steal my son's dreams away from him. There are other schools out there besides UA, and other people who can teach him besides Batman."

Izuku looked helplessly at Bruce, who didn't break his gaze from Izuku's mother. He stood to his feet and sighed deeply. "I'd like you to come with us, Mrs. Midoriya, if you don't mind," He said. "There is something I would like to show you."

* * *

Bruce, All Might, Izuku, and Mrs. Midoriya all drove in silence in Bruce's Rolls Royce. He hadn't explained where they were going, or why he suddenly wanted to leave now. Izuku was scared. His dream of attending UA and becoming a hero seemed to be over just as it had begun. And Ironically, after he had finally obtained a quirk. He wondered what Bruce was going to show them, but he had little hope it would change his mother's mind.

They drove until they reached Wayne Tower, but they didn't drive to the parking structure. Instead, Bruce took them to the false wall, pressing on a small device to open it.

"Bruce!" Said Izuku. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, Izuku," Said Bruce.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked All Might.

"She has a right to know," Said Bruce.

"What is going on?" Said Mrs. Midoriya.

"All will be explained soon, ma'am," Said Bruce, driving through the opened wall. Izuku's mind was racing as they descended to the Warehouse. What was Bruce planning? How was this going to help. He wanted to ask a million questions, but felt it was best to remain silent for now.

The elevator stopped at the bottom level. Bruce stepped out and let the rest of them out of the car. Izuku's mother gasped in surprise as she took in her surroundings. "What is this?" She demanded. "Some sort of military bunker -" She stopped in shock as her eyes fell upon the Batsuit in the storage container. Her eyes darted between Bruce and the Batsuit, completely at a loss for words. They all turned as the door adjacent to them opened, Alfred walking through only to stop short at seeing Izuku's mother.

"Alfred?!" She said.

"Mrs. Midoriya!" Said Alfred, a slight look of surprise on his stoic face. He looked between her, Izuku, Bruce, and All Might for a few seconds before finally speaking. "Ah," he said awkwardly. "I see you have come across our little secret. I suppose there is no use in denying it." He bowed his head in mock shame. "I am the Batman."

It was all Izuku could do to stifle a laugh.

"It's okay, Alfred," Said Bruce, smiling slightly.

"Jolly good, Sir," Said Alfred. "I'll go get the kettle on." He disappeared back through the door, leaving the four of them alone. A few minutes later, they were all sitting around the table, Izuku's mom having composed herself.

"You're telling me. . ." Mrs. Midoriya said. "All this time. . . and those things I said. . . ?"

"It's okay, Mrs. Midoriya," Said Bruce. "You said what you needed to say. And you are right to say those things," he added. "I wasn't able to save your son before they took him. I wasn't able to keep him safe. For that, I am sorry."

"Master Bruce did not sleep for the entire time Master Izuku was taken," Said Alfred, offering her a crumpet. "He spearheaded Izuku's search and rescue with the police."

"I. . . didn't know that," Said Mrs. Midoriya.

"There is one thing that you got wrong, I'm afraid Mrs. Midoriya," Said Bruce. He pulled out his wallet from his suit coat pocket, producing a small picture from within. Handing it over to his mother, Izukur recognized the boy in the picture immediately.

"Robin. . . _Jason_. . . was more than just my sidekick," He said. "He was my son."

Mrs. Midoriya looked up from the picture in shock, handing it back to him. "I'm so sorry," She said. "I didn't know."

"There's no way you could have known," Said Bruce. "In many ways, your boy reminds me of him."

"But you should know then why I don't want him to go back," Said Mrs. Midoriya. "Why I want to keep him out of danger."

"I do understand," Said Bruce. "Just as any good mother would want to."

"Then what is going on here?" Said Mrs. Midoriya. "What are we doing here?"

Bruce leaned over and turned on the holographic projector on the table. "I wanted to show you this," He said. Izuku was surprised to see it was footage of his time training in the warehouse. "Your son has accomplished so much. When others had written him off as a lost cause, it was his determination to become a hero that allowed him to push past his limits. I didn't recruit your son just to get him into UA High." The camera switched over to Izuku coming to Uraraka's aid when she was accosted on the street. Izuku was surprised (but not completely surprised) that he had this footage.

"Your son was already a hero before I met him," Continued Bruce. "We live in a world where in order to be called a Hero you have to hold some sort of special license. But in reality, anyone can be a hero." He turned off the projector and turned back to Mrs. Midoriya. "I don't believe that your son needs UA, me, or anyone else to be a hero. I think that he had what it takes to be a hero from the start. And I believe. . . I _know_ that he is going to accomplish great things. No matter the school, no matter the teachers."

"He's right," Said All Might. Izuku jumped. He had almost forgotten he was here. All Might stood, suddenly entering into his muscle-form, and knelt in front of Izuku and his mother, bowing his head till it touched the floor. "I owe you both an apology," he said. "I was one of those doubters who had written him off as hopeless. I, the person who he admired and believed in the most, did not share his belief in him." There was a small flash of smoke as he returned to his de-powered form, but he stayed in his bowed position. "I was foolish not to see what Mr. Wayne had seen in him. Foolish and blind. But I see the truth now. I do not just believe that your son is already a hero, but I believe that he will one day surpass me as the Number One Hero. I believe with all my heart that he will become a greater hero than I or Batman could ever be."

"What are you saying?" Said Mrs. Midoriya, shocked at his words. "What is this?"

"I apologize for not believing in your son," Said All Might. "I apologize for not being there to save him. I should have been giving him my all as his teacher, but was too foolish and stubborn to see his full potential. I'm sorry. I implore the both of you to forgive this past weakness." He finally rose from his bowed position, standing. "It is true that my and Bruce's path is filled with blood, but that is the exact reason I believe that Young Midoriya should remain as his student. Together, we can show him how to find his own way, free of the mistakes that we have made in the past."

"All Might," said Izuku softly. He had never seen this side of him before.

"The heroes at UA know that things can't continue as they've been," Continued All Might. "We are committed to keeping your son and all our students safe. I will protect your son, even if it costs me my life."

"As will I," Said Bruce, standing next to All Might.

Izuku felt tears well up in his eyes. He looked at his mother, who was wiping her own tears from her eyes. "I don't hate any of you," said Mrs. Midoriya. "I don't hate UA either. But I want Izuku to be safe and happy. All Might, Mr. Wayne, Izuku needs you, all of you, to protect him, guide him and raise him in ways that I can't. But my heart will not take losing him again. If you can promise me that you can keep him safe, then he can return to UA.

"You have my word," Said Bruce.

"And mine," Said All Might.

"Izuku," Said Mrs. Midoriya. "If you go back to UA, you have to be so careful."

"I will," Said Izuku. "I won't make you worry."

"All Might, Mr. Wayne, and even you Alfred," Said Mrs. Midoriya. "Please take care of my boy."


	43. Chapter 42 - The Trip

_Author's note: Hello all my loyal readers! The most common question I get on this story is: _

"_When will the Joker make his appearance?"_

"_When will we get to see the Joker?"_

"_Will the Joker make an appearance?"_

"_Hey, stupid! Bring on the Joker!"_

_I hear your calls, and if this is the way the winds are blowing, let no one say that I, too, don't also blow._

… _wait, no, nevermind._

_And now, by popular demand, as promised, I present to you..._

_Chapter 42: The Trip_

_-Gotham City. Midnight.-_

"_Please, don't!" _

Black Mask crawled along the floor of his office, the corpses of his men piled around him. His attacker stood over him, having killed every last one of them single-handedly. His attacker towered over him, his face obscured by a mask and hood, reloading two custom M1911 pistols. Black Mask was wounded, having taken several shots to the shoulder and abdomen from his attacker's pistols. Struggling, he got to his feet, holding his hands out in front of him, pleading.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" He begged. "I'll give you whatever you want. I'll go wherever you want. You'll never hear from me again, I promise!" He stopped abruptly as he realized his back was against the large window. He whimpered as his attacker placed one of the pistols against his cracked skeletal mask. "Please no!" He said. "I'll give you anything, just tell me what you want!"

The man drew his gun back, holstering it, and leaned in close. "I want you to go to hell."

Rearing back, the attacker kicked Black Mask hard in the chest, sending him crashing out the window, falling four stories. With a sickening splat, Black Mask, one of Gotham's most notorious crime bosses, lay dead in the alley below.

The attacker looked out the window, confirming his enemy's lifeless corpse. He walked over to the computer on his desk. Black Mask was just using it before the attack, and hadn't had time to lock it. He had little time to search it before the police arrived, so he had to act fast to obtain the information he needed.

After a few minutes of perusing, he had found what he was looking for. Black Mask received millions of dollars from an offshore account owned by one "Jack White." He had seen that name enough times to know exactly what it meant. It was one of the Joker's oldest aliases.

He'd found him.

The Joker had recently gone into hiding, and hadn't been seen by the people of Gotham since his escape from Arkham six months ago. It was rumored that he was responsible for a heist with the bank of Gotham three months ago, but nothing was conclusive. Due to the amount of money he was funneling into Black Masks account, it was obvious this was the case.

Black Mask was receiving funds from the Clown in exchange for muscle, weapons, and stolen technology, but the reasons were still unclear to the man. However, he had a lead on how to find the Clown, and now he had complete access to Black Mask's files and funds. He was downloading the information to an external harddisk and began transferring his funds to his own private account when something caught his attention: a file labeled "Operation Playtime."

Curious, he opened the file to see several images and documents in reference to Batman, but something else that piqued his interest. Many of the images were of a young boy, no older than 15. He recognized him as the young boy who had in Japan who had taken down the Hero Killer. He was the Quirkless boy who was attending UA high school, Izuku Midoriya.

There had been many rumors as of late across the criminal underworld that Batman had taken on a new protege. It appears the rumors were founded. As the man sifted through the files, he felt a feeling of anger begin to well up inside him. Three years after the death of his last sidekick, the Bat had already moved on to another. He supposed this shouldn't come as a surprise to him, the Bat seemed to move through partners quickly. Still, it was bothersome to the man, to move on so quickly after the death of someone so close to him. But was anyone really close to the Batman?

His thoughts were interrupted as he came across another image of the student, an image taken from the UA Sports Festival. This image, however, had a grotesque green smiley face painted over it. He was able to make out the words that were written beneath it:

_You know what happens when you bring others into this game of ours._

The files finished copying, and the man shut the laptop. He began to douse the office in gasoline, using a molotov cocktail to light the room ablaze. Having made it safely outside the building, he mounted his motorcycle and made his exit. His mind was racing as he sped off towards the direction of his hideout in the Narrows. Everyone seemed to know, or suspect, that Izuku Midoriya was Batman's new sidekick. And now it seems the Clown knew about Batman's new sidekick as well. And now the boy was his next target.

He had to find out what "Operation Playtime" was.

* * *

It was a little over a week left before the end of summer break and the start of a new semester at UA high. Izuku had recovered fully from his injuries at the hospital and was at home, but not for long. He had finished packing his luggage, and would soon be boarding a plane for America.

He was going to spend the next week in Gotham City.

It had taken some persuasion, but Bruce had convinced her that, considering all that had transpired the past couple of weeks, it would be good for Izuku to take some time away to recuperate, and had offered to take him to his ancestral home outside of Gotham. The biggest reason for this trip, however, was because of Izuku's new quirk.

He had still not gotten used to having Kacchan's quirk. Despite his knowledge about its use and his aptitude with explosions, he often found himself accidentally activating it and causing explosions inside the house. More than once the landlord was called, and they had to come up with creative explanations to cover for them.

Bruce explained that he knew some of the best doctors and specialists in the world, and wanted to bring Izuku to them for examination. Izuku understood his reasoning, but was starting to feel rather annoyed at all this attention. He felt like a lab rat in a science experiment, and often found himself pining for the days where he didn't have a quirk, a time where he felt like he knew who he was and things made sense. It was ironic, considering how many times Izuku wished for a quirk like Kacchan's when he was a child.

"Izuku!" He heard his mom calling for him. "Alfred is almost here. Are you all packed?"

"Yes, mom," said Izuku, carrying his bag to the living room.

"Are you sure you want to go?" His mom asked, worried. "We can still cancel, if you want."

"It's fine, mom," Said Izuku. "I'll be fine, I promise. Bruce will be with me."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," His mom replied. "Just promise me, no heroic stuff, okay? You're going there to get away from that."

"Hey," Said Izuku, hugging her. "I promise, no heroic stuff."

He pulled away as he heard a knock at the door. His mother opened it to reveal Alfred standing there, smiling. "Good Morning, Master Midoriya, Mrs. Midoriya," He said, bowing. "Are you ready to depart?"

"Yes," said Izuku, hugging his mom one more time.

"Be safe," She said, wiping tears away.

"I will, mom," Izuku said.

"You have my word, Mrs. Midoriya," Said Alfred. "Izuku will be returned to you safely."

"I'll hold you to that, Alfred," His mom said as they departed.

* * *

As they drove away from Izuku's apartment, he couldn't help but feel a funny feeling of foreboding strike him. He tried to shake it off. It was probably just his nerves. He still wasn't sleeping well at night, still plagued by the various nightmares that haunted him. Hopefully, wherever these doctors that Bruce was talking about were, they were at least able to help him with his nightmares.

"Is something amiss, Master Midoriya?" Said Alfred.

"I'm fine," Izuku lied.

"I am not the world's greatest detective, but I do know when I am being lied to," Alfred said.

Izuku sighed. "Todoroki, er, my friend, said that I need to make this power my own," He said. "But, I'm not sure I know how to. It feels like I'm. . . pretending."

"How so, Master Midoriya?" Asked Alfred.

"Kacchan was amazing," Said Izuku. "He was so good at everything he ever did. I had no doubts that he could have been a hero, and a great one, if he hadn't. . ." the words caught in his throat. He still had a hard time admitting to himself that Kacchan was dead, despite having brought his killer to justice. "But I don't know if I could ever be like him, as strong as him. I don't know if I could ever be worthy enough for this quirk."

"I understand," Said Alfred. "This is quite the responsibility that has been put on your shoulders: how to honor your fallen friend, but to adopt this new power as your own. It certainly is not an easy matter. But I believe that by the end of this trip, you will have a better understanding of the matter, and yourself."

"I hope so," Said Izuku. He leaned against the leather armrest of his seat and looked out the window. It was beginning to rain, and the water obscured his vision slightly. It was several minutes before he realized that they were not driving towards the airport at all. They had driven out of the city and were now surrounded by rice paddies and farmland.

"Alfred, where are we?" Said Izuku. "Aren't we going to the airport."

"Dreadfully sorry, Master Midoriya," Alfred replied. "We didn't want your mother to worry, but Master Bruce has arranged an alternative means of transportation, which should be commencing right. . ." Alfred checked his watch. "Now."

A bright light began to shine directly on Izuku, enveloping him in a bright blaze. Suddenly, Alfred and the Rolls Royce he was riding in faded away, replaced instead by a very large room he did not recognize. He was surrounded by computers and various machinery, standing on a large pad with a mechanical device that reminded him of a large shower head placed over him. There were several people in strange uniforms at the computers that he didn't recognize.

"Teleport complete," One of them announced. "Passenger has arrived."

Izuku realized that he was sitting down on the pad and tried to stand, but felt a wave of nausea come over him. He doubled over, trying to prevent himself from throwing up.

"Easy," Said a voice beside him. "The transporter takes some getting used to."

Izuku stood to see Batman standing over him, helping him up. Standing next to him on one side was a tall man wearing a skin-tight blue suit with flowing red cape, and a woman in battle armor, a large sword and glowing rope strapped to her belt, and a shield attached to her back. It took Izuku a minute before realizing that he had seen these two before. He gasped audibly, his heart racing as he pieced together who was standing before him and where he was just transported to.

"This is. . .you're," he stammered, trying to form the words.

"Welcome to the Watchtower, Izuku," Said the man, shaking Izuku's trembling hand.

"We've been looking forward to finally meeting you," Said the woman, smiling. "Batman has told us a lot about you."

Izuku still could scarcely believe it. He was in the Watchtower, standing in the presence of arguably the greatest heroes known to man: Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, the core members of the Justice League.

All angst and trepidation seemed to melt away from him in this very moment, replaced only with giddy excitement. This was the greatest day of Izuku's life.

* * *

_Author's Note (addendum): kind of a short chapter today, I've been trying to catch up on things in life, but I thought it would be a great start and preview as to what is to come. I hope you are satisfied and thank you again for being such loyal readers. You are the reason I do this. _

_Plus Ultra! _


	44. Chapter 43 - Journey to the Center

-43-

_Journey to the Center_

_Gotham City - three days ago. _

Commissioner James Gordon stood on the rooftop of the GCPD building, just as he had done countless nights before, lighting the beacon that called his long-time friend and ally. Gordon's support of Batman had ruffled quite a few feathers in the pro-hero and law enforcement communities over the years. He wasn't surprised. Long before he was appointed commissioner, corruption had spread through Gotham like a malignant tumor. Many cops, judges, and even pro-heroes were taking kickbacks from their mob contacts, such as Carmine Falcone and Sam Maroni, two of Gotham's most notorious criminal Kingpins. They were able to pick and choose who was punished for what crime, usually competitors in their business affairs, and many cops and pro heroes were making bank moonlighting as enforcers. You didn't know who you could trust in this town.

It wasn't until the Batman appeared that things really started to change. Gordon didn't trust him at first. He performed hero work without a license, operating outside the checks and balances of the system, operating outside the law, a law he had sworn to uphold. But on Christmas Eve, around twenty years ago, the Joker, posing as Black Mask at the time, offered a 50 million dollar bounty on Batman's head. Gordon witnessed supercriminals, cops, and even pro-heroes join in the crusade against Batman in an attempt to claim the bounty. But he stopped them all, without killing any of them. It was during this incident that he had gotten to meet Batman face to face for the first time. Despite his feelings towards Batman as a vigilante and criminal, upon their meeting him, something triggered from inside him that he couldn't ignore: his quirk.

For as long as Gordon could remember, he had a particular power of his own that later was identified to be his quirk: a superior gut instinct. It allowed him to have a sort of sixth sense about individuals around him. By simply looking at them, he was able to determine if they were honest with him, lying to him, hiding something, trustworthy or untrustworthy. It had served him well as a police officer, but in a city like Gotham, surrounded by dirty cops and heroes, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to get a positive reading off someone. The last person he expected it to be was Batman.

"Been waiting long, Jim?" Said a voice from behind him.

Gordon turned to see Batman appear from the shadows. As usual, he wasn't able to hear him or see him coming. "Hardly," He replied, shaking Batman's hand. "I saw you on TV fighting off that crazy villain with All Might. Is that where you've been all this time?"

"Among other places," Said Batman.

"Well, while you've been off on vacation, we just had an incident that you might be interested in hearing," Said Gordon, handing Batman a manilla envelope. "Black Mask is dead."

Batman did not visibly react to the news, instead searching through the casefile silently. "He was found lying on the pavement several stories below his office window," continued Gordon. "We got a positive ID on the body matching to Roman Sionas. It's definitely him."

"What did you pull from the crime scene?" Said Batman, not looking up from the folder.

"Not much in terms of physical evidence," Said Gordon. "Whoever did this tried to cover their tracks and lit the building on fire. It took emergency services two hours to put it out. We managed to recover this. I figured if anyone could get something off it, you could." He pulled out a badly damaged laptop computer encased in a plastic evidence bag, charred and burnt from the fire. "We did manage to catch an image of the perp when we pulled the security feed."

Gordon produced a smart phone from his coat pocket and played the video for Batman. The image was only a few frames, but he could clearly see Sionas' men being gunned down before the assailant jumped into view. He was wielding what looked to be two customized M1911 pistols. His movements suggested some sort of military or advanced combat training. His most distinguishing features were a brown leather jacket and chromed bright red helmet obscuring his face.

"We don't have a positive ID, yet," Said Gordon, looking down to put his phone away again. "But we -"

When Gordon looked up again, Batman was gone.

"Every damn time," Gordon said, switching off the Bat Signal in a huff.

* * *

Izuku was completely overwhelmed by the sights around him. The Watchtower was more than he could have ever hoped for. Hovering in orbit around the Earth, it served as a homebase for some of the greatest heroes known to man. As a space station, it was poised to respond to emergencies anywhere in the world, equipped with the most advanced technological, medical, and scientific resources known to man.

Izuku accompanied Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman as they took him on a personal tour of the Watchtower, starting with the Transporter Room from which he had just arrived. Superman explained that the teleporters allowed them to transport anywhere they needed to as if they were simply "walking through a window." They then proceeded to the Hanger Bay, where Izuku was amazed to see several jets, rockets and spacecraft the likes of which he had never seen before. They continued with their tour, visiting several laboratories that worked on all kinds of medical, technical, and scientific research. Batman explained that it was here that many of the greatest scientific advances and discoveries began.

They then proceeded towards the training areas, equipped with the latest state-of-the art combat, environmental and rescue training simulations that would rival Batman's (after which it occurred to Izuku that they were probably designed by him). Izuku had never seen so many Pro heroes in one place before. They continued their journey out of the training area, taking him down a hallway, lined with several doors.

"How are you liking your tour, Izuku?" Said Superman.

"I've never seen anything like it," Said Izuku happily. "I can't believe I'm actually here on the Watchtower." Izuku's smile faded. "But I don't understand, why am I here? I thought I was going to Gotham."

"We'll be going there soon," Said Batman. "But there's someone I want you to meet first."

Batman stopped in front of one of the doors, waving a keycard to open it. He stepped aside, waiting for Izuku to step through the door. Suddenly nervous, Izuku tentatively stepped through the door, but stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell upon the individual waiting for them in the room.

He was tall, powerfully built and humanoid in form, but with thick, green skin stretched tightly over his muscular frame. His eyes had no irises, glowing with a violent red hue. He wore a black jumpsuit, a red "X" stretching across his chest, billowing black cape flowing behind him. Izuku couldn't help but stare, at a complete loss for words.

"Izuku, this is J'onn J'onzz," Said Wonder Woman.

"You. . . you're . . ." Izuku struggled to collect his words. "You're the Martian Manhunter," He said finally. Izuku could hardly believe he was meeting a real, live martian. Since Superman's appearance, it had become a general consensus that there was indeed life on other planets, but it was the appearance of the Martian Manhunter that really drove this point home for the people of Earth with the knowledge of extraterrestrials living so close to us in our own solar system.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Izuku Midoriya," Said the Martian Manhunter.

"You'll draw flies leaving your mouth open like that," Said Superman, chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Said Izuku hastily. "It's just, I've never met a martian before."

"There is no need to be nervous," Said the Martian Manhunter, smiling. "I don't bite. And please, call me J'onn."

"I don't understand," Said Izuku, looking around at the heroes around him. "What's this all about"

"Batman has told me that you have been having nightmares," Said J'onn.

"What?" Said Izuku. "No, I'm fine." Izuku didn't have to be psychic to tell that J'onn was not convinced.

"It is not a sign of weakness to ask for help, Izuku," Said J'onn.

"A lesson I wish your mentor would learn," Said Superman, nudging Batman gently, who grunted but did not react.

"You brought me here just because of that?" Asked Izuku. "They're just nightmares."

"We don't believe they are," Said J'onn.

"What do you mean?" Said Izuku.

"We don't know what All For One did to you during your time with him, other than give you a quirk," Said Batman. "But it is not too far-fetched to believe that he used some sort of brainwashing on you, similar to what he did with the Nomu."

"You've already demonstrated considerable ability fighting off brainwashing," Said Wonder Woman. "But if we don't take care of this now, it's possible it will get worse."

"Are you. . .are you saying I could become like them?" Said Izuku. "Like the Nomu?"

"It won't come to that," Said Superman immediately.

"We don't mean to frighten you, Izuku," Said Wonder Woman. "That is why J'onn is here."

"We are going to take a journey into your mind," Said J'onn. "To find and destroy any remnants of All For One's grasp on you."

Izuku paused, looking from one hero to the next, finally resting on Batman. His face remained stoic, but Izuku could almost feel the confidence radiating off him, pouring into his own heart. Though not a word was spoken between them, the message rang loud and true for Izuku: _you will be safe._

"All right," Said Izuku. "What do I do?"

"Just relax," Said J'onn. "Journeying into your mind will feel strange at first, but it is important you don't fight it. Do not worry, I will guide you every step of the way."

* * *

When Izuku closed his eyes, he felt as if someone had stuck a probe into his mind. It wasn't painful, but it definitely felt foreign, almost like an itch you couldn't scratch. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to find that he was standing in a familiar hallway, looking to his right to see a door with the words "1-A" etched in them.

Somehow, he was back at UA High.

"What?" Said Izuku, shocked. "How did. . . when did I. . .?"

"Don't be alarmed," Said a voice behind him. Izuku spun to see J'onn standing over him. "The meld was successful. We have entered into your subconscious."

"It looks like UA," Said Izuku.

"I have constructed it into a familiar setting for you," Replied J'onn. "This will help your mind relax enough for us to delve deeper into your psyche."

"What are behind these doors?" Said Izuku.

"Each door represents a different part of your mind," Said J'onn. "Some of them contain memories, some contain hopes and fears, and others . ." he paused, walking towards the class 1-A room. "Is what we are here to find out."

Opening the door, Izuku was besieged by a feeling of extreme nostalgia. Walking into the room, he quickly realized that it wasn't his home room at all. Instead, they appeared to be in an elementary school classroom, with several children and a few adults were gathered around one small child in the middle of the room. Izuku took a step back in surprise, steadying himself.

"_Kacchan,"_ he whispered. It was all coming back to him now. This was the day Kacchan got his quirk.

Small sparks crackled and burst from the young Kacchan's hands while all the other children, including a young Izuku, stared in awe and amazement.

"You're so lucky!" Said one of the kids.

"Impressive," Said one of the teachers. "I bet that's going to grow into an amazing quirk!"

"Definitely," Said another teacher. "A flashy quirk for a future hero, it's perfect!"

Izuku looked at his own hand. It was a perfect quirk. A perfect quirk for a perfect hero. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he continued to watch the scene before him.

"This is the boy you inherited your quirk from," Said J'onn, more of a statement than a question.

"Kacchan," Said Izuku. "It belonged to him. It still belongs to him."

"This quirk could not have found a better holder than in the hands of a friend like you," Said J'onn.

"We weren't friends," Said Izuku. "At least, he didn't want to be."

"You looked up to this boy," said J'onn, again, not as a question.

"He was amazing," Said Izuku. "He was the best at everything he did. There was nothing he couldn't do. He was the closest thing to All Might as I could get -" Izuku choked, the memory of All Might and the events at Kamino Ward sending a pang into his chest.

The room around them began to fade, and they somehow had made it back into the hallway, the door closing behind them. J'onn said nothing, walking towards another room. This time, Izuku found himself inside a hospital room. He saw himself and his mother consulting with a doctor, who was slouched carelessly in his chair as he spoke to them.

"Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen," He said callously. "Izuku should have already manifested either your husband or your quirks or even a combination of these quirks," He continued to his mother. "But after reviewing his x-rays, I don't think he's going to." He continued to explain how research on quirks have discovered a link to the pinky-toe and a likelihood of developing a quirk. Since Izuku had two joints instead of one on his pinky toe, this put him in the percentile of about 20% of the population who did not develop quirks.

Izuku stared at his younger self, feeling the almost palpable pain of seeing his dreams crushed. He turned away, unable to witness it anymore. At the time, he had no idea the years of angst and prejudice he would endure for a genetic condition he never wanted. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, steadying him and calming him.

"I too know what it is like to be different from everyone around you," Said J'onn. "It can be isolating and lonely." He lifted Izuku's head to look at him. "But it has also made you stronger." He walked past Izuku back into the hallway, who followed him in suit. They made their way further down the hallway towards another door. As J'onn opened the door, Izuku was transported back to another familiar setting, one he would have rather left forgotten.

He was back on the rooftop, staring at his junior high school self and the sickly form of All Might sitting across from him. Izuku felt a feeling of fear well within him, recalling the conversation that came next.

"Pro heroes are always risking their lives," Said All Might. "Some villains can't be beaten without powers. So can you be a hero? Not without a quirk."

Izuku felt the same twist in his stomach he felt all that time ago as he watched his former self drop to his knees, All Might leaving him alone to wallow in his crushed dreams. Izuku hunched over, clutching his chest, the world around him seeming to tremble and shake. He once again felt that strong, firm hand on his shoulder, and a feeling of warmth spread through him, quickly evaporating his previous feelings.

"This must be painful to watch," Said J'onn, pulling him upright. "I am sorry."

"Why are we doing this?" Said Izuku, wiping away tears from his eyes.

"I believe it to be necessary," Said J'onn. "All For One used your feelings for your friend, the fact that you were born without a quirk, and your animosity towards All Might to gain a foothold into your mind. This is where I believe that his control had begun, and I believe that it will lead us there. Quickly." He said, taking flight and hovering towards the door on the rooftop that All Might passed through.

"Where are we going?" Said Izuku, following suit.

"All Might is the key," Said J'onn. "I believe he will lead us where we need to go."

* * *

Izuku followed J'onn through the rooftop door and down the flight of stairs. The stairs seemed to go on forever, and All Might seemed to have disappeared in their descent. As they continued, Izuku felt himself growing more and more anxious. The walls and stairs seemed to twist and turn in odd directions. More than once Izuku felt as if he was walking upside down. The stairway grew darker, more foreboding, the sun from the rooftop having left them far behind. He wanted to return to the surface, to leave this darkened hellscape and never return, but he pushed past his fears, following J'onn downward further.

"We are here, Izuku," Said J'onn, coming to an abrupt stop as the staircase ended. The way before them was dark, frightening Izuku to his very core. They entered into a hallway, this time without doors or windows lining the halls, only a solitary door at the far end of the hallway, illuminated by a blood-red demonic light hanging above it. Terrifying sounds of scraping and clawing came from the door, shaking Izuku to his core.

"What is this place?" Said Izuku.

"This is your 'id'," Said J'onn. "Where all your instinctive, unconscious and primal urges are housed in your mind."

"Why does it look like this?" Asked Izuku.

"Because this is where the final remnant of All For One's grasp on you remains," Said J'onn.

"We. . . we have to go in there?" Said Izuku, frightened. The comforting feeling returned as J'onn put his hand back on Izuku's shoulder.

"It is the only way," Said J'onn. "And I will be beside you every step of the way."

Izuku looked up at J'onn and back at the door. He knew whatever was behind there he wanted nothing to do with. He was more frightened than he had ever been in his life. He wanted to run away, far away to the safety of the watchtower. But he knew the nightmares would only be waiting for him, and this tiny door would not hold back his demons forever.

"All right," Said Izuku, steeling himself. "Let's go."

* * *

*Author's Note:

Thank you for your patience as I worked on this. Things have been crazy, I go to school and work full time, and almost have my bachelor's degree (yay for self-promotion). But I will still keep doing this story until I find it is at a good place to see it end (not in the foreseeable future).

I wanted to give a shoutout to one of my biggest fans, Earl John Diawatan, who has been a prime example as to why I write this story. He has also sent me several pieces of fan art, which I will treasure for always. You can find his pictures on my Wattpad Page

Thank you for everything, and if you have any fan-art you would like to send me, I would love it! You can send it to me at zdforrest1


	45. Chapter 44 - Internal Struggle

-44-

_Internal Struggle_

With trembling fingers, Izuku slowly opened the door that led to the deepest recesses of his mind. The corridor behind it was pitch black, leaving Izuku to determine from there what lay in wait for him on the other side. This was not at all what he thought he was getting into when he started his hero career. Supervillains and criminals were one thing, but this was on a new level entirely. Shooting a nervous glance at J'onn, who simply nodded, Izuku steeled himself and walked through the door.

The hallway seemed to go on for eternity. He could hear sounds of cries and screeches that came from all around him. He tried to push his fear aside, but it continued to creep into his heart. Izuku turned to look at J'onn following behind him. He was glad that he was with him. He didn't know what he would do if -

J'onn was gone.

"J'onn?" Said Izuku into the darkness. No reply. "J'onn!?" Again, no reply. Only darkness. Izuku began to feel panic enter into his heart. He began to run down the hallway, calling for J'onn as he ran. He had to get out of there. He had to wake up, but there was no way out. He was trapped.

He felt his feet slip from under him, falling hard to the floor. He lay there, for how long he did not know, tears streaming down his face. "Don't leave me," He cried. "J'onn. . . Bruce_. . . All Might. . . _please, help me."

"Oh, Izuku," Said a voice from above him. "You're not alone."

Izuku raised his head, ready to cry out for joy that J'onn was back. But it wasn't J'onn that stood before him. He let out a gasp of fright as the figure emerged from the shadows, showing himself at full form. He would recognize the scarred, faceless visage that appeared before him anywhere, the very man who haunted his dreams.

_All For One._

"I never left, Izuku," He said, his mouth twisting into a perverse smile, his hand reaching forward and grabbing Izuku by the throat. "And I will always be here, right beside you." All For One lifted Izuku high by his throat, completely off his feet. He struggled to free himself against his captor, but it was futile. He had no weapons, he couldn't use his quirk. He couldn't even scream.

He was powerless.

* * *

Batman stared silently at J'onn and Izuku in their collective trance. It had been only five minutes since they had started, but already Bruce was feeling concern. He knew the boy was strong, but he was still young. Most adults weren't prepared to handle the sheer psychological trauma he had experienced. He was thankful J'onn was there to guide him through the process.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Izuku and J'onn doubled over, as if experiencing some sort of synchronized pain. Izuku suddenly began to convulse into a seizure-like episode, falling out of his chair and onto the floor, where he continued his convulsions.

"Midoriya!" Shouted Batman, rushing to his side.

"What's happening?!" Said Superman, alarmed.

"It's All For One."

Batman turned to the source of the voice. J'onn had come out of his trance, but Izuku continued to thrash about on the floor.

"What's going on, J'onn?!" He said sharply.

"All For One's hold on Izuku is stronger than we anticipated," Said J'onn. "It's fighting back."

"What do you mean?" Said Wonder Woman.

"We had just entered his id when something had taken hold of me and expelled me from his mind," Said J'onn. They began to carry Izuku to the medical wing down the hall, placing him on a stretcher. The medics began their work, trying to quell the seizure and stabilize Izuku, but Batman didn't know how much good it would do.

"You have to get back in there," Said Batman. "You have to help him!"

"I tried," Said J'onn. "But it is blocking my attempts to enter his mind again. I believe All For One may have had a quirk that gave him some sort of psychic ability. Considering how he has amplified his other quirks, it wouldn't surprise me if he did so with this one."

"There has to be another way," Said Superman.

J'onn pondered for a moment. "All For One is feeding off of his negative memories to give strength to the brainwashing," He said. "And most of them center around All Might."

"All Might . . . that's it!" Said Batman suddenly, snapping his fingers. "All For One used Izuku's anger towards All Might to gain a foothold for his mental conditioning." He brought his hand to his chin in thought. "I think I know of a way to fix this, but I'm going to need some help."

All Might stretched as he stepped out of the bathtub, placing a towel around his waist. His wounds from the Kamino Incident had healed nicely, thanks to Recovery Girl, but a lingering ache still plagued him, and was usually only soothed by a hot bath. Now, he was looking forward to having some tea, kicking back and relaxing while watching -

The world turned blue around him as his comfortable living room disappeared. Instead of the _tatami _mats he was used to feeling beneath his feet, it was a cold, hard floor. The smell of tea was replaced by the cold, sterile odor of the computers and heavy machinery around him. He only had a minute to survey his surroundings when he spotted the familiar bat-like personage before him.

"Good, you made it," Said Batman. All Might paused for a moment and seemed to have a silent fit in front of him, gesturing widely in anger, before finally speaking.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Bruce?!" Said All Might indignantly. "You couldn't have warned me or waited until I was dressed?!"

"Come with me. Now," Said Batman, turning and walking away.

"Wait," Said All Might, falling in line behind him. It was not noticeable to the untrained ear, but his voice carried a worried tone to it. Something was wrong. It took him a moment for him to realize where he was. "What are we doing on the Watchtower? What's going on?"

"It's Midoriya," Said Batman.

"What happened?"

"No time, hurry," Said Batman. He brought All Might to one of the rooms in the medical wing, where All Might paused with surprise and embarrassment to see Superman and Wonder Woman waiting for them.

"Toshinori!" Said Superman, walking up to him and wringing his hand. "It's great to see you again."

"Hello, Toshinori," Said Wonder Woman.

"Clark, Diana," He said. "It's good to see you again . . ." he looked down. "Though I wish I wasn't feeling so underdressed." His eyes fell on the green Martian that sat in the chair next to him. "J'onn! It's great to see. . ." he paused as he approached, gazing upon the unconscious Midoriya on the stretcher.

"What happened?" Said All Might. "Who did this to him?"

"It would take too long to explain," Said Batman, lying down on the stretcher next to Midoriya. He gestured for All Might to follow, who complied, bemused, lying down on his own stretcher next to Batman. "Now, J'onn," Batman said to the Manhunter.

"What do you mean 'now?'" Said All Might. "What is going -" before he could finish, his head hit the pillow with a soft 'thump', and both he and Batman drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Izuku struggled violently against the heavy chains that bound him. All For One had moved him to a room that burned a violent red hue, suspending him with chains over a deep, gaping hole that seemed to go on for eternity. He tried to use his quirk, but nothing worked. He tried to break free of the bonds, but they were too strong. Meanwhile, All For One stood before him, hovering over the hole, gloating.

"Don't fight the restraints, Izuku," He said. "It will only make things more difficult."

"How are you here?!" Said Izuku. "You should be in jail!"

"I am," Said All For One. "I'm not really here, _per se_. Think of me as an echo left behind from our time together."

"What do you want with me?" Said Izuku.

"I gave you a gift, Izuku," Said All For One. "Great power to achieve dreams beyond your imagination. Yet you threw it in my face, denying your destiny of destroying All Might and finally surpassing him."

"I control my own destiny," said Izuku.

"Perhaps you did, but not anymore," Said All For One.

"What do you mean?" said Izuku.

"You will remain here from now on," Said All For One. "And I will be taking control of this vessel."

"You can't!" Said Izuku, horrified.

"But I can," Said All For One. "The quirk that was used to control your mind has a delightful little fail-safe should the host take back control. I was hiding in your subconscious, growing in strength until the time was right to take control. Unfortunately, Batman was concerned about this, and has forced me to act sooner than I would have liked. I will take command of this body and use it to rejoin Tomura in his fight against the heroes. You will be a great asset to his cause."

"I won't let you!" Said Izuku.

"You don't have a choice," He said, gesturing to the pit below him. "What you see beneath you is your deep subconscious. Think of it as a place of forgetting. Nothing that enters ever escapes. Should you try to resist, I will have no choice but to send you there, where you will wander in endless darkness for the rest of your days. But I would much rather you stay here with me, and keep me company." His grotesque features contorted into a twisted smile. "We will have so much fun together, just you and -"

"_Detroit. . . . SMASH!" _

A large figure emerged from nowhere, a heavy fist connecting with All For One's face, interrupting his monologue and sending him flying in the other direction. Izuku could hardly believe his eyes as he saw the giant, powerful form of his former hero standing before him, no longer sickly and frail, but strong and in his prime.

"All Might?!" Said Izuku incredulously. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Young Midoriya," Said All Might. "I . . . no, _we_ are here!"

Coming out of the shadows behind him came J'onn and Batman, following in tow. All For One recovered and flew back from the shadows, and All Might quickly engaged him again while Batman and J'onn set to work on freeing Izuku.

"No matter how far you're beaten back you manage to slither out from even the smallest of crevices," Said All Might.

"You won't beat me in here," Said All For One, suddenly beginning to change. He began to grow in size and appearance, transforming into a gigantic dragon-like beast, batting All Might away like a fly. "His mind is _mine!"_

"Batman, help All Might," Said J'onn. "I will help Midoriya." Batman nodded and left to engage the Dragon with All Might. J'onn began to use his immense strength to pull at the chains, but they held true.

"J'onn!" Said Izuku. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him."

"It's not your fault, Izuku. We underestimated him," Said J'onn, struggling to break the chains. "These psychic bonds are strong. I will need your help."

"How can I help?" Said Izuku. "They won't budge!"

"All For One wants you to think that he has taken control," Said J'onn. "That is how he has trapped you. But this is still _your _mind. You can break free."

"How?"

"You have to remain calm," Said J'onn. "He planned to distract you to prevent you from concentrating. Focus on breaking free from the chains."

Izuku nodded, trying to concentrate. The battle raged around them as All Might and Batman fought against All For One. He continued to change forms against the duo. Izuku still couldn't believe that All Might was back in full form, and that Batman could use his weapons against their enemy, but when he looked at J'onn's glowing red eyes, he could see that he was using his powers to make their abilities tangible. It fascinated him.

"Izuku, you have to focus," said J'onn, reading his mind.

"Right, sorry," said Izuku. He closed his eyes and began concentrating, all the while pulling at the chains that bound him. One by one, they began to break under the combined effort of J'onn and Izuku.

"_NO!" _Shouted One For All, using a powerful attack to throw Batman and All Might back. He lifted his hands and caused the ends of the chains to snap from their moorings and wrap themselves tightly around Izuku. A large tendril grew from All For One's hand and latched onto J'onn and was thrown towards All Might and Batman. Before their eyes, Izuku fell deep into the pit below, disappearing into the darkness.

"_Izuku!" _Shouted Batman, running towards the pit. J'onn, took off in flight towards the pit, but both were stopped again by another blast from their enemy. All For One began to laugh mercilessly, but stopped abruptly as the ground beneath them began to shake.

A large explosion came from the pit, rising out of the depths and blasting high into the air. All Might stared in amazement as his eyes moved to the top of the blast: Midoriya, his chains gone, and being carried by the arm by -

"_Kacchan?!" _Said Izuku, shocked. He had felt something grab him as he felt into the pit, and was thrust upward at incredible speed. He opened his eyes and could hardly believe what he saw: Katsuki Bakugou, as he remembered him, carrying him upwards out of the pit in a massive explosion.

"Don't you let go, you damn nerd!" He shouted. Repositioning himself in the air, he threw Izuku with incredible speed towards the shell-shocked All For One. As Izuku flew towards his enemy, Kacchan matched his speed with him. "You have my quirk, now stop being so fucking useless and kill that bastard!"

Izuku felt a fire light inside his heart that he had never felt before, a confidence and happiness that he never thought he could feel. All For One seemed to grow weaker as they approached. In perfect synchronization, the two boys threw their hands forward towards the helpless All For One, shouting in unison:

"_Howitzer impact!" _

A massive explosion radiated from the two boys that rocked the foundation of Izuku's mind. All For One yelled in pain as he began to melt under the sheer intensity of the blast. "_This can't be!" _He shouted. "_I am invincible."_ Finally, the last remnant of All For One disappeared in a wisp.

Immediately, the dark, foreboding atmosphere changed. No longer was it a prison, but a vast open field bathed in a warming light. All Might, Batman and J'onn joined and stood next to the two boys. Batman looked to J'onn, who scanned the area.

"All For One is gone," He confirmed.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, immediately remembering who was standing next to him. "Kacchan!" He said, turning to his friend. "I'm so happy! But how are you here? How are you-?"

"Shut up and listen, you stupid nerd!" Kacchan snapped. He pointed his finger warningly into Izuku's face. "You have my quirk now, idiot. I have a reputation to uphold. So don't you dare fucking lose again. Do you hear me?"

Izuku paused, trying hard not to laugh despite Kacchan's angry words. It was just as he remembered him. "I won't," Said Izuku. "You can count on that."

Izuku jumped as Bakugou seemed to explode into a flash of light and mist. It began to swirl around Izuku, finally circling and disappearing into his chest. Izuku felt the warmth and confidence return as he turned back to Batman and the others, wiping tears from his eyes.

"He saved me," Said Izuku. "But how could he be here? Was he even real?"

"In a way," Said J'onn. "He is more or less a memory of the person he once was, attached to the quirk that you now carry."

"That means you're fighting for more than just yourself," Said Batman. "And are never truly fighting alone."

"It's time we left," Said J'onn. In a moment, the entire world seemed to fade around them, and Izuku woke from a hospital bed in the Watchtower. J'onn, Superman and Diana were standing over him, while Batman and All Might sat up from two stretchers next to him.

"You worried us for a moment there, son," Said Superman.

"You pulled through, like a true warrior," Said Wonder Woman, approvingly.

"I wouldn't have made it if it hadn't been for all of you," said Izuku. "Kacchan, J'onn, Bruce, and . . . " He paused as he saw the sickly All Might shuffle awkwardly towards him. "All Might."

"Young Midoriya," Said All Might. "I'm glad you're safe. You had us worried. . . You had _me_ worried." Izuku pondered All Might for a minute. After all that had happened between them, all the hate and anger he felt for him seemed to have for the hero had melted away. Izuku walked over to the Hero and held out his hand, who took it and shook his hand firmly.

"Thank you, All Might," Said Izuku. He looked him up and down. "Why are you in a towel?"


	46. Chapter 45 - Visitors

-45-

_Visitors_

_Abandoned Sionas Warehouse. Gotham Bay. 1:00 AM_

A heavy storm had raged on for hours, giant waves crashing against the walls of the warehouse. A man sat alone at a small desk, the only source of illumination was a small laptop in front of him. Next to the laptop sat a red helmet, which the man had just removed before sitting down to his work.

He had been in Gotham for only a few weeks now, having been gone for three years. His time away felt like little more than a dream, wandering in a haze of pain and confusion. In the short amount of time that he had returned, news of his handiwork with Black Mask had spread throughout the criminal underworld and the local media. A newspaper was sprawled out on the table next to him, the headline reading "Red Hood kills Black Mask."

_How fitting, _he thought bitterly to himself.

Normally, the death of a major player like Black Mask would leave a power vacuum that other criminals would be killing themselves over. However, no one dare step forward to claim Sionas' territory. The Red Hood had sent a wave of fear among the various criminal empires, one that Batman could never duplicate: a fear of death.

Batman had failed to rid this city of its monsters. Especially its biggest one. But the Red Hood would not fail.

The Red Hood continued his investigation through Black Mask's files. They were his only lead to the whereabouts of the Joker. He coupled these findings with others that he had discovered in different cities across the US. The Joker had completely disappeared from Gotham, and many had assumed that he was dead. But from what he could gather, the Joker was alive and well, and was using the weapons he purchased from Sionas to rob banks across the eastern United States. He was also purchasing technology that Sionas had stolen from various illicit sources. The technology in question was all considered by the criminal database to be highly illegal in nature, mostly used in dangerous experiments on quirks. But instead of sending it directly to the Joker, Sionas was sending them to a third party, one "David Shield" from I-Island.

The name immediately struck a chord with the Red Hood. David Shield was one of the most well-known names in Hero Support technology in the world, contracting with several Support Companies across the world, Including WayneTech and Queen Consolidated, to produce many of the technologies and support items used by heroes everywhere, including the Justice League. He even personally designed each era of hero costume for the Symbol of Peace, All Might.

This provoked so many questions in the Red Hood's mind. Why would Shield be working with the Joker? And why would the Joker be supplying him with stolen technology?

Perhaps he would be able to ask him personally. According to the local news, he and his daughter were coming to Gotham for a Gala in his honor. This was his chance to get some answers, and perhaps finally find out where the Joker was hiding.

* * *

Izuku sat his empty suitcase on a large four-poster bed. He had just finished unpacking, having arrived at Wayne Manor with Bruce and All Might. Izuku thought it was strange that Bruce had invited him along. Apparently, so did All Might, who tried to decline, but Bruce was insistent. Alfred was already waiting for them upon arriving and had prepared rooms for each of them. The room around him was sparsely decorated and looked as if it hadn't been used in a number of years, but was still tidy and well-kept (no doubt thanks to Alfred).

Izuku sat on the bed, lost in thought. The events at the Watchtower had filled him with a new lease on life, but also had left him with a plethora of questions. Most of all, how Kacchan had come to his rescue at his moment of need. As J'onn described it to him, exobytes operate very much like living cells, but they also have an internal memory system that collects and stores information, biological and otherwise. This is how the exobytes were able to assimilate the various quirks and powers that were associated with thim. This was also why, through intermingling of DNA, new information from different hosts is assimilated into the exobytes, causing new generations to inherit one or more quirks from their parents. A side-effect of this data retention is it has the ability to capture and retain brainwaves from their hosts, including memories and even personality traits. Though All For One's presence was eradicated, when the quirk was passed down to him, an imprint of who Kacchan was passed to him as well. To Izuku, this was both humbling and mystifying.

Izuku was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in," He said. The door opened and Alfred stepped through, carrying a tray of food.

"I thought perhaps you might be hungry, after such an ordeal," Said Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred," said Izuku. "I'll eat it later."

"I have to say, it is quite exciting to finally have you here," Said Alfred, setting the tray down. "I have prepared the Batcave with some of your favorite training simulations. They will be waiting for you should you wish to use them."

"Thank you, Alfred," Said Izuku. They both turned at the sound of another knock on Izuku's door. Alfred immediately stood to answer it, revealing All Might standing in the doorway, shuffling awkwardly, as if he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

"Master Yagi," Said Alfred.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Said All Might. "I can come back later."

"Not at all," Said Alfred, gesturing for All Might to enter. "I have other matters to attend to." He bowed and left, closing the door behind him. All Might and Izuku sat in awkward silence for about a minute before All Might spoke.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better," Said All Might.

"Thank you," Said Izuku.

"I have to say, you gave us a real scare," All Might continued. "They say that one of the most important parts of being a hero is conquering your inner demons, but I didn't think it would be so literal." He chuckled awkwardly at his own joke. He coughed awkwardly when Izuku didn't laugh.

"What will happen, All Might?" Said Izuku.

"What do you mean?" All Might replied.

"With your quirk," Said Izuku. "One For All. Is it gone?"

"No," Said All Might. "It's not gone. But my body can no longer keep up with it." In a flash, he grew into his muscular form again, only to deflate a second later in a puff of smoke. He gasped and coughed, wiping blood from his mouth. "Until it passes to my successor, it will remain inside me, but in a dormant state." Izuku nodded, but said nothing. He raised his hand and began to produce sparks.

"You have a powerful quirk of your own," Said All Might. He suddenly looked very sad, dropping into a bow. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Said Izuku, taken aback.

"I never actually apologize to you," Said All Might. "For what happened to your friend, or for what I said on that rooftop."

"It's okay, All Might," Said Izuku. "I don't blame you anymore."

"You don't understand," Said All Might, sitting down next to Izuku. "I once asked my master the same question, years ago. The exact same question. She believed in me, gave me her quirk and taught me to be a hero. And then fate, in its infinite wisdom, had placed me in a reverse role in the same scenario, and I failed to see in you what she saw in me." He let out a deep sigh.

"I had become jaded, Midoriya," He continued. "Since my injury, I had lost sight of what was really important. I'd become. . ." he paused. "What did you call it? 'A one-trick pony living on borrowed time?'"

"Ah," Said Izuku, embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"You weren't wrong," Said All Might. They sat in silence for a moment, Izuku pondering what All Might had told him.

"I think I was more angry at myself than you," Said Izuku, breaking the silence. "I knew that it was my fault that Kacchan was dead. If I hadn't grabbed onto you like I did, you wouldn't have dropped the sludge villain."

"You couldn't have anticipated that," Said All Might.

"But I knew nonetheless that I was the reason Kacchan was dead," said Izuku. "But it felt better to blame you for it, to blame you for being told all my life that I couldn't be a hero, because I was quirkless. But in the end, I guess you were right all along."

"What do you mean?" Said All Might.

"I was captured by All For One," Said Izuku. "If I had been stronger, or if I had a quirk, then I wouldn't have been captured, and you wouldn't have lost your powers"

"Young Midoriya," Said All Might, horrified. The reality of what Izuku was saying pierced his heart like a javelin. Izuku blamed himself for the loss of his powers.

"I admired you for so long, All Might," Said Izuku, tears welling in his eyes. "For years I dreamed of being just like you. But in the end, I'm the reason you lost your power. If I had been stronger, like Kacchan, then the world would still have its Symbol of Peace."

All Might placed his arm around Izuku's shoulder. "Don't talk like that, Young Midoriya," Said All Might. "This isn't your fault. I was always going to lose my powers, and it had nothing to do with you. All For One simply used you, like he uses everyone." Izuku said nothing, turning away to hide his tears.

"In all honesty," continued All Might. "I think you're much stronger than I ever was."

Izuku turned back to All Might, confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I had to inherit a quirk to get strong," Said All Might. "But you were already strong, even without a quirk. All it took was Bruce's training to bring it out. He's good at that. Where others see weakness, he sees potential, and can help you bring it to the surface. It's a talent that I've always been rather envious."

Izuku wiped his tears from his eyes, his heart full. All Might and Izuku turned as they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Bruce was standing in the doorway.

"Hate to interrupt your moment," He said. "But we have visitors."

* * *

Izuku followed Bruce and All Might down the stairs and towards the Parlor, where their guests were waiting. Izuku half expected it to be Dick or Barbara, come to see him now that he was finally visiting Gotham. But when they reached their location, they were greeted by two people Izuku didn't recognize: an american man with brown hair and glasses, wearing a simple button-down shirt and jeans, and a young woman, probably only a little older than Izuku. She wore glasses as well, with bright blue eyes shining underneath them, and full head of wavy blond hair. All Might stopped dead when he saw them.

"David?!" He said, laughing and embracing the man. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, All Might," He said, looking him up and down. "You look . . . great!"

"Oh, you big liar," Said All Might, laughing. He turned his attention to the young girl and embraced her. "Melissa, you've grown so much since I last saw you."

"It's great to see you, Uncle Might," Said the girl, beaming at him.

_Uncle Might?_ Izuku thought. It made sense now why Bruce insisted All Might come to Gotham. They were obviously friends of his. But just who were these people?

"What are you doing here in Gotham?" Said All Might.

"I invited them," Said Bruce, stepping forward. "David is being presented with a Humanitarian Award, and Wayne Enterprises volunteered to host it."

"It's just another award," Said David. "The real reason I came was when he told me you were coming."

Bruce, All Might and David continued to chat among themselves. Izuku stood there awkwardly, feeling slightly out of place. As he looked away from the adults, his eyes crossed paths with the young girl, Melissa, who was staring right at him. He looked away, embarrassed for a second, but dared another glance in her direction. She still continued to stare at him, as if he was some exotic creature in a zoo.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, approaching her awkwardly. "Hello. My name is -"

"I know exactly who you are," She said.

Izuku was taken aback. "You . . . you do?" He said.

"Papa, look who it is!" She said to the man excitedly. He turned and focused on Izuku, his own look of excitement breaking onto his face. He walked over and began wringing Izuku's hand.

"It's you!" He said enthusiastically. "It's so great to meet you! You didn't tell me he was going to be here!" He added, turning to Bruce.

"Call it a surprise," said Bruce.

"Hold on, how do you know me?" Said Izuku. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right," Said the man. "My name is David Shield. This is my daughter, Melissa Shield." He gestured to his daughter, who smiled happily at Izuku. "And everyone knows who you are. You're the kid who took down the Hero Killer! Not to mention the first quirkless student ever to attend UA High!"

"Oh, I see," said Izuku. It appeared that his reputation preceded him all the way in America as well.

"Professor Shield is a scientist who makes support items for heroes," Said Bruce. "He lives on I-Island and produces some of the greatest hero technology the world has ever seen."

"You're from I-Island?" Said Izuku, amazed. I-Island was an artificial, moving island. It housed over ten thousand scientists that produced some of the most advanced research on quirks and development of hero support items the world has ever seen.

"I saw you at the Sports Festival as well," Said Melissa. She approached Izuku and eyed him closely, and he felt himself blush under her inspection. She suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand, looking at the scars that lined them. "Those gauntlets you used were amazing, but they really wrecked your hands. Did you make them yourself?"

"Kinda," Said Izuku. "I designed them, but had help building them. The ones I used in the Sports Festival were prototypes, and they didn't survive. But I made new ones."

"Can I see them?" She said excitedly. Izuku looked worriedly at Bruce, who simply nodded.

"It's okay, Izuku," Said Bruce. "David and Melissa have known my secret for some time now. They can be trusted. Take her down to the Batcave. But touch the Batmobile and you're fired." He added warningly. Izuku cleared his throat awkwardly. He couldn't tell if Bruce was being facetious or not, but he didn't dare push his luck, not after the last time he had taken the Batmobile out for a joyride.

* * *

Bruce, All Might and David sat in the comfy overstuffed armchairs in the parlor, as Alfred served them coffee and cake. All Might and David were laughing about their exploits during his time in America, while Bruce listened and sipped his coffee.

"...and you should have seen the look on that villain's face," laughed David. "I swear, it cracks me up to this day! What did you say to him, All Might?"

"'Clench your buttcheeks, punk, you're heading downtown,'" Said All Might, chuckling as David roared with laughter. "Not one of my best one-liners, I'll admit."

David took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, still laughing. "Those were good days," He said. "Boy, I remember when you two first met." He gestured between All Might and Bruce. "We were responding to a call and All Might had gotten away from me, and by the time I caught up, there he was, unconscious on the ground with _the_ Batman standing over him. I almost had a heart attack."

"He caught me off guard," Said All Might, embarrassed.

"What did you use on him, anyway?" Asked David.

"Anesthetic gas," Said Bruce, sipping his coffee.

"I was afraid you had killed him," Said David.

"I already knew who he was and what he could do," Said Bruce. "The dose I gave him was enough to incapacitate Superman. It was a calculated risk, but it paid off."

David took a sip from his coffee. "I really miss those days," He said somberly. "The world has been taking your retirement hard, All Might."

"It was a long time coming," Said All Might. "I've had a good run."

"But the world needs the Symbol of Peace," Said David. "There has to be a way to fix this."

"We've been over this, David," Said All Might. "There's no fixing this injury. They've tried."

"I know there's a way we can do it," Said David.

"David," said All Might firmly, but kindly. "It's okay, really. New heroes will take my place, heroes like Midoriya. My time has come to an end."

"I refuse to accept that," Said David.

"It is what it is," said All Might. "There's no changing it."

All Might and David continued their conversation while Bruce sat in silence. David was one of All Might's biggest supporters, having been his former sidekick, and having designed all his costumes for him. He supposed that his reluctance to accept All Might's retirement was unsurprising. But there was something he couldn't shake. Something about the way he was talking gave him a bad feeling.

* * *

Izuku and Melissa made their way to the library, where Izuku made his way to the old grandfather clock. Alfred had shown him that it was a hidden entrance that led to the Batcave. After it opened, he and Melissa stared in amazement as the lights flickered on, illuminating the cave and everything in it. It was the first time that Izuku had been in the cave, and had expected it to be like the Warehouse back home, but it was so much more than that.

The Cave went on for miles. There was a natural waterfall that drained into a lake down below, which could be seen when looking over the side of the platform they were on. There were several floors to the Batcave. Where they were standing, Izuku could see the giant supercomputer that Batman used in his investigation, as well as a large workbench. To the right of the computer was the armory, where Batman stored his costumes, tools and weapons. On the next platform, he could make out what looked to be a giant dinosaur, standing next to a giant penny, as well as various other items that were encased in glass. Izuku knew this is where Bruce kept the evidence from his cases, and Alfred had set it up as a museum of sorts. Izuku could make out other platforms that housed the Batmobile and various other vehicles, as well as what looked to be a makeshift medical station and laboratory. Alfred had told him that there were several other areas that continued deeper into the cave, such as the training area and simulation rooms.

"This place is amazing!" Said Melissa. Her voice echoed on the cave walls, causing a few bats that hung from the roof of the cave to fly off into the distance. Izuku couldn't help but share in her excitement as they looked around (being careful not to touch anything). Soon, they made their way to the workbench. Alfred had already brought many of Izuku's items down to the Batcave when he had arrived. As soon as he had produced his explosive gauntlets, Melissa immediately seized them and inspected them enthusiastically.

"It looks like you used a feeding system to pump a nitroglycerin-like substance into the palms and fingers," She said, looking them over. "Pretty clever, but how do you control the payload?"

"The dials on the wrists are used to control the dosage," Said Izuku, showing her. "There are pressure-sensitive indicators on the fingers that allow me to control the explosions." He put one of the gloves on, demonstrating for her. "When my fist is clenched, the explosions will come from the knuckles and fingers upon impact. When my hand is open," he demonstrated, opening his hand. "I tap my fore-finger and thumb to initiate a blast from the palms."

"That's spectacular," Said Melissa.

Izuku took the glove off and handed it back to her. "You can keep them," He said.

"You mean it?!" She said excitedly.

"Of course," Said Izuku. "I don't need them anymore."

Melissa paused, placing the gauntlets on the table and eyeing Izuku curiously. "Is it true then?" She asked.

"Is what true?" Said Izuku.

"It was all over the news," Said Melissa. "Is it true that you have a quirk now?"

Izuku didn't answer right away, instead turning away from Melissa and walking over towards the edge of the platform that led to the outer expanse of the Batcave. Izuku raised his hand, which erupted in an explosion that echoed loudly throughout the Batcave. Izuku turned back to Melissa, smoke emanating from his palm. She rushed over and grabbed onto his hand, examining it.

"It's just like your gauntlets," she said. "A nitroglycerin-like substance that can be detonated at will. How did this happen?"

"It's complicated," Said Izuku. She waited for more explanation, but Izuku didn't offer it, instead walking over and resting on the guard railing. Melissa walked over and joined him, leaning against the railing and looking towards the roof of the cave.

"I'm quirkless too," She said.

Izuku was taken aback. "You are?"

Melissa nodded. "I wanted to be a hero too, just like Uncle Might," She said. "But I was told that I couldn't because I didn't have a quirk."

"I can relate," Said Izuku.

"But that's one of the reasons why I decided to make support items," Melissa continued. "It was a way I could be a hero to others, by helping them be heroes. But you," She turned back to Izuku. "You actually did it. Even though you were quirkless, you still defied the odds and went to UA to become a hero."

"I've had a lot of help," Said Izuku, embarrassed.

"But you still did it," She said. "And I think that's amazing."

Izuku blushed. "But I'm not quirkless anymore," He said.

"That doesn't matter," Said Melissa. "It just means that you've got more to help you become a great hero. And who knows, maybe I'll design your support items. I'd really like that."

"So would I," Said Izuku. "What's it like to live on I-Island?"

"You'll just have to come and see for yourself," said Melissa.

"I'd like that, too," Said Izuku, chuckling. As they continued their discussion, Izuku couldn't help but feel that Melissa was more than just a friend to him. She was more like a kindred spirit, someone cut from the same cloth. It was nice to see that he wasn't as alone in the world as he thought he was.


	47. Chapter 46 - The Joker

-46-

_The Joker_

Izuku tugged uncomfortably at his bow-tie around his neck. He was wearing an expensive three-piece tuxedo, courtesy of Alfred and Bruce. It was tailored to fit like a glove, and Izuku, who was unused to such formal attire, found it restraining and uncomfortable.

He stood next to Bruce and Alfred in a large ballroom as they welcomed patrons as they came, filling the room to the brim with all members of high society. Izuku watched Bruce curiously as he met with the guests. He became a completely different person in the eyes of the public. For someone who knew who the real Bruce Wayne was, it was fascinating to watch.

It was close to the start of the Gala, and the room was glittering with beautiful colors and sparkling like gold and diamonds. Izuku felt completely out of place, having grown up in a middle-class home all his life. They were still awaiting their guests of honor, David and Melissa, who were running late. Izuku was looking forward to seeing Melissa again, but was still quite nervous. Would he be expected to dance with her? He had never danced with a girl before. The idea of it made his legs quake in his shoes.

"David!" Said Bruce suddenly.

Izuku looked up to see David, All Might and Melissa stepping out of a limousine, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises. David and All Might were both wearing tuxedos, but Izuku wasn't paying attention to them. His jaw dropped as he laid eyes on Melissa. She was wearing a blue and white strapless dress, which extended to her knees. She wore a black ribbon tied around her waist tied off with an ornate white rose. Her wavy blond hair was done up in a curly pony-tail. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and Izuku was floored at how much more her vibrant blue eyes shined in the light of the room without them. David and All Might approached and shook Bruce and Alfred's hands firmly. Melissa curtsied to the men and immediately went to Izuku.

"Hey, Izuku!" She said, looking him up and down. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Said Izuku. He could feel himself blushing immensely. "So do you."

"Now that you're here, the festivities can really begin," Said Bruce, guiding them over to their table at the head of the room. The Orchestra began another chord, this time a slower tempo. Melissa immediately peaked her head in their direction, grabbing Izuku by the hand and taking him to the dance floor before he could think.

"Come on, Izuku," She said. "Let's dance."

"Uh, well," Said Izuku, panicking internally. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"That's okay," She replied. "I am." She took one of Izuku's hands and put it on her hip, a forward motion that made him blush furiously. She took her hand and placed it on his back, pulling him in close. This was the closest he had ever been to a girl, and he felt his heart was going to beat from his chest. As they swayed with the soft music, Izuku found himself growing more and more comfortable with Melissa. They talked and laughed as they danced, discussing their hopes and dreams and life ambitions. Eventually, the orchestra ceased their strings, and they were beckoned back to their table with Bruce, David, Alfred and All Might for dinner.

* * *

Izuku couldn't remember when he had had such a good time.

David and All Might were telling amazing stories about their time together in their younger years. Izuku was fascinated to learn more about David, and his research in quirks and support items. He was even called in by the Justice League as the principal scientist for the construction of the Watchtower, and regularly supplied them with the most advanced technology and research that I-Island had to offer.

After their meals were finished, Bruce took to the podium at the center stage, gathering the attention of the audience. "Tonight is a very special night," he said. "In a world filled to the brim with professional heroes, it is almost commonplace to see them rewarded and praised for their hard work and sacrifice, placing their lives on the line every day so society as a whole can function. However, tonight is not the night for these heroes. Behind every hero is a powerful support tool, and behind every support tool. . ." he gestured to David. ". . . is a powerful support scientist."

The audience applauded as David took the podium, taking the award from Bruce. He beamed to the audience as they continued their applause. "I tried to write a speech," he said, once the cheers died. "But I'm not very good at it. I suppose I'll have to. . . "

As he continued his speech, Izuku noticed someone emerge from the doors behind them. It was one of the waitresses, pushing a large cake box on a cart towards their table. Izuku didn't think much of it at first, thinking it was part of the celebration, until he looked over at his mentor. Bruce was watching the cake get wheeled in, his smile vanished completely.

Something was wrong.

David noticed the waitress behind him, pausing his speech. "Bruce, you shouldn't have!" Said David. He went to open the box when in a flash, the top of the box exploded, revealing a man in a purple suit with toxic green hair bursting from the top of the cake inside.

"Surprise!" He shouted, laughing maniacally and grabbing David by the throat. He produced a gun and thrust it against his cheek. Melissa screamed, and Izuku jumped to his feet in shock.

_The Joker._

"Greetings Gotham!" He said to the audience. "Joker's back in town!"

The audience began to panic, all attempting to run for the exit. The doors around them burst open, revealing several armed thugs in clown masks and makeup entering the room. They began rounding up the guests, firing their guns into the air to frighten them into compliance.

One of the henchmen came from behind them and grabbed Melissa. Izuku sprang into action, landing a hard kick square in the goon's face. He howled in pain and fell onto his back. He grabbed Melissa and ran towards the back towards Bruce, All Might and Alfred, who formed a protective circle around her.

"Izuku," Said Bruce. "Go with Toshinori and Alfred. Get Melissa out of here." Without another word, he dashed off towards the Joker, taking down the armed henchmen as he went.

Izuku scanned the room for an exit. The room was heavily guarded, and the mass chaos caused by the hysterical guests around them made it difficult to get his bearings. Three thugs made their way over towards them, brandishing their weapons menacingly. Izuku leapt forward into a twisting front-handspring, using the momentum from the spin to kick the guns out of their hands. Izuku continued his attack, kicking one of them in the abdomen, causing him to double over, where Izuku seized his chance to knee him in the face, knocking him unconscious. The other two stared in shock, allowing Izuku time to draw two glue capsules from his utility belt tucked under his tuxedo shirt and toss them at the thugs. The capsules exploded on impact, encasing them in glue.

_So much for no heroics,_ Izuku thought.

"This way, Young Midoriya!" Said All Might. He had found an exit and was guiding them through it, shutting the door behind them. They made their way through a dark access corridor for maintenance. Izuku held tightly to Melissa's hand, holding three Batarangs in his other hand. They didn't know if there were any armed henchmen waiting for them at the end of the corridor, and he didn't want to take any chances.

"Stop!" Said Melissa, pulling on Izuku. "We have to go back, we have to save my dad!"

"Out of the question," Said Alfred immediately. "Our first priority is to your safety, as Master Bruce instructed, young lady."

"But the Joker will kill him!" Said Melissa.

"Not while Bruce is around," said All Might, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, Melissa. If anyone can handle the Joker, it's Bruce."

Melissa sniffled, but straightened. A courageous look passed over her face that Izuku recognized all too well. She was frightened for the safety of her father, but knew that he would want her safe first and foremost. For his sake, she would have to be brave.

_She really is something else,_ thought Izuku.

"Let's go, you three," said Alfred. "I have called the Batmobile, it should be approaching shortly. If we can make it to the back alley, it should be waiting for us."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?!" Shouted David hoarsely. The Joker tightened his grip on his throat and pressed the nozzle of his pistol hard into his cheek. "Let these people go! I'll pay whatever you want!"

"I don't want your money!" Said the Joker. "I want what _I _paid for!"

"What are you talking about?" Said David.

"Don't play stupid with me, Davey-poo," The Joker replied, his sing-songy voice turning to a dangerous tone. "You didn't think I gave you all that money and fancy doodads for the sake of charity? Where's the fun in that?"

"You. . ." said David, horrified. "You're Jack White?!"

"Among other people," Said the Joker. "Not everyone is who they say they are. You really should be careful who to talk to on the internet young man. What would you poor mother think?"

"You can't have the device," Said David. "I won't let you!"

"You seem to think you have a choice in the matter!" Said Joker. "That's hilarious!"

David scanned the room, looking desperately for his daughter and the others. He only hoped that his daughter was safe. This was all his fault. If it wasn't for his fear and pride, he wouldn't be in this situation, putting all these lives in danger, especially his daughter's. He should have never invented -

"Let him go, Joker!"

David looked up to see Bruce breaking through the crowd of armed henchmen. They immediately began to form, but David knew they were no match for Bruce, mowing them down one by one.

"Ooooh!" Said Joker, interested. "This rich kitty has claws!"

Bruce tried to make his way to David, but the Joker fired the gun at his feet. Bruce froze in place as more henchmen encircled them. Bruce stood straight, smoothing out the front of his tuxedo.

"Let's be reasonable about this, Joker," Said Bruce, taking out his pocketbook. "I can write all kinds of numbers on this check. Name your price." Joker fired his gun again, knocking the checkbook out of Bruce's hand, who amazingly didn't flinch.

"What is it with you fat cats trying to throw money at your problems?" Said Joker. "Talk about ruining the punchline!"

"Then what is it that you want?" Said Bruce. "Surely we can -"

Joker fired his gun again, this time striking Bruce squarely in the chest, who hit the floor in a crumpled heap.

"_No!" _Shouted David.

"'_Surely we can, surely we can'" _Said Joker mockingly. "Rich people are so boring. But hey, maybe the grim reaper takes checks!" He reared his head back in maniacal laughter as David watched in horror as the Henchmen encircled Bruce's body.

* * *

Izuku, Melissa, Alfred and All Might continued their way down the corridor. Izuku felt himself growing more and more nervous. He could still hear gunfire from behind them, and he had no idea how close the police were to their location, if they were coming at all. They were almost to the exit leading to the back alleyway. As soon as the others were safe, Izuku was going back for Bruce and David.

They stopped abruptly as they heard screaming coming from the end of the hallway. A waitress came running towards them. She looked terrified, mascara streaming down her cheeks from her tears. All Might immediately ran to her, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, miss," Said All Might. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Tell us what happened," Said Alfred.

"These armed men tried to grab me and put me with the rest of those people!" Said the woman. "I got away, but they almost killed me. They. . . they. . ." She broke into racking sobs, sinking to her knees.

"You're safe now, miss," Said All Might. "Come with us and we'll get you out of here."

The woman continued to sob for a minute before she took deep breaths, steadying herself. Finally she nodded, sniffling slightly, and stood, following them behind Melissa. They continued to make their way down the hallway, finally coming upon the alleyway exit. Upon opening the door, they were immediately accosted by several armed henchmen. They quickly overpowered them, forcing each of them to their knees.

"Look at that, they did come out this way," Said one of the Henchmen. "Looks like you were right, Harley."

Izuku immediately looked back at Melissa. She was the only one of them standing. Her hands tied behind her and her mouth bound with a gag. The woman was standing behind her, holding her by the back of the neck. Her frightened demeanor was gone, instead replaced with a cold smile.

"Of course they did, you idiot!" Said the Woman. "Mistah J said they would."

"Let go of her!" Said Izuku. The woman kicked him hard in the face.

"Shaddup, bird boy!" She snapped. "Mistah J ain't quite ready for ya, yet. So stay put and don't do anything stupid!" She pulled out a small device from her pocket and pressed it, causing it to start beeping. "Let's get outta here, girly. And make sure they don't follow us!" She added to her henchmen, walking away with Melissa. Izuku watched them helplessly as they got into a car at the end of the alleyway and drove off. Izuku looked up at the henchmen only to see one of them approach and hit him hard in the face with the butt of his gun. Izuku keeled over, hearing the yells of Alfred and All Might before everything went black.

* * *

David could hear a faint beeping amidst the chaos. It was coming from the Joker. He had reached into his coat pocket and took out a small device, resembling a pager. He nodded with approval before placing it back in his suit coat.

"Looks like we have our prize!" Said the Joker. He placed the gun back into David's cheek. "And if you want her back, you better have the device ready by sunup."

"What are you talking about," said David. "_What did you do?"_

"All in good time, Davey-wavey," Said the Joker, releasing him. A large explosion came from the glass ceiling of the ballroom. David looked up to see a large helicopter hovering over the opening in the glass, a rope ladder dropping down next to the Joker.

"Time to fly, boys!" Said the Joker, taking off with the Helicopter, laughing crazily as he climbed higher into the air. David watched as the helicopter carried him away from the ballroom and off into the distance. The henchmen all followed suit, exiting as they had come.

Several of the Henchmen were still circling around Bruce. David ran towards them in a panic, desperately trying to pull one of them away from him. The henchmen knocked David onto his back and pointed his rifle at him. David braced himself for the inevitable.

It never came.

He gingerly opened his eyes to see all the henchmen were down, unconscious, with Bruce standing over them, holding the henchmen that knocked David down by the throat before thrusting his elbow hard into his neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Bruce!" Said David. "I thought you were dead!"

"Hardly," Said Bruce. He pulled open his tuxedo shirt to show he was wearing a kevlar vest.

"Where's Melissa and the others?" Said David.

Bruce checked his watch, which projected a holographic image. "The Batmobile is still parked out back. They must still be here. Come on."

* * *

Izuku's head felt like it was splitting open. Blurry images began to form as he opened his eyes, gradually coming into focus. He was back in the Batcave, laying on one of the stretchers in the medical wing. He tried to stand, but something was holding him down.

"Don't try to move," Said Alfred. "You've suffered a nasty concussion."

"Alfred?" Said Izuku. He tried to remember what happened as realization dawned on him with sickening horror. "Melissa!"

"I know," said another voice. Bruce had appeared at Alfred's side. "Alfred told me the whole story."

"Where's David?" Said Izuku.

"He's upstairs," Said Bruce. "All Might is trying to console him."

"We have to save her!" Said Izuku.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything," Said Bruce. "I will find the Joker. You are going to stay here."

"I can't just -"

"Yes you can," Said Bruce sharply. "You promised your mother no heroics, and you're going to keep that promise. You're going back to Japan, first thing tomorrow."

"_What?!" _Said Izuku. "You can't send me back now!"

"I can and I will," Said Bruce. "You have no idea what the Joker is capable of. You're not ready for this."

"I can't leave until I know Melissa is safe," Said Izuku.

"This conversation is over," Said Bruce. "Alfred, take Midoriya to his room so he can rest."

Alfred complied, helping Izuku off the stretcher. They walked in silence as they made their way to Izuku's room. "Try not to take it too hard, Izuku," Said Alfred once they made it to his room. "Master Bruce only wants you to be safe. He will see Miss Shield's safe return."

Izuku said nothing, sitting on his bed silently as Alfred left the room. was at war with himself. He cursed himself for letting Melissa get captured, wishing he had thought to use his quirk. He was still so used to not having one, it hadn't occurred to him to use it. Who knows what they were going to do to her. He couldn't bear to think about it.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

_Ten minutes later. _

Bruce was pouring over data files on his computer, desperately trying to pick up a trail that could lead him to the Joker. He still had no idea as to why David was targeted tonight, only that he had something that the Joker wanted. David was beside himself with grief, and All Might was still trying to console him. Hopefully, once he was calmer, Bruce would be able to get more information from him as to what the Joker wanted. That might point him in the direction -

"Master Bruce!"

Alfred came running frantically into the Batcave. "Master Bruce, Izuku is gone!" He said.

"_What?" _Said Bruce, alarmed.

"I came upstairs to give him tea, when his window was open and his hero costume was gone," Said Alfred. "This was on his bed." He handed a small device to Bruce. It was a radio receiver. Izuku somehow managed to plant a tracking device on Harley Quinn before she left with Melissa. He left it there so Bruce would follow him, but not before he got a head start, to keep him from stopping him.

_Damn it, _Said Bruce angrily. The engines of the Batmobile roared as he quickly donned his cape and cowl and sped off into the distance. Before he could return upstairs, something on Bruce's desk caught his eye. Upon inspecting it, he had to steady himself against the desk for fear of falling over with fright. It was a picture of Izuku from the sports festival, but encircled in a green smiley face, crossed out at his face, reading the words "_you know what happens when you bring friends into this game of ours."_

_Dear god,_ thought Alfred. _Bring him home safely, Master Bruce. Please._


	48. Chapter 47 - The Red Hood

-47-

_The Red Hood_

Izuku stood perched on the edge of a building. He was overlooking what looked to be an abandoned toy factory, using the thermal vision of his cowl to view the interior. He could see a body heat signature in the middle of the old shop floor. It wasn't moving, and seemed to be strapped to a chair. It had to be Melissa. Surrounding her were other heat signatures, some patrolling the around floor, some standing still. He counted at least two a dozen men, and upon switching to detective mode in his cowl goggles, he confirmed that each of them were armed. Most of them had guns, some carried blunt instruments or knives. Izuku was thoroughly outnumbered and out-gunned. It was an obvious trap, and Izuku intended to spring it.

He felt guilty for leaving Wayne Manor after Bruce forbade him to involve himself. He remembered his escapade with the Batmobile when searching for the Sludge Villain, and was afraid of what Bruce might do to him for disobeying him this time. But seeing how frightened Melissa was when she was taken, and how helpless he was to stop her, he had to do something. He had to save her.

Steeling himself, he checked his utility belt and secured his gauntlets at the wrists. They were newly-upgraded from WayneTech, designed to work with his explosion quirk. But he had to be careful. The events of his clash with the Hero Killer flashed in his mind. If he used his quirk as an unlicensed hero, he doubted that even Bruce would be able to save him from facing criminal charges. He had to use his quirk as a last resort.

* * *

Melissa struggled at her restraints. She was surrounded by armed guards, and the woman Harley Quinn was shouting orders to them. From what she had gathered, they were planning to ransom her to her father. Harley had told her that she wasn't going to be hurt if she cooperated, but Melissa was still frightened. She had heard the stories and seen the reports of what the Joker did to his hostages. Most of the time, they did not survive, even when the ransoms were paid.

Melissa jumped at a loud explosion emanating from the other end of the factory. She heard several screams and what sounded like gunfire. Flames began to grow as the old toys on the abandoned conveyor belts began to catch fire.

"The Bat's here!" Shouted Harley. "You two stay here." She gestured to two of the guards. "The rest of you, find him!"

The guards converged on the explosion, Harley following them, leaving Melissa alone with the two guards. Harley and the guards struggled desperately to put out the fire, not wanting the inevitable attention it would draw to their location if it grew. Melissa heard a brief grunting sound from her captors next to her, looking up only to see both of them laying sprawled out on the floor before her, unconscious, with a dark figure in combat armor standing over them.

"Izu-" she began, but he swiftly covered her mouth, putting his finger to his lips to silence her. She nodded, and he let her go and began to work on her restraints.

"That won't distract them for long," he whispered. "Just long enough to -"

Something hard and heavy crashed against his side, sending him flying away from Melissa. Harley was back, carrying a heavy mallet in her hand. "You must think I'm some sorta idiot, don'cha?" She said, swinging the mallet as Izuku struggled to his feet. "He's over here boys!" She shouted as the men converged on their location. "Remember, Mistah J doesn't want him dead yet! Just rough him up a little."

Izuku stood his ground as the men surrounded him. One of them advanced on him, swinging a heavy bat. He ducked swiftly under the blow and struck the man hard in the abdomen. Doubling over, Izuku delivered a swift knee to his nose, knocking him onto his back. He flipped over the assailant and grabbed his arm, twisting it until hearing the sickening snap of bones cracking. The man howled with pain and rolled over, passing out.

Two other thugs charged him, both of them activating their quirks. Izuku noticed for one of them, his hand began to swell immensely until it took a round, bulbous form before shaping into a spiked morning-star, a chain extending from his wrist. Swirling his mace-fist over his head, he threw it crashing down on Izuku's location, who had dodged moments before. The other appeared to have a shooting-like quirk, shots firing from his fingertips and embedding themselves in the wall behind Izuku as he dodged. Izuku reached into his belt and threw two sticky grenades at the gun-man's hands, encasing them in thick glue.

"What the hell!?" He shouted, trying to free himself, ultimately receiving a hard kick upside the head from Izuku for his lack of awareness, knocking him unconscious. The mace-man continued to swing his morning star towards Izuku. After dodging it a second time, the mace embedded itself in the ground, and the man struggled to retrieve it. Izuku seized his chance and threw an explosive batarang at the man. Upon striking his chest, the explosion sent him careening backwards, hitting the wall hard and losing consciousness.

"Take it easy on my boys, bird-brain!" Said Harley indignantly.

Izuku ignored her, pressing his attack. Three more guards advanced on him. One of them began throwing knives at Izuku, which seemed to form directly from his skin as he threw them. Izuku dodged the knives as the two others attacked him. Izuku analyzed that they were both strength-type quirk users. As they attacked him, Izuku found himself backed against a wall, dodging a punch to his head as his attacker's fist broke through the wall behind him. Izuku rolled between the attackers, placing explosive mines on their backs as he did. He pressed the detonator and they both went flying through the damaged wall, debris landing atop them.

Izuku readied himself for the next attack, but the thugs didn't press the attack. A shrill laugh erupted over the old speaker system of the factory, sending a chill up Izuku's spine. Izuku turned to see a large projection spring to life on the wall behind him. It was the Joker.

"Well done, newby!" Said the Joker, laughing maniacally. "I often keep asking myself, 'how does Batman do it?' Taking in hopeless strays and lost causes and turning them into stone-cold vigilantes! Where do I sign up for Batman bootcamp?"

"Let Melissa go, Joker," Said Izuku, with more bravery than he actually felt.

"I can't do that, dummy, she's my trump card!" Said Joker crossly.

"For what?" Said Izuku. "What do you want with her?"

"I don't want her," Said Joker. "Aren't you listening? She's just an ace in the hole. Sheesh, and I thought all the Robins were smart."

"I'm not a Robin," Said Izuku.

"I should say not!" Said Joker. "But keep studying and you'll get there, don't you worry." His laughter continued.

"You haven't answered my question, Joker," Said Izuku. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," said Joker. "Millions dead in the streets would be nice if you're offering."

"You're insane," Said Izuku.

"Well, _duh!_" Said Joker, contorting his face into a dumb expression. "But to be honest, I really didn't think that you would come here alone tonight. I expected to get to kill you later. But hey, as I always say: 'a bird in hand is worth two in the blender!'" Izuku's stomach turned as Joker continued his horrific laughter. His henchmen drew closer towards him, but didn't attack.

"Because you've been such a good boy," He continued. "Dear old Uncle J is going to give you a taste of tonight's festivities." He reached into his coat and pulled a small remote control, pressing a button on it. The factory seemed to spring to life, and the conveyor belts started moving, carrying a large metal container towards him. Large bangs and crashes came from the container before it came to a stop. Joker pressed another button, and the container opened, and Izuku stepped back in shock at what he saw.

At first, he thought it was a Nomu, but it did not have an exposed brain as the others had. Instead, it reminded Izuku of something you would see in a haunted house. A large, grotesque creature with a rippling, misshapen muscular frame. It's eyes glowed blood red and it emitted a guttural, growling roar as it tore itself from the box.

"Well, kid, It was nice knowing you," Said Joker. "Who am I kidding? _I barely know you!"_ He roared his head back in shrill laughter as the monster ran forward. Izuku steeled himself. His experience with the Nomu told him that he would have to use everything he had against this creature. He had no choice. He would have to -

A loud crash sounded above Izuku. He looked up to see that someone had broken through the glass windows above, half expecting it to be Batman, but it was someone he didn't recognize. The intruder hit the ground, gracefully rolling to lessen the impact of his fall. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and bright red helmet, carrying two heavy pistols.

"Hit the deck, kid!" He shouted. Izuku immediately dropped to the floor as the man opened rapid fire from his pistols, mowing down Joker's men effortlessly. The bullets appeared to have no effect on the monster, who kept charging, this time towards the stranger. He leapt out of the way as the monster attempted to grab him, firing his pistols square in the monster's face. The creature roared in pain, slamming into the wall as it continued to run. This attack must have dazed it, as it began to stumble and grasp in front of it, trying to find its quarry.

"Oooooo!" Said the Joker, interested. "Enter player two!"

"Are you gonna lay there all night or are you gonna fight?" Said the man to Izuku. He leapt to his feet and launched several explosive blasts from his hands, knocking the monster off its feet. As it struggled, several of the Joker's henchmen rallied and began attacking them. The man met them with equal force, dodging their attacks and knocking them down, only to finish them off with a shot from his guns.

The creature roared and struggled to its feet, lunging for Izuku, who used his quirk to launch over the monster's head, blasting it from behind. The creature hollered in pain, trying to grasp through the smoke. It began to charge Izuku, who threw several explosive batarangs at the creature's face, exploding on impact. The creature reared back in pain, clutching its face and grasping forward at Izuku. The man had finished with Joker's henchmen and leapt up on the monster's shoulders, placing both pistols on each side of its head and opening fire. The monster's blood and grey matter burst from its skull as it hit the ground hard, and lay still.

"Well, _that_ was unexpected," said the Joker. "Note to self: need stronger test subjects. Well, thank you for being part of this little game. I guess it's time to go!" The projection went dark, and the Joker was gone.

"_Come back, you coward!" _shouted the Man.

"Mistah J! Wait!" Said Harley, running towards the projection. The man in the helmet walked forward towards Harley, knocking her down and placing his gun on her forehead.

"Where is he hiding, Quinn?" He said dangerously. "_Answer me!" _

"What makes you think I'll-" she was interrupted by a blast from his gun, just to the left of her head. She recoiled from the sound, screaming and clutching her ears.

"The next one goes in your brain, Quinn," Said the Man. "Joker doesn't care if you live or die. You may as well answer my questions."

"He _loves _me!" Said Harley indignantly. The man backhanded her across the face with his pistol, causing her face to bleed. Izuku stepped forward to stop him, but the man pointed his other pistol at him, not looking away from Harley.

"I'll give you five seconds to tell me, starting from three," Said the Man, cocking his gun. "Four. . . f-" Something stepped forward beside Izuku, quickly seizing the man's hand with a heavy, gauntleted glove, holding his gun aloft.

"That's enough!" Said Batman. "Stop this, Jason."

* * *

_One week earlier. _

"I was wondering when you would come to me."

Ra's Al Ghul poured himself a drink, sitting at his desk in his luxurious private quarters high atop his mountain palace. Batman had arrived suddenly, just as he did, and nearly dislocated his arm as he interrogated him. He had let him go when Ra's called off his men, willing to answer any of his questions.

"What happened that day?" Said Batman.

"Answer me this, first," Said Ra's. "How did you find out it was him?"

"Fighting styles are like fingerprints," Said Batman. "I worked with him for years, taught him everything he knows. He has adapted to incorporate various weapons and firearms, but after observing surveillance recordings of him is what aroused my suspicions. Upon examining the forensic report from the Roman Sionas murder, a blood sample was found that did not match Sionas or any of his men. After running it against his medical records, my suspicions were confirmed. The Red Hood is Jason Todd."

"Very good, detective," Said Ra's Al Ghul. "But how do you know I am involved?"

"When I exhumed his body, I discovered it wasn't his body at all," Said Batman. "A well-made mannequin made of high-end latex, made to look like him. I admit, it was careless of me not to see it before. Only you could have had the motive and means to replace his body with a fake."

"Precisely," said Ra's Al Ghul. "Truely, the World's Greatest Detective does it again."

"Don't test me, Ra's," said Batman dangerously. "Tell me what I want to know."

"Apologies," Said Ra's Al Ghul. "You remember our last encounter?"

"You wanted to blow up banks."

"True, if inelegant," Said Ra's Al Ghul. "I was close to toppling the economy in Europe. But you were on to me. I sought a distraction, so I hired the Joker. It was to appear that you stumbled upon him by accident in Bosnia. It was intended to be a wild goose chase. But I overestimated my ability to control the Clown, and underestimated his madness. His capture and murder of Robin was not my design. You were not the only one working to find the boy. But he was already dead before we had reached him. It was my greatest regret, and my greatest shame."

"You've never shied away from killing before," Said Batman.

"True, but always with a purpose," Said Ra's Al Ghul. "This was. . . senseless. An unnecessary casualty. As penance, I sought to never make war with you again."

"What about the Hero Killer?" Said Batman.

"He was never truly one of us," Replied Ra's Al Ghul. "He left us of his own volition to pursue his mission. Crossing paths with your new ward was simply happenstance. In addition to this truce, I also sought to rectify what had happened."

"Rectify?"

"Yes," Said Ra's Al Ghul. "I had hoped to return to you what you had lost. Before you could reach the boy, we replaced him with the mannequin, and took him to the Lazarus pit. As you know, it's rejuvenating waters have allowed me to walk this world for six centuries. It was rumored that it could even achieve a greater feat: raising the dead. I was confident you would not perform an autopsy on your boy, and even if you did, we would still have the time to bring him back. But the plan had. . . unfortunate results. It had restored his life, but he had returned to this world damaged. "

Batman clenched his fist tightly, but said nothing. All of this had happened to his ward, his _son_, right under his nose. If he had bothered to check the body before burying it, he would have known that it wasn't flesh. He was beset with grief, but it was stupid. Stupid and careless.

"He had escaped us immediately after the ritual," Ra's Al Ghul continued. "My armies searched for months, but we were never able to recover a body, or pick up a trail. I thought him dead yet again." He stood from his desk, turning away from Batman, looking out the window. "But I have returned your son to you as a blight upon your house. He burns the very kingdom you -" He turned back to face Batman, but he was gone. He took a deep sigh, returning to his desk.

"Good luck, detective."

* * *

"So, you figured it out, old man?" Said Jason, pulling away from Batman. "I suppose Ra's spilled his guts, too."

Izuku was shocked, looking back and forth between the two men. He could hardly believe his eyes. He was staring at his predecessor, the deceased Jason Todd. Batman's face continued to remain passive, and Jason's expression could not be read with his red mask, but the anger and hatred in his voice was palpable.

"Why didn't you come back to me?" Said Batman.

"Why would I?" Jason spat back. "The Joker had kept me in that warehouse for months, torturing me and turning me against you. Did you even try to look for me?!"

"Of course I did!" Said Batman. "I never stopped looking. The Joker sent me the video. I watched you die."

"And the League of Shadows was still able to get to me before you," Said Jason.

"I can help you, Jason," Said Batman.

"I don't want your help!" Shouted Jason. "I want to finish what you refuse to. You couldn't save me in time, I can understand that. But why, in God's green Earth," he pointed to where the Joker's projection was. "_Is he still alive?!"_

"Jason. . ." Batman began.

"He took me away from you," said Jason, backing away from Batman and Izuku. "But even then, you refuse to put an end to the pain he causes, the destruction he has caused. Not anymore. I'm going to put an end to it, once and for all."

"Jason, please," said Batman. "This doesn't have to be this way. Come back with me. Come home."

"It's too late," Said Jason. "It's not my home anymore. Besides," he looked to Izuku. "You've already replaced me." Without another word, he reached into his coat and threw a flashbang grenade, causing Izuku and Batman to leap out of the way, shielding Quinn and Melissa from the blast. When the dust cleared, Jason was gone.

"Batman," said Izuku. "Batman, I'm sorry. . . I . . ." but Bruce didn't appear to be listening. He continued to stare at the spot Jason once stood. After a minute, he stooped and cuffed Harley Quinn before throwing her over his shoulder while Izuku released Melissa from her bindings.

"You disobeyed a direct order," Said Batman. "You put yourself and Melissa in danger, and used your quirk as an unlicensed hero. The Batmobile is waiting outside. Get Melissa back to the Batcave. Now."


End file.
